A Esposa Perfeita
by Dange
Summary: No início, sua noiva não parecia prometer tais delícias, com as roupas discretas que lhe escondiam o corpo, e a aparente fragilidade e timidez. Entretanto, ao vê-la de camisola na noite de núpcias, a imagem que Edward tinha de Bella mudou.
1. Resumo

_Quem olhasse para Bella não diria que ela estava tão ansiosa, apavorada mesmo. Esperava impressionar seu noivo no dia do casamento, mas qual seria a reação de Edward quando descobrisse que ela não era a mulher esguia e bem-feita de corpo com a qual ele certamente desejava se casar?_

Edward Cullen sonhava com uma mulher voluptuosa e ardente, em cujos braços ele encontrasse refúgio e prazer depois de uma vida solitária dedicada às batalhas. No princípio, sua noiva não parecia prometer tais delícias, com as roupas discretas que lhe escondiam o corpo, e com a aparente fragilidade e timidez. Entretanto, ao vê-la de camisola na noite de núpcias, a imagem que Edward tinha de Bella mudou da água para o vinho... e ele sorriu, sedutor, antecipando as surpresas que o aguardavam nos braços daquela mulher, que era nada menos do que a esposa perfeita...  


N/A: Os personagens pertecem à Stephenie Meyer e a enredo à Lynsay Sands. Li essa história e achei q ia combinar perfeitamente com eles, então resolvi adaptar. Bom, espero que gostem!


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

— Ai...

Aquele suspiro sentido fez com que Bella se voltasse e se deparasse com lady Swan - sua mãe -, que descia as escadas e, ao vê-la sobre a mesa de cavaletes provando o vestido, havia parado toda lacrimosa.

Lady Renée Swan bastante chorosa nos últimos tempos. Mais precisamente, desde que haviam recebido a notícia de que Edward Cullen retornara finalmente das Cruzadas e desejava assumir o noivado. A mãe de Bella não aceitava bem o casamento. Na verdade, ela não aceitava bem, o fato de que Bella mudaria para Cullen logo após as núpcias. Bella sabia que a mãe estava feliz que se casasse e lhe desse netos. Era da distância que a mudança imporia que ela não gostava. Ela encarava a situação como se fosse perder a filhinha. Isso porque as duas sempre haviam sido muito chegadas. Tão chegadas que, em vez de ter sido mandada para estudar fora, fora a própria mãe de Bella quem a instruíra, com toda a dedicação e paciência.

— Ai... — Renée suspirou novamente ao atravessar o grande salão, seguida por sua criada pessoal.

Bella trocou um sorriso com Alice, que agora apontava a barra do vestido, e meneou a cabeça quando a mãe se aproximou, perguntando em tom de doce censura:

— Estou tão medonha assim que só de olhar para mim a senhora chora, mãe?

— Não, não! — retorquiu lady Swan alarmada. — Você está linda, querida. Muito linda. O azul do vestido realça divinamente o azul de seus olhos.

— Então por que toda essa tristeza?

— Ah, é que você está parecendo tanto... tanto... uma dama. Nossa, Sue, minha filhinha é uma mulher adulta agora - ela choramingou para a criada a seu lado.

— É verdade, milady. — Sue sorriu paciente. Já ouvira os suspiros inúmeras vezes desde a notícia da chegada de lorde Cullen. — Está mesmo na hora de ela se casar e ter sua própria casa.

Em vez de essas palavras acalmarem lady Swan, uma cascata de lágrimas lavou seu rosto. Lorde Charlie Swan — que estava há algum tempo sentado em silêncio próximo à lareira - deixou de lado uma profusão de cartas e levantou-se, provocando um ruído na poltrona de couro.

— Pare de chorar, meu amor — ele respondeu a esposa, aproximando-se da mesa. — Esse momento é de alegria. Pense que tivemos nossa Bella, conosco por mais tempo que esperávamos. Se não fosse pela participação de Richard nas Cruzadas, provavelmente teríamos perdido nossa filha com catorze anos ou um pouco mais.

— Eu sei. — Com a aparência desolada, lady Swan chegou mais perto do marido que passou o braço pelo ombro dela. — Sou mesmo muito agradecida que pudéssemos tê-la até os vinte. Mas é que vou sentir muito a falta dela.

— Eu também vou — lorde Swan concordou comovido, dirigindo um olhar cheio de aprovação para a filha. — Você está mesmo linda, filha; igualzinha a sua mãe no dia de nosso casamento. Temos muito orgulho de você. Edward é um homem de sorte.

Bella surpreendeu-se ao ver, por um momento, os olhos do pai marejados de lágrimas, como se ele também fosse chorar. Ele deu um pequeno tossido e esboçou um sorriso para a esposa.

— Precisamos procurar nos distrair o máximo possível para não pensarmos que a perdemos...

— Não há nada no mundo que me tire da cabeça o pensamento de que nosso ninho ficará vazio — disse lady Swan inconformada.

— Não? — Um brilho malicioso passou pelo olhar de Charlie Swan , e Bella achou graça de ver a mão dele deslizar pelas costas de sua mãe e lhe dar um tapinha no traseiro. — Eu consigo pensar em uma ou duas coisas — comentou ele de forma sugestiva, propondo: — Que tal irmos para nosso quarto discutir algumas idéias?

— Ora... — A voz de lady Swan soou meio hesitante para quem desejava protestar. — Sue e eu íamos conferir a despensa e ver...

— Vocês podem fazer isso mais tarde. Sue, vá descansar um pouco enquanto isso — sugeriu lorde Swan ,dispensando a criada que escapou pelo salão no mesmo instante.

— Mas, e Bella? Eu gostaria de...

— Bella ainda estará aqui quando voltarmos — ele afirmou, apressando-a em direção à escadaria. — Ela ainda não está se mudando.

— Se é que vai mudar!

Bella sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o comentário às suas costas, proferido com uma gargalhada, só conseguindo manter o equilíbrio sobre a mesa, graças à rápida intervenção da criada que a segurou pelo braço.

Bella agradeceu à moça e voltou-se para encarar Lauren. A expressão do rosto fino da prima não podia ser mais debochada.

— O que você acha, Jéssica?

O olhar de Avelyn desviou-se para os dois rapazes que acompanhavam a prima. Eram os irmãos gêmeos de Lauren, Mike e Jéssica, ambos ostentando um sorriso cruel. Distraída, ela não havia notado a entrada dos três.

Ótimo, pensou contrariada. O destino lhe dera pai e mãe muito amorosos, mas em compensação a brindara com os três piores primos que poderiam existir. O trio parecia viver para atormentá-la. Desde que haviam chegado a Swan dez anos antes, o que lhes dava maior prazer era apontar um defeito seu. O castelo em que eles viviam, na fronteira da Escócia, havia sido destruído e o pai deles morto. Como não tivessem outros parentes a quem recorrer, a mãe os trouxera para Swan onde passaram a infernizar a vida de Bella

— Acho — disse Jéssica, sentando-se no banco e projetando seu grosso nariz para cima ao levantar a cabeça para olhar para Bella — que assim que Cullen descobrir como sua noiva é gorda, ele vai romper o contrato e fugir voando dela.

— Receio que Jéssica esteja certa, Bella. — Lauren concordou, com falsa simpatia, fazendo com que Bella se sentisse passada. — Você está parecendo uma enorme ameixa nesse vestido. Não se preocupe com a cor porque acho que não é esse o problema, se bem que com o vermelho, você fica parecendo uma enorme cereja e com o marrom...

— Já entendi, Lauren — Bella retorquiu calmamente, vendo Lauren e Mike sentar-se no banco ao lado do irmão.

Ela tentou ignorar a presença dos primos, mas toda a segurança e todo o carinho transmitidos pelos elogios dos pais esvaneceram-se. Já não se sentia mais nem um pouco linda. Sentia-se desajeitada e gorda. O que era mesmo. Somente na presença dos pais, com seu amor incondicional, ela conseguia se esquecer disso por alguns momentos. Mas lá estavam os primos para lembrá-la sempre.

— Pois eu sempre achei as ameixas lindas e saborosas.

Bella virou-se para a porta ao ouvir tal declaração. Não saberia dizer há quanto tempo seu irmão, Jacob, estaria ali, mas da maneira como olhava para os primos, era certo que já fazia algum tempo. Lauren, Mike e Jéssica imediatamente se levantaram e escaparam pela porta da cozinha.

Jacob manteve o olhar sobre eles até que tivessem saído. Depois, dirigiu-se à irmã:

— Não se deixe abater por eles, Bella. Você está linda. Parece uma princesa.

Bella forçou um sorriso e agradeceu quando o irmão se aproximou e pegou sua mão, dando-lhe um apertãozinho.

Pela expressão de Jacob, estava claro que ele sabia que não havia convencido a irmã. Ele pensou em insistir, mas desistiu. Soltou um suspiro resignado e perguntou:

— Você sabe onde está nosso pai?

— Subiu com a mamãe. — Depois de uma pequena pausa, tendo novamente um brilho divertido no olhar, ela acrescentou: — Foram discutir maneiras de distraí-la para evitar que fique pensando na minha partida.

Jacob franziu a sobrancelha, depois sorriu e se encaminhou até a porta.

— Bem, quando eles descerem, por favor diga a papai que preciso dar uma palavrinha com ele. Estou lá embaixo no campo de treino.

— Está bem. — Bella observou o irmão sair, depois abaixou os olhos para ver a razão de a criada estar puxando o tecido do vestido de um lado e depois do outro. — Por que está fazendo isso Alice?

— Acho que preciso pregar um pouquinho nos ombros, milady. Está um pouco folgado aqui.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, tentando ver, mas era difícil enxergar o próprio ombro. Podia, entretanto, ver bem os fartos seios, o abdome ligeiramente arredondado e os quadris que pareciam mais largos naquele vestido azul. Uma ameixa, dissera Lauren, e de repente o tecido que havia escolhido, com tanto cuidado e prazer, perdera toda a beleza. Ela tocou no tecido. Era tão fino e delicado... Mas nem o mais delicado dos tecidos conseguiria transformar a idiota de uma galinha gorda em um cisne.

— Então vamos apertar um pouquinho nos ombros, milady?  
— Vamos, sim. — Bella soltou o tecido da mão e, endireitando os ombros, acrescentou: — E na cintura também. E pode cortar o excesso de tecido.

A criada arregalou os olhos:

— Apertar a cintura? Mas o talhe está impecável...  
— Está agora — Bella concordou. — Mas não estará no dia do casamento, pois juro aqui e agora, que vou emagrecer pelo menos uns seis quilos até lá.

— Desculpe, milady — Alice começou a dizer, preocupada. — Mas não acho uma boa idéia...

— Eu acho — respondeu Bella, com firmeza, e sorrindo determinada, desceu da mesa para o banco e do banco para o chão. — Vou perder mais de seis quilos até o casamento. Uma vez na vida, me sentirei bonita, magra e... graciosa. Edward Cullen vai se orgulhar de ser meu noivo.


	3. Chapter 1

— Droga, muito estranho...

— Hum? — Lady Esme Cullen levantou os olhos do prato, visivelmente surpresa ao ouvir essas palavras serem cochichadas. Seu olhar tornou-se suave ao se deter no rapaz sentado entre ela e o marido. Edward Cullen, seu filho. Ele estava bem barbeado e usava uma túnica nova, em um tom verde-escuro, especialmente confeccionada por ela para aquela ocasião. Edward se parecia muito com o próprio pai no dia do casamento, bonito, forte e igualmente um pouquinho irritado.

— O que é estranho, filho? — Isto. — Edward fez um gesto largo, mostrando as diversas mesas de cavalete montadas, repletas de gente. Lorde e lady Swan e todos os convidados estavam em volta deles, com uma exceção. A pessoa mais importante.

— Onde está minha noiva? Não é estranho que ela não esteja aqui? E tampouco estava quando chegamos ontem à noite. Alguma coisa está errada... Lady Cullen trocou um olhar divertido com o marido, Carlisle, que, numa pausa de sua conversação com lorde Swan, também ouvira o comentário de Edward.

— Não há nada de errado, filho — lorde Carlisle Cullen assegurou. — Sem dúvida, a noiva está demorando por causa dessas coisas de... embelezamento. É típico das mulheres. Por isso são sempre as últimas a chegar. Não precisa se preocupar.

A frase foi concluída com um tapa que pretendia ser de apoio, mas se Edward não conhecesse esse tipo de gesto afetuoso do pai e não tivesse se agarrado à mesa, teria caído do banco. Resmungando ao se ajeitar no banco, Edward pegou um pedaço de queijo e deu uma mordida, sem contudo tirar os olhos da escadaria na expectativa de que sua noiva desceria a qualquer momento. Ele sabia que o pai estava certo e que estava nervoso de uma maneira fora do comum. Agora entendia o porquê. Até então, não tivera qualquer dúvida. Estava seguro de que tudo daria certo. Estava simplesmente indo buscar a jovem prometida para torná-la sua mulher.

Embora fosse um acontecimento novo para ele, não era muito diferente do que ir buscar um novo escudeiro, aliás uma outra coisa que também teria de fazer nessa viagem. Seu plano era se casar, passar alguns dias em Swan e, depois, na volta para Cullen, parar para pegar o escudeiro. Simples. Não havia grandes elaborações a fazer. Pelo menos era o que havia pensado no caminho para Swan no dia anterior. Naquela manhã, porém, a cabeça de Edward mudara. Subitamente lhe ocorreu que uma esposa talvez fosse diferente de um escudeiro. Afinal, não iria para a cama com ele. Além disso, não tinha ainda colocado os olhos na futura esposa. Chegava até a pensar que ela o estivesse evitando. Custava a crer que isso fosse um bom sinal.— Segure um pouco mais a respiração, milady.

— Não consigo, Alice. Isso é o máximo que posso — Bella proferiu as palavras com o pouco de ar que lhe restava nos pulmões. — Ainda falta muito? A hesitação da criada foi a resposta. Bella soltou o ar com um suspiro de derrota.

— Não adianta, Alice. Não vou conseguir vestir essa roupa, e nós duas sabemos muito bem disso. Mesmo que você conseguisse fechar, as costuras arrebentariam no momento que você terminasse de abotoar os ganchinhos.

— Que pena, milady. Eu não deveria ter lhe dado ouvidos. — Alice deu um passo para ficar em frente a Bella. Estava com a culpa estampada no rosto.

— A culpa não é sua. Você fez o que eu lhe pedi.

Bella afundou na extremidade da cama, procurando pensar em alternativas. Não havia muitas. Ela não havia perdido peso algum nas últimas duas semanas. Aliás, achava que havia engordado um pouquinho. O belo vestido azul em que ela e Alice haviam posto tanto empenho estava pequeno demais para ela. O lado positivo, imaginava, é que não teria mais de temer ficar parecendo uma ameixa gigante. O lado negativo é que teria de escolher entre parecer uma enorme cereja ou um monte de... Se ao menos tivesse provado o vestido antes, talvez houvesse uma chance de fazer alguma coisa. Mas não provara. Haviam sido tantos os preparativos e tantos convidados a receber, que não pensara mais no vestido e nem que havia pedido a Alice para apertá-lo e cortar a sobre de tecido na costura. De fato, fora uma estúpida. Procurando não deixar que a auto-piedade tomasse conta de si, Bella se levantou e começou a tirar o vestido.

— Bem, terei de usar o vestido vermelho então. É o que menos foi usado. Decidiu, tentando não pensar em como seu rosto ficava avermelhado nele, a razão de ter sido usado tão pouco.

— Pois não, milady. — Felizmente, Alice era bastante gentil para não mencionar esse ponto, mas, pela voz trêmula, era evidente que estava de coração partido.

— Vamos, Alice, nada de chorar, se não acabo chorando também.

Bella desviou os olhos da criada, convicta de que precisava agüentar o desastre com toda a dignidade e autoconfiança. Não iria chorar. Mesmo que lorde Edward a rejeitasse ao vê-la, manteria a calma e a cabeça erguida. Ela vasculhava a arca em que suas roupas já estavam guardadas e tirou o vestido vermelho, comprimindo os lábios ao tocar o tecido macio. Quando o mercador o tirara da carroça, ela imaginara um vestido de linhas simples que esvoaçaria em torno de seu corpo. Na verdade, sentira-se muito bonita ao vesti-lo depois de pronto... só até descer para o jantar. Mike, Jéssica e Lauren rapidamente se incumbiram de mudar sua imagem, com comentários cáusticos e palavras cruéis, tirando-lhe qualquer prazer de usar o vestido novo. Fora Lauren que lhe dissera que a cor não lhe assentava bem, e Mike rira, completando que nem notara isso, porque ela parecia mesmo uma enorme cereja naquele vestido. Nunca mais o usara, por isso parecia novo e era com ele que seu noivo a veria pela primeira vez. Só lhe restava esperar que Edward Cullen gostasse de cerejas, pensou, zombando de si mesma, ao levantar o vestido e sacudi-lo para desamassá-lo um pouco; melhor era esquecer o motivo de ter detestado aquele vestido. Assim que Alice terminou de abotoá-lo, a porta do quarto se abriu.

— Bella! — exclamou a mãe. — Por que essa demora? Você ainda nem vestiu seu vestido! Edward está impaciente para conhecê-la antes do casamento.

— Como é ele? — Bella perguntou à mãe que caminhou apressada até ela.

Os Cullen deveriam ter chegado a Swan no dia anterior, o que daria a Bella e Edward algum tempo para se conhecerem. O dia, entretanto, chegara ao fim sem que seu pretendente e acompanhantes desse sinal de vida. Muitos convidados já haviam chegado e sido acomodados antes que um mensageiro trouxesse a notícia de que houvera um acidente com uma das carruagens dos Cullen. Bella já estava na cama quando eles finalmente chegaram a Swan. A bem verdade, ela sentira um certo alívio de que o momento de ser apresentada ao noivo fosse adiado. Os primos tanto haviam repetido, nas duas últimas semanas, que ele certamente a rejeitaria no momento em que pusesse os olhos nela, logo ela estava muito insegura e ansiosa.

— Parece um rapaz muito gentil — a mãe afirmou. — Aliás, me lembrou bastante de seu pai quando jovem. Agora, venha cá. Precisamos dar um jeito de vesti-la rapidamente. Bella deu um sorriso forçado para a mãe.

— Decidi usar este aqui.

— O quê? — Lady Swan parou, percorrendo todo o corpo da filha com um olhar desanimado. — Não, de jeito nenhum. O vestido azul ficou tão lindo em você... e esse está todo amassado. — O azul não me cabe — Bellz explicou ao ver a mãe pegar o vestido, confessando: — Fiz Alice apertá-lo e cortar o tecido que estava sobrando por dentro. Esperava emagrecer antes do casamento, mas... — Oh, Bella! — Lady Straughton abaixou as mãos, deixando o vestido arrastar no chão. - Não posso acreditar numa coisas dessas. Muito envergonhada, Bella começou a se virar, mas a mãe a pegou pelo braço, abraçando-a carinhosamente. — Ah querida, como eu gostaria que você se aceitasse como é. Você é linda, por que sofre tanto?

— Porque sou uma vaca gorda, mãe, e não queria ser. Para espanto de Bella, a mãe disse um impropério ao soltá-la e tinha a expressão carregada de raiva — Vou tirar Mike, Jéssica e Lauren de circulação. Francamente, aqueles três! Sei que estão por trás disso. — Ela calou-se de repente e procurou se acalmar. — Esqueça, querida. Você não se parece com uma vaca de jeito algum. Você só é um pouco mais cheinha. Do jeito que os homens gostam. Bella fungou, mas a mãe a ignorou.

— Você não pode usar o vestido vermelho. Está amassado demais. — Lady Swan voltou a olhar para o vestido azul que ainda segurava. — Tenho uma idéia, mas precisamos nos apressar. Todos estão prontos para ir para a igreja. Só estão esperando por você. Tire o vestido vermelho — recomendou e, voltando-se para Alice, pediu: — Vá procurar Sue e diga a ela que traga depressa aquela peça de tecido branco que compramos do mercador. — O que está pensando, mãe? — Bella perguntou ansiosa ao tirar o vestido vermelho. — Vamos enfaixá-la.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Me enfaixar?

— Isso. Se não dá para alterar o vestido para que caiba em você, vamos modelar seu corpo para que caiba nele.

— Será, mãe? — Bella suspirou, não achando a idéia muito boa. Alguns momentos depois, ela estava convencida de que não era mesmo. Ela precisava se segurar em Alice para manter o equilíbrio, enquanto a mãe e Sue enrolavam sua cintura e a apertavam de maneira quase insuportável. — Falta muito, mãe? Está apertado demais. — Bella arfou, apertando as mãos nos ombros de Alice. A criada lhe deu um meio sorriso, inclinando-se para o lado a fim de ver o que lady Swan e Sue estavam fazendo.

— Sei que está desconfortável, mas é só mais um pouquinho. — A mãe tentou acalmá-la, recomendando depois à criada: — Mais apertado, Sue. Estamos quase acabando.

Bella gemeu, pois a pressão em sua cintura agora estava insuportável. Podia jurar que todos os seus órgãos estavam sendo empurrados para cima, pressionando seus pulmões. Mal conseguia respirar. Ela quase desmaiou de alívio quando a mãe anunciou: — Pronto! Acabamos. Só falta amarrar. — Não dá para amarrar, milady — Sue contestou. — Vai ficar uma saliência. Precisamos costurar. — Tem razão. Eu prendo aqui então enquanto você costura, mas, por favor, seja rápida, Sue. Estou ficando com cãibra nas mãos.

— Sim, milady. Bella ouviu toda essa conversa de forma nebulosa. Ela só conseguia inspirar um pouquinho de ar de cada vez. Sua cabeça começou a girar. Deitou o rosto no ombro de Alice e procurou se agarrar a um fio de consciência por mais um pouquinho.

— Pronto! — A voz de Sue tirou Bella daquele estado de torpor.

— Graças a Deus! Minhas mãos já não estavam mais agüentando — lady Swan reclamou. — Vamos agora tentar fechar o vestido. Perfeito!

Bella imaginou que "perfeito" significava que elas tivessem conseguido abotoar o vestido. Só teve certeza, porém, ao ser virada para ficar de frente para a mãe e Sue. Ela levantou a cabeça e tentou sorrir. As duas mulheres trocaram olhares satisfeitos.

— Você está adorável, querida. Simplesmente adorável! — Pegando Bella pelo braço, lady Swan tentou apressá-la. — Vamos descer logo antes que venham nos procurar. Bella conseguiu atravessar metade do quarto, cada passo era mais lento e mais difícil. Foi obrigada a parar.

— O quê há, filha? — perguntou lady Swan.

— Eu... nada, só preciso... respirar um pouco. — Bella forçou um sorriso, tentando puxar todo o ar que pudesse para dentro dos pulmões. — Só preciso... de mais... um minuto. Dessa vez, Lady Swan e a criada entreolharam-se preocupadas. — Está bem, respire um pouco e depois descemos para que você conheça seu noivo antes de irmos para a igreja. Só de pensar em andar, não apenas de seu quarto até embaixo, mas também todo o trajeto até a capela tornou sua respiração ainda mais difícil. A igreja nunca lhe parecera tão distante. Não estava conseguindo encher o pulmão de ar nem para respirar, quanto mais andar. Apenas dera alguns passos e já estava trôpega. — Creio que não vou conseguir caminhar até lá — ela murmurou, sabendo que iria desapontar a todos.

— Filha — lady Swan procurou sustê-la —, você está muito pálida, querida. Acho que devemos soltar só um pouquinho a faixa.

— Não é possível — Sue lembrou-a. — Está toda costurada. Lady Swan pareceu tão acabrunhada ao ouvir isso, que Bella se esforçou para endireitar o corpo e dizer:

— Talvez se andarmos devagar...

— Isso mesmo — a mãe concordou aliviada. — Inclusive é mais refinado andar devagar. Vamos tentar de novo, mais devagar desta vez. Bella lutou para dar um passo, depois outro. Começou então a sentir o sangue lhe fugir do corpo, ficando fria e pálida. O quarto começou a rodar em volta dela. — Ah, meu Deus, isso não vai dar certo — concluiu lady Swan desolada, fazendo Bella parar. Ela ficou pensativa por um momento, depois voltou-se para a criada, recomendando: — Vá buscar Jacob e meu marido imediatamente, Sue.

— Pois não, milady.

Assim que a criada deixou o quarto, Renée voltou a atenção para a filha. Notando que ela estava trêmula, procurou fazê-la dar uns passos até ficar em frente a uma arca.

— Sente-se aqui, querida.

— Não posso — Bella retrucou, tentando aspirar um pouco de ar e lutando para manter-se em pé ao ser puxada pela mãe. — Não posso sentar! É pior. Por favor, preciso de ar... preciso... Lady Swan ficou apavorada.

— Você está ficando azul! Alice! Depressa, abra a janela! — gritou, passando o braço pelo ombro de Bella e ajudando-a em pânico a chegar perto da janela já aberta pela criada. O dia estava tempestuoso. O vento rodopiava pelo quarto, fazendo com que o dossel ondulasse ao redor da cama em que Bella estava encostada. Ela podia sentir a brisa batendo no cabelo, soltando várias mechas do coque feito por Alice, mas não se importou. Tudo o que importava era a sensação revigorante da brisa fria batendo em seu rosto. Bella abriu a boca para melhor sorver o ar, mas seus pulmões pareciam comportar somente um pouquinho de cada vez.

— Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

As três mulheres assustaram-se com o berro do lorde Swan ao irromper intempestivamente no quarto, seguido por Jacob cujas feições mostravam preocupação.

— Renée? Por que essa demora? Primeiro é Bella que não desce, depois você desaparece, e Sue... — Ele parou de falar de repente ao olhar para a filha. Toda a raiva que tinha estampada no rosto desanuviou-se e ele correu em direção a ela. — Bella, por Deus, sua palidez está assustadora. O que você está sentindo? — Está tudo bem... — lady Swan começou a dizer, mas parou quando Bella apertou com força os dedos em seu braço.

— Só estou um pouco nervosa, pai — Bella murmurou, arfando. Ela procurou sorver o ar novamente e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pelo incômodo de não poder respirar direito, prosseguiu: — Vou me casar e deixar a minha casa. Vou sentir saudade do senhor e...  
Essas últimas palavras foram ditas com um gemido, pois Charlie Swan deu um abraço apertado na filha.

— Vamos sentir saudade de você também. Você é a luz dos nossos olhos, filha. Mas vamos nos visitar sempre e... Você perdeu um pouco de carne, menina? Parece menor para abraçar...

— Solte-a Charlie! — lady Swan recriminou-o. — Você a está sufocando. Assim que ele a soltou, ela se voltou e se apoiou no peitoril da janela, deixando o ar bater em seu rosto.

— Tem certeza de que é apenas nervoso? — Jacob perguntou. — Ela não parece nada bem.

Lady Swan insistiu que eles não precisavam se preocupar e, suspirando, concluiu determinada: — Entretanto, no estado em que ela está, a caminhada até a igreja seria cansativa demais. Charlie, acompanhe todo o mundo até lá. Jacob, você vai levar Bella a cavalo.

— Mas é mais longe para eu ir buscar o cavalo do que andar até a capela — Jacob protestou.

— Além disso — ponderou lorde Swan, concordando com o filho —, os Cullen vão achar que ela é doente ou...

— Não vão, não, se você explicar que na corte é considerado muito romântico a noiva chegar em um puro-sangue e que todas as noivas nobres estão fazendo isso — lady Swan insistiu pacientemente. Charlie piscou os olhos.

— Estão mesmo?

— Sei lá! — retrucou lady Swan já exasperada. — Você odeia a corte e nunca me leva lá. — Então você quer que eu minta?

— Quero.

— Muito bem. — Lorde Swan deu um sorriso sarcástico e saiu do quarto. — Ele vai me fazer pagar por isso — lady Swan murmurou, não parecendo, contudo, muito preocupada. Pediu então para o filho: — Vá buscar o cavalo. Nos encontramos à porta. No momento em que Jacob saiu, lady Swan voltou sua atenção para Bella.

— Ora, você parece bem melhor! — exclamou surpresa. Bella esboçou um sorriso.

— Acho que estou me acostumando. Se conseguir me manter calma e não me movimentar muito, parece que fico bem. — Com todo o cuidado, ela se afastou um passo da janela, depois outro e mais outro.

— Talvez seja melhor você descansar até Jacob chegar com o cavalo — recomendou a mãe, estendendo a mão para evitar que ela pudesse cair. — Só quero ter certeza de que não vou desmaiar ao caminhar do cavalo até meu marido — Bella retorquiu, dando mais alguns passos, ladeada por Sue e Alice que mantinham as mãos estendidas para ampará-la se fosse preciso. Bastaram meia dúzia de passos para que o quarto começasse a rodar. Ela achou melhor parar de falar, pois assim evitaria de ficar sem fôlego. Andar era mais importante.  
Depois de esperar por alguns instantes para que passasse aquela sensação, ela continuou a andar. E não foi a única a suspirar de alívio quando alcançou a porta.

Bella se recostou no batente da porta por um momento, depois deu um leve sorriso para as ansiosas acompanhantes e abriu a porta. Deu dois passos no hall e parou. Era preciso vencer aquele longo... _longo_ corredor até a escadaria.

Respirou fundo e procurou reunir o pouco de forças que lhe restavam. Endireitando os ombros, deu mais um passo, sentindo um alívio quando a mãe e Sue a pegaram cada uma por um braço. Alice ficou atrás, dando-lhe sustentação pelas costas. Embora estivesse quase sendo carregada pelas três, vez por outra ela precisava parar para respirar e desanuviar a cabeça.

Ela acabava de fazer uma nova parada quando Jacob surgiu no patamar da escada em frente a elas.

— Como vocês estão demorando! Estou aguardando... — ele começou a protestar, mas pareceu assustar-se ao ver a irmã. — Bom Deus, Bella está quase desmaiando! — Seu olhar passou de uma mulher para outra, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Achando melhor ela mesma dar a humilhante explicação, Bella procurou ser o mais breve possível. Para seu alívio, o único comentário de Jacob foi:

— Bem, está claro que você precisa de ajuda para descer e ir até o cavalo, senão jamais chegaremos à igreja.

Ele se aproximou mais e tentou pegá-la no colo. Tentou, mas não deu certo. Ela estava rija como um cabo de vassoura dos quadris para cima. Não conseguia dobrar as pernas. Não havia como carregá-la. Por um momento, Jacob temeu ter de enfrentar as escadas, mas então agachou-se um pouco e a pegou pelas pernas, gemendo ao erguer o corpo.  
Bella soltou um grito e se agarrou à cabeça e depois aos ombros dele.

— Fique quietinha, Bella — ele recomendou. — Essa descida pode ser complicada. Ela estava petrificada de medo, mas obedeceu ao irmão, rezando até chegarem ao grande salão social.

Jacob continuou a carregá-la, seguido pela mãe e pelas duas criadas. Quando saiu do castelo e se aproximou da montaria, estancou preocupado.

— Como vou colocá-la no cavalo se ela não consegue flexionar parte alguma do corpo?

Houve um momento de suspense. Lady Swan então adiantou-se e disse:

— Coloque-a no chão, Jacob, e me dê seu punhal. E fique de costas por um momento.

— O que vai fazer, mãe? — Bella perguntou ansiosa ao ser posta no chão.

— Vire-se querida — a mãe ordenou, e depois se postou atrás da filha para abrir a parte de trás do vestido. — Vamos rasgar um pouco a parte de baixo da faixa. O suficiente para que você possa se sentar no cavalo. — Mas...

O protesto de Bella morreu nos lábios ao sentir que a faixa havia cedido um pouco em volta dos quadris, sem contudo, aliviar nem um pouco seus sofridos pulmões. Ainda assim aquela sensação já era uma bênção.

Pai do Céu, que maravilha seria quando finalmente se livrasse de toda aquela verdadeira atadura.

Minha nossa! A costura estava arrebentando!  
Bella não se percebeu de início. Pareceu-lhe sentir menos desconforto quando estavam no meio do caminho para a capela. A cerimônia já poderia estar bem adiantada, não fosse a mãe ter tido a brilhante idéia de que ela, Sue e Alice deveriam andar na frente do cavalo, cada uma carregando uma cesta de flores que iriam atirando durante todo o percurso. Com isso haviam perdido um tempo muito precioso para que colhessem no jardim os botões mais bonitos. Na hora, Bella chegou a pensar que ficaria mesmo bonito, mas, à medida que se desconforto diminuía, dava-se conta de que o rasgo feito na parte de baixo da faixa começava a subir por conta própria e passou a achar a idéia péssima.

— O quê você tem? Por que está tão enrijecida assim? — Jacob indagou. Não que ela não estivesse bastante empertigada na sela antes, mas agora, Bella procurava suster a respiração para que o rasgo da faixa não aumentasse mais.

— Mais rápido — ela sussurrou por entre os dentes.

— Mais rápido? Mas... — Ele deu uma olhada para a mãe e as criadas que andavam na frente, depois para ela. — Bella, o que há com seu rosto? Por que está tão vermelho e inchado? Bella soltou a respiração. — Não se preocupe com meu rosto, Jacob, a faixa arrebentou. Preciso descer. Logo.

Para alívio seu, o irmão não contestou, chamou a mãe e explicou que precisavam se apressar. Lady Swan avisou as criadas e, na ânsia de andar mais rápido, elas, praticamente, passaram a correr, atirando as flores de maneira quase frenética.

Mal haviam andado uns três metros, Bella sentiu que a faixa definitivamente ficava mais frouxa. Chegou até a ouvir o tecido rasgar um pouco sob o vestido. Jacob também ouviu.

— Saiam da frente! — ele gritou para as mulheres.

Lady Swan os olhou desarvorada e imediatamente deu passagem ao filho que instigou o cavalo a galopar. As três mulheres então passaram a correr atrás do cavalo, atirando as flores nas costas deles. Quando Jacob finalmente fez o cavalo parar, Bella não ficou surpresa de ver um grupo de convidados boquiabertos em frente à capela.

Jacob desceu da montaria e se voltou para ajudar Bella a desmontar, soerguendo as saias de maneira não muito decente, na tentativa de evitar que o rasgo continuasse. Ela manteve-se imobilizada por um momento, mal respirando para ver se ficaria bem ou se estouraria o vestido como uma uva rompendo a casca.

— Está tudo bem? — Jacob perguntou ansioso.

— Acho que sim. — Bella imaginou que a faixa ficara suficientemente presa sob o vestido, pois continuava sem poder respirar muito.

— Está tudo bem? — a mãe, quase sem fôlego, quis saber. Logo atrás dela, chegaram Sue e Alice que também a olhavam com uma expressão inquisidora.

— Está. Acho que não abriu tudo. Que tal estou? Lady Swan a examinou de baixo para cima e lhe deu uns beliscões nas faces para lhe fazer voltar um pouco de cor ao rosto.

— Você está muito pálida, mas muito linda.

Bella manteve-se imóvel, lembrando-se de como Mike costumava atormentá-la alguns anos antes. Ele dizia que suas bochechas lembravam a de um esquilo com uma noz de cada lado e a seguia por toda a parte gritando:

"Bochechuda!" "Bochechuda!"

A imagem que tinha de si mesma, agora, era de um extremo ridículo, com o corpo de uma magreza forçada e as fazes rechonchudas.

— Pronto. — A mãe deu um passo para trás e sorriu. — Você está linda. Você consegue andar o resto do caminho? Bella lançou um olhar nervoso para os degraus da igreja ainda um tanto distantes. Jacob poderia ter se aproximado mais deles, mas ela confirmou que poderia cobrir aquela distância se fosse bem devagar.

Os convidados abriram caminho, tal fez o mar Vermelho para Moisés.  
Bella deu alguns passos devagar. Bem devagar. Tão devagar, que pouco saiu do lugar e ainda assim sentia-se ofegante e precisava lutar contra aquela sensação de entorpecimento.

— Santo Deus, ela parece um peixe! — Carlisle de Cullen sussurrou em choque, soltando um gemido quando a esposa o cutucou com o cotovelo. — Desculpe, mas ela parece... — ele murmurou envergonhado e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não me lembro de que ela tivesse o rosto tão chupado e os lábios tão comprimidos quando a vimos ainda criança e acertamos o contrato. Você se lembrava?

— Não. — Lady Esme de Cullen não conseguia tirar os olhos da donzela caminhando em direção a eles. Deus amado, ela estava caminhando tão devagar e com tanta dificuldade, que certamente Ele a perdoaria por achar que a pobrezinha estava parecendo caminhar para a morte e não para o noivo. Edward prestava à conversação pouca atenção, atento que estava à aproximação da noiva. Não estava nada preocupado com a aparência dela. De fato, a parte inferior do rosto da noiva estava um tanto contraída naquele momento, mas, apesar disso, dava para ver que ela tinha lábios cheios e macios. O nariz era reto e delicado e os olhos eram grandes, de um azul-claro, realçado pelo bonito tom castanho-claro dos cabelos, que estavam recolhidos no alto da cabeça, com alguns pequenos cachos soltos nas laterais, o que lhe suavizava as feições. Ele imaginava que se ela distendesse os músculos das faces, ficaria ainda mais bonita.

Não, não era a aparência da noiva que preocupava Edward naquele momento, era seu modo de andar. Ela caminhava dura como um soldado e no ritmo lento de uma pessoa fraca ou doente, a última coisa que ele poderia desejar. Ele contava em ter uma esposa robusta e saudável que lhe oferecesse conforto e força nos embates que a vida pudesse reservar para eles. Pouco havia que pudesse fazer agora. Logo saberia com quem teria de conviver. Esse contrato nupcial fora assinado em seu nome quando ele ainda era uma criança e não lhe restara outra escolha a não ser honrá-lo.

Foi preciso um cutucão do pai para que ele percebesse que a noiva já estava a seu lado e que ele ainda estava de costas para o padre. Virando-se, depois do gesto nada sutil do pai, Edward ensaiou um cumprimento e sorriu para a noiva. 

Bella fechou os olhos por um segundo e fez um agradecimento silencioso a Deus quando Edward Cullen sorriu para ela. Por um momento, ela teve receio de que todo o seu sacrifício tivesse sido em vão, e que o noivo a rejeitasse no ato, como Lauren e os irmãos haviam lhe dito. Com as pernas trêmulas e o medo quase consumindo suas forças, Bella não olhou para o padre imediatamente, ficou fitando o noivo. A mãe não havia mentido quando o descrevera. A primeira coisa que chamava a atenção nele era a altura. Ele era muito alto e tinha os ombros quase tão largos quanto a porta da capela. E, de fato, era muito bonito. O mais importante para ela, porém, é que obviamente ele era bom, pois, muito embora sua expressão inicial ao vê-la tivesse sido de desapontamento, os sorrisos que agora lhe dirigia asseguravam que ele não a recusaria. Sim, ele era incrivelmente bom e, de certa forma, já estava um pouco enamorada dele por não tê-la rejeitado de imediato.

Foi necessário que o padre desse uma tossidela para trazê-la de volta à realidade. Ela voltou os olhos para o santo homem e, pela expressão dele, compreendeu que enquanto ela se encantava com o noivo, o padre havia começado a cerimônia e aguardava a sua resposta. — _Shim_ — ela respondeu, corando ao ouvir como a própria voz saía por tentar manter as bochechas chupadas. Para conseguir mantê-las presas, ela precisava mordê-las um pouquinho. Como não houvesse nenhum tipo de comentário, Bella procurou relaxar um pouco e tentou respirar. Parecia, porém, não haver ar algum. As pessoas que os cercavam cada vez chegavam mais perto e ela começava a se sentir sufocada. Inconscientemente, se agarrou ao braço do agora marido e disse a si mesma que não devia entrar em pânico, mas o rosto do padre começou a tremular na sua frente e a voz dele começou a sumir.

_Ah, meu Deus, _ela pensou angustiada, _não estou nada bem._

****  
A preocupação de Edward quanto ao estado de saúde da noiva só fazia crescer à medida que a cerimônia prosseguia. Ela havia agarrado o braço dele alguns momentos antes de uma maneira pouco usual, quase desesperada. Agora, como a cerimônia se prolongasse muito, pela pressão da mão em seu braço, parecia que ela oscilava nas pernas. E na hora de repetir os votos, a voz dela saiu fraca e arfando. — Agora o noivo pode beijar a noiva.

Edward voltou-se inteiramente de frente para Bella e se assustou com a respiração muito ofegante dela. Ela parecia frágil demais.

_Pelo visto,_ ele pensou, _este será um casamento curto diante da saúde deficiente dela._ Seguindo o ritual, porém, ele se curvou para beijá-la. Os lábios de Bella tinham gosto de hidromel. Eram macios e quentes e... sumiram?


	4. Chapter 2

Edward abriu os olhos atônito ao ouvir os convidados mais próximos soltarem um "Oh". Foi o tempo exato para que ele a tomasse nos braços. Bella havia desmaiado.  
Edward olhou para a noiva inconsciente. Uma parte de sua mente estava em choque diante da situação, mas a outra, notava que ela era realmente bonita, especialmente agora que, por estar sem consciência, não conseguia chupar o rosto.

— Mas o que há com essa jovem? — perguntou o pai de Edward, intrigado.

A família de Bella imediatamente se acercou dos dois, e os convidados, que com a surpresa haviam mantido absoluto silêncio, irromperam em ruidoso falatório ao ouvir a pergunta.

— O que aconteceu? Como está ela? — alarmou-se lorde de Swan.

Edward achou que a pergunta era um bom sinal, pois sugeria que a esposa não era dada a desmaios, que aquela era uma ocorrência fora do comum. Era animador.

— Ela está bem — lady Swan assegurou a todos, enquanto as duas criadas acorreram para abanar o rosto de Bella. — Com licença, talvez eu deva... — Jacob tentou tirar a irmã dos braços do marido. Esse gesto pôs fim ao choque de Edward. Olhando feio para Jacob por tentar fazer o que agora considerava seu dever, Edward o afastou com o cotovelo e pegou Bella no colo... Ou tentou. A esposa não era muito _carregável_. Era estranho que ela não envergasse o corpo dos quadris até a nuca. Ele acabou segurando-a de atravessado no colo, como se fosse uma tábua. Deveras desconcertante, pensou, abrindo caminho entre os convidados, sem se importar com as criadas que ficavam para trás.

Ao deixar a capela, Edward fitou várias vezes a noiva. Devia ficar feliz por ela ser bonita, mas isso não compensava sua constituição frágil. Na realidade, preferia mais ter uma esposa saudável do que bonita e doente.

Os anos em que ele passou em campanha, criaram nele certas expectativas do que seria uma esposa. Haviam sido muitos esses anos, lutando em uma batalha após a outra, morando em tendas que tinham goteiras quando chovia e que em nada protegiam contra o frio da noite.

De início, considerara tudo uma grande aventura. Fizera boa camaradagem com seus compatriotas. Mas conforme as batalhas foram se sucedendo e os homens caindo um a um a seu lado, a grande aventura começara a cansar. Ele passara a desejar o conforto de uma cama seca, o calor de uma lareira e os seios macios de uma boa esposa para repousar a cabeça. Somente seu juramento ao rei sob a espada e seu desejo de proteger e cuidar de seu irmão mais jovem, Emmet, impediram que ele abandonasse o campo de batalha e retornasse para casa. Emmet, que insistira em segui-lo, havia demorado mais para perder o entusiasmo pelas batalhas e acabara por perder a vida, com uma espada sarracena no peito. Edward ficara então sem qualquer condição de luta. Entendendo isso, o rei Ricardo concedera-lhe licença para levar a triste notícia à família e sugerira que ele cuidasse do casamento. Depois de um curto período de luto, ele começou as tratativas com os pais da noiva.

— Oh...

Edward deixou as divagações de lado ao ouvir o suspiro da esposa que, distante da pequena aglomeração que os circundava, e com a brisa fresca batendo-lhe no rosto, voltava a si. Quando ela tentou erguer ligeiramente a cabeça, fitando-o meio entontecida, ele procurou ajeitá-la melhor nos braços, mas ela continuava tesa. Bella começou a se debater para se livrar dos braços dele. Melhor descrevendo, ela começou a bater com a própria cabeça nele e a agitar a parte de baixo das pernas. — Por favor, ponha-me no chão! — Embora com muita dificuldade para respirar, toda aquela situação lhe era extremamente embaraçosa.

Na tentativa de acalmá-la, Edward lhe disse, sorrindo:

— Relaxe.

Bella parou de se debater ao ouvir a recomendação do marido. Ele não parecia zangado, mas um tanto incomodado com seu desmaio. Sem dúvida, seu desempenho no casamento não tinha sido dos melhores, com seu caminhar lento, a dificuldade de pronunciar o "sim", culminando com o desmaio.

Com essa reflexão, ela deu-se conta de que havia se esquecido de chupar o rosto. Tratou de fazê-lo imediatamente, torcendo para que o marido não tivesse notado. Observou então, por trás do ombro dele, que todos os convidados da festa os seguiam a uma certa distância. Ele andava rápido, apesar de carregá-la, e a cada passo deixava os outros um pouco mais para trás.

Bella soltou um suspiro, sentindo-se infeliz. Não era justo obrigar Edward a carregá-la por toda aquela distância. — Peço-lhe, milorde — começou novamente, soltando as bochechas por um minuto para falar. — Ponha-me no chão antes que se machuque. Sou muito pesada... — Ela fez uma pausa ao ver o marido parar e contemplá-la espantado, para, em seguida, soltar uma gargalhada. Ele meneou a cabeça e disse, ainda rindo:

— Como carregar uma coisinha _pequena_ como você poderia me machucar? Ah, as mulheres! — exclamou, divertindo-se, e continuou a caminhar, aparentemente indiferente ao fato de que Bella corara.

Ela pensou, mas desistiu de protestar de que não era _coisinha pequena_ alguma, e sofreu o restante da jornada em silêncio.

Foi um alívio para ela chegar ao castelo e ser acomodada no banco junto à mesa de cavalete. Logo tratou de endireitar as saias e evitou o olhar do marido, sentado a seu lado. Estava bastante nervosa e seu alívio foi maior ao ver as portas do castelo se abrirem e as pessoas adentrarem o grande salão.

Lady Swan estava à frente de todos. Ela caminhou rapidamente até a filha, com a expressão muito preocupada. — Você está bem, querida?

— Estou, sim — ela limitou-se a dizer.

— Você parece bem melhor — comentou uma senhora ao lado de Renée, que só poderia ser a mãe de Edward. — Parece mesmo. — Lorde Swan parou ao lado de Bella, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Voltou-se então para o senhor que parecia uma versão mais velha de Edward e disse: — Que situação mais aflitiva. Bella nunca havia desmaiado antes em toda a sua vida. Deve ter sido a expectativa do casamento...

Bella fechou os olhos, desejando que todos simplesmente se sentassem e esquecessem o assunto.

— Com certeza é por causa do corre-corre do casamento — comentou alguém e Bella abriu os olhos para ver quem falava. Era uma mulher de idade aproximada a de sua mãe, que tinha o rosto muito bonito e os cabelos loiros, começando a ficar grisalhos. — A tia Tânia está certa — apartou uma loirinha. — Aconteceu a mesma coisa com minha prima. Ela sempre foi uma mulher muito forte até descobrir que tinha um bebê na barriga e aí começou a desmaiar por qualquer coisa. — Rosalie! — exclamou tia Tânia, chocada.

— Não estou dizendo que lady Bella esteja... claro que ela não está esperando um bebê. — A menina tentou corrigir-se de imediato, mostrando-se mortificada com a interpretação de suas palavras. — Só que estava comparando a tensão da chegada de um filho com a tensão do casamento e tudo mais. — Pela fisionomia de Rosalie, estava claro que ela adoraria sumir dali diante dos olhares de censura que todos lhe dirigiam.

Conhecendo aquela sensação muito bem, Bella sentiu pena da jovem. Era horrível ser o centro das atenções, principalmente quando se tinha consciência de ter falado uma bobagem. Forçando um sorriso, ela logo procurou defendê-la.

— Claro que você não quis dizer isso. Eu realmente trabalhei bastante para ajudar a providenciar tudo, além de estar nervosa e dormindo mal. Além do mais, estava muito abafado lá na igreja, com muita gente nos rodeando, não é?

— Estava abafado mesmo — a mãe concordou mais que depressa, para ajudar a desanuviar o ambiente. — Vamos todos nos sentar.

A cozinheira levou um bom tempo planejando este banquete e trabalhou quatro dias para prepará-lo, por isso está ansiosa para começar a servir. Todos acataram a sugestão e começaram a tomar seus lugares à mesa. Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio e, timidamente, olhou para o lado, abaixando imediatamente os olhos ao ver que o marido a fitava.

— Obrigado.

Ela levantou os olhos surpresa.

— Por que, milorde?

— Por não ter se ofendido com o comentário infeliz de Rosalie e ajudar a apaziguar a situação.

— Tenho certeza de que ela não teve a intenção de me ofender — murmurou Bella, dando de ombros e também tamborilando na toalha branca que a mãe insistira em cobrir a mesa principal.

— Ela ainda é uma criança e às vezes meio desajeitada — Edward comentou, acrescentando: — E receio que um pouco mimada também. Minha mãe sempre se ressentiu de não ter tido uma filha e cobriu Rosalie de afeto quando ela chegou em Cullen. Minha mãe sentirá ao vê-la partir.

— Ela terminou o treinamento então? — perguntou Bella curiosa.

— Ela foi treinada em Cullen porque ia se casar com meu irmão Emmet. Como ele morreu, a família dela está procurando um outro pretendente e decidiu que ela deve voltar para casa enquanto isso. A tia dela, lady Tânia, veio buscá-la, mas minha mãe está tentando convencê-los a deixar Rosalie ficar até que se case. Lady Tânia está aguardando a resposta a um bilhete que minha mãe mandou para o pai de Rosalie. — O olhar de Edward percorreu a mesa até localizar a jovem. — Temo que minha mãe ficará decepcionada. — Você acha que o pai não permitirá que ela fique?

— É uma menina bonita. Acho que o pai já deve ter encontrado um pretendente e quer que ela esteja em casa para os preparativos do casamento.

— Ela aparenta ter no mínimo dezesseis anos. Não é mais uma menina.

— Rosalie tem catorze — ele corrigiu.

Surpresa, Bella dirigiu o olhar para a moça. Embora ela fosse pequena e esbelta, era bem servida de busto. Ainda assim, aos catorze anos, já tinha idade suficiente para se casar e não mais ser considerada uma menina, mas Bella não insistiu no assunto, mesmo porque as portas da cozinha se abriram e os criados começaram a se perfilar carregando as bandejas de comida. Os primeiros dirigiram-se à mesa principal, enquanto os demais espalharam-se pelo salão. O aroma da comida estava delicioso. Bella sorriu para a criada que parou em frente a eles para servi-los. Edward começou a empilhar as iguarias no prato que os dois compartilhariam, e Bella continuou concentrada em seu infortúnio.  
Ainda tinha dificuldade para respirar. Se não era fácil estar em pé, muito pior era estar sentada. Tinha a sensação de que as faixas iriam esmagar suas costelas. Ela não podia nem pensar em engolir qualquer das comidas que Edward colocara no prato. Se não havia espaço em seu corpo para uma coisa efêmera como o ar, imagine para comida... o que, para Bella, não deixava de ser uma forma de tortura, pois estava faminta. Ansiosa desde a véspera da chegada do noivo e família dava-se conta de que havia dois dias que não se alimentava. E agora, empacotada como estava, não tinha condições de comer.

Para complicar as coisas, sentia-se acalorada e começava a sentir coceira sob os seios onde acabavam as faixas que ficavam roçando sua pele delicada, irritando-a. — Coma.

Bella olhou reticente para o marido, que começava a comer. Ela abaixou o olhar para a comida, realmente desejosa de poder provar, mas não se mexeu.

— Coma! — ele insistiu, dando um suspiro. — Eu desejava ter uma esposa sadia, com um apetite sadio. Diante do desapontamento na voz do marido, Bella pegou um pedaço de carne e o aproximou da boca. Mas não o comeu. Simplesmente o manteve perto dos lábios, sob o nariz. O cheiro do suculento assado quase a fez desmaiar de prazer e vontade, mas, definitivamente, ela sabia que não caberia alimento algum em seu estômago, tão espremido estava. Pôr qualquer coisa na boca só faria aumentar seu desconforto.

— Está muito bom, não está? — perguntou o marido, aparentemente procurando estabelecer uma conversação. Bella de imediato aquiesceu com a cabeça e deu uma mordida, pois ele a observava, aguardando sua aprovação. Como ele continuasse a observá-la, ela foi obrigada a mastigar e continuar mastigando.  
Pai do Céu, pensou, parece manjá dos deuses. Temendo engasgar se engolisse, ela continuou mastigando e ele notou, comentando divertido:

— Acho que você já mastigou bastante.

Não tendo outra saída, Bella engoliu o pedaço de carne e ficou satisfeita de que não tivesse parado na garganta, como temia. Bastou dar um suspiro, porém, sentiu a costura ceder um pouco. Alarmada, procurou aprumar o corpo para evitar que o rasgo aumentasse, mas de nada adiantou. Um pequeno ruído, de um novo rasgo, e a faixa afrouxou mais um pouco.

— Você ouviu um barulhinho? — perguntou Edward. — Não — Bella balbuciou, sentindo o pedaço de carne queimar o estômago. Com medo até de respirar, abaixou os braços, tentando prender as laterais do vestido com os cotovelos.

— Ouvi novamente! — disse Edward, olhando ao seu redor.

Bella não precisava olhar ao redor. Ela sentiu muito bem os pulmões se expandirem à medida que a faixa cedia. Se minutos atrás estava com medo de se mexer e tornar a situação pior, agora, estava em desespero para sair dali antes que passasse por uma verdadeira humilhação. Por um momento, cogitou uma desculpa para se levantar e sair, mas ao sentir um novo afrouxamento, desistiu da desculpa, respirou fundo e se levantou. O momento foi errado. Um criado acabara de parar atrás deles carregando uma bandeja com um pernil enorme. Sem querer, ela empurrou o coitado do homem; a bandeja que ele carregava se desequilibrou e o pernil escorregou. Agindo por instinto, Bella se curvou para ajudar a equilibrar a bandeja. Que gesto infeliz. Não havia dúvida de quem o som que se fez ouvir era de tecido rasgando. Ela parou de imediato, segurando o pernil para não cair da bandeja.

— Bella? — a mãe, um pouco mais adiante na mesa, a chamou ansiosa.

Bella fechou os olhos e começou a rezar. Por enquanto, somente a faixa arrebentara. O vestido continuava a contê-la, mas tinha certeza de que as costuras não durariam muito. _Por favor, Senhor, me deixe chegar até as escadas, _ela implorou, endireitando o corpo. Deus devia estar ocupado em outro lugar. Assim que endireitou o corpo, as costuras do vestido começaram a abrir. Instintivamente, ela abraçou o pernil contra o peito, tentando se esconder atrás dele. Entretanto, ele não era o suficiente grande, como demonstrou a expressão de Edward ao fitá-la. — Bella! — a mãe repetiu, abalada, diante do súbito silêncio que se fez e de todos os olhares que se voltaram para a filha.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Bella balançou a cabeça ao ver a mãe fazer menção de se levantar.

— Sinto muito, milorde — ela conseguiu dizer, com voz trêmula. — Queria causar uma boa impressão e... meu vestido não estava cabendo e... minha mãe e Sue me enfaixaram, mas... Bella foi bruscamente interrompida pela estridente gargalhada que Lauren soltou, rapidamente imitada por Mike e Jéssica. Os três quase caíram do banco de tanto rir. Ninguém mais riu, com exceção de Rosalie que deu uma risadinha, mas se conteve ao ver o olhar de censura da tia. Todos os demais a olhavam com simpatia e pena, o que somente agravava a humilhação que sentia.

Mortificada, Bella deixou cair o pernil e fugiu dali, disparando escadaria acima até seu quarto, uma vez que já conseguia respirar normalmente.

* * *

N/A: Oi oii!

Sim, coitada da Bella. É uma atrás da outra.

Sobre as reviews, obrigado pra quem comentou, agora eu sei como é estar do outro lado e o como tu se sente qdo recebe um comentário.

Vou tentar postar a cada 2 dias, por aí, conforme meu tempo de adaptar possibilitar.

Simplesmente eu pensava neles enquanto lia essa linda história e não resisti a adaptar ela. Espero que curtam tb!

Obrigada, e até mais...


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Muito espantando, Edward ficou olhando a esposa correr escada acima. Que rápida! Ele estava encantado: ela havia sido muito rápida mesmo para alguém que desmaiara um pouco antes.

Recuperando-se do estado de choque em que havia ficado, lady Swan finalmente se levantou e foi atrás da filha. Duas criadas imediatamente a seguiram. Lorde Swan cochichou alguma coisa com o filho e também se levantou.

Edward notou satisfeito que o sogro parou por um instante para repreender o trio de mal-educados que havia rido. Assim que ele começou a subir as escadas, Edward relaxou no banco e refletiu meio perplexo sobre o que acabara de ocorrer. A esposa tinha arrebentado o vestido por causa de umas faixas. Isso não fazia muito sentido para ele.

— Não entendi nada, a senhora entendeu? — ele perguntou à mãe.

— Entendi, sim. Coitadinha! — Lady Cullen levantou-se e fez um aceno, chamando Irina, sua criada. As duas, abandonando Edward à própria perplexidade, se apressaram a seguir a verdadeira procissão que se formara na escadaria rumo ao piso superior.

Edward voltou-se então para o pai. Embora a expressão de Carlisle de Cullen mostrasse claramente que ele não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que se passava, Edward arriscou a pergunta:

— O senhor entendeu o que aconteceu? O que ela quis dizer sobre a mãe e Sue tê-la enfaixado?

Lorde Cullen meneou negativamente a cabeça. Ele estava mais confuso do que o filho. Edward começava a se sentir frustrado quando o trio do outro lado da mesa começou a rir novamente. Ele sentiu vontade de se levantar e dar uns tapas nos três para que parassem. Eis que um deles, Mike, resolveu, rindo muito, lhe dar a explicação:

— A idiota queria parecer mais magra, mas não há faixa que agüente a barriga dela. Primeiro a faixa rasgou e depois foi a vez de as costuras do vestido arrebentarem.

— Mas por que ela fez isso? — ele insistiu, boquiaberto.

— Porque é uma elefanta e queria parecer mais magra e atraente para você — respondeu Jéssica, e o trio irrompeu em novas gargalhadas.

Edward não achou engraçado. De cara amarrada, ele se levantou vagarosamente e levou a mão à espada. Isso fez com que o trio imediatamente silenciasse. Mesmo assim, Edward passou-lhes uma descompostura e avisou que só não iria matá-los porque era o dia de seu casamento. Mas que eles estavam precisando de uma boa lição, estavam. O comportamento deles era um total desrespeito à sua esposa e, principalmente, ao tio que os acolhera em casa quando ficaram sem a mãe deles.

Os três emudeceram e pareciam visivelmente nervosos. Edward tirou a mão da espada e voltou sua atenção para a escada. Depois de alguns minutos, olhou para o pai e em seguida para o cunhado que se mantivera calado o tempo todo, observando-o.

— O que você acha que devo fazer? Acho que vou subir também.

Jacob de Swan pensou e por fim, disse:

— Melhor esperar um pouco. Bella está muito constrangida.

— Eu sei, mas quem não estaria com uma família como essa — ele comentou, dirigindo um olhar de censura ao trio.

Para surpresa dele, Jacob repentinamente sorriu, dizendo:

— Creio que você será um bom companheiro para ela, milorde.

Edward o olhou mais surpreso ainda; num meneio de cabeça. Levantou-se do banco para dirigir-se à escadaria. Apesar da recomendação do cunhado, iria ter com a esposa. Cabia a ele acalmá-la no momento em que estivesse aborrecida.

* * *

— Queridinha — lady Swan consolava a filha, afagando-lhe as costas. Bella estava deitada na cama, sob as cobertas.

— Sou uma idiota.

— Não, você é inteligente e encantadora, e teve uma linda presença no casamento.

— Eu desmaiei! — Ela levantou a cabeça para protestar.

Sue e Alice entraram silenciosamente no quarto, nesse momento. Bella percebeu a expressão de pena das duas e afundou a cabeça novamente no travesseiro.

— Verdade, você desmaiou. — Lady Swan soltou um suspiro, e num farfalhar de seda, atravessou o quarto. — Vamos, você precisa se trocar e voltar à festa.

— Me trocar? — Bella sentou-se na cama, com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto. — Não posso voltar à festa, mãe, depois de toda essa humilhação. Acho que morreria de vergonha.

— Nada disso — a mãe assegurou, pegando o vestido vermelho que um pouco antes havia sido descartado. — Esse é apenas um dos momentos inoportunos da vida. Haverá muitos outros. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é levantar e cabeça e seguir em frente.

Lady Swan cruzou novamente o quarto cheia de determinação, sendo seguida de um lado para o outro, pelas criadas, obviamente preparadas para ajudar a enfiar o vestido em Bella, se necessário. De repente, as três pararam ao pé da cama.

— Essa é a festa de seu casamento, sua festa. Se Deus quiser e seu marido não vier a morrer, você terá só uma. Deve aproveitá-la.

Bella olhou para o vestido vermelho que a mãe segurava, pensando primeiro em se rebelar, mas reconsiderou e achou melhor descer novamente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria mesmo de encarar todo o mundo. Soltando um suspiro profundo, ela endireitou o corpo e saiu da cama, rasgando o que sobrara do vestido.

Nesse momento, lorde Swan abriu a porta do quarto com a fúria de uma tempestade.

— Pai! — Bella gritou e cruzou os braços sobre a fina combinação que usava, procurando se esconder atrás da mãe e das criadas.

— Ela está bem? — ele indagou.

— Pai! — Bella gritou novamente, erguendo a cabeça sobre o ombro de Alice para vê-lo.

— Ora, vamos, sou seu pai! — Charlie exaltou-se, em seguida balançou a cabeça e chegou perto de Bella, limpando os vestígios de lágrimas na parte do rosto que ela permitia que ele visse. Com a expressão abrandada, ele circundou o trio e, ignorando o embaraço da filha, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dela. — Você estava linda, Bella. Mas parece mais linda agora que não está mais atada feito um peru.

— Oh, papai! — Bella mordiscou o lábio e se jogou contra o peito do pai com um soluço.

— Vamos, vamos... isso não é o fim do mundo — ele argumentou, dando uns tapinhas desajeitados nas costas da filha.

Bella se aninhou no peito dele, como fazia quando era criança, e choramingou:

— Por que não consigo ser mais... graciosa? Só eu mesma para arrebentar meu vestido na frente de todo o mundo.

— Bem, talvez a culpa seja minha...

— Culpa sua? — Bella deu um passo para trás para fitá-lo surpresa.

Ele aquiesceu com a cabeça.

— Vê esta cicatriz? — ele perguntou, apontando para a lateral direita do rosto, perto do olho.

Bella seguiu o gesto do pai. Tal cicatriz existia desde que ela se conhecia por gente.

— É a que você fez na batalha de Belville.

Um pouco encabulado, ele comentou:

— Isso mesmo, só que nunca lhe contei exatamente como participei da batalha de Black.

— Não.

— Porque é meio embaraçoso. O caso não é muito diferente do seu. Eu tinha calções novos e queria impressionar sua mãe. O problema é que ficaram muito pequenos. Não cabiam de jeito nenhum, mas eu era muito orgulhoso para admitir e encomendar um novo par ao alfaiate. Tinha de entrar nele de qualquer jeito. — Ele riu ao lembrar. — Bem, eu me vesti e fui a Quarmby cortejar sua mãe. Me defrontei no caminho com a batalha de Black. Black era um amigo e achei que poderia ajudá-lo a vencer depressa e ganharia um pouco de diversão no caminho. Assim, parei e me juntei à batalha. Já estava quase no final dela quando as costuras dos meus calções arrebentaram. Instintivamente procurei cobrir minhas partes íntimas e lorde Laurent se valeu daquele minuto de distração para me acertar um golpe no rosto. — Ele passou a mão pela cicatriz e prosseguiu: — Foi embaraçoso demais, juro. E aquele sanguinário do Laurent ficou falando sobre o assunto nos seis meses seguintes. Ele se divertia, gabando-se do feito e, sempre que possível, me jogava na cara até que, finalmente, eu o matei na batalha de Ipswich.

A expressão de Bella se tornou sombria.

— Lauren, Mike e Jéssica vão rir disso a vida toda.

— Pois é — o pai concordou —, pena que não possamos matá-los...

— Charlie! — lady Swan repreendeu-o.

Lorde Swan apenas deu de ombros e Bella segurou o riso. Ele não gostava dos sobrinhos tanto quanto ela; já havia deixado claro que considerava a presença deles uma praga e só os tolerava em casa por causa da esposa. A tia Isadore, irmã de sua mãe, fazia o possível para contê-los, mas os mimara demais para compensar a dupla perda, do pai e da casa, e perdera totalmente o controle sobre eles.

Uma pequena movimentação despertou a atenção de Bella. Lady Cullen e a criada haviam entrado alguns minutos antes e a olhavam com simpatia e dúvida se seriam bem recebidas.

Forçando um sorriso para a sogra, Bella se desvencilhou do abraço do pai e pegou o vestido que a mãe segurava. Foi nesse momento que Edward entrou no quarto, fazendo com que todo sentimento de humilhação voltasse. Procurando esconder-se atrás do pai, ela apoiou a cabeça nas costas dele enquanto ele confrontava o genro.

— O que é isso, milorde? Você não tem...

— Ela está bem? — Edward o interrompeu impaciente.

Bella sentiu as costas do pai relaxar diante da óbvia preocupação na voz do marido.

— Sim, ela está bem.

— Bella? — Edward chamou-a, evidentemente ansioso para ver por si mesmo que ela estava bem.

Suspirando, Bella rapidamente se vestiu, endireitou o corpo e saiu de trás do pai. Alice logo se postou atrás dela para abotoar o vestido e dar o laço. Esperando que seu rosto não tivesse muito vermelho e manchado de tanto chorar, ela ergueu o queixo e se esforçou para encará-lo. Uma hora teria de fazê-lo, melhor que fosse logo.

— Estou bem, milorde — murmurou, cheia de dignidade. — Um pouco constrangida, mas bem.

— Essas coisas acontecem. — Ele a tranqüilizou. — Não quero que se preocupe. Não há nada para se sentir constrangida. Não vou julgá-la pelo comportamento de seus primos.

Bella foi tomada de surpresa. Percebeu ao olhar para os pais, que eles também ficaram confusos.

— Meus primos, milorde?

— Embora o comportamento deles seja imperdoável, acho que não deveria perturbá-la a ponto de abandonar sua própria festa de casamento.

— Nossa... na realidade, milorde, não foi a zombaria de meus primos que me fez deixar a mesa, já estou acostumada a elas — replicou Bella, sentindo-se tão desconfortável de ter de explicar, que nem notou que os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. — Eu precisei sair para consertar... ou melhor, trocar. Acredito que você viu que as costuras do meu vestido se abriram.

— Ah, por isso? — Ele deu de ombros. — Como lhe disse, essas coisas acontecem. Preocupou-me que você estivesse demorando por estar aborrecida com seus primos.

Bella fitou-o, confusa. Ele encarava com inconseqüência coisas que poucos momentos antes haviam sido o fim do mundo para ela.

— Essas coisas acontecem? — ela conseguiu balbuciar, quebrando alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Sim. Estou sempre arrebentando as costuras de minhas túnicas. Depois que Rosalie chegou, ela sempre costura para mim uma túnica para meu aniversário e outra para o natal, mas ela os corta muito pequenas nos ombros. Enquanto estou parado, não há problema, mas assim que levanto a espada e mexo os músculos, elas arrebentam. — Ele deu de ombros novamente. — Por isso não vale a pena se preocupar.

Edward examinou Bella, agora no vestido vermelho, de cima a baixo, fazendo-a temer que, sem a faixa, ele não a aprovasse. Ela, porém, fez o possível para não deixar transparecer seu medo.

— Sua aparência está muito melhor agora — ele comentou. — Seu rosto já tem alguma cor e você não está mais toda chupada, parecendo um peixe.

— Parecendo um peixe?

— Sim. — Edward chupou as bochechas, fazendo um bico com os lábios, para mostrar qual era a aparência dela.

Bella se deu conta da figura ridícula que fizera e corou novamente. E ela que julgara estar causando uma melhor impressão. Notou então, preocupando-se, que Edward estava de cenho franzido. Já se preparava para ouvi-lo verbalizar seu desprazer, quando ele deu um passo à frente, estendeu o braço e desfez em segundos o coque que Alice batalhava para ajeitar novamente.

— Você tem cabelos lindos. Prefiro que os use soltos — ele recomendou, meneando a cabeça em aprovação. Dito isso, pegou-a pela mão e puxou-a em direção à porta.

Bella tropeçou atrás dele, mas o seguiu, sorrindo por sobre os ombros para os pais, lady Cullen, Sue e Alice.

— Ele gosta do meu cabelo solto. Lembre-se disso, Alice. — comentou e seguiu o marido até o grande salão, quase correndo para poder acompanhar os passos dele. Para seu alívio, Edward parou no patamar da escadaria. Ele se voltou e ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas franziu a testa ao vê-la corada e ofegante.

Bella deu um suspiro profundo e se esforçou para respirar normalmente. Não era usual ficar sem fôlego por causa de uma corridinha como aquela, mas aparentemente ainda não se recuperara do enfaixamento.

— Me desculpe, querida. Esqueci que você é tão pequenina. Preciso aprender a dar passos do tamanho dos seus.

— Pequenina? — Bella quase chorou ao ouvir essa palavra. Nunca ninguém a chamara de pequenina.

— Sim, pequenina! Bem, mas não tão magricela quanto a maioria das mulheres, graças a Deus. Eu ficaria assustado caso você ficasse doente, e teria medo de esmagá-la, se você fosse assim. Felizmente, você tem formas arredondadas e alguma carne sobre os ossos, e eu não vou perdê-la sob os lençóis. Ainda assim, é muito menor do que eu e preciso aprender a andar mais devagar quando estiver com você.

Edward não conseguiu ver as várias expressões que passaram pelo rosto de Bella, entretido que estava em passar a mão dela pelo seu braço. Ela não estava muito certo de como deveria se sentir diante de tais afirmações. Ter formas arredondadas e alguma carne sobre os ossos não podia de forma alguma ser considerado elogioso, mas pelo menos ele parecia não sentir repulsa por ela. Antes que conseguisse entender se o marido estava ou não satisfeito com ela, os dois começaram a descer as escadas.

Bella estava bem ao descerem os primeiros degraus, mas assim que contemplou o salão, com as mesas de cavalete e as pessoas comemorando, diminuiu o passo. Edward percebeu e imediatamente adivinhou a razão.

— Você não precisa temer seus primos. Eles não vão incomodá-la mais.

Ela dirigiu um olhar cheio de curiosidade para o marido, mas não questionou como ele poderia afirmar tal coisa. Desceu as escadarias ainda refletindo sobre as palavras que acabara de ouvir e, sem notar, se encontrou, uma vez mais, sentada à mesa. O profundo silêncio que tomou conta do salão quando a presença do casal foi percebida não poderia ser de maior desconforto. Bella sentiu que ficava ruborizada e receou estar realmente parecendo uma cereja naquele vestido.

Ela lançou um olhar nervoso em direção aos três primos, mas eles estavam quietos, com os olhos fixos em seus pratos. Tudo fazia crer que não a importariam mesmo, pensou cheia de admiração pelo marido, perguntando-se como ele havia conseguido aquilo em apenas alguns minutos, especialmente considerando que as ameaças e surras de Jacob e do pai nunca haviam adiantado.

Tal constatação fez com que Bella encarasse o marido como verdadeiro herói e dirigisse a ele um olhar de gratidão e respeito. Ele, porém, pareceu não notar, ocupado que estava em reabastecer o prato que ambos compartilhavam. Ela voltou a se espantar com o monte de comida que ele empilhava.

A chegada dos pais e de lady Cullen distraiu sua atenção. Sorriu para eles, ainda um pouco nervosa. Ao olhar novamente para o prato, espantou-se. Já estava pela metade. O marido comia como se não houvesse um amanhã. De repente, ele parou e fitou-a.

— Você não está comendo. Não está com fome?

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Na verdade, estou faminta, milorde. Não como desde anteontem.

Edward surpreendeu-se.

— Não é para menos que você tenha desmaiado então. — Ele deu uma olhada ao redor e fez sinal para os criados, que se apressaram em atendê-lo. Em alguns instantes, o prato já estava repleto de comida novamente.

— Coma! — ele ordenou, no momento em que os criados se afastaram, levando um pedaço de queijo à boca de Bella.

Corando, num misto de vergonha e prazer diante desse gesto romântico, ela abriu a boca e aceitou o pedaço de queijo, quase engasgando quando Edward enfiou o pedaço inteiro em sua boca. De olhos arregalados e o rosto estufado como um verdadeiro esquilo, mal ela acabava de mastigar o queijo e ele já estava com um pedaço de carne preparado junto aos lábios dela. Bella logo entendeu que aquele não era nenhum gesto romântico. O marido queria alimentá-la como se temesse que ela própria não se alimentasse. O homem era cego ou idiota, pois qualquer um que a visse imaginaria que ela deveria comer muito, embora estivessem enganados. Ela pulava refeições com freqüência, mas isso simplesmente não fazia diferença em suas medidas.

E assim, Edward continuou a lhe dar uma e outra coisa até que finalmente ela protestou, rindo, que não conseguiria comer nem mais um pedaço. Ele riu ao ouvir a estridente gargalhada da esposa e devolveu ao prato o pedaço de carne que ia lhe oferecer.

— Você comeu muito bem — ele concluiu, como se estivesse elogiando uma criança.

Bella concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o lado ao sentir um toque em seu braço. Sua mãe e lady Cullen estavam paradas atrás dela. Alice, Sue e Irina, a criada de lady Cullen, também lá estavam.

— Está na hora de ir para a cama.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários!


	6. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

O ar sorridente abandonou o rosto de Bella. Ela engoliu em seco ao ouvir essa notícia. Estivera tão ocupada com uma coisa ou outra desde o casamento, que havia se esquecido completamente dessa parte. Sentindo o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto, ela evitou olhar para Edward e, relutante, levantou-se para ser conduzida ao piso superior do castelo.

Bella passou por todo o preparativo de forma nebulosa. Sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo levada à forca, sabendo que já estava chegando o momento mais pavoroso e que nada poderia fazer para evitar. Todos a veriam nua.

— Você está bem, querida? — A voz preocupada da mãe fez-se ouvir como se ecoasse a distância. Não conseguindo responder, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça e se enfiou sob o lençol que lady Cullen havia levantado para ela.

Mal havia se deitado, ela ouviu o som abafado de vozes e risadas masculinas junto à porta. Inconscientemente puxou o lençol e apertou contra o corpo. Então a porta foi escancarada e um emaranhado de corpos masculinos irrompeu o quarto. Edward estava no meio deles, já seminu e cercado por uma dúzia de mãos que lhe tiravam peça por peça da roupa. Passando alguns segundos, o lençol que a cobria foi puxado e ela ficou exposta aos olhares que perscrutavam seu corpo até Edward ser atirado à cama. Bella morreu mil vezes naqueles poucos minutos que lhe pareceram uma eternidade.

— Ora veja, que sortudo! — alguém comentou. — Que travesseiro macio ela será para a sua cabeça à noite...

— É verdade, e também o manterá aquecido durante as longas noites de inverno — outra pessoa aparteou.

Finalmente, assim que Edward se deitou, Bella rapidamente puxou o lençol até o pescoço. Com a mesma rapidez que entraram, os homens deixaram o quarto, seguidos pelas mulheres, e os dois ficaram sozinhos. Ela mal notou, pois havia ficado maravilhada pelo fato de não ter ouvido nenhum comentário grosseiro sobre seu corpo. Na realidade, os comentários haviam sido até elogiosos, como se o marido tivesse ganhado um prêmio. Ela saboreou aquela sensação por alguns momentos.

— Minha esposa?

Bella olhou para Edward e deu-se conta de tinha se consumido tanto na preocupação de "estar nua na frente de todos" que não pensara em mais nada. Ocorria-lhe agora que estava na hora da cama. Ela tentou engolir. Sua boca estava seca e mal conseguia respirar novamente.

Como boa mãe que era, lady Swan havia explicado tudo o que aconteceria aquela noite à filha. Nada lhe parecera muito sedutor ou dignificante, mas a mãe lhe assegurara que seria bom. Bella achou difícil de acreditar no momento em que o marido se inclinou sobre seu corpo. Repentinamente, sua cabeça pareceu ficar vazia de pensamentos. Ela sentiu o corpo enrijecer às primeiras carícias dele e comprimiu os lábios quando a boca de Edward cobriu a sua. Estava meio paralisada, sem saber se gostava daquilo ou não. Antes que chegasse a uma conclusão, sentiu a mão do marido em seu seio sobre o lençol e sobressaltou-se. Abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi surpreendida pela língua dele.

Não podia entender a razão de ele tê-la colocado em sua boca. A menos que desejasse examinar se ela teria todos os dentes.

Ele tinha gosto do uísque que havia bebido no jantar e que até era gostoso. Ela aguardou para que o exame terminasse, certa de que Edward deveria estar satisfeito de ela de fato ter todos os dentes, mas a investigação parecia demorada e começava a provocar nela sensações um tanto estranhas. Bella sentiu uma urgência de também sugar a língua dele. Achando isso um pouco esquisito, porém, ponderou que examinar os dentes dele seria mais aceitável, passando então a explorar com a língua a boca do marido.

Contudo, não teve muito sucesso. No momento em que sua língua recuou um pouco, a dele começou a pelejar com a sua, provocando estranhíssimas sensações em seu corpo. Tão empenhada estava que não percebeu que Edward puxava o lençol quase despindo-a. Quando tentou retê-la, era tarde demais. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que não precisaria ficar constrangida de estar nua na cama com o marido. Afinal, ele certamente a vira quando a descobriram antes. Mas fora tudo muito rápido e ela não tinha nenhum interesse em que ele visse mais.

Bella mal tinha feito essa divagação quando Edward parou de beijá-la. Soube de imediato que ele desejava olhar para seus seios. Envergonhada por causa do tamanho avantajado deles, rapidamente passou o braço pelo pescoço do marido e o puxou, beijando-o com o ardor que antes lhe faltara. Ela até resolveu sugar-lhe a língua como havia desejado antes. Tudo o que fosse preciso para evitar que ele quisesse ver o que suas mãos já haviam descoberto.

Bella percebeu a surpresa dele diante de seu comportamento mais ousado e também se surpreendeu quando os beijos se tornaram mais apaixonados. Novamente ela sentiu a mão máscula em seu seio. Dessa vez não houve sobressalto algum. Pelo contrário, ela arqueou o corpo, respondendo à carícia como seu instinto mandava. Eram estranhas as reações de seu corpo. Seus mamilos repentinamente haviam se tornado muito sensíveis quando tocados; nunca imaginara que pudessem causar sensações tão gostosas. Sempre julgara que tivessem apenas a função de amamentar.

Após vários minutos em que todo o seu corpo se tornou uma massa de prazer libertino, Edward novamente tentou interromper o beijo. Levada pelo prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, Bella quase assentiu, mas, apossada pelo medo de que ele pudesse rejeitá-la se a visse nua, apertou ainda mais os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele voltou então a acariciá-la e beijá-la, aparentemente para deixá-la mais calma, mas Bella sabia que não poderia continuar daquele jeito por muito tempo. Por um momento ficou indecisa sem saber o que fazer, mas de repente ocorreu-lhe uma solução brilhante. Edward não teria do que se desgostar se não a visse. Apagaria a vela. Esticando um braço, ela procurou com a mão a vela que a mãe havia deixado acesa na mesa-de-cabeceira.

Bella não conseguia encontrar a vela de imediato e, na tentativa de encontrá-la, não percebeu a mão do marido deslizando por seu corpo até se alojar em suas partes íntimas. Ela reagiu com um estremecimento e deixou escapar um gemido. Todo o prazer que sentia agora estava concentrado ali. A busca pela vela tornou-se então frenética; ela apalpava aflita a superfície da mesinha até bater com força na vela.

Preocupada, interrompeu o beijo para olhar na direção da mesinha, após o pressagioso baque que se fez ouvir. A vela não estava mais lá, mais o quarto continuava iluminado. Ela ia se inclinar na cama para ver onde a vela havia caído quando Edward abocanhou um de seus seios. Bella ficou tesa na cama e olhou para a cabeça dele, num misto de prazer e temor.

Será que ele a vira nua?

Pai do Céu, como aquilo era bom. Era ainda melhor do que a mão acariciando seu seio.

Seu devaneio foi de súbito interrompido pela mão de Edward que, sob o lençol que ainda cobria seus quadris, tocou diretamente em sua intimidade. Que droga, sua mãe não havia mencionado nada sobre essa parte.

Bella estava tão impressionada com as sensações que sentia que levou algum tempo para perceber que Edward havia erguido a cabeça e podia vê-la nua, pelo menos da cintura para cima. Mas por que ele estava franzindo a testa?

O prazer deu lugar a um profundo desapontamento. Ele devia estar decepcionado com ela. A mera visão de seu corpo o fazia fechar o cenho. Eis que ele deu um pulo na cama, levantou-a com os lençóis e correu para a porta.

O que estava fazendo? Seria possível que ele fosse levá-la para baixo e humilhá-la na frente de todos?

Para seu alívio, Edward a colocou no chão, no corredor, caminhou até o hall, debruçou-se no corrimão e gritou alguma coisa para os que estavam embaixo, retornando em seguida ao quarto.

Bella permaneceu no corredor, enrolando o lençol sobre seu corpo e observando desesperada o que ele fazia. Foi então que seu olhar que vagava a esmo se deparou com chamas que ardiam no cortinado da cama.

— Fogo! — Ela arregalou os olhos, meio estupefata, e só então se deu conta de que era isso que Edward havia gritado para os que estavam no piso inferior. Ele não a estava desprezando. Talvez nem tivesse se horrorizado com o que vira de seu corpo. Ele só tentava protegê-la do perigo, lutando com o fogo que obviamente a vela havia iniciado.

Nossa! Ele era tão corajoso e galante!

Mas corria o risco de se queimar. Ele havia pegado seus calções e batia com eles no fogo. Amarrando melhor o lençol em volta do corpo, Bella se apressou em ir ajudá-lo.

Apanhando a túnica de Edward , Bella se juntou a ele para combater o fogo. Tão logo ele notou sua presença, largou os calções, pegou-a no colo e tirou-a do quarto.

— Edward, eu queria ajudar — Bella protestou assim que ele a colocou novamente no chão.

Edward balbuciou alguma coisa, meneando a cabeça, e voltou a se aproximar do corrimão, gritando mais uma vez:

— Fogo! — Em seguida, correu para o quarto.

Bella o observou lutar contra as chamas, mas sua mente ficou meio entorpecida observando o fogo lançar seu brilho dourado sobre o musculoso corpo desnudo do marido. Sabia que ele era alto e grande, mesmo vestido dava para se ver, mas o fogo ressaltava sua estrutura sólida, as pernas fortes e musculosas como as de um cavalo, o peito largo e os braços, cuja circunferência era igual a das coxas dela, porém mais rijos.

Bella contemplava-lhe as costas, quando Edward pegou o cortinado da cama em chamas e o puxou para o chão. Foi quando ela se lembrou da bacia de água.

Prevendo que, depois do constrangedor incidente com a faixa, ela estaria acalorada e suada, Alice tivera a boa idéia de deixar uma bacia de água para que ela se lavasse antes de se deitar. A bacia com a água usada ainda repousava sobre a cômoda próxima à lareira.

Ignorando a ordem do marido de se manter onde estava, Bella rapidamente entrou no quarto, pegou a bacia e correu em direção a ele. Estava quase chegando junto a Edward quando o lençol começou a se soltar de seu corpo. Antes que pudesse prendê-lo, ele escorregou e se enroscou em seus pés, fazendo-a tropeçar. O grito abafado que deu ao sentir que ia cair fez com que Edward se voltasse. Ele procurou segurá-la pelo braço para que se equilibrasse. Embora conseguisse evitar que Bella desse de cara no chão, ela caiu de joelhos, a água da bacia voou para todos os lados e, com a água escorrendo pelo próprio rosto, ela acabou com os olhos a apenas alguns centímetros de uma parte muito esquisita do corpo do marido. Ao falar sobre a noite do casamento, a mãe lhe havia descrito esse apêndice, mas ela nunca havia se deparado com um antes.

Petrificada sobre os joelhos, Bella não conseguia desviar o olhar. A mãe havia comentado pouco a respeito do tal apêndice, dizendo-lhe apenas que se parecia com um dedo. Um pouco mais grosso, fora toda a explicação dela. O que Bella via em Edward agora, era algo bem mais grosso e não se parecia nada com um dedo. Talvez com um salsichão, pensou vagamente, sendo despertada daquele torpor ao se dar conta de que o marido havia engasgado.

Bella levantou a cabeça e viu que o rosto dele também estava pingando. Acompanhou o estranho olhar do marido que primeiro a fitou e depois desceu até a própria virilha. Espantada, ela constatou que o membro dele havia se tornado ainda maior, mas nem teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, pois foi agarrada por ele e rapidamente levada mais uma vez para o corredor.

— Não saia daqui — ele ordenou e voltou ao quarto.

Contrariada por não poder ajudar, Bella caminhou até a porta, encostando-se no batente, para observar ansiosa a luta que Edward travava contra o fogo. Parte das cortinas que ele havia arrancado caíram sobre a cômoda. A ajuda que ela quisera dar só fizera atrapalhá-lo. O fogo também se alastrara pela cômoda nos poucos minutos que ele perdera para tirá-la do quarto. Edward tentava vencer as chamas com seus calções em uma das mãos e, com a outra, batia com a túnica no cortinado. Veio-lhe à mente as lembranças das várias conversas que tivera com o pai sobre o marido. Lorde Swan tentara lhe contar tudo o que sabia sobre o marido, provavelmente para tranqüilizá-la, à medida que a data do casamento se aproximava. O pai achava que sabia muito a respeito de Edward, o que para ela parecia muito pouco.

De acordo com o pai, Edward tinha a habilidade fora do comum de empunhar a espada com ambas as mãos. Isso o tornava um temível adversário. Além disso, diziam que ele era incansável. Como o próprio pai, ele era considerado um guerreiro imbatível. Na verdade, esse havia sido o ponto que lorde Swan levara em consideração para selarem o acordo de casamento quando a filha ainda era criança e lorde Cullen abordara o assunto. Eles não viviam muito distantes uns dos outros e, mesmo jovenzinho, Edward era grande e forte para a idade e já mostrava sinais de que seguiria a natureza destemida do pai. Tudo o que lorde Swan desejava para a filha era um marido capaz de cuidar e zelar pela segurança dela no futuro, sentindo confiança de que Edward não o desapontaria.

O pai tinha razão, Bella constatava agora. O quarto estava insuportavelmente quente. As chamas avançavam como línguas de cobras venenosas, mas Edward não se intimidava. Seus braços se agitavam num movimento constante. Apesar disso, ela começou a temer de que a determinação do marido não fosse o suficiente e que ele se queimasse. Uma inesperada dor em seu dedo fez com que Bella percebesse que havia agarrado com muita força o batente da porta e a causa da dor era uma lasca de madeira que havia penetrado em sua pele.

Ela puxou a lasca e pensou em novamente entrar no quarto. Olhou então para a escadaria. Era inacreditável que ninguém ainda houvesse notado o fogo. A fumaça já devia chegar no salão, ponderou, mas, observando melhor, viu que, pelo contrário, ela subia pela torre do castelo. Por outro lado, estavam todos tão entretidos com as comemorações que nem se deram conta da fumaça, tampouco ouviram os gritos de Edward. Afastando-se da porta, Bella correu para as escadas. Tentou gritar do alto, como o marido havia feito, mas também não foi ouvida. Amarrando bem o lençol, ela desceu correndo as escadas, gritando a plenos pulmões. Já estava quase lá embaixo quando todos pareceram ouvi-la a um só tempo, pois o barulho cessou e todas as cabeças se voltaram para ela.

Bella aguardou alguma reação... alguma movimentação, gritos de alarme, alguém providenciando água... mas o silêncio era total e absoluto e todos a fitavam surpresos. Inconsciente da própria imagem, com suas curvas exuberantes e seus fartos seios querendo escapar do lençol molhado; inconsciente dos cabelos revoltos que lhe emolduravam o rosto, caindo em cachos até a cintura; inconsciente de que aqueles que a achavam passável, com seus vestidos escuros e seu cabelo preso, agora reavaliavam sua opinião, vendo-a como uma festa de sedução e sensualidade, o assombro inicial de Bella deu lugar à impaciência. Naquele momento o marido estava lutando sozinho para salvar o castelo, enquanto todos os demais estavam ali prostrados feito lenha na lareira.

— Vocês estão surdos? — ela gritou, furiosa. — Querem ver o castelo em cinzas? O dormitório está queimando!

Jacob foi o primeiro a se mexer. Meio trôpego ao se levantar, ele gritou pedindo água e correu para acudir. Mas não passou por ela correndo, como ela imaginava que o fizesse e, isso sim, parou diante dela para impedir que os outros a vissem.

— É melhor você subir, Bella. Está despertando apetites que não foram satisfeitos na festa...

Bella o fitou atônita, depois notou o olhar do irmão percorrer seu corpo e se voltar para fitá-la, contrariado. Só então, lembrando que estava envolta num lençol molhado que revelava suas formas, ela entendeu que estava de novo fazendo papel de ridículo, mas que diferença faria uma humilhação a mais ou a menos? O importante é que Edward tivesse ajuda, pensou, sentindo-se aliviada quando as portas das cozinhas se abriram e vários criados saíram, com baldes nas mãos, derrubando água na pressa. O barulho e agitação de, no mínimo, uma centena de homens se levantando e correndo para pegar os baldes fez com que ela relaxasse um pouco. Não haveria baldes para todos, nem todos caberiam no quarto, mas pelo menos estavam tentando de alguma maneira ajudar.

— Formem uma fila até o poço! — ela ouviu o pai vociferar, numa tentativa de pôr um pouco de ordem no súbito êxodo.

Balançando a cabeça, Bella se voltou e subiu as escadas apressadamente, ciente de que o irmão estava logo atrás dela.

Havia agora mais fumaça, e Bella sentiu o coração acelerar quando chegou ao quarto e não conseguia divisar Edward. No interior do quarto a fumaça estava muito espessa e negra, como ela nunca havia visto antes, impedindo totalmente a visão.

— Espere aqui — Jacob recomendou, tirando o balde do primeiro homem que chegava e entrou no quarto.

Bella procurou manter-se afastada do caminho e, embora não desse para enxergar o que se passava lá dentro, a todo momento dava uma espiada, ansiosa para certificar-se de que Edward estivesse bem e não tivesse sido abatido pela fumaça. Nessas tentativas de vê-lo, ela atrapalhava os homens que chegavam com a água e lhe pediam que saísse da frente. Eles tinham no rosto um sorriso estranho. Os criados do pai, de um modo geral, eram gentis com ela, mas nunca haviam lhe dirigido aquele tipo de sorriso antes.

Ela não pôde pensar muito no assunto, pois a mãe apareceu de repente, a pegou pelo braço e a levou para o quarto do irmão. E Bella se viu diante de um interrogatório. Primeiro a mãe verificou se ela não havia se machucado, depois fez mil perguntas para entender como o fogo havia começado. Ela confessou que havia derrubado a vela no chão e admitiu que se distraíra com os beijos de Edward. O rubor em seu rosto e o discernimento da mãe logo fizeram com que entendesse o que havia acontecido.

Lady Swan acariciou a cabeça da filha, dizendo alguma coisa do tipo: "acidentes acontecem". Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e o pai entrou seguido de Jacob todo chamuscado. Bella, que estava sentada com a mãe na beirada da cama do irmão, pôs-se de pé imediatamente e correu até ele.

— Você viu Edward? Ele está bem? — perguntou cheia de ansiedade.

— Você se machucou? — a mãe perguntou ao mesmo tempo, indo examinar o filho, como havia feito com Bella.

— Estou bem, mãe, não se preocupe — Jacob lhe assegurou. — Quanto a Edward — disse voltando-se para a irmã —, parece que ele queimou as mãos e aspirou muita fumaça. Acho que ele...

— Onde você pensa que vai, mocinha? — o pai protestou ao ver Bella se precipitar para a porta.

— Quero ver como meu marido está.

— Lady Esme tomará conta dele — interferiu a mãe, pegando-a pelos ombros e afastando-a da porta.

— Mas...

— Sem mas, menina — disse lorde Swan com firmeza. — Você não pode flanar pelo castelo vestida dessa maneira. Assim que Edward estiver em condições, faremos com que venha até aqui. — Voltou-se em seguida para a esposa, ainda visivelmente preocupado: — Precisamos arrumar um quarto alternativo para que Bella e Edward passem pelo menos esta noite. Amanhã veremos o que é possível fazer no quarto deles. Eu...

— Eles podem ocupar meu quarto — Jacob interrompeu o pai. — Posso dormir no salão esta noite.

Ainda preocupado, lorde Swan olhou agradecido para o filho ter facilitado o problema.

— Vou providenciar um banho em nosso quarto para que você possa se lavar — avisou, caminhando até a porta com a mão nos ombros do filho.

— Talvez você também devesse providenciar um para Edward, no quarto de lorde e lady Cullen — sugeriu Renée.

Lorde Swan parou e olhou da mulher para a filha. A expressão de seu rosto suavizou-se ao dizer:

— É verdade, e um também para nossa menina.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dos dois homens, Bella olhou para o lençol e viu surpresa que, de branco, ele havia se tornado cinza e estava com um aspecto horrível; seus ombros, braços e provavelmente também o rosto estavam muito sujos. Devia ter se sujado por causa da fumaça que saía do quarto enquanto ela tentava ajudar Edward. De fato, precisava de um banho.

— Que bela coisa você fez em suas mãos...

Edward gemeu quando a mãe, que tratava de suas queimaduras, fez o comentário. Ele não queria pensar a respeito. As mãos doíam terrivelmente. Tinha a sensação de que elas estavam mergulhadas numa panela com óleo fervendo. Apesar da boa intenção da mãe, ela falava o tempo todo a respeito, o que só o fazia pensar no problema que havia arrumado.

Ao olhar para a porta do quarto, ele se perguntou onde a esposa estaria. Sabia que ela tinha o propósito de ajudá-lo, mas suas interferências acabaram sendo desastrosas. Pelo menos até que resolveu ir buscar socorro. Foi o que provavelmente salvou sua vida. Enquanto as cortinas eram queimadas, a fumaça não era tão intensa, mas no momento em que o fogo se propagou para a cômoda, tornou-se espessa e cáustica. Ele sentiu seus pulmões ficarem impregnados pela fumaça preta e começou a tossir a ponto de ficar zonzo e não se sustentar em pé. Caiu de joelhos no chão, rastejando-se no meio do fogo, até que sem querer tocou em uma ponta da cortina em chamas.

A surpresa e a dor fizeram com que ele reagisse e se levantasse de imediato. Nesse exato momento, Jacob entrou no quarto carregando um balde de água. A partir desse momento, foi um entra e sai no quarto e, após muitos e muitos baldes de água, o fogo cedeu e boa parte da fumaça acabou. Ao deixar o quarto, Edward não conseguia sequer se lembrar de como havia sido levado para aquele quarto e não tinha idéia de onde a esposa poderia estar.

— Onde está...

— Acredito que ela esteja no salão — interrompeu-o Esme Cullen, como sempre parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

— Ela está no quarto do irmão — aparteou Carlisle que acabava de entrar. — Aliás, Jacob cedeu o próprio quarto para vocês. Swan também me disse que a mãe está cuidando de Bella. Ele mandou providenciar um banho para os filhos e também para você. — Parando ao lado do filho, ele examinou a queimadura nas mãos de Edward. — Parece que vocês precisarão de muita privacidade esta noite... Aliás, penso que tenha dado tempo de você cumprir com suas obrigações.

— Não — respondeu Edward com raiva, pois tudo estava caminhando como imaginara na cama. Bella era calorosa e macia e tinha o cheirinho das flores de verão. Além disso, ela se mostrara ardente e receptiva, como qualquer homem gostaria. Não fosse pelo fogo, ele certamente teria cravado sua arma favorita na profundeza quente e úmida do corpo da esposa. Não fosse pelo fogo, pensou dando um suspiro.

— Como o fogo começou? — lorde Cullen indagou.

— Não tenho certeza, mas parece que foi uma vela que caiu no chão — respondeu Edward, meneando a cabeça.

— Hum... Ah, acho que seu banho chegou — comentou Carlisle ao ouvir baterem à porta.

No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu e alguns criados entraram, trazendo tudo o que era necessário.

— Vou ficar para ajudá-lo — lady Cullen prontificou-se, recebendo um olhar assustado do filho. A mãe não lhe dava banho desde que... ora, ele nem se lembrava de que ela tivesse alguma vez lhe dado. Essa incumbência sempre fora das criadas e babás quando ele era criança. Não seria agora como adulto que ela iria começar.

— Não preciso de ajuda, mãe, posso dar um jeito sozinho — respondeu com firmeza.

A mãe, porém, não pareceu nem um pouco impressionada com seu tom de voz. Simplesmente sorriu, achando graça.

Esse era o problema com os pais, é claro. De nada adiantava sua reputação no campo de batalha, de que os homens tremiam à mera menção de seu nome; a mãe simplesmente não tinha um pingo de medo dele.

— Será que você vai mesmo dar um jeito sozinho? — ela perguntou, dirigindo os olhos para as mãos do filho.

Edward acompanhou o olhar expressivo da mãe e ficou pasmo. A dor que sentia havia acalmado um pouco depois de o pai ter entrado no quarto. A mãe havia colocado nelas um bálsamo refrescante. Na verdade, ele prestara pouca atenção ao que ela fazia, pois estava ocupado demais remoendo sua frustração de não ter conseguido concluir seu dever na cama. Enquanto isso, ela havia coberto suas mãos com ataduras. Nenhum dedo ficara de fora. Tudo indicava que ele realmente precisaria de ajuda no banho.

Mal se dava conta disso, concluiu também que não havia qualquer esperança de que pudesse consumar seu casamento naquela noite ou mesmo na seguinte. Olhou desanimado para as mãos enfaixadas. Não havia como fazer um carinho ou até mesmo abraçar a esposa com as mãos daquele jeito.

Ocorreu-lhe que, para consumar de vez o casamento, só se Bella se sentasse sobre ele, pois embora as mãos não estivessem doendo, ele não poderia se apoiar sobre elas. Contudo, essa alternativa poderia ser dolorida e humilhante para a esposa, sem os preâmbulos para prepará-la e excitá-la. Não, ele não desejava causar nenhuma humilhação, nem dor a Bella. A consumação teria de ser adiada... sabe-se lá até quando.

Bella abriu os olhos e ficou por um momento confusa ao ver o reposteiro vermelho escuro em vez do cortinado azul-claro de sua cama. Lembrou-se então de que estava no quarto do irmão e virou a cabeça para olhar o homem que dormia a seu lado. Seu marido, Edward de Cullen.

Embora seu sono fosse profundo, a expressão que ele tinha no rosto era de dor. Detendo o olhar nas mãos dele, pousadas sobre o peito, ela suspirou.

Na noite anterior, quando Edward havia entrado no quarto, ela não queria acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Com as mãos enfaixadas e a dor estampada no rosto, logo ficara óbvio de que seu casamento não seria consumado naquela noite. E ela estava certa.

Ao vê-la nua sob os lençóis, Edward quase a devorara com os olhos, mas em seguida, exalara um suspiro profundo e se encaminhara para seu lado da cama, só parando por um minuto para olhar para as próprias mãos com ar frustrado.

Vendo que ele não conseguiria sequer levantar as cobertas com as próprias mãos, Bella rapidamente as levantou para que ele pudesse se deitar, depois o cobriu com cuidado, percebendo que o pobre coitado se sentia muito constrangido. Assim que ele se acomodou na cama, ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Aquele era o final de sua noite de núpcias. Decepcionada, Bella se voltou para o outro lado e procurou também dormir, o que demorou um pouco. Sentia-se culpada por ter causado o incêndio que acabara por feri-lo e lamentava que teria de esperar para saber o que viria depois dos beijos e das carícias que haviam mexido tanto com ela.

O dia amanhecera, mas a julgar pela expressão de dor no rosto do marido mesmo dormindo, o melhor seria deixá-lo descansar o quanto quisesse. A mãe sempre dizia que dormir era o melhor remédio para qualquer ferimento ou doença.

Bella procurou sair da cama sem fazer barulho e caminhou até a arca que o pai havia trazido de seu quarto. O vestido vermelho e as poucas roupas que havia separado para usar nos dias em que ainda ficariam no castelo, haviam sido destruídos pelo fogo. Consciente de sua nudez, ela acabou pegando a primeira peça que lhe veio às mãos. Era um vestido marrom claro, que ela usava com freqüência para trabalhar no castelo. Ao tentar desamassá-lo um pouco, ocorreu-lhe que todos os outros vestidos que estavam na arca também estariam amassados.

Conformada, olhou para o marido para certificar-se de que ele ainda dormia, depois saiu pé ante pé do quarto, descendo para o grande salão. Quando viu que as únicas pessoas que estavam sentadas à mesa eram seus três primos, ela parou na escadaria, deixando escapar um suspiro. Não havia qualquer outro convidado ou criado por lá. Quase virou as costas e começou a subir as escadas novamente, mas para onde poderia ir? Todos os outros cômodos do castelo estavam ocupados e não poderia se arriscar a acordar o marido.

Sabendo que nada lhe restava a fazer, Bella endireitou os ombros e desceu os poucos degraus que faltavam. Cruzou o salão de cabeça erguida, torcendo para esconder sua relutância em estar ali.

— Ora, vejam!

Bella ficou tensa ao ouvir a frase proferida pela prima, em tom debochado.

— ... sua aparência não está nada diferente — ela continuou. — Garanto que seu marido não a quis na cama... como imaginávamos. É claro que se quisesse, sua aparência seria outra.

— Não, é claro que não quis, Lauren — Mike aparteou.

Bella se perguntava no íntimo o que eles esperavam que mudasse em sua aparência. A única diferença seria que a prova de sua inocência estaria pendurada no corrimão da escada. Não havia necessidade de que lhe dissessem. Ela sabia que o primo se referia ao lençol manchado de sangue, prova de que o marido a teria feito mulher. Ela havia assistido ao casamento de uma vizinha e testemunhado os rituais de lá.

— Meu marido queimou as mãos no incêndio — ela explicou, armando-se de dignidade. — Por isso não pôde cumprir com suas obrigações nupciais.

— Ah, foi isso o que ele lhe disse? — Lauren perguntou fingindo pena.

— Se ele pode montar a cavalo, pode também montar em você. Não é das mãos que ele precisa para cumprir essa obrigação — Mike murmurou, rindo.

— Não é, não — Jéssica concordou. — A menos que ele tenha também queimado o membro.

Bella cerrou os dentes, sentindo-se abater pelas certezas. Os primos deviam ter notado a expressão dela, pois, como lobos que espreitam a presa ao lado de um rebanho, ele se incumbiram de cercá-la e destruir qualquer auto-estima que lhe restasse.

* * *

N/A: Aii pessoal, tô tri feliz com a repercussão da fic. Obrigada pelos comentários.

Ainda to meio envolvida com algumas coisas da faculdade, mas vou me esforçar pra atualizar logo que der!

O próximo vem a noite, pq é menorzinho!

Beijos


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Edward sonhou que estava combatendo um incêndio. Em seu sonho, ele não dispunha de nada que pudesse ajudá-lo. Desesperado, tentava abafar as chamas com as próprias mãos, procurando ignorar a dor das queimaduras em seus dedos e nas palmas das mãos. Quando, por fim, a dor se tornou a insuportável, ele acordou.

Sentando-se na cama num sobressalto, levantou as mãos para examiná-las, pois continuavam doendo embora tivesse acordado e não estivesse mais sonhando. Viu as ataduras e voltou a se jogar na cama ao constatar que estava de fato com as mãos queimadas.

Ele olhou fixo para o reposteiro que pendia ao lado da cama, procurando não pensar nas mãos que latejavam de dor e começou a rememorar os eventos da noite anterior. Sua noite de núpcias não havia sido nada do que almejara.

Esse pensamento motivou-o a olhar para o lado. Só então se deu conta de que a esposa já havia se levantado e não estava mais ali. Desapontado, chutou as cobertas para o lado e se sentou novamente. Precisaria discutir algumas coisinhas com Bella quando a encontrasse. Procuraria não ser muito severo, afinal ela era muito jovem, mas precisava aprender coisas que fazem de uma mulher uma boa esposa, como não sair da cama antes de o marido se levantar, e ficar por perto. E se ele quisesse terminar o que ficara incompleto na noite anterior? Não que ele pudesse fazer um grande serviço sem as mãos, mas ainda assim...

Edward deixou os pensamento de lado, ao ficar em pé e olhar ao redor do quarto e verificar que não tinha nada para vestir. Todas as suas roupas haviam sido destruídas pelo fogo, até a que usara quando estava a caminho do quarto da esposa. As que estavam na arca também havia sim consumidas pelo fogo. Tivera de usar o lençol que a mãe providenciara para secá-lo depois do banho na noite anterior.

A lembrança daquele banho humilhante fez com que ele ficasse com raiva do lençol. Embora a mãe não parecesse nada aborrecida com a situação, ser banhado feito um bebê não era nada agradável. Ela havia arregaçado as mangas e parecia estar dando banho em um de seus cachorros. Depois ordenou que ele saísse da tina, o secou rapidamente e embrulhou o lençol em volta da sua cintura, mandando-o ir para a cama.

Edward balançou a cabeça à lembrança, depois voltou sua atenção para o lençol no chão. Parecia-lhe impossível conseguir pegar uma ponta que fosse dele. Tocou-o com o pé, calculando como poderia fazer para levantá-lo a fim de poder pegar com a mão enfaixada. Mas como faria depois para enrolá-lo na cintura?

Quem ele estava tentando enganar, perguntou-se irritado. Não havia como passar o lençol pela cintura e amarrá-lo. Por menos que quisesse admitir, ele precisava de ajuda. Precisava de alguma roupa emprestada e precisava de que alguém o ajudasse a vesti-la. Se a esposa estivesse lá, todas essas questões seriam facilmente resolvidas.

Mais uma vez irritado com a ausência dela, ele atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta, esperando que os pais ainda estivessem no quarto deles e pudessem ajudá-lo. Teve alguma dificuldade com a maçaneta, mas conseguiu que cedesse e saiu para o corredor. Já estava a meio caminho para o quarto dos pais, quando a porta em frente a ele se abriu e lorde e lady Swan saíram do quarto.

Edward parou subitamente e o casal também, todos os três petrificados. O olhar estarrecido do casal fez com que ele imediatamente cobrisse a virilha com as mãos enfaixadas. Eis que nesse momento a porta do quarto dos pais foi aberta e Carlisle apareceu. Edward gemeu ao vê-lo, chamando a atenção do pai.

— Filho! — Lorde Cullen exclamou, olhando para os anfitriões e depois para Edward, nu. — Por que cargas d'água você está aí parado meio bêbado?

Suspirando, Edward só balançou a cabeça e olhou para o quarto aberto ao lado. Era o quarto de Bella. O estrago não havia sido tão grande quanto parecera na noite anterior, notou surpreso. Apesar da grande fumaça, o fogo ficara confinado principalmente à cama. Havia se enganado.

Cheio de esperança de que sua arca pudesse ter escapado do estrago, ele entrou rápido no quarto, sem se importar com o trio que permanecia lá fora, até ouvir o pai se desculpar em nome dele.

Ignorando a conversa, Edward deu a volta na cama destruída à procura da arca. Qualquer esperança de que ela tivesse escapado ilesa, morreu na hora em que a avistou. Não havia sobrado nada da tampa; só restavam as laterais e o fundo enegrecidos, com um pouco de cinzas no fundo. Nada que ele pudesse salvar. Resmungando contrariado, olhou ao redor e se deparou com o que restara das roupas que vestira no casamento e que acabara usando para combater o incêndio. Eram meros farrapos empilhados no chão.

Com a expressão contrafeita, Edward empurrou com os pés a pequena a pilha de material sujo. Além de queimadas, as peças haviam ficado encharcadas de água, mas já estavam secas e até duras.

— Santo Deus, que momentos você passou por aqui! — Edward olhou para o pai que entrava e fechava a porta. Como não tecesse comentário algum, Carlisle, com o cenho fechado, se aproximou dele e disse: — Você está precisando de roupa, é claro. Devia ter pensado nisso. Só quando o vi entrar no quarto, me dei conta da razão de você estar andando nu por aí.

— Eu tenho esta roupa aqui — disse Edward e depois admitiu com uma certa relutância: — Só preciso de ajuda para vesti-la.

— Claro, filho, eu o ajudo. Mas que roupas são essas? — A voz de Carlisle ficou reticente ao acompanhar o olhar de Edward para aquele pequeno monte no chão. — Santo Deus, você não pretende usar isso. — Abaixando-se, ele pegou o que sobrara da túnica que esgarçou um pouco quando ele tentou endireitá-la. — Não dá para você usar isso. Vou buscar uma das minhas túnicas...

— Suas túnicas são pequenas para mim.

Carlisle parou no meio do quarto e encolheu os ombros ao avaliar o tamanho do filho.

— É verdade. Você ficou bem maior do que eu. Mas não pode usar estes trapos. Vou ver ser Jacob...

— Não vou ficar por aí mendigando roupas. Vou usar essas até chegar em casa. — Edward insistiu. — Por favor, só dê umas sacudidas na camisa, ela deve amaciar com o uso.

Carlisle abriu a boca para argumentar, mas mudou de idéia.

— As roupas de Jacob provavelmente não serviriam em você, a verdade é essa. Você é mais alto do que qualquer outro homem aqui.

O pai teve que bater as roupas várias vezes e com força antes que Edward pudesse vesti-las. Não que tivessem melhorado muito, manchadas de fumaça e cheias de furos como estavam. Tanto a túnica como os calções estavam em péssimo estado, mas pelo menos cobririam as partes importantes e Edward decidiu usá-las. Suas mãos doíam, sua cabeça doía e tudo o que tinha a fazer era voltar imediatamente para casa. Embora não se preocupasse com moda e sempre mantivesse apenas dois trajes, uma vez de volta a Cullen, poderia usar dois ou três trajes que eram do irmão. Emmet, que tinha o físico igual ao seu, sempre fora mais vaidoso e seguia a moda. Até chegar em casa, ele passaria com aquela roupa mesmo.

Edward sabia que a mãe não ficaria nada satisfeita de ter de viajar de imediato. Ela planejara permanecer alguns dias ali para que Bella pudesse se familiarizar com todos antes de voltarem para Cullen. Edward não entendia bem essa preocupação. Bella teria o resto da vida para se familiarizar com ele. Entretanto, a mãe insistira e o pai concordara para agradá-la. Agora, porém, era necessário mudar os planos. Ou, pelo menos, os seus, ele pensou, seguindo o pai pelo corredor. Os pais poderiam ficar mais alguns dias, se desejassem. Ele e a mulher partiriam assim que comessem alguma coisa. Passariam para pegar o escudeiro e seguiriam direto para casa.

— Ali está sua mãe.

Edward viu que a mãe conversava com lorde e lady Swan.

— Desça e logo nós vamos ter com você — o pai sugeriu.

Aquiescendo com a cabeça. Edward seguiu para a escadaria enquanto o pai foi se juntar à esposa e aos pais de Bella.

A esposa foi a primeira pessoa que ele viu ao chegar ao grande salão. Ela já estava à mesa. Os três primos estavam com ela e, a julgar pela expressão infeliz dela, logo concluiu que o trio estava fazendo suas costumeiras maldades. Instintivamente, ele levou a mão à espada, mas, naturalmente, não conseguiu empunhá-la.

Desarmado, só lhe restou olhar feio para o trio ao se aproximar. Para sua sorte, os três eram bastante covardes para fugir da mesa, sem que fosse necessário fazer uso da espada para mostrar sua irritação. Soltando uma exclamação de satisfação, ele deixou-se sentar ao lado da esposa, fazendo-a voltar um rosto surpreso para ele.

— Marido, você já se levantou...

Ele não teceu qualquer comentário sobre a surpresa dela e também se conteve para não repreendê-la por ter descido antes, o que considerou ser um grande autocontrole seu. Em vez disso, perguntou:

— O que seus primos lhe diziam para deixá-la tão aborrecida?

Muito constrangida, Bella corou e evitou o olhar dele.

— Nada que valha a pena repetir, milorde. Na verdade, até já esqueci. — Clareando a garganta, ela disse em tom animado: — Está com fome, meu marido? Se importaria de tomar o desjejum comigo?

Edward sabia que ela estava mentindo e pensou em explicar-lhe que as esposas não devem nunca mentir aos maridos, nem mesmo por coisas insignificantes como as provocações de seus primos. Entretanto, o sorriso luminoso que ela lhe dirigiu e o modo meigo com que disse "meu marido" o desarmaram. Assim, quando ela lhe estendeu um pedaço de pão, ele não tocou no assunto e levantou a mão para pegá-lo, parando ao ver a atadura.

Soltando um suspiro profundo, ele abaixou a mão, pousando-a sobre a mesa.

— Eu vou ajudá-lo, milorde. — prontificou-se.

— Não tenho fome —mentiu, recusando-se a passar pela humilhação de ser alimentado pela jovem esposa como se fosse um bebê. Voltou-se e viu que ela o fitava de modo que beirava a piedade. — Coma você!

Bella hesitou, e Edward estava novamente prestes a ordenar que ela comesse, quando surgiu um criado trazendo uma taça de hidromel para ele.

Sentindo alívio porque era algo que conseguiria pegar, ele ergueu as mãos com cuidado, pegou a taça entre as mãos enfaixadas e levou à boca. Assim que Bella desviou os olhos dele, ele bebeu um gole, fitando-a. Ela estava comendo um pedaço de queijo, e o deixou com água na boca. Porém, um outro tipo de fome tomou conta dele. Ele não conseguia comer, não conseguia se vestir e não conseguia nem fazer amor com a esposa.

Engoliu em seco, e teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, no momento em que ela passou a língua rosada pelos lábios, para limpar uma migalha de pão. Em sua imaginação, quase pôde sentir que ela passava a língua pelos seus lábios... deslizando-a depois para outras partes de seu corpo, partes que não haviam sido queimada e pouco estavam se importando que suas mãos estivessem.

O repentino barulho da taça ao cair na mesa, esparramando o líquido frio pelo seu peito e colo, fez com que ele se levantasse soltando um grito de surpresa. Ele olhou para a sujeira que havia feito e se sentiu humilhado, mais ainda ao ver o olhar assustado da esposa.

Bella ia lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas foi uma voz atrás dele que se fez ouvir:

— Filho, você está bem?

Virando-se lentamente, ele encolheu os ombros ao ver os pais chegando com lorde e lady Swan. Era como se tivessem testemunhado sua embaraçosa demonstração de incapacidade.

Fechou os olhos por um breve instante, depois meneou a cabeça e anunciou:

— Bella e eu vamos partir em uma hora para Hargrove a fim de pegar meu escudeiro, depois seguiremos para Cullen. O senhor e mamãe podem nos acompanhar ou ficar mais uns dias, como julgarem melhor.

Ignorando os olhares surpresos e os comentários que o súbito anúncio provocou, ele deu meia volta e saiu do castelo, dirigindo-se ao estábulo para providenciar que o cavalo fosse preparado. Era seu único bem que permanecia intacto, após uma noite de casado. Esperava que aquilo não fosse um presságio do que estava por vir.

— Sinto muito, querida. Nosso plano era ficar um pouco mais aqui para que você se acostumasse com a gente. Mas agora Edward só tem essa roupa para vestir — lady Cullen justificou o filho, suspirando. — E com as mãos machucadas como estão, ele não consegue comer, se vestir, fazer nada. Vai ser bom contar com a ajuda do novo escudeiro...

— Está tudo bem, milady — Bella a interrompeu com delicadeza. — Eu compreendo e não estou aborrecida.

Seu olhar desviou-se para a própria mãe. Bella sabia que não se poderia dizer o mesmo dela. Era óbvio que Renée estava consternada de que a filha partiria logo, mas se controlava para não abrir a boca. Era natural que a mãe de Edward estivesse ciente disso, mas queria justificar a atitude do filho.

— Vou ver se as minhas coisas estão todas prontas — disse calmamente. — Mãe, não gostaria de me acompanhar?

— Sim, querida.

Renée pegou a mão que Bella lhe oferecia e a apertou quase em desespero ao caminharem para a escadaria. Era como se não quisesse soltar mais a filha. Bella sabia que a próxima hora seria a mais difícil de sua vida. Estava prestes a deixar os pais, o irmão, todos e tudo que amava para seguir o marido, um homem que mal conhecia. Teria de enfrentar um lugar que nunca vira antes, cheio de pessoas estranhas. As coisas eram bem mais fáceis para os homens. Quando Jacob se casasse, ele traria a mulher para viver na casa deles. Ninguém esperava que ele fizesse de um lugar desconhecido seu lar. Isso não era justo.

* * *

— Por favor, Edward, entre na carruagem. Você poderá machucar ainda mais suas mãos...

— Não vou na carruagem feito mulher idosa ou criança enferma. Além disso, nem á espaço, com as criadas e tudo o mais. Parece que minha mulher está levando metade do castelo de Swan...

Bella e a mãe pararam nos últimos degraus da frente do castelo e trocaram olhares tristes. Viram Edward montar na sela quando começavam a descer a escada. Não estavam perto o suficiente para ver as conseqüências do esforço que ele fizera. Dava, porém, para ver que ele estava lívido e o suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto, o que mostrava que as mãos certamente estavam doendo.

Ainda assim, o orgulho fazia com que ele tivesse se sentado reto e empertigado, lutando para amarrar as rédeas nas mãos enfaixadas.

Desistindo de tentar convencê-lo, lady Cullen foi se juntar a Bella e lady Swan. Uma linha de preocupação marcava o rosto da senhora.

— Esse orgulho bobo vai fazer mais mal a ele do que o incêndio.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e concordou num gesto de cabeça. Seu olhar deteve-se na expressão obstinada do marido e ela considerou o que poderia fazer. Renée não havia criado uma idiota. Ela puxara a mãe – uma mulher assustadoramente inteligente. A mãe não lhe ensinara somente como administrar uma propriedade ou como lidar com a criadagem, mas também a ensinara como lidar com os homens. A primeira lição havia sido que os homens eram as criaturas mais teimosas, obstinadas e orgulhosas que Deus havia criado e que a mulher precisava ser esperta e ter raciocínio rápido para evitar que eles se matassem por orgulho.

Aquela, na avaliação dela, era uma das situações sobre as quais a mãe lhe falara. Não tinha dúvida de que o marido insistiria em prosseguir viagem daquele jeito, arriscando-se a contrair uma infecção e morrer, simplesmente para não demonstrar fraqueza. Quando ouviu Edward pedir ao pai que amarrasse as rédeas em volta das mãos para que pudesse controlar o cavalo, ela concluiu que, como esposa inteligente, deveria agir para salvar o marido do próprio orgulho.

— Ah, meu Pai do Céu! — ela suspirou alto, indo postar-se ao lado do sogro para distraí-lo e evitar que ele atendesse ao pedido do filho.

— O que houve? — Edward perguntou, com expressão séria.

Bella abaixou os longos cílios e forçou um sorriso constrangido:

— Tenho pena de não saber cavalgar.

— O quê? — Os dois homens a fitaram, sem entender.

Ela deu de ombros, mostrando humildade.

— Nunca foi preciso que eu soubesse. Nunca saí de Swan. Esperava agora viajar na carruagem, mas subestimei o número de coisas que minha mãe resolveu mandar comigo...

Edward fitou a jovem esposa. Ela era encantadora como um dia de primavera, mas estava se mostrando uma criatura muito fraca. Desmaiara no casamento, desastrada provocara o incêndio na noite do casamento e agora admitia não saber cavalgar. Aparentemente, ela na tinha da mulher forte e habilidosa que ele desejava.

Ele voltou a olhar para o pai e seguiu o olhar que lorde Cullen dirigia às mulheres. A mãe parecia preocupada e a sogra estava estarrecida.

— Talvez possa me ensinar a cavalgar? — propôs Bella, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para ela.

Embora distraído, ele notou que a expressão de lady Swan se desanuviou ao ouviu a sugestão, e lady Cullen adiantou-se até eles, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Que ótima idéia! Se montar com Edward, quando chegarmos a Cullen, você será uma verdadeira amazona.

Edward mudou de posição na sela, não entendendo muito bem por que todas pareciam tão satisfeitas. Tinha a sensação de que não sabia de alguma coisa que pairava no ar. Estava tentando decifrar quando Bella puxou o irmão pela mão.

— Por favor, Jacob, me ajude a montar.

— Posso ajudá-la... — ele prontificou-se.

Tarde demais, Jacob já havia colocado a irmã na sela, na frente dele.

Bella virou a cabeça e dirigiu ao marido um sorriso tão doce que lhe pareceu meio suspeito. Procurando afastar qualquer sentimento negativo, resmungou consigo mesmo sobre o comportamento das mulheres em geral e depois tentou pegar as rédeas. A esposa, porém, foi mais rápida.

— Se você vai me ensinar a montar, sou eu que devo segurar as rédeas, não é? — ela perguntou com ar inocente.

Edward hesitou, depois suspirou e endireitou o corpo, passando os braços em volta da cintura dela. Seria uma longa viagem até Cullen.

* * *

N/A: viu... falei q vinha hj e que era pequenino.

Tadinho do Edward, e teimoso desse jeito ele não ajuda em nada!

Nossa! Obrigada novamente pelos comentários.

Quarta eu posto o próximo, e depois disso, vou tentar fazer isso ser diário.

Eu sei o quanto é ruim esperar atualizações, então vou me esforçar pra trazer logo ela inteira pra vcs.

Obrigada e até logo.


	8. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Bella sentiu-se muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Finalmente havia feito alguma coisa certa. Fora mais esperta do que o marido e poupara as mãos dele de se machucarem mais. Esse pensamento a fez estremecer. Sentia-se orgulhosa por estar enganando o marido. Na verdade, isso era motivo de tristeza, concluiu, dando um suspiro profundo, depois abaixou os olhos para a mãe que pousara a mão em seu joelho.

— Vai dar tudo certo, filha — ela assegurou, parecendo ter lido os pensamentos de Bella. — Nós a amamos e logo iremos visitá-la — disse ainda, apertando o joelho da filha.

Sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos e piscou, tentando em vão contê-las. Estava deixando Swan, o único lar que conhecia, no qual tinha segurança, proteção e o amor de toda a família. Estava partindo com um homem desconhecido, para viver em um lugar estranho o resto de sua vida. Que passo difícil e doloroso.

— Eu te amo muito, mamãe — foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Edward murmurou qualquer coisa em despedida e bateu os saltos nas laterais do cavalo, fazendo-o partir.

Procurando controlar as lágrimas, Bella apertou as rédeas nas mãos e se concentrou em tirar o animal das dependências do castelo.

Ela não mentira totalmente porque, embora montasse desde muito menina, nunca havia feito grandes percursos, não havia saído de Swan. Imagina que viajariam por uma hora, parariam para descansar e refrescar um pouco, viajariam mais um pouco e depois parariam para almoçar e assim por diante. Estava errada. No horário do almoço, montados mesmo, eles comeram um pedaço de pão com queijo e uma fruta que Edward a fez tirar de uma sacola pendurada na sela. Na realidade, ela comeu; por causa das mãos, ele não comeu nada. Uma vez mais, se ofereceu para ajudá-lo, mas ele balançou a cabeça e disse que não estava com fome.

Ao longo do dia, durante a maior parte do caminho, eles permaneceram em silêncio. Foi um alívio quando chegaram a uma clareira, no final do dia, e Edward comentou que passariam a noite ali. Bella desmontou rapidamente. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, ela quase caiu, precisando se agarrar na perna do marido e na sela par manter-se firme.

Carlisle, que também já havia desmontado, correu em seu auxílio. Ela largou a perna do marido, constrangida, e sorriu para o sogro que, gentilmente, a ajudou a caminhar até uma árvore caída, onde ela se sentou e começou a alongar as pernas.

Após acomodá-la, lorde Cullen foi ajudar a esposa a desmontar. Lady Cullen aparentemente também havia sofrido com o longo percurso e caminhou até Bella apoiada no braço do marido.

— Descansem um pouco enquanto providenciamos o acampamento — lorde Cullen recomendou.

— Será que você está tão dolorida e cansada quanto eu? — lady Cullen perguntou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Sinto muito que tudo tenha conspirado para nos obrigar a deixar Swan antes do planejado. Queria que tivéssemos nos conhecido melhor.

Desviou os olhos, sentindo um nó na garganta.

— Iremos nos conhecendo no caminho e uma vez em Cullen...

— Sim, espero que nos tornemos amigas. Embora ame meus filhos, invejo sua mãe por ter tido um filho de cada sexo, por isso estou feliz de recebê-la como minha filha.

Bella sorriu e estendeu o braço para apertar a mão da sogra, depois voltou sua atenção para lady Tânia e Rosalie que se juntaram a elas. Não foi surpresa ver que ambas estavam tão cansadas quanto elas. Surpresa foi notar que as criadas andavam com dificuldade. Aparentemente, viajar na carruagem não havia sido muito melhor do que no lombo do cavalo.

— Lorde Cullen está orientando os homens para montar as tendas primeiro para que nós possamos arrumá-las enquanto eles terminam as outras tarefas — Rosalie informou.

A mãe de Edward fez qualquer comentário a respeito e Tânia se acomodou ao lado da sobrinha. Em seguida, todas ficaram em silêncio, observando os homens que haviam levantado duas tendas, uma maior do que a outra, e começavam a desenrolar um tecido grosso para cobri-las. Bella sabia que tendas de viagem eram um luxo incomum e imaginava que o fato de estarem viajando com duas era sinal de que a família do marido era abastada. Era bom saber disso, mas a verdade é que tinha necessidades mais urgentes no momento e não sabia o que fazer. Não era de bom tom donzelas falarem sobre suas funções orgânicas, mas estava chegando no ponto em que não conseguiria mais ignorá-las.

Ela refletia sobre como abordar a questão quando um par de pernas surgiu na frente de seu rosto. Levantando a cabeça, viu que era o marido e sentiu um misto de alívio e dúvida.

— Nossa tenda já esta armada — ele anunciou, estendendo uma das mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Bella hesitou e, ignorando a mão enfaixada,se pôs em pé sozinha. Sua intenção era poupar a mão machucada, mas Edward dez uma expressão contrariada. Não gostava que lhe lembrassem do problema, preferia fazer de conta que estava tudo bem. Passou o braço no dele e atravessaram a clareira em direção à tenda maior, surpreendendo-se quando ele disse:

— Essa é a nossa tenda. Designei dois homens para descarregar o que você quiser. Eles estão começando pelo material para a cama, mas pode pedir a eles qualquer outra coisa que queira.

— Sim, claro —murmurou e olhou para trás, ficando mais tranqüila ao ver que Alice os seguia. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como arrumar uma tenda. Provavelmente Alice tampouco sabia, mas juntas dariam um jeito.

— Você tem alguma preferência pelo lugar onde vamos montar a cama? — ela perguntou ao marido no momento em que ele abria a aba da tenda para entrarem.

— Acho que ficará bem ali no fundo, no canto direito — ele sugeriu. — Vocês precisam de mais alguma coisa antes que eu vá ajudar os outros?

— Sim — disse, sentindo o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto. — Preciso usar... uma latrina, milorde, me lavar um pouco depois de toda a poeira da viagem. — Vejo que aqui não há... — começava a dizer, dando alguns passos, mas ao voltar-se para o marido, ele já não estava mais lá.

Achando estranho, ela foi até a entrada da tenda e olhou para fora. Não foi difícil divisar o marido que era bem mais alto do que a maioria dos homens. Ficou curiosa ao ver que ele estava do outro lado do acampamento, conversando com os pais.

— Ela pediu mesmo um banho e uma latrina? — perguntou Carlisle tão horrorizado quanto o filho.

— Pediu. O que faço, peço aos homens que cavem um buraco e...

— Montar uma tenda sobre ele? Santo Deus... — O pai sacudiu a cabeça à simples idéia.

— Ela não espera que você faça isso, Edward — aparteou Lady Cullen, exasperada. — Se a pobre menina precisa se aliviar agora, não vai poder esperar quatro horas para que os homens cavem um buraco. Sem dúvida, ela quer saber como fazemos quando viajamos.

— Talvez — ele concordou, aliviado.

— Vá logo, procure um lugar perto do rio isolado e bom, onde ela possa resolver os dois problemas — sugeriu a mãe, em tom carinhoso.

Quando Edward se afastou a fim de voltar à tenda, lady Cullen comentou com o marido:

— Ele passou tempo demais nas cruzadas...

— É — Carlisle concordou, acrescentando: — Nosso filho gosta dela, faz de tudo para agradá-la.

— É verdade, acho que escolhemos bem.

— Você escolheu bem, meu amor — disse ele, dando o crédito a ela. — Apesar de que não consigo entender como você descobriu que aquela menininha acabaria sendo perfeita para nosso filho.

— Foi muito fácil. Bastou imaginar você com a mãe dela.

— O quê? —reagiu chocado. — Como assim?

— Ora, desde muito cedo era evidente que Edward seria uma cópia sua ao crescer. E Bella já se parecia muito com a mãe. Eu simplesmente tentei imaginar como teria sido se você se casasse com ela, em vez de comigo, e achei que daria muito certo.

— Bem, ela é de fato... uma boa mulher, mas é você que eu amo, minha linda.

Lady Esme achou graça do desconforto do marido.

— Mas não teria sido difícil você amá-la também. E foi isso que me fez escolher Bella para nosso filho.

Carlisle abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida, inteligente o suficiente para deixar o assunto morrer sem maiores comentários. Um homem precisava saber a diferença entre assuntos perigosos ou seguros para conversar com a esposa. Esse definitivamente era dos perigosos...

* * *

— Bella? — Edward enfiou a cabeça na tenda, relaxando ao ver que a esposa estava ocupada arrumando as peles que serviriam de cama naquela noite. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que se a necessidade dela fosse muito urgente, ela não teria esperado que ele voltasse. Sentiu-se satisfeito, pois ter uma esposa obediente significava ter uma esposa inteligente e, em sua opinião, uma esposa inteligente era uma boa esposa.

— Sim, milorde? — ela deixou Alice cuidando da cama e foi imediatamente ter com ele.

— Venha — foi tudo o que disse. Assim que deixaram o acampamento, ele colocou a mão enfaixada sob o braço dela para ajudá-la a caminhar no terreno acidentado do bosque. Ficou contente de que Bella também não o bombardeasse com perguntas sobre aonde estavam indo. Em sua cabeça, era mais uma evidência da obediência dela.

Sem se dar conta, Edward começou a assobiar enquanto caminhavam. Era um hábito que tinha sempre que estava sozinho. Conduziu-a até o rio, andando por algum tempo pela margem até encontrar um ponto em que ninguém teria visão de sua esposa. Então parou hesitante, sem saber o que fazer. Queria vê-la banhar-se, mas talvez ela se sentisse intimidada. A parte inferior de seu corpo insistia em que ficasse para observá-la, mas uma partezinha de sua cabeça sugeria que fosse cavalheiro e respeitasse a privacidade dela.

Bella havia se mostrado tímida na noite de núpcias. Ele praticamente precisara luta para tirar o lençol de tão agarrada que estava a ele, procurando cobrir o corpo. Mal conseguira vê-la um pouco. Não estava muito satisfeito com a própria consciência, mas disse a si mesmo que logo suas mãos estariam curadas e então poderia vê-la por inteiro.

— Meu marido?

Edward sorriu ao ouvir a palavra, quem diria era "marido" agora. Ouvi-la dizer isso tornava a situação mais real. Tinha uma esposa... pertencia a alguém... uma sensação de calor invadiu seu peito. Deixando os pensamentos de lado, ele voltou a atenção para ela.

— Sim?

— O que viemos fazer aqui?

— Você não disse que queria se banhar e outras coisas. Embora meio precário,ele local é bem discreto.

— É, sim, marido — respondeu Bella, olhando ao redor. — Está muito bom, só que você não me disse onde íamos e eu não trouxe nada para me secar e...

Bella calou-se quando Edward blasfemou. Ele então passou o braço pela cintura dela e arrastou-a de novo para o acampamento. Ao chegar à tenda, ela estava corada e absolutamente sem fôlego.

— Pegue o que você precisa. Vou esperá-la aqui — disse ele, postando-se do lado de fora da tenda, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Bella retornou pouco depois, carregando tudo de que precisava numa trouxa que Edward imediatamente pegou entre as mãos enfaixadas e se pôs a caminho do rio, deixando-a para trás. Aparentemente ele esquecera que seu passo era menor do que o dele, mas não iria lembrá-lo.

Ele a levou diretamente ao local que inicialmente havia escolhido, mas ficou imobilizado ao entrar na pequena clareira. Despreparada para a súbita parada, Bella tropeçou no sapato dele e quase caiu. Endireitando o corpo, ela procurou ver o que havia chamado a atenção do marido. Eram lorde e lady Cullen se beijando mais abaixo. Bella pensava que a afeição que os pais demonstravam fosse única. Não era tão rara quanto pensava.

Reclamando que os pais haviam roubado o lugar que ele escolhera, Edward se virou e começou a sair da clareira, seguido por Bella. Para seu alívio, não precisaram andar muito. Pouco depois, encontraram outro local que satisfez ao marido.

— Vou ficar ali atrás daqueles arbustos, caso você precise de qualquer coisa — murmurou, colocando a trouxa no chão e deixando-a sozinha na clareira.

Ela o viu desaparecer entre as árvores e sentiu uma onda de gratidão por ele tê-la deixado sozinha, afinal estaria no seu direito, se quisesse ficar olhando. Sentiu-se agradecida até lhe passar pela cabeça por que razão o marido não teria querido vê-la nua. Depois de se depreciar bastante, suspirou e começou a se despir. Podia se sentir segura de que ele não tentaria dar nem uma espiada sequer...

Ele iria olhar. Não, não iria. Sim, olharia. Não, não olharia.

Edward ficou discutindo consigo mesmo repetidas vezes enquanto imaginava a esposa se despindo a apenas alguns metros dele. Ele realmente queria olhar. Era sua esposa. Tinha o direito.

Não. Não seria nada cavalheiresco, e um comportamento bastante infantil. Trazia-lhe reminiscências de uma verdadeira acrobacia dele e do irmão, quando eram bem jovens, para ver pó meio dos arbustos uma jovem se banhando. Seria mesmo muito baixo da parte dele ficar espiando a esposa nua, como se fosse um adolescente.

Ele ouviu um pequeno ruído. À luz do sol que se punha, podia imaginar a pele macia da esposa adquirindo um tom creme, os cabelos caindo-lhe em cachos sobre os seios. Umedeceu os lábios diante da imagem produzida em sua cabeça. Precisava olhar. Estava ficando louco de desejo. Simplesmente precisava olhar como se fosse um adolescente.

A lembrança de que estava ali para protegê-la era mais forte. Estava ali para se certificar de que não houvesse ninguém escondido, que nenhum mal aconteceria a ela. Mas que barulho de água era aquele? Seria ela se levantando, ou será que estava se afogando? Poderia se tanto uma coisa quanto outra, ele ponderou. Como ela estaria?

Nua e molhada. Ele decidiu que precisava olhar. Apenas uma rápida olhar para ver se estava bem. Naturalmente, a consciência lhe disse que bastava chamá-la para se certificar, mas ele mandou a consciência se calar e empurrou os galhos para os lados a fim de poder olhar.

— Tzu, Tzu, Tzu... espiando como se fosse moleque.

Edward soltou os galhos tão depressa ao ouvir o comentário malicioso que um galho bateu em seu rosto. Praguejando e esfregando o rosto, ele se voltou para o pai, dando uma inflexão de indignação à voz ao dizer:

— Só estava tentando ver se ela está bem.

Carlisle levantou uma sobrancelha e riu, sentando-se ao lado do filho.

— Então não o criei bem. Eu teria olhado se fosse sua mãe. Melhor, eu estaria na água com ela.

Sorriu ao ouvir o comentário despudorado do pai e fez a pergunta óbvia:

— Por que então não está agora com a mamãe no rio?

— Eu estaria se você não tivesse aparecido. Estávamos nos preparando quando você nos interrompeu. Sua mãe achou que seria melhor nos comportamos já que vocês dois estavam por perto.

— Desculpe, pai. Não havia nem percebido que tínhamos sido vistos —justificou-se, não soando muito sincero. Na verdade, era bom saber que não era o único que estava sofrendo.

— Sua mãe os viu. Você sabe que ela tem os olhos nas costas quando se trata dos filhos. — Ao acabar de dizer as últimas palavras, uma expressão de dor nublou o rosto do pai à lembrança do filho morto.

Um sentimento de culpa apossou-se de Edward, como acontecia toda vez que lembrava do irmão. Sentia-se culpado de não ter conseguido salvá-lo; sentia-se culpado por ter sobrevivido. Ele ficou olhando para as mãos, remoendo nesses pensamentos, até que o pai procurou mudar de assunto.

— Então? Ela estava?

— Estava o quê?

— Estava bem?

— Estava! — disse, suspirando — Estava com a água até o pescoço.

Carlisle riu do tom desapontado do filho, sabendo muito bem que não era isso o que ele esperava.

— Talvez você devesse verificar novamente. Está um silêncio muito grande do outro lado dos arbustos.

Hesitou por um instante, depois ficou de joelhos e empurrou os galhos novamente para poder olhar. A visão da esposa boiando, calma e pálida, fez com que ele soltasse uma repentina imprecação.

— O que foi? — Carlisle perguntou, percebendo que o filho estava alarmado.

Edward, porém, não se deu ao trabalho de responder, preocupado demais em abrir o caminho entre os arbustos para ir resgatar a esposa.

* * *

N/A: Hahaha...

adoro fins de capítulos assim! Mas pra ninguém fique triste, amanhã vem o proximo, maior!

Finalmente terminei meus trabalhos da faculdade, agora é só esperar as notas! hehehe

Aiii.. ai... muito obrigada pelo retorno q vocês tem me dado, me pilho um monte em adaptar rapidinho pra vocês lerem também!

Agora de férias vou tentar postar diariamente!

Beijos e até amanhã!


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Ao entrar, a água estava fria, mas Bella logo se acostumou a ela. Sempre gostara de nadar. Quando criança, os pais sempre faziam piqueniques perto do rio, Jacob e ela nadavam. Ela sempre aguardava com expectativa esses passeios até que tia Isidore chegou com Lauren, Mike e Jéssica. Naturalmente, eles passaram a ser incluídos no passeio, e acabaram tirando todo o prazer que Bella sentia nessa atividade, com seus comentários de que ela parecia uma enorme baleia boiando no rio. A provocação era feita longe dos adultos e fizeram com que ela fosse perdendo a vontade de nadar até desistir por completo. Depois de nadar um pouquinho, ela resolveu boiar, contente por constatar que ainda sabia nadar e relaxar na água. Podia também ficar sossegada porque o marido estava vigiando para que ninguém a incomodasse.

Mal esses pensamentos lhe passaram pela cabeça, foi inesperadamente tomada nos braços. Ela gritou de susto, mas ao levantar a cabeça viu que se tratava do marido, que rapidamente a retirou do rio e se pôs a gritar, de maneira muito incoerente, algo sobre afogamento e demônios. Não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, permaneceu calada, congelando de medo e procurando entender o que ele dizia. Será que seus sogros haviam se banhado no rio e se afogado? Ou será que haviam sido atacados enquanto ela boiava?

Horrorizada diante da possibilidade de que uma tragédia tivesse se abatido sobre um casal tão bonito, ela continuou em silêncio, com a cabeça muito molhada encostada no peito do marido, enquanto ele corria, batendo de vez em quando nos galhos das árvores. Podia sentir no corpo a tensão dos braços que a seguravam. Não havia dúvida de que Edward estava em pânico. Ela só podia concluir que alguma coisa muito grave tinha acontecido.

O fato de o marido nem ter parado para pegar sua roupa era outro sinal da gravidade da situação. Pensando melhor talvez estivessem sob um ataque, pois, se um de seus pais estivesse se afogado, ele não sairia correndo pelo bosque carregando uma esposa pesada e nua.

Espantada com a força do marido ao carregá-la por uma distância tão grande, Bella sentia-se insegura e assustada. Poderia perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo, mas como ele se mantivera calado desde que a tirara da água, imaginou que ele estava tentando manter sua localização em sigilo. Na realidade, parecia-lhe ouvir passos seguindo-os pelo bosque, mais uma razão para ficar quieta nos braços dele.

Tinha a impressão de que os perseguidores ganhavam terreno, mas não os alcançaram até chegarem ao acampamento. Bella teve um rápido momento de constrangimento ao passar sem roupa na frente dos homens de Cullen, mas pôde notar a reação de surpresa deles ao ver Edward surgir no acampamento. Era óbvio que eles tampouco tinham idéia do que acontecia ao vê-lo passar. Quando Edward finalmente diminuiu o passo, ela achou que já poderia perguntar o que havia causado toda aquela correria, mas antes que fizesse qualquer pergunta, foi levantada e jogada sobre um cavalo, sentindo o ar lhe faltar ao bater a barriga com força no lombo do animal. No segundo seguinte, o marido estava montado no cavalo com ela. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros de um joelho nu e o outro joelho começou a roçar em sua perna e quadris quando ele atiçou o cavalo para sair em louca disparada.

Sem qualquer possibilidade de recuperar o fôlego, pois seu corpo ficava batendo repetidas vezes no lombo do cavalo à medida que ele corria, se deu conta da mão enfaixada no marido pressionando suas costas para mantê-la firme no lugar enquanto provavelmente os levava para um lugar seguro.

Ao perceber, porém, que o marido cavalgava em círculos com seu traseiro nu exposto à total visão dos homens, gemeu baixinho e desejou estar morta. Quisera poder liquidar com as próprias mãos o causador de todo aquele tumulto já que esses homens incompetentes não haviam conseguido, pensou.

Foi então que, embora com dificuldade para ouvir, começou a prestar atenção ao que o marido falava. Baixinho. Como se fosse consigo mesmo. Era qualquer coisa entre uma praga e uma oração, ou talvez uma súplica ou um desvario. Falava de alguém chamado Emmet e dizia que não poderiam levar Bella como haviam levado esse homem. Ameaçava essas pessoas com conseqüências terríveis. Ela já estava começando a pensar que o marido fosse louco quando o ouviu pronunciar a palavra "Deus", e entendeu então que era ao Criador que ele estava apelando.

As coisas começavam a fazer sentido na cabeça dela. Cavalgar com alguém preso no lombo do cavalo era uma tentativa de fazer reviver uma vítima de afogamento. Talvez os gritos de Edward ao tirá-la da água não tivessem sido sobre a mãe ou o pai estarem se afogando. Talvez ele tivesse pensado que ela estava.

Pai do Céu, o marido confundira o fato de ela estar boiando com o de ter se afogado. Estava tentando salvar a sua vida! Poderia haver coisa mais doce no mundo? Esse pensamento terminou com um "Ai", pois Edward fez o cavalo saltar sobre algum obstáculo, e ela sentiu um tranco no estômago. Aparentemente, ele ouviu a exclamação e fez pressão ainda maior em suas costas, chamando-a com urgência pelo nome. Edward então começou a diminuir a velocidade do cavalo.

Nos poucos minutos seguintes antes de o cavalo parar, Bella ficou considerando o que deveria fazer. Se o marido estivesse tentando salvar sua vida, como pensava, se sentiria um idiota se ela explicasse que não havia se afogado. Tinha também de considerar sua atual posição de nudez em cima do cavalo, com as nádegas expostas, situação deveras humilhante, diga-se de passagem. Ela chegava até a desejar que tivesse se afogado e estivesse agora inconsciente. Ainda não havia decidido o que seria melhor quando o cavalo parou completamente e Edward procurou levantá-la, virando-a de frente para carregá-la, sem dúvida machucando as próprias mãos ainda mais ao fazê-lo.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados, deixando estrategicamente um braço pousado sobre os seios e a mão do outro caída sobre o púbis.

— Bella?

Por um momento, ela ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer, depois resolveu seguir com a farsa do afogamento, ou pelos menos não negá-la. Ela piscou, abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los, tentando adotar a atitude de quem voltava a si e tomava consciência da própria nudez.

— Bella?

— Edward? — Ela abriu e fechou novamente os olhos, orgulhando-se de tremor que conseguiu dar à voz. Fez com que parecesse enfraquecida e realmente quase afogada.

— Graças a Deus! — Ela o ouviu balbuciar.

Bella abriu os olhos e percebeu que, agora que a crise havia passado, Edward se dava conta de que ela estava nua. Ela gelou por dentro ao notar o olhar do marido percorrer todo o seu corpo. Sentiu o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto e tentou se encolher no colo dele.

Essa reação pareceu conscientizá-lo de seu embaraço e ele voltou o olhar para o rosto dela. Endireitando o corpo, ele, repentinamente, desmontou com ela no colo. Depois, com todo o cuidado a acomodou na grama. Bella intimamente desejou que não tivesse qualquer inseto sob seu corpo nu. Dobrou os joelhos e segurou-os junto aos seios, tentando escondê-los. Ao ver Edward tirar a túnica, uma campainha de alarme soou dentro de sua cabeça: será que ele desejava consumar o casamento ali.

Essa excitante possibilidade logo foi descartada. Assim que despiu a túnica, ele a vestiu nela.

_Só quis me cobrir_, Bella pensou meio desapontada. Era o que deveria ter esperado. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que despertasse qualquer arroubo de paixão, concluiu enquanto ele a ajeitava como se fosse uma criança.

— Como você está se sentindo? — ele perguntou ansioso.

— Bem... Obrigada... — Bella murmurou, percebendo o olhar dele descer e uma expressão estranha cobrir seu rosto. Baixou os olhos também. A túnica estava mesmo em péssimas condições. Pena que toda a roupa do marido tivesse sido destruída no incêndio. A túnica ainda cheirava a fumaça e estava toda cheia de buracos. Um deles era tão grande que seu seio saltara para fora.

_Ai, meu Deus_! Bella pensou, quase morrendo quando Paen tentou colocá-lo para dentro da túnica, esforço impossível com a mão enfaixada.

Afastando as mãos do marido, ela mesma tratou de se arrumar, puxando o tecido de forma que o seio não ficasse à mostra. Depois, conservou a cabeça baixa, constrangida demais para enfrentar a situação, e fixou o olhar nas mãos de Edward.

Bella inspirou profundamente e teve um sobressalto ao vê-las mais de perto. Desde a noite do incêndio era a primeira vez que parava para observá-las. Provavelmente movida por um sentimento de culpa, afinal ela era a responsável pelo incêndio que o ferira. Notava como as ataduras eram grossas, sinal de que as queimaduras haviam sido graves. Mas não era isso que chamava sua atenção no momento. Apesar de grossas, havia sangue aparecendo nelas e sangue fresco. Aquela tentativa de resgate não havia sido nada boa para as mãos do pobre marido.

— Milorde! — Ela tocou nas mãos dele, soltando-as quando ele emitiu um gemido. Bella fitou-o, perplexa de que ele a houvesse carregado... e dessa vez a razão não tinha nada a ver com seu peso, o que fazia toda a diferença. — Precisamos voltar e cuidar de suas mãos.

A reação de Edward foi um gesto de indiferença, enquanto se levantava. Quando ofereceu a Bella a mão para ajudá-la, ela pegou no braço dele acima do pulso e levantou-se também, sem se importar com sua aparência e com os cabelos úmidos caindo pelas costas como línguas de cobras. Tudo o que lhe interessava naquele momento, era o bem estar do marido. Segurando-o pelo cotovelo, ela o apressou a caminhar até o cavalo, então o encarou hesitante.

— Posso ajudá-lo a montar? — perguntou, preocupada.

Edward simplesmente resmungou alguma coisa e, com as mãos enfaixadas, a pegou sob os braços, colocando-a com cuidado sobre a sela. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas ela pôde perceber uma expressão de dor passando pelo rosto dele. Mordendo a língua para não respondê-lo pelo comportamento orgulhoso, ficou em silêncio enquanto ele montava atrás dela e pegava as rédeas para retornarem ao acampamento.

Lorde e lady Cullen correram ao encontro deles assim que os avistaram, mas Edward não parou o cavalo ao lado dos outros. Conduziu-o diretamente à sua tenda. Aliviada de não ter de atravessar todo o acampamento, Bella saltou rapidamente da montaria para evitar que o marido tentasse tirá-la e machucasse as mãos ainda mais. Viu então com o canto dos olhos que os sogros caminhavam em direção à tenda, já perguntando sobre o estado dela. Nada desejosa de ser vista daquele jeito, ela deixou que o marido respondesse e curvou o corpo para entrar na tenda.

— Oh milady! — Alice correu ao seu encontro assim que ela entrou, mostrando-se muito ansiosa. — A senhora está bem?

Embora assegurasse à criada que estava, Alice continuava visivelmente preocupada. Não sabia o que fazer por Bella ao acompanhá-la até a cama, montada com peles empilhadas e cobertas.

— Oh, graças a Deus! — disse a criada, relaxando. — Quase morri quando lady Cullen me falou do afogamento. Graças a Deus, lorde Edward conseguiu trazer a senhora de volta.

Dava para ver que a criada havia trabalhado bastante. A tenda não poderia estar mais confortável e até uma vela já ardia sobre a arca ao lado da cama improvisada, iluminando o final do dia que começava a escurecer.

— Agora vamos tirar essa túnica molhada. A senhora precisa se agasalhar e ficar bem quentinha, senão é capaz de acabar com problema de pulmão.

Enquanto Bella rapidamente tirava a túnica, a criada pousou a vela no chão para que ela pudesse abrir a arca e escolher uma roupa. Ofereceu-lhe então uma toalha de linho para que se secasse. Bella, porém, alegou que não estava mais molhada e dispensou a toalha. Estava ansiosa para se vestir antes que Edward chegasse.

— Procure, por favor, a sacola de ervas e as tiras de pano limpas que separamos para cuidar dos que se machucassem, Alice — Bella pediu, trocando a roupa de baixo e pegando em seguida o vestido preto que a criada lhe estendia.

— A senhora se machucou? —perguntou a criada, enquanto procurava os itens solicitados.

— Não... quero cuidar das mãos de milorde.

— A criada de lady Cullen me disse que as queimaduras dele foram graves — comentou com a cabeça enfiada na arca. – Ela acha que levará várias semanas para que melhorem. Isso se não houver qualquer problema com elas durante a viagem.

Bella ficou pensativa. Não tinha tomado muito conhecimento da extensão das queimaduras, mas, pela preocupação que a sogra demonstrara quando ele decidira voltar para Cullen, dava para imaginar que deveriam ser bem sérias. Quando o marido chegasse, ela teria a oportunidade de ver.

Já estava se impacientando com a demora dele quando, finalmente, a aba da tenda se abriu. Pôs-se imediatamente de pé para recebê-lo, abrindo um largo sorriso que logo desapareceu ao ver que não era Edward, e sim a sogra.

— Ah, estava aguardando Edward — ela se justificou, tentando resgatar o sorriso. — As ataduras dele precisam ser trocadas.

— Já tomei conta disso — lady Cullen comentou. — Felizmente, não ficaram muito machucadas. Se ele não abusar, estarão boas em poucas semanas.

— Que bom — respondeu, obviamente desapontada. Estava se sentindo uma esposa incompetente. Parecia ser absolutamente desnecessária para as tarefas tradicionais de uma esposa. Era casada, mas o casamento não tinha sido consumado. Tinha um novo lar que nem conhecia e provavelmente não poderia cuidar dele porque a sogra vivia nele e o administrava bem. E agora nem mesmo tratar das queimaduras do marido lhe era permitido.

— Desculpe— disse Esme. — É sua função cuidar de Edward agora. Preciso me acostumar que meu filho tem uma esposa.

— Não tem problema, milady. — Bella suspirou, sentando-se na cama. — Receio mesmo ser um fracasso como esposa.

— Nada disso, querida — se aproximou, com uma expressão consternada. — Você é uma esposa encantadora e perfeita para Edward.

— A senhora quer dizer perfeita para fazê-lo sofrer — Bella retrucou, em tom áspero. — Não bastasse ter posto fogo no castelo de meus pais, fazendo com que Edward se queimasse, ao tentar apagá-lo, ainda agravei mais o ferimento dele, fazendo-o pensar que eu estava me afogando...

— Fazendo-o pensar? — lady Cullen interrompeu-a de chofre. — Você estava fingindo?

— Não, claro que não, ele é que se confundiu. Eu estava boiando de costas e, de repente, fui agarrada, tirada da água e carregada por aí nua como vim ao mundo.

Lady Cullen mostrou-se horrorizada.

— Mas por que você não disse alguma coisa?

— Fiquei muito assustada porque primeiro pensei que estivéssemos sendo atacados. Ele gritava alguma coisa sobre afogamento e praguejava, e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente entendi — ela balançou a cabeça —, não quis deixá-lo envergonhado de ter se enganado. Achei melhor deixá-lo pensar que tinha me salvado.

Bella baixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, certa de que lady Esme estaria contrariada com sua estupidez. A sogra lhe dirigira vários olhares de censura. Por sorte, Alice havia saído para encontrar com Irina junto à fogueira, assim não havia ninguém para testemunhar essa humilhante confissão.

Eis que a sogra deixou escapar um som abafado e Bella levantou a cabeça para fitá-la. Ela tapava a boca com a mão. No momento seguinte, desistindo de lutar contra a vontade de rir, lady Cullen soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Sorriu indecisa e ficou aguardando que a sogra parasse de rir.

— Oh, Bella... — suspirou e foi se sentar ao lado dela, passando o braço sobre seus ombros para abraçá-la. — Querida, não é de você que estou rindo, é de todos nós. Nesses últimos dias aconteceu uma calamidade atrás da outra. O desmaio no casamento, o fogo, e agora o afogamento que não foi afogamento.

— Sou bem desajeitada mesmo, não é?

— Você? Não, querida. Sua mãe me contou que foi idéia dela enfaixá-la para que coubesse no vestido. Quanto ao fogo, talvez você tenha derrubado a vela, mas foi Edward quem quis contê-lo com as mãos. Não fosse você descer correndo para pedir socorro, o orgulho dele provavelmente o faria sucumbir naquele incêndio. E hoje, meu filho confundiu toda a situação, você boiava e ele achou que estivesse se afogando, carregando-a por aí feito um louco. Nada disso foi realmente culpa sua. Acho que o destino, talvez, ande conspirando contra você neste momento.

— Contra mim? — Bella surpreendeu-se. — Não fui eu a prejudicada em todos esses incidentes, foi ele.

— É verdade — ela hesitou e acabou confidenciando, com pena. —, mas Edward passou o tempo todo em que eu estava fazendo o curativo nas mãos dele se queixando de que você talvez não fosse a esposa que ele esperava. Ele teme que você seja muito frágil, despreparada e sujeita a acidentes.

Bella congelou diante dos comentários. Ela era tudo menos frágil. Também havia sido bem preparada e era muito eficiente... geralmente. Quanto a ser sujeitas a acidentes, não costumava ser, os últimos dias haviam sido uma aberração.

— O que devo fazer?

— Bem... acho que devemos contar a verdade a ele — lady Cullen sugeriu, depois de pensar um pouco, mas não se mostrando muito convencida.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não, ele se sentiria um idiota por tentar me salvar. Acho que é dever da esposa proteger o brio do marido.

— Sim, então... — A sogra pensou por mais um momento. — Acho que você deve confessar que sabe montar cavalos.

— A senhora sabia disso?

— Na festa de casamento, sua mãe me falou sobre todos os seus atributos, inclusive o de saber cavalgar. Eu logo percebi que você estava usando daquele artifício para evitar que ele segurasse as rédeas e machucasse mais as mãos.

— Se eu confessar isso agora, ele vai insistir de segurar as rédeas durante o resto da viagem.

— Pode ser. Como é tolo esse orgulho masculino! Então, talvez só lhe reste deixar o barco correr e você demonstrar toda a sua competência de agora em diante. Prometo que vou ajudá-la, procurando não me intrometer em obrigações que sejam suas — ela assegurou, desculpando-se. — Se eu me esquecer, peço-lhe que me lembre.

Bella aquiesceu com a cabeça, torcendo para que não precisasse dizer qualquer coisa. Bastava para ela saber que a sogra não estava deliberadamente tentando minar seu lugar na vida do marido. E, se por acaso, uma vez ou outra ela se esquecesse da promessa, não negaria à sogra o direito de agir como mãe do próprio filho.

— Sei que você ainda se sente constrangida pela maneira como foi vista por todos, mas quando se recuperar um pouco, venha se juntar a nós perto da fogueira. O jantar logo estará pronto — informou Esme, dando-lhe um tapinha afetuoso no ombro e saindo em seguida da tenda.

Bella procurava se armar de coragem para ir se juntar aos demais em volta da fogueira. Precisava comer o que quer que fosse a refeição. Eis que ouviu alguém pigarrear do lado de fora da tenda, chamando por seu nome em seguida.

— Bella?

— Sim? — Ela levantou a aba da tenda e se deparou com Rosalie.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou a jovem.

— Claro. —sorriu e olhou curiosa para a carne que a menina trazia sobre uma cama de folhas.

— Os homens assaram uns coelhos que haviam capturado e, como você não apareceu, imaginei que ainda estivesse envergonhada por causa do espetáculo de hoje e resolvi lhe trazer um pedaço.

A menina estendeu de maneira inesperada a carne para ela que piscou, surpresa, levantando depois os olhos para a jovem. Rosalie estava ruborizada de vergonha, e sabia que seu próprio rosto começava a corar depois do que ela dissera. Fora tal seu constrangimento por causa do episódio do afogamento que nem lhe passou pela cabeça que Rosalie e as criadas a tivessem visto também. Ardia de humilhação só de pensar na imagem pouco digna que fizera.

— Obrigada. Foi muito atencioso de sua parte se lembrar de mim.

Rosalie esboçou um sorriso largo.

— Posso bem imaginar como eu mesma me sentiria se isso tivesse acontecido comigo, e veja que não sou tão grande quanto você. — A menina fez uma pausa e prosseguiu, emendando uma frase na outra: — Você verá que será mais feliz em Cullen, não terá seus primos para provocá-la por causa disso. Terá uma família maravilhosa que aceitam as pessoas como são, mesmo que sejam gordas ou feias. — De repente deu-se conta das próprias palavras e quis consertar: — Não que você seja feia... só quis dizer, mesmo que você fosse, eles iriam... ou não iriam... — Atrapalhando-se mais ainda, ela gaguejou qualquer coisa, virou as costas e abriu a aba da tenda, dizendo antes de sair. — É melhor eu voltar para lá antes de lady Cullen me procure.

Ela se foi antes que Bella pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, nem mesmo um obrigada. A verdade é que as palavras dela só fizeram com que se sentisse pior do que antes, com ela mesma e com o que havia acontecido.

Suspirando e angustiada, Bella se sentou na cama de peles e contemplou a carne que a menina havia trazido. Era uma perna inteira e, embora o cheiro estivesse delicioso, acabara perdendo a fome. Não que estivesse com muita fome antes, mas sabia que precisava comer. A jornada havia sido longa e certamente também o seria no dia seguinte. Depois que lady Cullen lhe confidenciara que Edward estava preocupado de que ela não fosse a mulher forte e competente que esperava, ela precisava de qualquer modo preservar suas forças.

Deu uma pequena mordida na carne, conseguindo morder também a própria língua. Resmungando consigo mesma, cuspiu a carne e esfregou a língua, que latejava, contra o céu da boca para suavizar a dor. Sacudindo a cabeça ao pensar como estava desastrada nos últimos dias, ela esperou uns minutos e se forçou a dar uma nova mordida na carne, sem ter qualquer vontade. A língua latejava e o estômago começou a dar sinal de vida assim que recebeu o primeiro pedaço. Pelo visto, ele não gostara nada de ter recebido tanta pancada no lombo do cavalo e parecia irritado com a ousadia dela de querer comer qualquer coisa.

Depois de algumas mordidas, desistiu de comer e se deitou. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, esperando que o estômago melhorasse. Foi pior. Sem nada para entretê-la, o estômago e a língua passaram a incomodá-la ainda mais. Começou a sentir também a pele formigar. Franzindo o cenho, ela esfregou os braços e o rosto, depois se sentou abruptamente na cama, sentindo náuseas. Cobrindo a boca com a mão, ela pulou da cama, saiu correndo da tenda, deu a volta nela e caiu de joelhos bem a tempo de pôr para fora o pouco que havia comido.

* * *

N/A: aeee.. mais um acidente! Hahaha..Casalzinho sortudo esse! Eu ri demais quando li esse capitulo, sério.. imagina a cena!

Aii gente, obrigada pelos comentários demais q vcs me remetem. Hj cheguei quebrada do trabalho... mas não podia deixar vcs sem att!

Beijos e até mais...


	10. Chapter 8

Respirando fundo, procurou se sentar e massageou o estômago, não tendo coragem de se levantar até ter certeza de que o mal-estar havia passado. Por sorte, não havia comido muito e, tão logo ficou vazio, o estômago deu sinais de melhora. O melhor era fim sem comer nessa noite.

Sentia-se um lixo e se perguntava se não havia verdade no que lady Cullen lhe dissera. Parecia que o destino conspirava contra ela naquele momento. Os eventos dos dois últimos dias só confirmavam isso.

Procurando afastar esses pensamentos de autocomiseração da cabeça, ela levantou-se com cuidado e ficou parada por uns instantes para ver se não teria náuseas outra vez; depois, deu a volta na tenda e, antes de entrar, olhou de soslaio para o grupo em volta da fogueira. Ninguém parecia ter notado que ela saíra da tenda e voltara, felizmente. A última coisa que desejava era que o marido ficasse sabendo que havia vomitado. Isso só reforçaria a preocupação que ele tinha com sua saúde.

A mera visão do resto da carne, que ficara sobre a cama, fez com que sentisse o estômago embrulhado, como se ele estivesse lhe dando um aviso para que não comesse de novo. Ela não tinha mesmo qualquer intenção de comer, mas tampouco queria que o marido visse que não havia se alimentado. Então pegou então o pedaço de carne e, certificando-se de que ninguém estivesse observando, mais uma vez saiu da tenda e foi ao bosque jogar a carne fora.

Assim que entrou na tenda, foi para a cama para se deitar e descansar um pouco, mas acabou tropeçando na túnica de Edward e se abaixou para pegá-la. Estava em péssimo estado e, embora o marido só tivesse a única para vestir, ele estava lá fora sem nada para cobri-lo. Com tantos furos também não iria agasalhá-lo muito, ela ponderou, examinando a túnica. Ocorreu-lhe que na arca, do outro lado da tenda, havia tecidos que a mãe lhe dera para fazer vestidos novos em substituição aos que perdera no incêndio. Poderia fazer algumas roupas para o marido. Ele estava precisando, e seria uma maneira de agradá-lo.

Bella deixou a túnica no pé da cama e caminhou até a arca. Pousando com cuidado a vela no chão, ela abriu a arca e examinou os tecidos. Eram de três cores diferentes: um vermelho, mais escuro e mais bonito do que aquele que perdera no incêndio, um bege e um azul muito parecido com o de seu vestido de casamento. Ela pôs de lado o bege e depois pegou um vestido preto parecido com o que estava usando.

Olhou para os dois e visualizou o marido usando calções pretos e uma túnica bege. Como essa imagem não lhe saía da cabeça, ela resolveu cortar as costuras do vestido preto. Renderia tecido suficiente para fazer os calções. Além disso, tinha outro vestido preto, não precisava de dois.

Decisão tomada, ela deixou o tecido bege onde estava, tirou da arca o vestido preto, a fechou e voltou para a cama. Quando terminou de descosturar o vestido, abriu o tecido da saia sobre a cama e começou a cortá-lo. Já havia costurado muito, tanto para o pai quanto para Jacob. Tinha de considerar que Edward era ainda maior do que o irmão. Terminado o corte, ela começou a costurar, contente consigo mesma por finalmente encontrar uma maneira de agradar o marido.

Bella trabalhou até que a vela começasse a respingar no candelabro de madeira sobre a arca e se apagasse. Esfregando os olhos que ardiam, ela ficou surpresa de ver que uma luz acinzentada penetrava pela aba entreaberta da tenda.

Deixando de lado os calções inacabados, ela se levantou, gemendo quando o corpo reclamou por ter ficado tanto tempo sentado na mesma posição. Ela esfregou as costas e foi até a aba da tenda olhar para fora e ver o pálido início do amanhecer. Havia atravessado a noite trabalhando.

Deu-se conta então de que o marido não havia aparecido para dormir. Percorrendo os olhos pelo centro do acampamento, ela divisou as sombras dos homens que dormiam. Sabia que Edward estava entre eles. Ele havia preferido dormir sobre o chão batido, ao ar livre, em vez de se deitar com ela na tenda.

Sentindo um nó na garganta, pensou em se deitar, mas sabia que se o fizesse choraria até dormir e acordaria sentindo-se pior ainda. A ironia era que logo todos estariam acordando e o pouquinho que conseguisse dormir não seria suficiente. Dando um suspiro de cansaço, foi até a arca, retirou dela a vela apagada e pegou de dentro uma toalha de linho e seu vestido marrom, depois saiu da tenda. Ela deixou silenciosa o acampamento, não tendo dificuldade de encontrar e seguir o caminho que levava ao rio graças à trilha feita por Edward, em seu rompante enlouquecido no dia anterior.

Na beira do rio, Bella parou e aspirou profundamente. O ar estava fresco e exalava os aromas do amanhecer do bosque. Não poderia haver maior tranqüilidade. Fruindo o prazer daquele momento, ela tirou o vestido e entrou na água. A água estava fria então se banhou rapidamente. De maneira mais rápida ainda, ela se secou e vestiu a roupa marrom. Recolheu o vestido preto, com intenção de voltar ao acampamento, pois sabia que os outros logo estariam acordando. Eis, porém, que avistou uma codorna na divisa da clareira. Imagens de _oeufs perdus _imediatamente se puseram a dançar em sua cabeça e ela estancou.

Já antecipava o prazer do marido quando ela servisse a ele ovos frescos cozidos no borralho da fogueira noturna. Ela imediatamente largou o vestido preto, seguindo a ave que, bamboleante, descia a trilha. Não foi preciso que se afastasse muito para ver o ninho. Espantando a ave, Avelyn ajoelhou-se e se aproximou dele, sem se importar que os galhos despenteasse seus cabelos e a lama sujasse seu vestido. Daria um jeito nisso depois. Queria os ovos para o marido.

* * *

Edward virou de costas, reclamando do chão duro em seus ossos. Nunca gostara de dormir ao ar livre e em chão batido, mas na noite anterior aquele lhe parecera o menor dos dois males. Seu olhar voltou-se para a tenda onde deveria ter dormido e tornou-se raivoso. Depois de passar horas à noite sem esquecer o corpo nu da esposa aninhado em seus braços e a imagem dela na túnica esfarrapada, com um dos seios de fora, a perspectiva de ir se deitar com ela havia sido sedutora. Sedutora demais. Ele podia imaginar aquele corpo nu, macio e quentinho, junto ao seu, as partes íntimas dela coladas às suas, os seios roçando no braço que a envolveria. Preferia manter-se afastado porque a simples idéia o excitava e sabia que não poderia fazer nada para satisfazer essa excitação.

Aborrecido, empurrou a pele que o cobria e estremeceu ao sentir o ar frio da manhã. De peito nu, lamentou estar sem a túnica que, mesmo furada e suja, protegia um pouco o corpo. Mas não queria arriscar a entrar na tenda, com a lembrança dos seios de Bella ainda dançando em sua cabeça.

Já havia se considerado um homem insaciável. Tinha as costumeiras necessidades de qualquer homem e sempre lidara muito bem com elas, mas nunca fora dado a orgias carnais. Com a imagem da esposa queimando seu cérebro, ele se sentia tentado a se trancar com ela até saciar todo o seu desejo. Queria acariciar com as mãos e com a boca cada pedaço daquele corpo cheinho e macio.

Não conseguindo controlar os pensamentos, desistiu da idéia de ir buscar a túnica. Precisava dar um bom mergulho nas gélidas águas do rio. Um bom e longo mergulho.

Pensativo e ainda meio cego de sono, atravessou trôpego o acampamento e desceu a trilha em direção ao rio.

_Um mergulho será revigorante_, disse a si mesmo, esfregando os olhos na tentativa de acordar. Um bom banho iria despertá-lo de vez. Exceto quando havia uma urgência, como ser repentinamente despertado pelos sons de um ataque, acordar para ele era um processo lento.

Bocejando e esfregando os olhos, tentou arquitetar um plano para a manhã. Depois do mergulho, começaria a acordar os outros para levantar acampamento. Esperava chegar naquele dia ainda em Hargrove para pegar o escudeiro.

Seus olhos pousaram num pé de framboesa e ele diminuiu os passos ao se aproximar dele. O arbusto estava cheio, e as frutinhas maduras e suculentas encheram sua boca de água só de pensar em comê-las. Ele normalmente não comia fruta; era um devorador de carne, queijo e pão, mas, como se recusasse a permitir que alguém o ajudasse a comer, fazia horas que não se alimentava adequadamente. Não que fosse ruim jejuar. Já havia jejuado algumas vezes antes, e um dia apenas não chegava a afetá-lo. Era uma sorte que conseguisse segurar a jarra entre as mãos enfaixadas para poder beber água, mas estava com fome e naquele momento as framboesas lhe pareciam tão apetitosas quanto uma perna de cabrito assado pendendo dos galhos.

Parando ao lado da árvore, observou a trilha por onde viera. Não havia ninguém à vista. Abaixando-se, ele fisgou com os lábios uma fruta madura, quase gemendo de prazer quando ela estourou em sua boa derramando seu suco adocicado. Era um verdadeiro néctar dos deuses. Mal tinha engolido uma, já pegou outra, permanecendo ali por um bom tempo até ouvir um estalar de galhos à sua direita.

Parando um pouco, ele percorreu os olhos pela trilha. Não havia nada, mas continuava a ouvir algo se movimentando entre os arbustos. Talvez fosse algum animal, pensou. Esquecendo-se das framboesas, viu uma ave entre os galhos. Pelo porte troncudo e a plumagem marrom, logo imaginou que fosse uma codorna; antes que pudesse chegar mais perto, porém, ela se embrenhou pela moita, fugindo de seu campo de visão. Ainda ajoelhado, começou a seguir a ave, pensando que daria uma boa refeição mais tarde. Talvez conseguisse segui-la para ver se havia ovos no ninho. Seria gentil de sua parte se pudesse oferecer _oeufs perdus _à esposa, como desjejum.

Ele se movimentou devagar, seguindo agora os sons que ouvia. Ao ver, através dos arbustos, um _flash_ de marrom um pouquinho mais à frente, ele imaginou estar perto o suficiente para apanhar a ave e se precipitou para ela com os braços estendidos, esperando prendê-la entre as mãos enfaixadas. Sucedia, entretanto, que seu alvo era bem maior. Ele acabou aterrissando nas costas de alguém que vestia uma longa saia marrom de lá. Grunhiu ao sentir o impacto provocado por seu corpo contra o da mulher, cujo grito de surpresa foi praticamente abafado ao ser derrubada no chão. Ele imediatamente rolou para o lado e ela se ergueu devagar, voltando-se para fitá-lo.

— Edward?

— Bella? — Ele a olhou incrédulo, tentando entender a razão de ela estar ali em vez de estar dormindo entre as peles. Foi então que notou que os cabelos dela estavam molhados.

— Você estava nadando...

Bella balançou lentamente a cabeça, concordando.

— Estava.

— Depois de quase se afogar ontem, você achou que poderia nadar esta manhã sozinha? —a fitou furioso. Como pudera se casar com uma mulher tão bonita, mas tão estúpida? Onde ficava o bom senso dessa mulher?

— Eu...

— Bella — ele interrompeu secamente —, você poderia ter se afogado e desta vez eu não estaria lá para salvá-la.

Ele fez um esforço para se levantar e depois se abaixou um pouco para que ela pegasse em seus pulsos e pudesse ajudá-la a se levantar também.

— Eu não me afoguei...

— Não, e sou grato por isso — ele a interrompeu novamente. — Mas já que Deus não a abençoou com bom senso para fazer par com sua beleza, daqui em diante você não irá a lugar algum, nem fará coisa alguma sem pedir minha permissão.

Depois de dar essa ordem de cenho franzido, ele notou o estado em que estava a parte da frente do vestido da mulher. A saia estava coberta de uma terra lamacenta e a parte superior estava cheia de umas manchas amareladas. Também o rosto e o pescoço da esposa estavam sujos de alguma coisa pegajosa.

— Com que foi que você sujou seu rosto e seu vestido?

— Ovos de codorna — ela respondeu, suspirando. — Quando voltava do rio, vi uma codorna e pensei em preparar _oeufs perdus _para você. Estava pegando os ovos quando você pulou em mim.

A raiva dele se esvaneceu diante da explicação. Quer fosse por ela ter tido a mesma idéia que ele, quer fosse culpa sua ela ter se sujado tanto, ele engoliu toda a irritação ao ver a expressão desconsolada da esposa.

— Eu teria gostado muito. Aliás, tive a mesma idéia quando vi a codorna, por isso acabei me jogando em cima de você. — ele explicou sem graça. — Bem... acho que devemos ir.

Bella passou o braço no dele, ignorando a mão que ele, distraído, havia lhe estendido.

Agradecido por ela não demonstrar qualquer aversão por sua deficiência, ainda que temporária, Edward a conduziu de novo à margem do rio. Aguardou com paciência que ela entrasse na água, pegasse alguns seixos no fundo do rio e esfregasse o rosto, o pescoço e o vestido para tirar as manchas dos ovos. No íntimo, a expectativa dele era de que ela se despisse para se banhar, mas provavelmente seria mais difícil tirar as manchas de ovo se o vestido secasse e ela tivesse de limpá-lo depois.

O desapontamento, porém, logo deu lugar a um súbito interesse ao notar como o vestido molhado colava nas curvas do corpo da esposa. Ele começou a se aproximar mais da margem do rio ao observá-la abaixar-se para pegar a água e jogá-la em cascata pelo vestido que agora envolvia seu corpo como uma segunda pele. Lembrou-se dela no vestido vermelho, de tecido mais sedoso e de cor mais vibrante, que lhe realçava mais a beleza do que o marrom, muito sóbrio. Não que ele se queixasse. Vermelho ou marrom, o tecido estava colado de maneira deliciosa ao corpo dela, causando-lhe ímpetos de se atirar na água, despi-la e acariciar todo aquele corpo escondido por metros de panos. Apesar da espessura da lã, podia ver bem o contorno dos mamilos que a água fazia enrijecer. Ah, se pudesse afastar o tecido e deixar que sua língua brincasse com eles!

— Por Deus...

— Milorde?

Bella voltou-se surpresa, e Edward imediatamente deu alguns passos e juntou-se a ela na água.

— Marido! O quê?

— Eu também me sujei um pouco com os ovos. — Foi a única justificativa que encontrou e mentiu. A verdade é que todos aqueles pensamentos haviam acordado uma certa anatomia, fazendo-a, interessada que estava, aumentar muito. Edward baixara os olhos ao sentir a ereção... não podia fazer nada por ela, embora moral e legalmente tivesse todo o direito. A mulher a apenas alguns metros dele era sua esposa e o estava deixando louco com sua inocente atividade.

Não dava para dizer nada a ela, porém. O jeito fora se jogar no rio e ficar coberto de água até a cintura para esconder seu estado lamentável. A vantagem era que a água gelada dera um jeito na situação quase de imediato.

— Venha, já estamos bem limpos — ele disse pouco depois, virando-se e saindo da água.

De costas, ele aguardou com paciência que ela trocasse o vestido pelo preto que havia visto no chão quando ali chegaram. Era o mesmo vestido que ela usara na noite anterior e provavelmente com o qual fora até a margem do rio. Deveria tê-lo deixado ali para ir perseguir a codorna.

Assim que Bella terminou de se vestir, os dois imediatamente voltaram para o acampamento. Ele a deixou na tenda e foi procurar o pai para ajudá-lo a desabotoar os calções. Precisava cuidar das próprias necessidades fisiológicas, tarefa sempre embaraçosa. Ele não via a hora de tirar aquelas malditas ataduras, mas a mãe havia lhe dito que levaria pelo menos umas duas semanas para que os ferimentos estivessem cicatrizados. Sem dúvida, aquelas duas semanas seriam as mais insuportáveis de sua vida.

Ao voltar ao acampamento com o pai, ele se surpreendeu de ver metade de uma tenda caída e dois homens entrando no bosque, na parte de trás dela. Edward imediatamente os chamou e caminhou até eles para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Uma das estacas da tenda estava muito enterrada no chão. Quando Ben tentou arrancá-la, ela escapou da mão dele e voou. Nenhum de nós viu onde ela caiu, por isso estamos procurando.

Edward ficou irritado com o atraso e ordenou:

— Voltem, voltem. Continuem a desmontar a tenda que eu vou procurar a estaca.

Quando um dos homens olhou indeciso para sua mão enfaixada, ele comprimiu os lábios.

— Eu avisarei quando encontrar a estaca e um de vocês poderá vir buscá-la. Agora desmontem a tenda. Se eu não tiver achado até vocês terminarem, então vocês podem vir me ajudar.

Os dois homens voltaram ao acampamento e Edward entrou no bosque. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde a tal estaca havia caído, mas tinha bons olhos para procurá-la.

Já estava vasculhando a floresta havia vários minutos quando quase tropeçou em uma raposa morta. Ele olhou para o pobre animal com pena, depois notou uma perna de coelho mordiscada ao lado do focinho dele. Ele se agachou então para examinar a perna mais de perto. Ela não teria lhe chamado a atenção não fosse pelo fato de que obviamente havia sido assada. Só podia concluir que a raposa havia achado a sobra de alguém e dado algumas mordidas, ou que alguém deliberadamente havia envenenado a carne para matar a raposa.

Um grito vindo de sua esquerda fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça. Era um de seus homens avisando de que haviam encontrado a estaca. Isso queria dizer que eles já deveriam ter desmontado a tenda. Finalmente, poderiam partir. Mais um dia de viagem e estariam próximos de Hargrove e de seu novo escudeiro.

Deixando o caso da raposa de lado, endireitou o corpo e havia dado apenas alguns passos quando pisou em alguma coisa escorregadia, quase caindo. Abaixando os olhos, constatou que alguém havia passado mal ali. Resmungando, ele procurou limpar a bota na grama e dirigiu-se apressado ao acampamento.

A cada passo do caminho fazia uma oração para que os acontecimentos daquela manhã não fossem um mau presságio de que coisas ainda piores pudessem acontecer. Desejava ardentemente que aquele dia fosse melhor do que o anterior. Na realidade, melhor do que os dois anteriores. A permanência em Swan não havia sido das melhores. O casamento parecia transcorrer bem até a noiva desmaiar. Depois foi uma catástrofe atrás da outra. Começava a se sentir amaldiçoado. As coisas precisavam melhorar.

* * *

N/A: Oi oi.. viu, to cumprindo a minha meta! 1 por dia!

Sim.. as coisas realmente precisam melhorar pra esses 2! hahaha

Respondendo a uma das reviews.. o nome do livro é esse da fic mesmo e o nome da autora é Lynsay Sands.

E obrigada a todas.. pelos elogios, pela empolgação e pelo incentivo pra eu continuar a adaptar essa estória pra vcs!

Valeuzão e até logo! Beijos


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Bella falou sem parar durante boa parte da viagem, principalmente durante a última hora. Da mesma forma que no dia anterior, ela ocupou o lugar da frente, na montaria, e segurou as rédeas para que Edward continuasse a "ensiná-la a cavalgar". Ele até afirmou que ela não precisava mais de aula, que havia se saído muito bem na primeira vez, mas ela insistiu que estava ansiosa para ter seu próprio cavalo, e ele acabou cedendo em continuar as lições por mais um para que a esposa adquirisse confiança.

Por ironia, meia hora depois de terem iniciado o trajeto, a sessão noturna de costura somada ao balanço do cavalo causaram-lhe uma sonolência irresistível e, sem se dar conta, ela adormeceu. Edward procurou aninhá-la no peito e deu um jeito de tirar as rédeas de suas mãos ao perceber que ela começava a soltá-las, deixando-a dormir.

Bella só foi acordar bem no final da tarde e ficou consternada de não ter conseguido se manter acordada, com as rédeas firmes na mão, para evitar que o marido tivesse de usar as mãos machucadas. Determinada a não dormir novamente no resto da viagem, ela começou a conversar, dizendo qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à cabeça par ficar acordada. Edward decidiu fazer uma parada par um novo pernoite.

Bella estava não somente aborrecida por imaginar que o marido encararia o fato de ela ter adormecido na sela como mais uma fraqueza, mas também se sentia um tremendo fracasso. Falhara como esposa ao soltar as rédeas e lhe restava desejar que as mãos do marido não tivessem sido mais prejudicadas por isso. Essa noite ela deixaria a costura de lado para dormir bem e estar acordada para a jornada do dia seguinte. Receava, contudo, que não seria fácil depois de ter dormido o dia todo. Sentia-se agora completamente acordada e impaciente para fazer alguma coisa. Pena que o marido tivesse uma idéia contrária.

Observou entediada o vaivém dos criados para montar o acampamento. Bem que ela gostaria de ajudar, mas Edward havia sido explícito de que ficasse "sentada", não admitindo contra-argumentação. Em princípio, ela não se importara, pois lady Cullen se sentara ao seu lado para descansar da viagem. Mas, assim que as tendas foram erguidas, a sogra a deixara para arrumar a que compartilhava com o marido. Quando ela se propôs a fazer o mesmo na sua, Edward reiterara a ordem de que ficasse sentada e pedira a Alice que arrumasse a tenda. Pouco depois, ele que estivera mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos, sorriu ao vê-lo.

— Sua criada acabou de arrumar a tenda — disse ele. — Quero que você descanse até que a comida esteja pronta.

— Mas...

— Vá! —insistiu.

Hesitou por um momento, depois se levantou. Como tivesse dormido durante quase todo o trajeto, ela não participara da refeição que eles haviam feito no meio-dia e agora estava faminta. Também precisava atender às suas necessidades fisiológicas, mas o marido não parecia disposto a ouvir palavra alguma. Resolvendo que dava para esperar, se dirigiu à tenda.

— Já fiz a cama, caso a senhora queira descansar, milady — comentou Alice, solícita.

— Dormi o dia todo, não estou cansada.

— Sei disso, mas lorde Edward parece preocupado com a senhora. A senhora está se sentindo bem, milady?

— Estou ótima, é que passei a noite toda costurando. Não tinha essa intenção. Esperava parar quando meu marido chegasse, mas ele não apareceu e quando me dei conta já era de madrugada.

— Bem, tenho certeza de que ele ficará contente quando ganhar as roupas novas.

— Espero que sim — disse, animando-se com essa perspectiva. Ele certamente acharia bom ter roupas em ordem. E, ao lhe dar o presente, ela teria a oportunidade de explicar o motivo de seu cansaço e talvez fazê-lo entender que não era tão frágil como ele imaginava. A idéia fez com que resolvesse trabalhar novamente nas roupas. Decidida, foi até a arca para pegar o trabalho iniciado.

— A senhora dormiu o dia todo e não comeu o pão e o queijo que lady Cullen nos serviu ao meio-dia. Quer que eu busque um pedaço? Tenho quase certeza de que sobrou um pouco dos dois.

— Quero, sim. Vá buscar, por favor — ela aceitou, fechando a arca e dirigindo-se à cama com os calções que havia começado a costurar na noite anterior. Estariam prontos em uma hora, pensou, e depois, antes de se deitar, começaria a túnica. Calculava que acabaria os dois em uma ou duas noites mais.

Já costurava havia algum tempo quando Alice voltou, trazendo queijo, pão e uma maçã. Ela colocou tudo ao lado da sua senhora, comentou algo sobre as coisas que haviam ficado na carruagem e perguntou se poderia ir ajudar Irina.

Sem prestar muita atenção ao que a criada dizia, Bella concordou com a cabeça e continuou a costurar, parando de vez em quando para dar uma mordida nos alimentos que ela havia lhe trazido. Ela ainda trabalhava quando, horas depois, Rosalie apareceu, trazendo uma tigela de sopa.

— Sopa? — Bella perguntou, surpresa, pegando a tigela.

— Tia Tânia usou aquela panela preto que sua mãe mandou com você. Ela até pediu a Alice que lhe perguntasse se não tinha problema...

— Ah, sim —murmurou, lembrando que a criada havia comentado alguma coisa quando lhe trouxera o queijo e o pão.

— Tia Tãnia achou que seria mais fácil para Edward se alimentar se pudesse beber alguma coisa direto da tigela.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, lamentando não ter tido ela mesma essa idéia. Era uma esposa pouco atenciosa.

— Aliced também deveria ter lhe perguntado se você se importaria de emprestar as tigelas — disse Rosalie, notando que Bella ficara pensativa.

— Claro, não há problema. — A mãe também havia mandado seis tigelas. Todas feitas sob encomenda com as iniciais dos nomes do marido e dela. Só que havia muito mais do que seis pessoas no grupo. — Como os demais estão comendo?

— Os homens estão comendo coelho assado de novo. Tia Tânia fez a sopa só para a família porque não havia tigelas suficientes para todos — a menina explicou.— Foi Edward quem sugeriu que eu trouxesse um pouco para você para que não precisasse sair da tenda e continuasse a descansar. Você estava cansada demais hoje.

— Não dormi muito a noite passada —respondeu vagamente.

— Será que você terá condições de viajar amanhã? Só pergunto porque Edward está preocupado que você adoeça e...

— Estarei bem. Aliás, estou bem. Apenas não dormi muito e por isso estava cansada. Mas hoje vou dormir mais cedo.

Rosalie parecia não acreditar muito nela, mas aquiesceu com a cabeça e, voltando o olhar para o tecido preto no colo de Bella, perguntou.

— O que você está costurando?

Olhou para o tecido e sorriu.

— Resolvi fazer uns calções e uma túnica para Edward. As roupas que ele está usando estão em péssimo estado. Foi por isso que estava cansada hoje. Ontem à noite, eu estava com o estômago um pouco embrulhado e não conseguia dormir, daí comecei a costurar. Quando me dei conta, já havia amanhecido — ela explicou, levantando as peças para mostrar. — Você acha que ele vai gostar?

— Nossa, vai adorar — começou Rosalie, arregalando os olhos e tocando no tecido.

Bella sorriu satisfeita.

— Espero estar com as duas coisas prontas em mais uma ou duas noites.

— Não vá estragar sua vista de tanto trabalhar no escuro. Aliás, você precisaria ter uma outra vela aqui.

Olhou para a vela que repousava sobre a arca. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter visto Alice entrar e acendê-la, mas não poderia precisar em que momento.

— Só uma basta — ela murmurou, agradecendo a preocupação da jovem.

— Bem, pelo menos coloque-a um pouco mais perto de você para não forçar tanto os olhos. — Rosalie tirou a vela da arca e a colocou no chão perto da cama. — Assim está melhor. Bem — ela se levantou e sorriu para Bella —, agora eu vou tomar minha sopa. Quando terminar volto para pegar e lavar sua tigela. — Prontificou-se, caminhando até a aba da tenda. — Espero que você tome toda a sopa.

Observou a garota sair da tenda, com um sorriso nos lábios. Rosalie era um encanto e era interessante como se esforçava para que fossem amigas. Os olhos se detiveram na sopa e ela deu um suspiro. O cheiro estava ótimo, mas não tinha fome alguma depois de comer o que a criada lhe trouxera. Só não queria ofender a sogra ou melindrar Rosalie devolvendo a tigela cheia.

O olhar se moveu para a entrada da tenda que ficara entreaberta. Podia ver as pessoas reunidas em torno da fogueira no centro do acampamento. Colocando a costura de lado, ela pegou a tigela e se pôs em pé. Edward nunca trocara uma palavra sobre higiene pessoal e, muito embora ele tivesse insistido para que ela pedisse permissão antes de ir a qualquer lugar sozinha, isso certamente não incluía cuidar de suas necessidades fisiológicas, como encontrar uma moita adequada para essa finalidade. Seria muito constrangedor ir procurá-lo para pedir que alguém a acompanhasse até a floresta.

Não, disse a si mesma, esse tipo de coisa não estava incluído naquela ordem. Além disso, aquilo que ele não soubesse, ao o magoaria, e ela saberia muito bem cuidar de si, sem preocupá-lo.

Uma vez decidida, pegou a tigela, saiu rapidamente da tenda e deu a volta por trás. Estava escuro longe da fogueira, e ela não tinha idéia do caminho que levaria ao rio, uma vez que o marido não a levara até lá. Ainda assim, entrou no bosque, abrindo passagem entre os galhos das árvores até achar que estava a uma boa distância da tenda. Parou e despejou no chão todo o conteúdo da tigela, sacudindo-a bem para que não sobrasse nem uma gota de sopa. Colocou a tigela vazia no chão e tratou de suas necessidades pessoais. Pegou os dois lados da barra da saia levantou-a até os quadris para se agachar. Assim que se agachou, porém, soltou surpresa um grito de dor e imediatamente se levantou, esfregando a mão no traseiro. Acabara de se agachar sobre um arbusto de urtiga.

Meio assustada, ela deu vários passos adiante, tateando com cuidado para ter certeza de que se agacharia em um lugar mais seguro e, dessa vez, não houve incidente algum.

Necessidades atendidas, ela começou a voltar para a tenda, parando ao se lembrar da tigela. Como a escuridão tomasse conta de tudo, ela considerou retornar para pegá-la na manhã seguinte, mas ficou com medo de não conseguir localizá-la mais. Além disso, Rosalie dissera que voltaria para buscá-la para lavar. Como explicaria que a perdera? A garota perceberia que ela não havia tomado a sopa e ficaria magoada.

Dando um suspiro profundo, procurou volta para o lugar onde havia parado primeiro e se ajoelhou para tatear ao redor. Seus dedos logo tocaram na sopa. Resmungado, ela enxugou a mão no capim e continuou a busca; mexeu na urtiga.

Não, aquela não era sua noite de sorte, pensou exasperada, esfregando com a mão boa os dedos machucados; tentou mais uma vez e, por sorte, encontrou a tigela, levantado-se aliviada.

_Ainda bem_, disse a si mesma ao se aproximar da tenda, não havia sido tão difícil assim. Parando atrás da tenda, ela primeiro deu uma espiada par se certificar de que ninguém estivesse olhando, depois deu a volta e entrou correndo, dando um suspiro de alívio.

Colocou a tigela no chão próxima a cama, pegou a costura e olhou aborrecida para a irritação nos dedos, examinando a mão enquanto se instalava na cama. No entanto, quando se sentou, deu-se conta de que não eram somente os dedos que haviam tocado a planta.

Gemendo de dor, ela rapidamente ajoelhou-se e largou a costura, levantando a parte de trás da saia na tentativa de ver o estrago que a urtiga havia feito. É claro que, por mais que tentasse e se virasse, não conseguiu ver coisa alguma. Ao passar, entretanto, a mão pela nádegas, pôde sentir os vergões na pele. Abaixou a saia com um suspiro desanimado. Aparentemente o marido estava certo de não querer que ela andasse por ali sozinha. Suas nádegas ardiam, os dedos de sua mão direita ardiam e ela devia ter se ajoelhado sobre a sopa, pois havia um pedaço de carne grudado na saia de seu vestido, na altura dos joelhos.

Colocou a carne na tigela, tirou a costura do caminho e se deitou de lado. Levou mais de uma hora para que as irritações da pele se acalmassem. Costurar naquela noite estava fora de questão.

Ela pensou que seria melhor assim. Estava de qualquer modo decidida a dormir um pouco. Lucraria mais com isso, disse a si mesma. Ainda assim, sentia-se deprimida com a própria inabilidade. Era duro pensar que não conseguia nem mesmo cuidar de suas necessidades sozinha sem ter problemas.

— E então? — Edward perguntou, assim que Rosalie voltou da tenda.

— Ela está dormindo — explicou a jovem. — Fiquei em dúvida se deveria acordá-la...

— Não, fez bem e, não acordá-la — Edward concordou.

Ele havia pedido a Rosalie que convidasse Bella para se juntar a eles, se ela estivesse se sentindo melhor. Sacudiu a cabeça e empurrou com a ponta da bota um pedaço de madeira para dentro da fogueira.

— Ela comeu alguma coisa? — Ele ouviu a mãe perguntar e viu Rosalie estender a tigela quase vazia.

— Comeu tudo, exceto esse pedacinho de carne.

— Acho que ela está mesmo só um pouco cansada por causa da viagem — a mãe ponderou.

— Ela dormiu na viagem o dia todo e ainda está dormindo —contra-argumentou. — Acho que ela está doente.

— Tenho certeza de que sua esposa está bem, Edward — insistiu lady Cullen.

A expressão da mãe não o enganava. Apesar disso, ele encerrou o assunto. Mas internamente, a história era outra. Ele sabia que a esposa era muito frágil e que teria de tomar muito cuidado para que chegasse em casa sã e salva. Uma vez lá, sem as dificuldades da viagem, ela melhoraria.

Isso aconteceria em cerca de três dias. No fim do dia seguinte, chegariam a Hargrove. Depois disso, seriam mais dois dias de viagem. Na verdade, de Swan a Cullen eram somente dois dias de viagem, mas haviam desviado caminho para ir buscar o escudeiro. Ele havia sugerido aos pais que fossem direto para casa, levando a maior parte dos homens. Ele e Bella ficariam então somente com alguns acompanhantes, mas a mãe não quis nem ouvir falar sobre isso. Ela queria estar por perto para trocar suas ataduras e certificar-se de que ele não causaria ferimentos nas mãos.

Lançando um olhar à tenda, decidiu que Bella continuaria em seu cavalo no restante da viagem. Dessa maneira, ela poderia descansar e preservar o pouco de forças que tinha.

O canto dos pássaros fez com que Bella endireitasse o corpo e olhasse pela entrada da tenda e visse o dia amanhecendo. Ela havia costurado a noite toda novamente. Por causa de seu contato com a urtiga, conseguira tirar uma soneca. Fora o tempo suficiente para se sentir recuperada da irritação no traseiro. Depois de dormir o dia inteiro, não sentia o menor cansaço. Pegara então a costura, dizendo a si mesma que só trabalharia um pouquinho e depois dormiria novamente. Não dormiu. A costura progredia tão bem que acabara se esquecendo da hora.

Tinha certeza de que durante o dia se arrependeria de não ter dormido, mas naquele momento estava muito contente de ter terminado os calções e de ter adiantado bem a túnica. Mais uma noite e acabaria a túnica também.

Contente por imaginar o prazer que o marido iria sentir ao receber o presente, Bella endireitou as costas. Estava dolorida e levantou-se devagar. Devia ter mudado um pouco de posição; pagava agora o preço por ter ficado sentada horas e horas na mesma posição.

Dobrou a túnica inacabada e guardou os calções na arca, reafirmando que não tinha importância que o marido novamente a tivesse deixado sozinha na tenda. Não estava muito convencida disso, porém. A vida de casada parecia-lhe muito mais solitária do que imaginara.

Dando um suspiro profundo, caminhou até a entrada da tenda para olhar para fora. Bastara se levantar para sentir novamente a urgência de urinar. Por sorte, não havia movimento algum nos amontoados de homens em volta da fogueira. Ninguém dava sinal de estar acordando... o que lhe parecia bastante conveniente.

Seu olhar se voltou para o bosque ao redor e ela julgou avistar um lugar protegido do outro lado do acampamento. Provavelmente era o que levava ao rio, pensou, contemplando uma vez mais os corpos adormecidos em volta do que havia sido uma fogueira.

Tivera dificuldade de se localizar na noite anterior por causa da escuridão, mas à luz do dia não teria problema. Ainda debatendo consigo mesma os prós e os contras de ir sozinha, ela saiu da tenda e caminhou resoluta para o lado que julgou ser o caminho do rio. Andou por vários minutos até encontrar uma pequena clareira. Olhou ao redor um pouco confusa. Não havia rio algum à vista, mas bem em frente a ela começava uma nova trilha. Embora indecisa, cruzou a clareira e começou a descer pela nova trilha que se tornava mais estreita à medida que caminhava. Acabou concluindo que não levava a lugar algum.

Depois de uma pequena hesitação, Bella resolveu atender primeiro aos apelos da natureza e depois voltar pelo mesmo caminho. Caminhou até a pequena clareira e parou. Deu-se conta de que havia duas trilhas à sua frente e não tinha certeza qual das duas a levara até ali. Achou que fosse a da direita, mas as duas ficavam muito próximas e talvez fosse a da esquerda. Seguindo sua primeira intuição, ela seguiu pela da direita, dizendo a si mesma que se não fosse o caminho certo, retornaria e pegaria o outro. Entretanto, ao procurar voltar, andou por um bom tempo antes de achar uma clareira, que lhe pareceu menos do que a de onde havia saído.

Julgando estar imaginando coisas, Bella pegou a trilha da esquerda e seguiu novamente em frente. Dez minutos mais tarde teve de admitir que estava perdida. E o que era pior, como o sol já havia aparecido completamente, não tinha esperança alguma de que o marido ainda estivesse dormindo. Ele certamente já havia dado pela falta dela. Estava a ponto de se sentar e de chorar. Tivera uma boa quota de problemas ultimamente. Parecia o destino lhe avisando de que o casamento estava fadado a não dar certo. Limpando as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto, respirou fundo e olhou ao redor da clareira onde se encontrava. Ela em nada se parecia com as outras duas em que estivera antes. Escolheu então um caminho a esmo.

Havia andado uns quatro metros quando, ao virar uma curva, ela quase derrubou uma pessoa. O alívio de encontrar alguém que pudesse tirá-la do bosque durou apenas o instante de descobrir quem era a pessoa que ela quase derrubara e o que ela estava fazendo. O homem que praguejava pela indesejada interrupção era seu sogro, lorde Cullen... seria muito bom tê-lo encontrado não fosse pelo fato de ele estar ali pelo mesmo motivo de ela ter saído da tenda.

— Oh! — Bella exclamou, afastando-se rapidamente em respeito à privacidade do homem. Entretanto, pouco depois ela se deu conta de que ele era sua única esperança de retornar ao acampamento antes que o dia acabasse. Indecisa sobre o que fazer, ela parou e esperou por ele.

— Desculpe se eu a assustei, querida — ele falou sem-graça. — Pensei que fosse a única pessoa acordada, senão teria me afastado mais do acampamento.

Como havia caminhado por mais de meia hora, não conseguia imaginar quanto mais ele precisaria andar para se afastar do acampamento. Entretanto, não teceu comentário algum, apenas sorriu para o sogro, torcendo para que a sombra das árvores escondesse todo o seu rubor e constrangimento diante da situação.

— Meu marido ainda não acordou? — ela perguntou esperançosa, acertando o passo com o de Carlisle.

— Ele ainda dormia quando saí do acampamento, mas... — o sogro parou de falar ao ouvir o som provocado por alguém andando rapidamente pelo bosque. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele concluiu: — desconfio que é ele que está por aqui agora.

— Bella! — Edward apareceu bem em frente aos dois, parando de súbito a alguns passos deles ao vê-los. — Ah, você está aí! Fiquei com medo de que tivesse se perdido no bosque. Eu não lhe disse que não andasse sozinha? Você poderia ter se perdido.

— Eu... —ia se justificar, mas ele a agarrou pelo braço e retomou o caminho para o acampamento. Mal haviam dado uma dúzia de passos quando saíram da mata e entraram na clareira.

— Eu não estava nada longe do acampamento — disse ela, espantando-se com os sons de conversa e da movimentação de pessoas, tão logo deixaram o bosque.

— Você estava perdida — Edward a acusou.

Bella torceu o nariz por impensadamente ter se traído. Precisava realmente pensar antes de falar.

— Talvez estivesse um pouco — admitiu —, mas encontrei seu pai e fiquei tranqüila. Além disso, não fui até o rio. Só precisei fazer... umas coisas. Coisas urgentes que você não se preocupou de me ajudar ontem à noite quando chegamos.

— Você não me disse que precisava aliviar suas necessidades — Edward justificou-se, parecendo contrariado com o tom de voz dela — E você não poderia ter ido até o rio simplesmente porque não estamos acampados perto de um rio hoje.

— Não? —perguntou surpresa. — Então como vamos nos lavar?

— Não vamos nos lavar aqui; devemos chegar em Hargrove ao anoitecer e poderemos nos lavar lá.

— Ah... — Ela deu de ombros, pois não se importava de se sentir suada por causa da viagem, o que gostaria mesmo era de se banhar no rio. Além disso, depois dos incidentes da noite anterior, seria mais seguro tomar banho em Hargrove.

Voltando-se, Bella começava a caminhar em direção à tenda, mas foi retida pela mão do marido em seu braço.

— Bella?

— Sim? — ela virou-se para encará-lo.

— Se você precisar fazer... usar o buraco... basta me pedir. — Edward tentou corrigir a situação. — Aliás, qualquer coisa que você precise, é só me pedir e eu farei o possível de arrumar para você — ele continuou. — Você sabe, não dá para ler o que se passa na cabeça dos outros.

Ela piscou várias vezes antes de responder. Ele não podia ler sua mente. Claro que não podia, mas esperava que de alguma forma ele lembrasse que todos têm suas necessidades.

— Está bem, marido — disse num suspiro.

Aparentemente satisfeito, Edward virou as costas, hesitando por um momento em frente do pai.

— Vou dar uma volta no bosque.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o tom alto e um tanto tenso com que Edward disse essas palavras, às quais o sogro revidou no mesmo tom:

— Então vou com você, filho.

Perplexa, ela observou os dois se afastarem, depois balançou a cabeça e foi para a tenda para recolher as coisas. O marido queria partir assim que todos tivessem tomado o desjejum. O trabalho também a ajudaria a espantar o sono. Começava a se sentir cansada e teria um longo dia pela frente. Precisaria conversar bastante com Edward para que a viagem fosse menos maçante, e talvez assim, também conseguisse se manter acordada. Era o que faria.

* * *

N/A: Heyyy people!

Mais um capítulo dessa maravilhosa estória.

Adoro esse Edward que apesar de ver como a mulher é desastrada, sempre quer proteger ela! :D

E obrigada pelos comentários pessoal.

Eu sei q os cap não são em geral muito longos, até pq é meio do livro, mas só assim pra eu conseguir postar todos os dias!

Obrigada por todas reviews e até amanhã! beijos


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

— Milady!

Bella olhou e sorriu ao ver o menino moreno e delgado que cruzava o acampamento em sua direção. Seth de Hargrove, o novo escudeiro de Edward. Embora tivesse apenas dez anos, era alto para sua idade e tinha um rosto de anjo.

Quando corria em sua direção, Seth tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de rosto no chão. Bella precisou se controlar para não sair correndo e ver se ele estava bem. Edward observava do outro lado do acampamento e sacudiu a cabeça ao ver a cena. Bella sabia que o marido não aprovaria se ela fosse ajudar o menino. Tinha aprendido a lição no dia anterior quando chegaram a Hargrove para pegá-lo. Seth rolara da escada e caíra a seus pés. Ela se inclinara para ajudá-lo, mas Edward a puxara pelo braço e fizera um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

Como da outra vez, o menino rapidamente se levantou e continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando parou a sua frente, tinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Lorde Edward disse que senhora pode ir preparar a tenda para a noite, milady. Ela já está montada e as arcas e as peles já estão lá dentro.

— Obrigada, Seth — murmurou, não conseguindo resistir ao sorriso do garoto.

Ele já estava bem próximo de Edward quando parou de súbito e correu de volta até ela que já se pusera em pé.

— Milorde também disse que vai levar a senhora até o rio para se banhar logo que ele terminar de... terminar... a coisa que está fazendo — o menino concluiu, sem se lembrar direito qual havia sido a recomendação de seu senhor.

Mais uma vez agradeceu e o garoto se afastou em direção a Edward.

Bella caminhou até a tenda, pensando nele. Era um menino alegre e solícito. Um tanto desajeitado, provavelmente por causa do nervosismo de quem ainda não está familiarizado com a nova situação.

Dentro da tenda, não havia muito a fazer. Os homens haviam empilhado as peles, formando a cama no canto habitual, e, quando entrou, Alice acabava de forrar a cama com lençóis, colocando uma outra pele por cima. Esse era quase todo o serviço a fazer, faltando apenas pôr a vela sobre a arca para que houvesse iluminação quando anoitecesse.

Agradeceu a ajuda da criada e concordou quando ela lhe perguntou se poderia ajudar Irina. As duas estavam se tornando amigas. Assim que ficou sozinha, foi pegar na arca os calções e a túnica que estava fazendo para o marido. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo Edward demoraria para chegar, mas, como já estava quase terminando a roupa, não resistiu à tentação de trabalhar nela por apenas alguns minutos que fosse. Antes, porém, resolveu verificar se as costuras dos calções haviam ficado perfeitas.

Ela poderia ter terminado a túnica na noite anterior, mas foi pega de surpresa com a chegada do marido que fora se deitar com ela em Hargrove. Na realidade, talvez não tivesse acabado mesmo porque lutava contra o sono quando o marido entrou no quarto.

Eles haviam chegado a Hargrove um pouco antes do anoitecer e foram muito bem recebidos por lorde e lady Hargrove. Enquanto os quartos e banhos eram preparados, foi-lhes servia uma refeição leve. Assim que terminaram de comer, Bella deu um jeito de escapar para o quarto e entrar no banho.

Nunca havia gostado tanto de um banho na vida. Ficara mergulhada na água perfumada por mais tempo do que o habitual, abençoando poder se livrar do suor e da canseira de dois dias de viagem. Depois, procurara secar o cabelo perto da lareira, instalando-se confortavelmente na cama com sua costura. Algumas vezes, ela chegara a cabecear em cima do trabalho, esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono. Foi quase um alívio quando Edward entrou no quarto com o escudeiro um pouco mais tarde. O menino sorrira para ela, mas o marido apenas balbuciara algum tipo de cumprimento e fora direto para a tina.

Bella ficou olhando para o musculoso dorso nu do marido até ele se enfiar na água. Recuperando-se finalmente daquela visão, embrulhou a costura e a colocou debaixo da cama. Não queria que Edward a visse ao sair do banho. Ela se deitou e se cobriu, com a intenção de fingir que estava dormindo quando ele saísse do banho e deixasse o quarto. Depois voltaria a trabalhar na túnica. Entretanto, mal fechara os olhos, acabara vencida pelo sono.

Ao acordar, vira Edward a seu lado na cama. Ele não havia ido dormir com seus homens, como ela imaginara. Passara a noite a apenas uns centímetros dela. Bella pensou na túnica. Se o marido não tivesse ido se banhar no quarto e ela não tivesse dormido, a túnica estaria pronta e poderia presenteá-lo pela manhã. Em vez disso, ela tivera sua primeira noite completa de sono desde o início da viagem.

Paciência que a túnica ainda não estava pronta. À noite, em uma ou duas horas, terminaria de costurá-la. Assim, depois que presenteasse o marido, ele chegaria em casa do jeito que o filho de um lorde deveria chegar, e não como um maltrapilho.

— Bella! — Rosalie entrou apressada na tenda e parou de repente ao vê-la costurando.

— O que foi? —perguntou, mas a garota ficou olhando espantada para a túnica.

— Nossa, você quase acabou de costurar a túnica — comentou, surpresa, e se aproximou para olhar melhor. — Está linda. Você costura muito bem. Nunca consegui costurar numa linha reta assim. Mas aqui está muito escuro para se fazer um trabalho tão delicado.

Levantou a cabeça e ficou surpresa de ver que, enquanto costurava, o dia havia terminado. Embora ainda houvesse um pouco de luz do lado de fora.

— Deus, assim você vai estragar seus olhos — a menina a censurou e foi pegar a vela que estava sobre a arca, colocando-a no chão próxima à pilha de peles.

Bella estranhou que a vela estivesse acesa. Alice provavelmente entrara e acendera, sem que ela tivesse notado. Uma vez mais, disse a si mesma que era muito afortunada de ter uma criada como ela. Ela não fazia somente o que era esperado, mas também pequenas coisas, como aquelas, que a tornavam indispensável.

— Pronto, assim está melhor — disse Rosalie, com um sorriso de satisfação. — Pelo menos não precisamos nos preocupar que você acabe cega – concluiu, dando um tapinha afetuoso no ombro de Bella, e saiu novamente.

Ficou olhando a jovem sair, ponderando que ela ficara tão preocupada com seus olhos que se esqueceu de perguntar ou de dizer a razão de sua ida até lá. Sacudindo a cabeça, concentrou-se novamente na costura, curiosa sobre o que teria sido.  
Não teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito, porém, um momento depois, foi a vez de um exasperado Edward aparecer, resmungando sobre meninas estúpidas com miolos da galinha. Ela rapidamente escondeu a túnica atrás de si, esboçando um sorriso inquiridor para o marido.

— Rosalie devia ter lhe dito que, se você quiser, eu posso levá-la até o rio agora — ele se prontificou, franzindo o cenho ao ver a vela no chão tão próxima das peles. — No lugar em que está, essa vela pode provocar um incêndio.

Pensou em dizer que fora Rosalie quem a colocara ali, como não era dada a mexericos, preferiu calar. Além do mais, podia ter advertido a garota, e não o fizera.

— Apague a vela, pegue o que você precisar e vamos — disse Edward, não tocando mais no assunto.

Soltando um suspiro de alívio, soprou a vela, levantou-se e seguiu o marido.

* * *

— Não consigo ouvir nada — ao dizer essas palavras, Edward começou a se virar.

— Porque eu não disse nada; não sei o que dizer — foi a resposta imediata de Bella

Edward desistiu de se virar e relaxou um pouco. Era a primeira vez que a levava para tomar banho em um rio desde que ela quase se afogara. Logo que haviam chegado ali, ele se recusara a ficar de costas. Alegando que queria evitar um novo acidente como aquele. Entretanto, Bella sacudira os ombros e dissera que poderia ficar sem o banho aquela noite. Então ele cedera. A esposa ainda era tímida, e ele não queria negar-lhe a oportunidade de se banhar depois do longo dia no lombo do cavalo.

Concordara em ficar de costas desde que ela conversasse com ele a fim de ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. No início, Bella ficou apenas comentando o que estava fazendo:

— Ainda não entrei na água... estou me despindo... — avisara assim que ele lhe dera as costas. — Você quer que eu só lhe diga quando eu entrar, ou...?

— Quero — foi rápido na resposta, preferindo que ela não lhe contasse cada peça de roupa que estivesse tirando. Sua imaginação já o torturava com inúmeras imagens. A espora era desajeitada, suscetível a acidentes, frágil e, aparentemente, não muito cordial, mas era também um poço de sensualidade. As cavalgadas com ela sentada o dia todo a sua frente eram um tormento. Horas e horas na sela com as nádegas macias pressionado sua virilha, o lado externo das coxas dela contra o lado interno de sua coxas, os seios arredondados roçando em seu braço.

Ele havia passado uma boa parte dos últimos três dias tentando se controlar para não roçar naqueles seios tentadores. Mas, se por um lado resistia para não fazê-lo, por outro, passava horas imaginando isso e muito mais. Quando Bella segurava as rédeas, ele tinha pouco o que fazer e ficava fantasiando que suas mãos estavam boas e se ocupavam de desabotoar os botões do vestido, de abaixá-lo dos ombros, fazendo com que os seios nuns saltassem para fora. Suas mãos ansiosas logo tratavam de acariciá-los e apertá-los, brincando com os mamilos rosados.

Em sua fantasia, enquanto fazia isso, ele beijava e mordiscava a nunca delicada. Bella murmurava sons quase inaudíveis que o excitavam e eram música para seus ouvidos. Quando sua mãe descia ao abdome arredondado e depois deslizava entre as pernas bem torneadas, era tal seu estado de excitação que, mesmo montada no cavalo, ela se virava de frente para ele e fazia-o livrar-se dos calções, enquanto ela se encaixava em sua rigidez masculina numa cavalgada de êxtase.

Naturalmente, seu cavalo não aceitaria tal façanha, e sem dúvida, acabaria empinando e atirando os dois ao chão. Suas mãos também ainda estavam enfaixadas, e nada daquilo de qualquer maneira poderia se feito... o que ele lamentava profundamente.

O incêndio não havia somente ferido suas mãos e destruído suas roupas, roubara sua noite de núpcias... e todas as noites desde então.

Suas partes íntimas, no entanto, mostravam-se interessada sempre que Bella estava por perto. De nada estava adiantando evitar se aproximar dela e dormir junto à fogueira com os homens.

Se fosse possível, Edward preferiria que ela montasse seu próprio cavalo durante o dia, mas cabia a ele treiná-la naquilo que não soubesse, e aparentemente Bella precisava de aulas de equitação. Embora demonstrasse um talento natural para essa atividade, sua jovem esposa alegava que não tinha confiança em si mesma para cavalgar sozinha, e, por essa razão, ele teria levá-la em sua montaria até que se sentisse segura. A experiência lhe mostrara que a esposa era muito sujeita a acidentes, por isso era melhor não correr risco algum.

— O que você quer que eu lhe diga? — Bella perguntou, tirando o marido de suas reflexões.

—Qualquer coisa, desde que você fale — Edward sugeriu primeiro; curioso, porém, depois acrescentou: — Me conte como foi crescer em Swan. — Era uma boa oportunidade de saber um pouco mais sobre a esposa.

— Bem...

Bella disparou a falar e ele logo concluiu que deveria ter sido mais específico e objetivo em sua pergunta. Ela parecia gostar do som da própria voz. Embora estivesse exausta, havia falado sem parar no dia anterior, o último dia de viagem até Hargrove; naquele dia, o primeiro dos dois dias de viagem até sua casa, falaram muito também. Não que importasse, pois acabara sabendo bastante sobre sua infância e família. Já tinha um quadro quase completo.

Provavelmente mais completo do que ela imaginava, pensou. Bella não dissera uma palavra contra os primos, nem como haviam infernizado sua vida desde que chegaram a Swan. Tudo o que comentaram era que tivera uma infância perfeita, pais amorosos, um irmão carinhoso e um lar seguro. Nem uma palavra sobre os primos. E, no entanto, ele testemunhara a maneira como a tratavam. Imediatamente percebera que eram invejosos e cruéis e não tivera a mínima paciência com eles. Podia até entender que se ressentissem de terem sido roubados do pai, da casa e da herança, mas era mesquinho descontar em Bella que, afinal, era a filha do homem que lhes dera abrigo. A recusa de sua jovem esposa em não acusá-los era louvável, mas a deixara vulnerável aos ataques verbais, comprometendo sua auto-estima.

Quando ela terminou de se banhar e já se vestia a salvo fora da água, Edward chegava à conclusão de que precisaria ensinar a ela o próprio valor. Estava também seguro de que não havia se casado com a mulher frágil e inábil que pensara. Pais amorosos e cuidadosos, como os dela pareciam ser, não soltariam a filha no mundo sem as habilidades necessárias para ter sucesso na vida.

Ele estava desconfiado de que a aparente inabilidade de Bella era tão somente o resultado de sua baixa estima e um certo constrangimento diante dele. Com o tempo, tinha certeza de que teria a esposa perfeita.

— Estou pronta, marido.

Fitou-a e sentiu um sorriso brincar em seus lábios. Ela usava outro vestido bem pouco atraente, muito largo e escuro. Os cabelos estavam molhados e puxados para trás. Ainda assim, sua beleza ressaltava. De seus grandes olhos, transpareciam a bondade o bom humor, e um sorriso iluminava seu rosto. Seus pais não poderiam ter escolhido melhor. Edward estava feliz com a escolha. Ele pressentia que algum dia chegaria até a ter afeto por ela. Era bom gosta da esposa, a convivência ficava mais fácil.

Deu-se conta de que ficara ali parado sorrindo feito um idiota e tratou de tirar o sorriso do rosto, fazendo um gesto para que ela passasse à sua frente na trilha que levava ao acampamento. Enquanto caminhavam, ele considerava maneiras de elevar a estima da esposa. Se ela fosse um cavalo, lhe daria uma maçã de vez em quando; se fosse um escudeiro, lhe daria um caloroso tapa nas costas e diria "serviço bem-feito".

Mas sendo sua esposa, decididamente não sabia como reforçar-lhe a auto-estima.

* * *

— Ah, não!

O grito assustado dela fez com que percebesse que já havia chegado ao acampamento. Ele ia perguntar o que a aborrecia, mas no mesmo instante ela não estava mais a seu lado. Corria em direção à tenda. A seguiu, e precisou dar mais alguns passos para entender que havia fogo na tenda.

Praguejando ele se pôs a correr atrás de Bella que procurava abrir caminho entre o grupo.

— Bella! — Tentou agarrar o braço dela para fazê-la parar quando ela se abaixou para entrar na tenda, só lembrando das mãos enfaixadas quando não conseguiu detê-la.

Blasfemando, se abaixou e entrou junto.

— Está tudo bem — disse lady Cullen, que entrara antes para ver os estragos. — Ninguém se feriu e isso é o mais importante.

— Isso mesmo — o pai concordou, postando-se imediatamente ao lado do filho.

A julgar pelo choro desolado de Bella ao olhar para os restos queimados das peles, Edward pareceu não concordar com a mãe.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, em tom seco.

— Parece que as peles pegaram fogo por causa de uma vela — o pai comentou, meio relutante.

Imediatamente fuzilou a esposa com os olhos.

— Eu avisei para você que a vela estava muito perto das peles e recomendei que a apagasse antes de sair.

— Eu apaguei — ela choramingou. — Juro que assoprei a vela...

— É óbvio que não — ele rebateu. — Como você estava com pressa, deve ter dado só uma assopradela e saiu, sem se certificar de que estivesse apagada.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, dando-se por derrotada.

— Acho que você tem razão. Deve ter acontecido isso mesmo. Tudo por minha culpa.

Se comoveu com a reação da esposa; as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, não restava dúvida de que ela estava de coração partido. Não dava para ser mais duro, ela já estava visivelmente abatida.

Soltando um suspiro profundo, aproximou-se um pouco mais e disse:

— Bem, era apenas um monte de peles. Ninguém se feriu e não se perdeu nada muito importante.

— Nada muito importante — repetiu Bella como um eco e, para espanto dele, ela caiu de joelhos num pranto compulsivo.

Foi um alívio quando lady Cullen pediu que ele e o pai saíssem da tenda, assegurando que ela cuidaria da esposa. Edward não tinha a menor idéia de como poderia consolá-la, não podia entender a razão de tanto apego à cama de peles. A arca da esposa estava do lado oposto da tenda e não foi nem um pouco afetada pelo fogo. Por sorte o incêndio fora contido a tempo, limitando-se à cama. A própria tenda não havia sofrido estrago algum.

Sim, ela devia ter ficado aborrecida por causa das peles. Decidiu que compraria varies para ela quando chegassem ao castelo de Cullen. Iria colocá-las em frente à lareira para que ela pudesse sei deitar quando quisesse. Melhor, se deitaria com ela. A idéia era bastante sedutora, relaxar em frente ao fogo crepitante em uma noite fria de inverno, bebendo vinho.

Não, vinho não, resolveu. Bella poderia deixar respingar no vestido e se sentiria uma desastrada aos olhos dele, o que afetaria sua auto-estima. A menos que ela ficasse nua primeiro e depois ele lhe oferecesse o vinho. Boa idéia, concluiu, sorrindo diante da imagem. Ela nua, com uma taça de vinho na mão. Não haveria qualquer problema mesmo que ela respingasse o vinho. Ele simplesmente se inclinaria e lamberia os respingos. Nada mal. Lamber o vinho em volta daqueles seios fartos, deixar que sua língua brincasse com os mamilos até ficarem enrijecidos...

— Por que cargas d'água você está sorrindo? Sua mulher pôs fogo na cama! — censurou-o pai.

— Eu sei. —conteve o sorriso, forçando uma expressão compenetrada.

— Sinto muito, filho. Bella é uma boa moça, mas não podíamos imaginar que fosse esse desastre.

— Não precisa se desculpar pai. Estou muito contente com minha esposa.

— O quê? — Carlisle olhou para o filho incrédulo. — Será que ela lhe deu uma paulada na cabeça enquanto vocês dois estavam no rio?

— Claro que não! —achou graça do comentário.

— Não é possível, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Desde que você a viu só reclamou e se preocupou de ter se casado com uma mulher frágil e inábil, e no momento em que ela transforma uma cama em um monte de cinzas, você diz que está contente com sua esposa?

Preferiu não debater mais a questão com o pai. Em vez disso, chamou seu escudeiro e foi para o rio se banhar e considerar maneiras de melhorar a auto-estima de Bella.

— Bella, querida, por favor não fique assim. — Lady Cullen ajoelhou-se ao lado da nora e a abraçou.

Bella tentou parar de chorar, mas não conseguiu. Encostou a cabeça no peito da sogra e soluçou toda a sua tristeza. Tudo dera errado desde o casamento, absolutamente tudo, e aquela era a última gota.

Ela contava com a túnica e os calções para desfazer a má impressão que o marido tinha dela. Tinha certeza de que quando o presenteasse com aquela vestimenta, ele veria com bons olhos pelo menos uma de suas habilidades e que não era a pessoa cansada e doentia que ele imaginava. Teria a oportunidade de explicar que estava exausta porque estivera trabalhando nas roupas para ele durantes todas as noites. Além do mais, estava triste por ter trabalhado duro e todo seu trabalho ser perdido por um momento de desatenção. Contudo, lembrava-se de ter apagado a vela. Vira até a fumacinha que ficara.

—Querida — disse lady Esme quase gemendo —, certamente não é pelas peles que você chora. Peles são substituíveis.

Balançou a cabeça. O choro havia se acalmado, mas ela ainda não estava em condições de falar.

— Por que é então, minha filha? Você receia fazer papel de desastrada perante Edward?

Ela novamente irrompeu em soluços ao pensar nisso.

Lady Cullen desistiu de tentar acalmá-la por um momento e simplesmente a embalou nos braços como uma criança. Quando finalmente parou de chorar e se soltou dos braços da sogra, endireitando o corpo, lady Esme tomou-lhe uma das mãos e ficou aguardando que a nora falasse.

— Você acha que pode me contar agora? — perguntou depois de um momento.

Ela aquiesceu com a cabeça, com o ar abatido, mas ficou apenas contemplando as cinzas do que fora uma cama.

— Quer primeiro beber alguma coisa? — ofereceu. — Posso chamar Alice e pedir que vá buscar um cálice de licor.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio e lady Cullen se preparava para falar quando desabafou:

— Eu estava costurando calções e túnica novos para Edward.

Esme suspirou e deu um tapinha em sua mão.

— Eu sabia, querida — ela disse e explicou: — Eu estava muito preocupada por vê-la tão cansada e Irina comentou isso com sua criada. Alice então disse a ela que eu não me preocupasse, pois você estava bem e passava as noites costurando roupas para Edward que logo estariam prontas.

— E estavam —confirmou e, para seu constrangimento, começou a chorar novamente.

— Estavam? — Esme perguntou, com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

Assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu estava terminando de costurá-las quando Edward veio me buscar para ir ao rio. Eu as escondi nas peles, soprei a vela, peguei uma muda de roupa e sai correndo atrás dele. Pensei que tivesse apagado a vela, mas não me lembro direito...

— Isso quer dizer que elas também se foram com o fogo? — lady Cullen perguntou horrorizada.

Bella concordou com a cabeça.

— Ah, querida! — Lady Cullen a tomou nos braços novamente, mas dessa vez Bella só deixou escapar um soluço; não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar.

Ambas se mantiveram caladas por um bom tempo. Esme estava tão consternada que não sabia o que dizer para amenizar a situação. De quando em quando, a única palavra que lhe escapava da boca era "coitadinha". Bella compreendia. Qualquer coisa que a sogra dissesse não a faria sentir-se melhor. Estava exausta, deprimida e acabada. Tudo que desejava era dormir.

Uma movimentação junto à entrada da tenda fez com que ambas se voltassem. Irina entrava carregando algumas peles.

— Lorde Cullen me pediu que trouxesse essas peles — ela explicou, olhando para trás e dando passagem para Alice que entrou seguida por quatro homens. — E mandou os homens para recolher as peles queimadas — ela murmurou.

Bella sabia que, enquanto Irina se referia ao sogro como Lorde Cullen, para Alce, lorde Cullen, era Edward, e, por alguma razão inexplicável, ela soltou uma gargalhada quase histérica.

Lady Esme a olhou preocupada e disse com firmeza:

— Venha, querida, vamos sair do caminho para que eles possam limpar o que for preciso.

Permitiu que a sogra a ajudasse a se levantar e ambas se encaminharam para o outro lado da tenda. Assim que os homens terminaram a limpeza, Alice foi pegar alguns lençóis que a mãe de Bella havia posto na arca. Ela e Irina então empilharam as peles em formato de cama e depois ajeitaram os lençóis.

— Já está tudo pronto! — lady Cullen puxou a nora de volta para perto da cama e sugeriu: - Por que você não descansa um pouco, querida? Eu peço que Alice venha buscá-la quando a comida estiver pronta.

— Não quero comer —disse, consentido em ser colocada na cama. Percebeu os olhares preocupados que as mulheres trocaram, mas não teve forças nem para se incomodar com aquilo.

— Por enquanto então descanse, querida — lady Cullen disse por fim. — Você se sentirá bem melhor depois de dormir.

Fechou os olhos e dormiu no mesmo instante.

* * *

N/A: sim sim.. não se passa um dia sem q alguma coisa aconteça.

Coitada da Bella! Passou tanto trabalho pra nada.

Obrigada pelos recados... fico tão feliz q vcs tb estejam gostando dessa fic assim como eu to curtindo adaptar!

Beijos e até amanhã!


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Edward tinha acabado de entrar no salão, após ter ido supervisionar o treino dos cavalos. Instalou-se então à mesa para tomar uma bebida e sentiu-se tenso ao ouvir passos na escadaria, só relaxando quando viu que era a mãe quem descia. Por um breve instante, ele receou que fosse a esposa. Não estava disposto a encarar o rosto triste de Bella naquele momento.

— Edward! — A mãe desceu um pouco mais depressa ao vê-lo. — Ótimo que você está aí. Estava querendo falar com você. Onde anda seu pai?

— Ele estava nos estábulos. Já deve estar chegando. —respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha ao perguntar: — E minha esposa, onde está?

— Ela está lá em cima costurando.

— É o que eu imaginava — ele retrucou, áspero.

Tudo que a esposa sabia fazer era costurar, embora ele ainda não tivesse visto qualquer resultado desse trabalho. Imaginava que ela estivesse costurando um vestido novo. Os poucos que trouxera eram escuros e muito grandes para ela. Gostaria que Bella estivesse fazendo alguma coisa mais colorida e de talhe mais adequado. A verdade é que ela estava demorando demais para fazer apenas um vestido.

Durante a viagem, as poucas vezes que entrara na tenda para ver como ela passava, ela estava costurando. Agora já estavam em Cullen havia três dias e costurar era tudo o que ela fazia, além de dormir e chorar. Aliás, às vezes chorava mesmo dormindo.

Desde a noite do incêndio, ela se mostrava muito infeliz. Alguns dias antes, principalmente durante a viagem para ir buscar o escudeiro, ela conversava sem parar e parecia mais sorridente. Edward sentia falta de sua tagarelice, mas, pior do que o silêncio, era vê-la tão angustiada e abatida. Especialmente por não saber o que fazer para tirá-la daquele estado. Imaginava que ela estivesse sentindo falta da família, algo que com o tempo ela superaria, mas a tristeza não estava passando, e a cada dia estava mais melancólica.

— Você não precisa ficar tão ofendido, porque afinal é para você que ela está costurando uns calções novos. De novo! — lady Cullen acrescentou, irritada.

As portas do salão se abriram e Carlisle Cullen entrou a tempo de ouvir o comentário da esposa.

— Calções para mim? —perguntou, espantado. — Como assim? É ela quem precisa de roupas novas, não eu.

— Pois é — lorde Cullen aparteou, aproximando-se da mesa. — Bella não tem um único vestido que lhe fique bem, e todos são escuros e largos. – Ele fez uma pausa para beijar a esposa no rosto, e depois sentou-se no banco ao lado do filho. — Acho que o azul que esgarçou no casamento e o vermelho que queimou no incêndio eram os únicos vestidos coloridos de sua esposa.

Lady Esme dirigiu um olhar contrariado para o marido e depois olhou para Edward.

— Sua mulher ficou noites acordadas durante nossa viagem para costurar roupas novas que repusessem as que você perdeu no incêndio. Foi por isso que ficava sempre na tenda à noite e parecia exausta durante o dia. Fazendo roupas para você.

Ficou boquiaberto com a noticia, mas foi o pai que primeiro se manifestou:

— Ora, ela costura então bem devagar se ainda não terminou.

— Carlisle! — Esme dirigiu um olhar de censura ao marido. — A roupa estava quase pronta e acabou queimada a tenda Ela ficou arrasada, mas reagiu e começou a fazer novas peças quando chegamos aqui. Acho que já tem um novo conjunto quase pronto.

— Hum... então é por isso que ela tem estado tão infeliz? Por causa de umas peças de roupas? — indagou o pai de Edward, com um certo desdém.

— Acho que em parte é por isso, mas ela também deve estar sentindo falta da família. — Lady Cullen voltou-se para Edward e acrescentou: — E você não está fazendo nada para ajudar.

— Eu? —surpreendeu-se, arregalando os olhos. — O que eu poderia fazer? Não fiz nada para deixá-la infeliz.

— Também ainda não fez nada para evitar que ficasse. — ela argumentou. — Você presta menos atenção a Bella do que aos cachorros. Pelo menos para eles você atira um osso de vez em quando.

Franziu a sobrancelha.

— Não dá para eu prestar atenção a ela, ou a senhora se esqueceu de que minhas mãos estão enfaixadas?

— Não é de cama que estou falando — ela argumentou, exasperada. — Você não tem trocado uma palavra sequer com ela.

— Falar com ela? — ele perguntou, abismado.

— Será que você tem estado cego nesses anos todos? Ou é porque passou tanto tempo fora nas Cruzadas que se esqueceu de que seu pai conversa comigo o tempo todo?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — replicou, irritado. — Eu quis dizer que ela... Bem, era ela que...

— Edward quis dizer que Bella não deu chance de ele dizer uma palavra no caminho até aqui — o pai esclareceu, achando graça. — Pelo menos, quando estavam a cavalo.

— Bem, acho que foi uma tentativa de se manter acordada — disse lady Cullen.

— Observei mesmo que minha nora gosta muito de dormir — Carlisle comentou, irônico. — Conseguiu dormir até no lombo do cavalo quando deveria estar aprendendo a cavalgar.

— Isso aconteceu somente um dia — defendeu-a a sogra. — Apenas porque ela havia ficado a noite toda acordada, costurando. — Fez uma súbita pausa, depois confidenciou: — Eu prometi que não lhe contaria nada, mas sei que Bella está aborrecida porque você não a considera habilidosa. Então resolvi contar para que você entenda que ela não é.

Ele e o pai se entreolharam. Foi Carlisle quem perguntou: — Não é?

— Não — afirmou ela categórica.

— Minha queria, sei que você gosta dela, mas Bella não sabe nem montar a cavalo — Carlisle afirmou.

— Sabe, sim.

— Minha mãe tem razão — Edward concordou. — Bella provavelmente não soubesse montar quando deixamos Swan, mas ela tem uma inclinação natural para a coisa e já estava cavalgando muito bem ao chegarmos aqui. Poderia ter montado seu próprio cavalo a partir de Hargrove, mas ela se mostrou insegura, por isso deixei que ficasse no meu.

— Você não está entendendo — rebateu ela. — Ela sempre soube montar, mesmo antes de deixar Swan.

— Não seja ridícula, Esme — contestou lorde Cullen, cético. — Por que ela mentiria sobre uma coisa como essa e nos deixaria pensar que é uma incompetente?

— Para poupar as mãos de Edward.

— O quê? — Edward surpreendeu-se.

— Você insistia em viajar a cavalo. Ela receava que você machucasse as mãos ainda mais, por isso preferiu deixar que você pensasse que ela não sabia cavalgar para poder segurar as rédeas enquanto você a "treinava".

Lorde Cullen debochou da explicação.

— E no segundo dia ela dormiu o dia todo, ah!

— Porque passou a noite acordada costurando — lembrou-o. — Mas ela também costurou nas demais noites e, apesar de cansada, nos outros dias ficou acordada.

— Então você está sugerindo que Bella foi preparada para ser uma boa esposa?

— Estou. Lady Swan me deu uma lista das habilidades da filha no dia da comemoração do casamento. Ela provavelmente teve melhor preparo do que a maioria das moças da idade.

— Para administrar um castelo? Cuidar de feridos e doentes? Orientar a criadagem? — ele indagou, recusando-se a acreditar.

— Sim, e até mais que isso.

— Então por que ela não cuidou das mãos de Edward? É você que está o tempo todo examinando e trocando as ataduras.

Lady Cullen ficou sem graça.

— Já me desculpei com ela por isso, mas... Edward é meu filho...

— E esta casa é sua — lorde Cullen disse tom compreensivo.

A mãe de Edward enrijeceu o corpo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você disse que acredita que ela se sinta triste porque Edward a julga despreparada e também porque sente falta da casa e da família.

— Disse.

— Talvez seja mais do que isso...

— Como assim?

— Ela não deixou apenas a casa e a família, Esme. Ela veio morar na nossa casa. Se Bella é tão habilidosa como você diz, ela foi preparada para ser uma boa esposa e administrar sua própria casa — ele salientou. — Mas esta é nossa casa, você é quem a administra. Está tudo sob o seu controle e ela não tem nada para fazer. Não tem como se sentir em casa; ela é como um hóspede aqui.

Lady Cullen caminhou até o banco e caiu sentada entre o marido e o filho.

— Não havia pensado nisso.

— Sei que não — murmurou lorde Cullen em tom carinho. Ele ficou em silêncio por um minuto e depois comentou: — Quando chegamos, tive a notícia de que o velho Eleazar morreu.

— Você me contou.

— Ele cuidou por anos a fio do castelo de Masen — lorde Cullen se referia à moradia de lady Esme quando criança. As terras das duas famílias haviam sido juntadas quando eles se casaram, mas sempre moraram em Cullen.

— Sim, por vários anos. — Lady Cullen estava meio irritada, julgando que o marido estivesse querendo mudar de assunto.

— Eu estava pensando quem poderia substituir Eleazar...

Edward enrijeceu o corpo, entendendo perfeitamente aonde o pai queria chega. A mãe também parecia ter entendido e demonstrava não estar gostando do rumo da conversa.

— Carlisle... — começou a dizer, mas o marido não lhe deu chance.

— Talvez Edward e Bella devessem ir pra lá.

— Mas...

— Isso daria a eles a chance de se conhecerem melhor, sem a nossa interferência — ele prosseguiu, ignorando os protestos da esposa. — E Bella teria uma casa para administrar, um lugar em que não se sentiria como hóspede.

— Oh... — lady Cullen suspirou, sentindo-se derrotada.

* * *

— Você está bem, querida?

— Hum? — Bella olhou para lady Tânia sem, no entanto, enxergá-la.

Estavam todos à mesma, jantando. Ela estava entre lady Cullen e lady Tânia. Edward, como de costume, não estava presente. Pouco antes, o vira conversando com o pai, mas saíra em seguida. Ela tinha a nítida impressão que ele a evitava, pois sequer se sentava à mesa para comer. Tampouco sabia onde ele estava dormindo, só sabia que não era em seu quarto.

— Por que suspira tanto, minha filha — lady Tânia perguntou, carinhosa. — Você se sente infeliz?

Forçou um sorriso. Lady Tânia era uma mulher tão bondosa quanto a mãe de Edward. Todas estavam sendo maravilhosas com ela desde sua chegada a Cullen; eram boas e atenciosas e procuram lhe fazer companhia o tempo todo, para que não notasse a ausência do próprio marido. Tornou a suspirar e, ao se dar conta, balançou a cabeça, impaciente consigo mesma.

— Queira me desculpar, milady.

— Você não tem do que se desculpar.— aparteou lady Cullen, entrando na conversa.

Fez uma expressão de dúvida ao ouvir a palavra culpa. — Mas devo-lhes desculpas por Edward nunca jantar conosco à mesa, e isso parece que é culpa minha.

— Por que diz isso? — A sogra surpreendeu-se.

Engoliu em seco e argumentou:

— Seu filho não parece satisfeito comigo. Desde que chegamos, ele tem me evitado o tempo todo. E nem dorme mais no próprio quarto.

— Oh, Bella! — Lady Esme a fitou, com pena — E você acha que é por sua causa?

— Por que mais poderia ser? —perguntou, encolhendo os ombros. — Comentei com Rosalie e soube que, antes de eu chegar, ele sempre havia dormido no quarto e fazia suas refeições à mesa. Ela me disse, também, que não achava que fosse por minha causa, mas não encontrou qualquer outra explicação.

— Porque ela não sabe... — lady Cullen fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio.

Ia perguntar o que a menina não sabia, mas antes que o fizesse, a sogra balançou a cabeça aborrecida.

— Tantos segredos... não conte a ele isso, não conte a ela aquilo.. — lady Esme disse, exasperada. — Eu devia ter imaginado que ele não lhe explicaria. Meu filho é igualzinho ao pai nesse sentido. — Após uma pequena pausa, ela continuou: — Bem, deixe-me aliviar um pouco esse seu coração sentido, filha. Saiba que levei anos depois de casada para que Carlisle compreendesse. Se não souber ou não entender alguma coisa, você deve perguntar. Não receie parecer tola ou ignorante, porque tolo é quem não pergunta e tira conclusões erradas. — Parou novamente para beber um gole de vinho e disse: — Vá agora até lá em cima e entre, sem bater à porta, no quarto à direita do seu. Você entenderá muita coisa, sem precisar dizer uma palavra, mas depois pergunte a seu marido o porquê de ele ainda não ter dormido com você. Desconfio que a resposta a surpreenderá.

Bella fitou, pasma, a sogra. Não estava entendendo quase nada do que ela lhe dizia. Tantos segredos! Quem tinha segredos? De fato, ela havia pedido à sogra que não comentasse que sabia cavalgar, assim como que não lhe contasse que estava fazendo uma roupa para Edward, mas o que lady Cullen parecia sugerir é que havias muitos outros segredos, além dos seus.

— Vá! — a sogra insistiu.

Bella olhou para lady Tânia que parecia estar igualmente perplexa. Levantou-se um tanto indecisa, pulou o banco e caminhou devagar até a escada. Sentia-se, em parte, curiosa para ver o que encontraria no quarto que lady Cullen sugerira que fosse, mas a vontade de não ir prevalecia. Já era bastante triste pensar que o marido não suportava sua presença, mas ter de ouvir a resposta dos lábios dele, quando indagado, seria pior ainda.

Sabia que precisava vencer a própria covardia. Seus pais não a haviam criado para ser covarde. Estava, porém, bastante fragilizada por tudo o que acontecera na última semana. Não que tudo tivesse sido ruim. A viagem havia sido horrível com tantos incidentes, mas as coisas em Cullen estavam um pouco melhores.

De certa maneira, sentia-se em casa. Lady Cullen parecia muito com sua própria mãe, administrando o castelo com muita facilidade. Com isso, ela não tinha nada a fazer, a não ser costurar. Não se importava. Pior seria ter incumbências que revelassem ainda mais sua incompetência. Sentia-se segura costurando coisas para Edward. Por sorte, Emmet era do mesmo tamanho que seu marido e, por enquanto, ele podia usar as roupas dele. Contudo, precisava ter suas próprias roupas, e ela ficava contente de costurar para o marido. Pelo menos nisso, se sentia competente. E, enquanto costurava, era muito agradável passar o dia conversando com Rosalie, lady Tânia e lady Esme.

Sua única insatisfação era a visível indiferença do marido. Ele a evitava sempre.

Os pensamentos fugiram de sua cabeça ao chegar ao quarto indicado pela sogra.

Respirando fundo, ela parou tentando ouvir algum som que viesse de dentro do aposento que pudesse lhe dar uma pista do que esperava; não ouviu qualquer voz, qualquer ruído. Endireitando os ombros, ergueu a mão para bater, mas lembrou-se da recomendação de lady Cullen para que entrasse direto.

Depois de uma pequena hesitação, abriu a porta.

Seth acabara de colocar uma colher de cozido na boca de Edward. Ele se voltou ao ouvir a porta se abrir, esperando ver o pai entrar, e engasgou ao ver que era a esposa.

A expressão no rosto de Bella logo revelou que ela estava surpresa de vê-lo ali.

Edward desviou o olhar para o escudeiro. Sentia-se aliviado de que o menino estivesse a seu lado. Os dois primeiros dias depois do incêndio haviam sido os mais frustrantes de sua vida. O machucado nas mãos o impediam de realizar as mais simples tarefas, como se alimentar, se banhar, se vestir. Por mais que o pai o ajudasse, até mesmo fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas era uma coisa humilhante.

O dia da chegada em Hargrove havia sido um alívio para Edward. Teria então o escudeiro para ajudá-lo em tudo. Entretanto, era orgulhoso demais para permitir que alguém percebesse como estava dependente, ainda que temporariamente. Preferia, por isso, fazer as refeições longe de todos. Seth ia buscar a comida e dava na boca para ele. Na primeira noite de viagem com o escudeiro, ele havia se alimentado em uma clareira, perto do rio. Desde que tinham chegado a Cullen, fazia as refeições no antigo quarto de Emmet; depois o menino o ajudava a se despir para tomar banho.

Seguiram todas as noites a mesma rotina. Depois do banho, Seth o ajudava a se acomodar na cama e ia ele mesmo se deitar no colchão de palha, em um canto do quarto. Pela manhã, o garoto o ajudava a se vestir e o seguia por toda parte, desempenhando suas funções de escudeiro. Por volta do meio-dia, eles retornavam ao castelo, e Edward ficava aguardando no quarto que ele trouxesse a refeição.

— Estou satisfeito — disse Edward ao escudeiro. — Pode levar o prato de volta para a cozinha.

O menino hesitou, pois Edward havia comido muito pouco, mas, sem jeito de contestar seu senhor, ele aquiesceu com a cabeça e, passando por Bella, saiu do quarto. Voltou então a atenção par a esposa que ainda estava parada à porta. Finalmente, ela criou coragem, entrou e fechou a porta. Aguardou curioso que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas o que ela disse foi completamente inesperado:

— Você não tem feito as refeições à mesa para me evitar?

Ficou boquiaberto.

— O que a fez pensar isso?

Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

— O fato de você estar o tempo todo me evitando. Assim que entro em um lugar, você sair, como fez hoje quando desci. Você não se senta à mesa comigo desde que chegamos aqui. E, embora tenha dormido comigo em Hargrove, não dormiu nenhum dia em sua própria cama desde que chegamos aqui. — Despejou de uma só vez, sentindo o rosto em chamas.

Piscou várias vezes, confuso.

— Eu saí do salão quando você entrou porque era hora do jantar e, como você sabe, tenho jantado aqui.

— Fiquei sabendo disso agora — Bella murmurou num fio de voz, abaixando a cabeça. — Mas isso não explica sua relutância em se deitar comigo. Sei que não sou uma mulher atraente...

Edward riu, não acreditando no que ouvia, e ela o encarou.

— Não precisa ser rude. Tenho consciência de que sou gorda e ...

Uma nova risada escapou da boca dele e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você é linda, Bella.

Ele viu um brilho zangado nos olhos da esposa e se perguntou se seria possível que ela realmente não soubesse que ele a achava encantadora. De repente, percebeu que era óbvio que ela não sabia. Durante anos os primos tratavam de convencê-la do contrário.

— Sou tão linda que você nem tem vontade de consumar nosso casamento.

Edward a fitou incrédulo e ergueu as mãos.

— Assim é difícil me deitar com você.

— Mike disse que o importante não são as mãos, e que se você podia montar um cavalo, podia fazer o mesmo comigo. — Bella deixou escapar e corou cheia de embaraço por repetir aquelas palavras de forma tão crua.

— Mike! — exclamou, contrariado. — E você acreditou nele?

— Ora, ele é homem e entende melhor essas coisas — ela disse baixinho. — Então não é verdade?

— É, de certo modo...

Parou hesitante. Não queria mentir para ela. É claro que poderia ter consumado o casamento. Talvez fosse difícil, mas não seria impossível. Embora suas mãos estivessem comprometidas, sua masculinidade não estava, e ele tivera provas disso várias vezes desde o incêndio. Não conseguia cavalgar com ela sem terminar enrijecido como uma espada, e quando a levara para se banhar no rio... por Deus, nem foi preciso vê-la, só de ouvi-la se despindo e de se atira na água foi suficiente para que ficasse ereto como um poste.

Ele apenas evitara de dormir com ela porque era impensável a idéia de tê-la próxima e sentir seu cheiro, sem que fosse possível tocá-la. Em Hargrove, não tivera alternativa. Jamais iria humilhá-la, pedindo um quarto só para ele, mas procurara manter-se mais distante possível dela, e pretendia continuar fazendo isso, até estar recuperado, para finalmente realizar todas as fantasias que lhe passavam pela cabeç, essa decisão levara a esposa a acreditar que ele não suportava ficar junto dela.

Dando um suspiro, tentou explicar:

— Sem minhas mãos para ajudar, seria muito desconfortável para você, Bella, mas, é verdade, seria possível consumar o casamento. Não poderíamos fazê-lo da maneira normal, é claro. Você talvez tivesse de se sentar no peitoril da janela, ou se inclinar para trás sobre alguma coisa...

As palavras de Edward saíram mais devagar. Sua mente repassava gulosa todas as possibilidades. Bella sentada no peitoril da janela e ele entreabrindo com seu corpo as pernas dela, depois suas partes íntimas roçando nas dela enquanto a beijava e então a maravilhosa sensação de possuí-la. Uma outra imagem rapidamente assomou em sua mente: ela debruçada no peitoril da janela e ele penetrando-a por trás.

— Você está me dizendo que ainda não consumou nosso casamento em consideração ao meu desconforto?

A voz de Bella tirou-o de suas fantasias, e ele a olhou aborrecido. Ela parecia não acreditar em suas palavras.

— Sim, claro, é por isso que não tenho me deitado com você. Realmente acha que eu teria preferido o chão batido ao conforto e ao calor das peles em nossa tenda quando estávamos viajando?

— Não, claro que não — ela admitiu, mostrando uma certa impaciência na voz. — Por isso eu presumi que você preferisse o chão batido do que minha companhia.

— Você estava bêbada em nossa noite de núpcias?

— Não! —pareceu chocada com a pergunta.

— Bem, então você certamente notou meu... —fez uma pausa, procurando uma palavra alternativa, em vez da que lhe viera à cabeça, para descrever a sua ereção. Finalmente, ele disse: — minha ansiedade. — Quando Bella simplesmente o fitou, Edward respirou fundo, de maneira quase exasperada: — Acredite em mim, se minhas mãos não estivessem machucadas, eu consumaria nosso casamento sempre que houvesse uma oportunidade, mas não quero lhe causar uma dor desnecessária.

Bella comprimiu o lábio e começou a esfregar as mãos.

— Minha mãe me preveniu sobre o que me esperava e disse que a primeira vez poderia ser bastante desconfortável e até dolorida. Agradeço sua preocupação, mas se você quiser...

— Bella —a interrompeu. — Você não sabe o que está me pedindo. A primeira vez nem sempre é boa para a mulher, mas sem minhas mãos poderia ser muito ruim.

— Compreendo — ela murmurou, pulando em seguida ao ouvir baterem na porta. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com Seth.

O menino olhou inseguro para ela e para Edward.

— O senhor ainda quer tomar banho, milorde, ou...?

— Vou deixá-lo tomar banho — Bella balbuciou, saindo do quarto.

* * *

Edward observou-a sair com o coração apertado. Estava certo de ter visto o brilho de uma lágrima nos olhos dela antes de se afastar e sentia que não conseguira convencê-la de que a desejava e a achava atraente. Não sabia como lidar com isso.

Dando-se conta de que Seth ainda estava parado à porta aguardando uma resposta, fez sinal para que entrasse. Ele estivera supervisionando o campo de treino um pouco mais cedo e fora derrubado quando um dos homens colidiu contra ele. O campo estava lamacento depois de uma noite de chuva e, embora Seth tivesse na hora procurado limpar sua roupa com um pano, precisava de um banho.

Aproveitou para refletir sobre o que fazer com o problema da esposa enquanto o banho era preparado, não dando muito ouvidos à conversa do menino que enchia a tina de água. Seth tinha dois pontos em comum com Bella: era meio desastrado e tinha uma propensão para falar muito.

O estranho é que achava esse hábito reconfortante, e não irritante. A conversa dele geralmente era sobre batalhas, armas e cavalos, embora na primeira noite de serviço, houvesse perguntado se as mãos dele havia sido queimadas em luta com um dragão. Ele havia lhe explicado, com autoridade no assunto, que os dragões tinham um hálito horrível e gostavam de comer mulheres e fazê-las chorar.

A tina estava cheia, e no quarto só os dois. Seth o ajudava a se desvestir. Naquela noite o menino ainda não havia comentado nada que precisasse de resposta. Foi então que perguntou:

— O que a gente faz quando vai para a cama com uma lady?

Edward engasgou e ficou sem saber o que dizer por um momento.

— Por que essa pergunta?

— É que ouvi lady Tânia dizer a uma das criadas que lady Bella achava que o senhor não está satisfeito com o casamento porque ainda não se deitou com ela — ele explicou.

— Minha nossa, o castelo todo sabe —balbuciou, tirando os calções e entrando na tina. Depois compreendeu que deveria esperar por isso. Era impossível manter segredos em um castelo.

Assim que o menino saiu do quarto, mergulhou na água e fechou os olhos, pensando na esposa. Era óbvio que não poderia deixar as coisas como estavam, mas não sabia o que fazer. Aparentemente, não conseguiria convencê-la com simples argumentos verbais. Não era bom nisso. Sentia-se melhor agindo do que discutindo o que quer que fosse. Não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer para convencê-la de que a achava atraente e queria consumar seu casamento. Talvez a única maneira de convencê-la seria realmente possuí-la. E como estava tentado a fazê-lo! Sabia que ela não lhe agradeceria depois, apesar do que havia dito.

Bella não tinha idéia do que estava pedindo. Saber que a primeira vez poderia ser dolorida era uma coisa, e experimentar o impacto de uma ereção sem que seu corpo estivesse preparado, era outra. Sem as mãos para acariciá-la e abraçá-la, ele não poderia prepará-la devidamente. Sem as mãos, ele só podia contar com sua boca...

Sentou-se abruptamente na tina, espalhando água por todo lado ao ser assaltado por uma onda de imagens e pensamentos. Bella nua diante dele; ele beijando-a e acariciando-a com a boca até que ela gemesse de prazer; depois a ereção e finalmente o prazer de penetrá-la...

— Droga, por que não pensei nisso antes? — murmurou e chamou o escudeiro, gritando.

* * *

N/A: Oiie...

sim sim.. a estima da Bella chega a níveis q não dá pra entender!

Bom, eu vi q várias pessoas já estão com várias suposições sobre os acontecimentos, obviamente não vou responder né. Só lendo! Ha Ha Ha!

Mas e esse final de capitulo, será q vai rolar agora? Amanhã vcs descobrem! (sim.. adoro deixar a curiosidade em alerta!)

Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal.. que bom q tão gostando!

Beijos e até amanhã!


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Ao retornar a seu quarto, Bella encontrou seu banho já preparado na tina e Alice alimentando a lareira com lenha. Como havia passado dois criados, que carregavam uma tina com água para o banho de Edward, ela ficou surpresa de que tivessem conseguido aquecer água par dois banhos. Esse trabalho todo era desnecessário, pois estava louca para ir para a cama.

Sentia-se novamente deprimida depois da conversa com o marido, embora antes dela estivesse ainda mais. Não acreditava na alegação do marido que era em consideração a ela que estava se controlando para não consumar o casamento. Pois ele mesmo não havia admitido que era possível fazê-lo apesar das mãos feridas? Só podia entender que ele não queria se dar ao trabalho. Por outro lado, fora uma alívio saber que o marido não tinha repulsa por ela, que não era por sua causa que estava evitando fazer as refeições à mesa.

Com esses pensamentos, tomou banho depressa, em seguia enrolou-se em uma toalha e foi se sentar perto da lareira a fim de secar os cabelos. Vários minutos depois, ela ainda estava sentada lá, pensativa, quando a porta do quarto repentinamente se abriu

e Edward entrou.

— Marido? —voltou-se na cadeira e o fitou surpresa, notando que, embora de tamanho menor, ele também estava com uma toalha de linho em volta da cintura.

— Assunto resolvido — Edwardanunciou e ela ficou impressionada com o largo sorriso estampado no rosto dele. Ele não havia sorrido muito desde que o conhecera, por isso sentia-se nervosa.

— Que assunto está resolvido? — ela perguntou, intrigada.

Em vez de responder, ele cruzou o quarto até a janela e disse:

— Venha cá.

Arregalou os olhos desconfiada. Lembrava que ele lhe havia dito que poderiam consumar o casamento mesmo se as mãos, se ela se sentasse no peitoril da janela. Certamente, ele não estava pretendendo...?

Não, disse a si mesma, pondo-se em pé com relutância. Ele depois fizer aquela explanação ridícula de que doeria. A mãe havia lhe explicado tudo sobre a cama nupcial. Julgando que o casamento seria consumado naquela noite, como ocorrida com a maioria dos casamentos, ela contara tudo em detalhes e havia lhe dito que, embora na primeira vez pudesse doer um pouco, com o tempo aquela coisa poderia ser muito agradável, especialmente se ela tivesse a sorte de ter um marido atencioso.

Ao ouvir a respiração suspensa a descrição da mãe, concluíra que era difícil imaginar que a coisa fosse mesmo "agradável", mas a mãe não era dada a mentir, por isso, como sempre, confiara nela. Na noite de núpcias, apesar de não terem completado o ato, Bella comprovou o que a mãe lhe dissera. Achara o contato com o marido na cama muito mais do que agradável, com seus beijos e carícias. Pena que o fogo interrompera o que estava tão bom.

Parou ao lado do marido junto à janela e aguardou curiosa. Edward deu um sorriso luminoso para ela e tirou da cintura a mão enfaixada que prendia a toalha em volta de seu corpo, deixando-a cair.

Bella ficou embasbacada. A masculinidade dele estava rija como uma rocha e empinada como um poste que se projetasse do chão. Ela lutou para desviar os olhos daquela coisa enorme e se concentrar no rosto dele, mas não se conteve e abaixou-os um segundo depois.

Já havia visto a masculinidade do marido na noite do casamento, mas não se lembrava que fosse tão grande... e... tão sólida. A comparação que lhe vinha à mente era como se, na primeira vez, tivesse visto uma meia dentro da outra e agora visse uma meia na perna, o que, para seus olhos inexperientes, era algo colossal.

De repente, se sentiu agradecida de que Edward esperasse até estar recuperado para consumar o casamento. Nem se importava tanto se ele não gostasse muito dela... Que mal havia que tivesse uma amante?

Pai do Céu, não seria preferível que os homens apunhalassem de vez suas mulheres com espadas? Certamente seria melhor do que ter aquela coisa enorme perfurando-as. Sentindo que começava a ficar um pouco histérica sobre algo que ainda não precisava temer, se esforçou para levantar os olhos e esboçou um sorriso inquiridor para o marido.

— Você disse que havia resolvido alguma coisa — comentou, sentindo-se constrangida diante da situação.

— Ah, sim. — Virando-se, Edwardafastou a cortina da janela para permitir que o luar iluminasse o quarto.

Bella lançou um olhar curioso para fora, mas não havia muito para se ver. O peitoril tinha uns noventa centímetros de comprimento e ela praticamente precisaria se deitar nele para que a cabeça chegasse próximo à janela. Assim, não dava para ver direito o pátio do castelo, mas tão somente o vidro da janela. Aliás, o vidro era um material muito caro, portanto uma raridade. Era, de fato, realmente impressionante que as janelas estivessem vidros. Se já não soubesse que havia se casado com um homem de família abastada, isso seria um sinal revelador.

— É, essa janela é muito bonita, Edward. Obrigada por me mostrar... Ai! — soltou um grito de surpresa e se agarrou ao ombro dele quando ele a puxou para si e a sentou no peitoril. — O que você... ?

A pergunta morreu em seus lábios, silenciada pela boca dele, ao mesmo tempo em que separava os joelhos dela, interpondo-se entre suas pernas para poder beijáeijs, silenciada pela boca de Paen, ao mesmo tempo em que separava os joelhos dela, interpondo-se entre suas pernas para poder –la melhor. No início, ela ficou surpresa demais para tentar afastá-lo ou dizer qualquer coisa, mas, depois de alguns instantes, a língua de Edward se infiltrou em sua boca e ela esqueceu completamente o que ia dizer.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, estava absolutamente derretida, sua mente era incapaz de produzir um único pensamento.

— Resolvi todo o assunto — ele sussurrou, tentando puxar a toalha que ela prendia contra o peito.

— Que bom! —suspirou e virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, pressionando uma das faces contra os lábios dele, feito uma gatinha dengosa.

— Como não posso usar minhas mãos para prepará-la, vou usar minha boca — ele explicou. — Mas primeiro você deve me deixar soltar a toalha.

— Hum... —sorriu. — Você poderia me beijar de novo?

Edward desistiu de puxar a toalha e em seus lábios brotou lentamente um sorriso de satisfação.

— Você gosta quando eu a beijo?

Apesar da pergunta, a postura dele era de quem já sabia a resposta, mostrando um certo convencimento. Bella pouco se importava. Tirando uma das mãos da toalha, ela a levou à cabeça de Edward e o puxou para mais um beijo. Ele sucumbiu e começou a beijá-la de maneira lenta e gentil. O beijo, porém, foi se tornando cada vez mais profundo até quase culminar em uma verdadeira batalha para ver quem devoraria quem primeiro. Os dois arfavam quando Edward afastou os lábios, deslizando-os pelo rosto da esposa até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha. Bella teve um estremecimento quando a língua úmida tocou em sua orelha. Ela virou um pouco a cabeça sentindo prazer naquela carícia. Depois, não resistindo, voltou-a para que suas bocas novamente se encontrassem. O beijo dessa vez foi mais guloso ainda. As sensações que ele despertava fizera com que ela, cedendo às exigências de seus instintos, arqueasse o corpo contra o de Edward.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e deslizou os lábios ao longo da curva do pescoço delgado, forçando-a a se inclinar para trás. Acariciou com a língua cada centímetro do colo de alabastro até aproximar-se dos fartos seios.

Bella gemeu e, ao se agarrar nos ombros do marido para manter o equilíbrio, sentiu a toalha escorregar até os quadris. Bella agora não tinha qualquer impedimento e aproveitou para abocanhar um de seus seios, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer ao lamber seu mamilo. Ela arqueou um pouco mais, colando-se ao corpo dele. Apesar da toalha, podia sentir a ereção masculina e a sensação era tão boa que ela retribuíra movimentando freneticamente o quadril contra o corpo dele.

Bella teve a sensação de ouvi-lo gemer. Os lábios viris abandonaram seus seios e deslizaram suavemente por seu abdome; ela teve um estremecimento e levantou ligeiramente a cabeça para ver o que o marido fazia, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Ofegante e perdendo o equilibro quando a boca ávida deslizou mais para baixo, impedindo-se de se apoiar nos ombros dele, Bella se agarrou na cortina que pendia ao lado da janela. Já estava quase sem respiração quando ele se ajoelhou e afastou com uma das mãos enfaixadas a toalha que lhe cobria o ventre.

Com sua intimidade agora totalmente revelada, ela abriu a boca para protestar e quase perdeu o fôlego quando Edwardafastou suas pernas para beijá-las.

— Pai do Céu! — Seu quadril arqueava, levantando-se o peitoril, parecendo se movimentar por conta própria. Ela era toda sensações. Sua mãe não havia lhe dito nada sobre o fogo e tensão que experimentava agora.

Tinha certeza de que se Edwardnão parasse aquela coisa mágica que estava fazendo, ela enlouqueceria. Estava certa também de que, se parasse, ela morreria. Queria fechar as pernas para impedir todo atrevimento da boca dele e, ao mesmo tempo, queria que ele fizesse cada vez maior pressão contra seu corpo.

Edwardnão parou e percebeu que ela inconscientemente puxava seus cabelos com uma das mãos e se agarrava à cortina com a outra, usando-a para erguer mais os quadris. Quando o corpo de Bella explodiu em prazer, ela gritou e, puxando a cortina com mais força, jogou a cabeça para trás. A cortina veio abaixo, caindo sobre eles.

— Bella?

Ela teve uma vaga noção de que ele havia se debatido para tirar a cortina de cima de ambos e que, uma vez mais, estava entre suas pernas. Se atirou nos braços do marido, puxando-o, e enlaçando-o com as pernas. Era como se ele fosse a única coisa segura no mundo a que ela pudesse agarrar.

Edward envolveu-a delicadamente nos braços e ela gemeu à pressão de sua ereção. Ele gemeu também e, com a mão enfaixada, levantou o rosto dela e a beijou. Ela retribuiu os beijos com a mesma intensidade e seus quadris voltaram a se movimentar, pressionando o membro de Edward. Ambos gemeram e ela se deu conta de que desejava ainda mais. Começou a sentir então a força da masculinidade do marido, penetrando-a.

— Mais um pouquinho — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e a penetrou.

Bella soltou um grito de surpresa, recuando instintivamente o corpo para evitar a dor que sabia que viria. Edward respirou fundo, esforçando-se para ficar completamente imóvel. Queria movimentar o corpo, enterrado nos recônditos da intimidade dela, mas sabia que não deveria. Era melhor que lhe desse um momento para que ela se adaptasse ao corpo dele.

— Nossa, não doeu nada! —de repente comentou, surpresa.

Se afastou um pouco para poder fita-la.

— Eu estava esperando uma dor de verdade, mas senti só um pouco mais que um beliscão — ela explicou, sorrindo feliz.

Cerrou os dentes e encostou a testa no topo da cabeça dela, procurando conter a respiração. Ardia por entrar e sair daquele corpo macio e quente, mas precisava controlar o próprio desejo.

— Edward?

— O quê? — disse por entre os dentes.

— Isso então é tudo? Já terminamos?

Um breve riso escapou de seus lábios e ele endireitou o corpo, afastando-se dela.

— Não.

— Ah, que pena... — ela arfou. — Estava tão bom.

Bella parecia perplexa, e ele imaginava que realmente ainda não havia sido muito bom para ela e, sim, um pouco estranho. Ao sentir-se novamente invadida, arregalou os olhos.

— Oh, o quê? Nossa...

Lembrando da tendência da esposa de falar muito durante a viagem e receando que fizesse o mesmo agora, calou-a com um beijo arrebatador e reiniciou os movimentos cadenciados tentando levá-la ao êxtase.

Seu instinto primitivo pedia que recomeçasse tudo, mas procurava se contar para não assustá-la. Ela, porém, não parecia estar apreciando muito essa consideração. Ela mantinha as pernas cruzadas em seus quadris e as mãos agarradas ao seu pescoço, ao passo que ele tinha somente os braços para controlá-la, e precisava ter cuidado para não bater as mãos e deixar que a dor estragasse aquele momento precioso.

As boas intenções de Edward subitamente sucumbiram quando a esposa enfiou as unhas em suas costas, obviamente desejosa que ele agisse com mais ímpeto. Ele cedeu ao próprio desejo e penetrou-a, desta vez com volúpia, encorajado pelos gemidos e a maneira com que o corpo ardente correspondia aos seus delírios. Afastando-se um pouco, Bella finalmente jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando gritinhos de prazer. Sentiu-a contrair-se, quase sugando-o. Ele deixou então que seu corpo vibrasse naquele momento de plenitude.

Levou um tempo para que conseguisse se recompor e afastar-se dela. Erguendo o corpo, ele olhou pela janela semi-aberta, para o pátio do castelo, e ficou petrificado ao ver uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas lá embaixo. Parecia que metade dos guardas de seu pai estavam ali, olhando para cima. Só podia ficar agradecido de que o fogo na lareira, do outro lado do quarto, queimava baixo, e tudo que eles provavelmente viam eram sombras. Então um dos homens deu alguns passos à frente, separando-se dos demais, e Edward avistou a figura familiar do pai, que levantava o polegar em um gesto de aprovação.

Resmungando, ele encostou por um instante a testa no ombro da esposa, receoso de que ela pudesse se voltar e perceber que tinham sido vistos. Sabendo do constrangimento que ela sentiria por ter sua privacidade invadida, ele apertou-a nos braços e a tirou do peitoril.

— Marido, você vai machucar suas mãos — ela protestou, ainda com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura do marido.

Não disse uma palavra sequer. Afastou-se da janela até que suas pernas tocassem na cama, deixando-se cair deitado com ela por cima. Bella gritou de susto, mas depois se pôs a rir quando ele a virou e ficaram cara a cara. Ele fitou-a, pensando em como ela era linda.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou ao vê-la franzir a testa.

— Nós não... —parou, ficando ruborizada, e depois disse constrangida: — Não é que o lençol deve ser pendurado como prova da inocência da noiva? Mas nós não... — interrompeu novamente o que dizia e olhou reticente para o beiral da janela.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Não acredito que alguém peça a prova de que o casamento foi consumado. Garanto que aceitarão minha palavra de honra — alegou, pensando no pai e em seus homens.

— Mas... —tentou rebater, mas ele a calou com um beijo, em seguida tirou os braços que ainda estavam sob o corpo dela e se deitou direito na cama. Uma vez bem instalado de costas, abraçou-a, dizendo:

— Venha, puxe as cobertas e durma.

Bella hesitou, depois se deitou e cobriu os dois com as cobertas.

Ele começava a cochilar quando ela levantou a cabeça e começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Durma!

Fechou os olhos e fingiu que dormia. Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu que a esposa relaxara, começando a roncar. Ele riu consigo mesmo. Ela talvez parecesse delicada como uma flor, mas roncava como um marinheiro, pensou dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Olhou para o cortinado sobre suas cabeças e riu. Tinha deflorado a esposa, e mesmo sem a ajuda das mãos, conseguira lhe dar prazer. Era danado de bom!

* * *

Bella acordou sentindo o seio direito latejar. Ainda sonolenta, ela se espreguiçou e, ao abrir os olhos, viu o topo da cabeça do marido. Ele estava debruçado sobre ela e sugava seu seio. Gemendo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos do marido. Alguns raios de sol que penetravam no quarto os tornavam ainda mais brilhantes. Ela deslizou então as mãos pelas costas largas e ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la. Vendo que ela estava inteiramente acordada, Edward virou-se e encostou-se nela, dando-lhe um prolongado beijo de bom-dia. Ela se entregou ao beijo, achando delicioso acordar daquela maneira. Todo o seu corpo latejava de desejo.

— Não é melhor irmos para o beiral da janela? — ela perguntou, arfando quando ele se deitou inteiramente sobre ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para evitar colocar o seu peso sobre as mãos.

Edward riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, acho que devemos dispensar a janela agora cedo.

— Mas... —parou ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

— Quem é? — ele perguntou, sem sair de cima dela.

— Sou eu, Seth, milorde — respondeu o menino. — Seu pai me pediu para ver se o senhor já havia levantado. Ele disse que o senhor ficou de ir a Masen com ele hoje.

Rolou para o lado de Bella com um suspiro.

— Já me levantei, sim.

— Precisa de ajuda para se vestir, milorde? — Seth perguntou, ainda do outro lado da porta.

Se sentou e tentou puxar as cobertas da cama, depois parou, olhando para as mãos.

Sentando-se rapidamente, Bella puxou o lençol e as peles para cobrir os dois, mas ele simplesmente os dispensou e saiu da cama.

— Você trouxe minhas roupas, Seth? — ele perguntou, atravessando o quarto.

Bella mordeu o lábio impressionada ao ver o tamanho da ereção do marido apontando o caminho enquanto ele andava.

— Sim, senhor — veio a resposta pronta.

— Entre, então.

Procurou desviar os olhos do marido e puxou as cobertas até o queixo quando a porta abriu. Observou o menno entrar, com a túnica, os calções, as botas e a malha de ferro empilhadas nos braços. Após empurrar a porta com o pé, ele foi colocar tudo na cadeira próxima a lareira.

A malha de ferro lhe dizia que Masen devia ser muito distante e que precisava ser protegida contra bandidos e ataques. Foi preciso mais um momento para que ela recordasse ter ouvido o nome antes. Dirigindo o olhar para o marido, perguntou:

— Masen não é o lugar onde sua mãe nasceu?

— Sim, é. Como você sabe? — Edward a olhou surpreso.

— Foi sua mãe quem me disse quando conversávamos no dia seguinte à nossa chegada. Ela comentou que o castelão havia falecido enquanto vocês estavam fora.

— Eleazar já estava idoso — alegou ele, como se isso explicasse que ele havia morrido de causa natural.

— É por isso que vocês estão indo até lá? — perguntou curiosa. — Imagino que seu pai precisará arrumar um outro castelão.

Edward parou ao lado da cadeira onde Seth havia colocado as roupas e se voltou para ela com uma expressão envergonhada.

— Esqueci de lhe dizer que meu pai me perguntou se eu poderia ser o castelão de lá — ele comentou enquanto Seth o ajudava a vestir os calções.

— Como? —surpreendeu-se.

Enquanto isso, o menino subiu em uma banqueta para passar a túnica pela cabeça de Edward. Assim que a vestiu, voltou-se sorrindo, esperando que ela tivesse ficado contente.

— Meu pai precisa de alguém em quem possa confiar para cuidar daquelas terras. Além disso, ele acha que é uma boa oportunidade para eu ganhar mais experiência. — Quando percebeu a expressão lívida de Bella, ele continuou a explicação: — Eu passei muito dos últimos anos nas Cruzadas. Embora seja um especialista em batalhas, preciso de alguma experiência como senhor feudal. — Ajoelhou-se para ajudar David colocar a pesada malha de ferro. Ao se levantar, acrescentou: — Ele também acha que você vai se sentir mais feliz se tiver sua própria casa para cuidar.

Olhou-o emudecida. Edward perguntou ao escudeiro onde seu cinto e espada estavam. Seth respondeu que os havia deixado no outro quarto. Desculpando-se o menino saiu apressado para ir buscá-los. Edward caminhou até a cama, inclinou-se e deu um beijo rápido e apaixonado nela. Depois dirigiu-se à porta, sabendo que a esposa o acompanhava com o olhar.

Edward ia assumir a responsabilidade por Masen. Eles se mudariam para lá. Ela teria sua própria casa para administrar.

Sentiu um arrepio de pavor. Uma semana antes, teria achado a déia maravilhosa e ansiaria em ser a senhora de sua própria casa. Afinal, havia sido preparada para isso. A mãe tivera todo o cuidado de lhe ensinar tudo que deveria saber a respeito. Entretanto, isso fora uma semana atrás; antes que ela tivesse sido vitima de uma série de catástrofes. Agora a idéia a aterrorizava. Certamente acabaria com Masen em uma semana, desastrada como era.

— Masen é o lugar em que lady Esme foi criada. Quando os pais morreram, a propriedade passou para ela e lorde Cullen — disse Rosalie.

— Lady Esme era filha única — lady Tânia acrescentou e a sobrinha aquiesceu com a cabeça.

Bella manteve-se calada, simplesmente ouvindo a conversa enquanto subiam as escadas em direção ao quarto de costura.  
Haviam acabado de deixar o salão depois de tomar o desjejum. Edward e o pai já tinham seguido para Masen quando ela desceu. Estavam somente as quatro mulheres e alguns criados às mesas naquela manhã.  
É claro que o primeiro assunto abordado por lady Cullen foi o que estivera na cabeça de Bella desde que o marido saíra do quarto: a mudança para Masen. Aparentemente todos estavam informados a respeito, inclusive Rosalie e lady Tânia. Ela havia sido a última a saber.

À mesa, acabou também sabendo que fora decidido que eles deveriam esperar mais uma semana para se mudar, a fim de dar mais um tempo para que as mãos de Edward ficassem curadas. Ela teria, assim, mais uma semana para refazer a arca. Não que tivesse muita coisa para guardar. Desde que chegara só havia tirado algumas roupas. Não havia precisado de qualquer outra coisa.  
Lady Cullen comentara sobre a mudança com uma alegria forçada; parecia que a sogra não estava muito mais feliz do que a própria Bella. Mesmo Rosalie e lady Tânia, pareceram-lhe desanimadas. Ficou contente em poder escapar para o quarto de costura e terminar as peças de roupa que fazia para o marido. Começara o trabalho um dia depois que chegaram a Cullen. Depois de vaguear pelo castelo a maior parte da manhã, ela resolvera que seria melhor voltar a costurar para Edward. Embora as roupas do irmão tivessem sido providenciais, não lhe caíam tão bem como se fossem suas.

— Masen é uma propriedade muito bonita — comentou Rosalie quando chegaram ao quarto de costura. — Não tenho dúvida de que você gostará de lá.

— Você a conhece? — perguntou curiosa, observando lady Tânia abrir a porta.

— Conheci uma vez em que minha família passou por lá, em uma viagem para cá. — a menina parou subitamente ao colidir com lady Tânia e olhou ao redor, confusa. A tia havia parado à porta, bloqueando a entrada do quarto às duas.

— Tia Tânia, por que parou assim? — Rosalie passou na frente da tia e espiou dentro do quarto, soltando um "Oh!".

Lady Tânia se voltou de repente e tentou afastar Bella dali.

— Por que não vamos dar uma boa andada no pátio?  
— Mas está chovendo! —lembrou-a, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao notar a expressão de pena no rosto da mulher.

Determinada a ver o que havia ali, procurou passar por ela.

— Querida, acho que você não deve entrar — disse-lhe, tocando em seu ombro para detê-la. Depois calou-se com um suspiro, abaixando a mão e permitindo que ela passasse.

No primeiro momento, ela não viu nada de diferente. Estavam no quarto somente Boudica e Juno, os dois cachorros _greyhound_ de lady Esme. Eles dormiam sobre uma tira velha de pano que sua dona provavelmente pusera ali para que ficassem confortáveis.  
Bella começava a se voltar, quando parou e olhou de novo para um pedaço visível do pano que estava sob eles. Era do mesmíssimo tom de verde do tecido que lady |esme lhe dera para costurar o novo traje de Edward e que, na verdade, era a sobra do tecido do vestido que a sogra havia feito para o casamento.  
— Bella? — Tânia chamou-a preocupada.

Cruzou o quarto com o cuidado de quem atravessa um estreito tronco de árvore sobre um rio, colocando um pé na frente do outro, com os olhos fixos no tecido.

Ao chegar junto dos cachorros, ela se ajoelhou, também com cuidado, e puxou o tecido, acordando os cachorros. Boudica e Juno levantaram-se sonolentos, mexendo os rabos enquanto ela levantava a túnica que quase terminara de costurar. Estava mordida e rasgada. Estraçalhada.  
— Oh... — lady Helen soltou um gemido penalizado. — Depois de todo trabalho que você teve...

— Vou buscar lady Cullen — avisou Rosalie e saiu apressada do quarto.

Simplesmente se sentou no chão olhando petrificada para a túnica destroçada. Sua mente estava absolutamente entorpecida, incapaz de acreditar em mais esse contratempo.  
Parecendo entender seu desespero, ambos os cachorros se aproximaram dela. Boudica passou a língua por seu rosto. Bella piscou, como que saindo de um transe. Boudica deu-lhe outra lambida, parecendo pedir perdão a ela. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, descarregando toda a tensão de seu corpo. Largou o tecido e acariciou os cães.

— Está tudo bem. — Tranqüilizou os animais, acalmando-se ao alisar seu pêlo macio.

— Mas todo o trabalho que você teve... — comentou Tânia, inconformada.

— Era só uma túnica — respondeu.

Lady Cullen havia mencionado que o destino estava conspirando contra ela. E começava a acreditar que sim. Tinha duas opções, desistir de fazer qualquer coisa, ou tirar o melhor proveito da situação e perseverar até que o destino se cansasse de brincar com ela. Ela não era do tipo que desistisse fácil.

— Querida?

Ela levantou a cabeça quando a sogra entrou no quarto e parou ao lado de lady Tânia. Esme estava meio sem fôlego, havia obviamente subido as escadas correndo, provavelmente, temendo a reação que a nora teria diante do que os cachorros haviam feito.

— Eu... —começou a dizer.

— Está tudo bem — Bella a interrompeu, acariciando mais uma vez Juno e Boudica. Pegou o que fora uma elegante túnica e levantou-se. — Desconfio que precisaremos de mais tecido. Tomara que o mercador apareça logo.

— Vou mandar um dos homens ir procurá-lo — disse a sogra, olhando-a preocupada.

Bella imaginou que, depois de vê-la arrasada quando o fogo destruiu sua primeira tentativa, a sogra estivesse preocupada que ela fosse acometida de uma nova crise de depressão, mas aquela reação havia sido fora do comum. Atribuía a seu estado de exaustão por não ter dormido nos dias que antecederam o incêndio. Além disso, havia acontecido uma coisa depois da outra em um curto espaço de tempo. Essa era a primeira vez que acontecia um incidente desde que chegara havia três dias. Não iria desmoronar.

Acariciando o braço da sogra ao passar por ela, disse:

— Vou ver se o pedaço de tecido marfim é suficiente para fazer a túnica.

Assim dizendo, saiu sozinha do quarto, com o que sobrara da túnica. Poderia usar para medir o tecido marfim. Colocou a roupa sobre o ombro ao se ajoelhar junto à arca, parando por um minuto para respirar e descansar um pouco. Ela sentiu um cheiro... Aspirou novamente, voltando a cabeça para o ombro em que a túnica estava dependurada. Porco, concluiu e levou a túnica até o nariz. Cheirava a porco.

Sentou-se e olhou para a roupa. Fora servido porco no jantar da noite anterior, mas como a túnica adquirira aquele cheiro? Ela não havia costurado na última noite, fora conversar com Edward e então... bem, ela nem pensara em costurar depois que ele decidira entrar no quarto deles.

Ela apalpou o material. Com aquele cheiro, não era para menos que os cachorros tivessem se interessado. Mas como aquilo havia acontecido? Teriam tocado na túnica com os dedos engordurados? O tecido tinha um cheiro tão forte que parecia que a carne havia sido esfregada nele.

Era o segundo traje que tentava fazer para Edward e que ficava danificado. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, recusando-se a aceitar o pensamento que lhe ocorria. Não podia imaginar que alguém estivesse tentando boicotar sua iniciativa. Não queria acreditar nisso. De repente, veio-lhe a lembrança do acampamento. Tinha quase certeza de que havia apagado aquela vela na tenda. Por outro lado, como tudo lhe acontecia nos últimos tempos, era possível que, no final das contas, não tivesse assoprado mesmo.  
Era mesmo uma idiota, pensou. Talvez a túnica tivesse ficado com cheiro de porco por mero acidente. Não tinha ainda a mínima idéia de como fosse possível isso acontecer, mas... Todos eram muito gentis com ela.  
Dobrou a túnica e a colocou na arca em cima do tecido marfim, considerando que talvez fosse mesmo oportuno que ela e Edward estivessem indo para Masen. Não se importava de começar mais uma túnica, mas o faria quando estivesse na nova casa. Só por segurança.

* * *

N/A: Uhuuu! Finalmente a coisa andou! hahaha E o Edward é sim danado de bom! Queria o meu! aheuiaheuiaheu

Nooossa meninas, vcs estão me deixando mega feliz com esse entusiasmo todo!

To postando agora pq de noite não vou conseguir, então me esforcei pra trazer esse cap pra vcs não ficarem ansiosas demais!

Bom, ao adaptar eu simplesmente não to trocando só os nomes, pq as vzs é meio repetitivo, então se alguem ler o original algumas coisas eu mudei pra melhor entendimento de vcs!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e acompanhamento!

Beijos e até amanhã!


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

— Rosalie, talvez minha memória não seja muito boa, mas tenho certeza de que você e disse que achava Masen uma propriedade muito bonita — comentou Bella quando cavalgavam suficientemente próximas para ver as muralhas desmoronadas.

— É verdade — admitiu a jovem, balançando a cabeça, com olhar perdido no castelo à frente — Realmente era quando estive aqui.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— Seis.

Respirou fundo, depois tentou demonstrar uma expressão serena, pois o marido havia diminuído a marcha do cavalo e se aproximava delas.

Havia se passado uma semana desde a manhã em que vira os cachorros de lady Cullen dormindo sobre a túnica destroçada. Uma semana inteira em paz, sem qualquer "acidente". Chegara à conclusão de que sua breve preocupação de que tivessem tentando sabotar seus esforços não passava de pura imaginação. Nada havia acontecido desde então que comprovasse essa idéia.

Na realidade, não havia acontecido absolutamente nada naquela semana. Fora uma sucessão de dias e noites entediantes. Todas as manhãs Edward saía bem cedo com o pai rumo a Masen. O castelo ficava a meio dia de viagem. Eles regressavam tarde da noite quando Bella invariavelmente já estava dormindo. Se não estivesse, ela dormia tão logo o marido caísse na cama e começasse a roncar.

Para sua decepção, ele não havia mais feito amor com ela desde a noite da consumação do casamento, e mais uma vez ela lutava contra o medo de que o marido não a desejasse. Tentava dizer a si mesma que ele estava muito cansado, mas era como se os primos lhe tomassem a cabeça de assalto e ficassem repetindo que ele só a procuraria pela primeira vez por obrigação e não queria mais seu corpo rechonchudo. Quando essas vozes começavam a perturbar, tentava afastá-las, afirmando que precisava aguardar até que estivessem em Masen. Então ele não teria então de viajar tanto e aí ela veria. Tinha de aguardar.

Nesse meio tempo, lady Cullen lhe contara que a razão daquelas viagens diárias era devida ao fato de que houvera saques em Masen nos últimos anos. Assaltantes escoceses haviam cruzado as fronteiras para roubar animais e ameaçar o povo da região. Constava que, em duas ou três ocasiões, eles chegaram a assaltar o castelo. Esse era o ponto que, segundo lady Cullen, mais preocupava lorde Carlisle, pois Eleazar, o castelão, provavelmente com medo que o julgasse idoso demais para administrar o castelo, nunca o informara do problema. Optara pelo silêncio em detrimento do castelo e de seus habitantes. Havia então muito a ser feito. Edward e o pai estavam tentando restaurá-lo para que estivesse em melhores condições antes da mudança dos dois para lá.

Bella contemplou preocupada os buracos nas muralhas de Masen. Via que a maioria eram pequenos, pois certamente, os maiores já haviam sido tampados. Em alguns pontos, partes inteiras da muralha foram reconstruídas. Decerto era uma das tarefas que o sogro e o marido haviam cuidado na semana anterior. Nenhum homem gostaria de levar a esposa par um castelo sem segurança.

— Masen não é a casa que foi um dia — Edward comentou ao emparelhar os cavalos.

Ela aquiesceu com a cabeça, mas não teceu comentário algum.

— Dizer que minha mãe passou a infância aqui...

Olhou para o lado em que lady Esme cavalgava próxima ao marido. A sogra decidira acompanhá-los. Assim, é claro que Rosalie e tia Tânia lá estavam também.

— Ela certamente ficará muito aborrecida de ver os danos que o tempo e os ataques causaram ao castelo de seus pais — Edward prosseguiu.

Mais uma vez balançou a cabeça, e Edward levou o cavalo para perto do pai. Ela o observou meio intrigada com o que o marido tentava lhe dizer com aqueles comentários. Talvez ao mencionar que lady Cullen ficaria aborrecida, ele estivesse lhe pedindo ajuda para confortá-la quando chegassem.

Ela o faria com a maior satisfação, se surgisse a oportunidade. A sogra era muito boa para ela. Preferiria, porém, que Edward tivesse expressado claramente seu desejo. Francamente, os homens eram criaturas estranhas demais.

Ela permaneceu calada pelo restante da viagem, prestando, ao chegarem ao castelo, mais atenção a lady Esme do que ao pátio e à escadaria de entrada. A sogra reagiu bem a princípio. Ela procurava endireitar um pouco o corpo a cada passo que os cavalos davam, alongando o pescoço e erguendo cada vez mais a cabeça. Esse foi o único sinal exterior de sua preocupação.

Todos desmontaram junto à escadaria do castelo. Edward e Carlisle imediatamente foram levar os cavalos para o local onde, um dia, haviam sido os estábulos, e que agora estavam terrivelmente danificados.

Não houve comentário algum de que não tinha ninguém ali para levar os animais, mas Avelyn notou que a sogra apertava as mãos em um gesto de visível contrariedade. Passado um momento, ela endireitou os ombros e conduziu Bella, Alice, Rosalie, e lady Tânia escada acima.

Porém, quando elas cruzaram as grandes portas, lady Cullen viu a deterioração da parte interna e, finalmente, deu vazão a seu desespero. Ela arregalou os olhos e uma exclamação de tristeza escapou-lhe dos lábios.

Bella imediatamente a pegou pelo braço, receando que a sogra pudesse desmaiar. A sogra reagiu ao toque e começou a gaguejar:

— Essa era... essa era...

— Conserta-se tudo com um pouquinho de esforço — Bella a interrompeu, recebendo um olhar descrente de Rosalie.

Felizmente, lady Tânia foi mais persuasiva e todas caminharam para a mesa no centro do salão.

— Oh, Bella — lady Cullen disse chorosa, voltando os grandes olhos para ela. — Honestamente, não imaginava que o castelo estivesse nesse estado. Você não pode ficar aqui...

— Não se preocupe, minha sogra. Ele ficará em ordem —assegurou, fazendo o possível para esconder a própria decepção diante do estado do lugar. O chão estava coberto por uma velha forração de junco, toda quebrada e mofada, dela inclusive brotavam algumas folhinhas. As paredes estavam encardidas e manchadas, como se nunca tivesse recebido cuidado algum. A escadaria que levava ao piso superior estava em péssimas condições, faltavam degraus em vários lugares. Levantando os olhos para o teto de madeira, via-se buracos enormes.

— Minha pobre casa — Esme lamentou abatida, sentando-se em um banco que desmoronou sob o peso dela.

— A senhora está bem? — perguntou alarmada, sendo ajudada por lady Helen ao acudir a sogra.

— Estou, obrigada — lady Cullen balbuciou, enquanto as mulheres começaram a limpar a sujeira da roupa provocada pela queda. — É só lavar minha saia — murmurou, quando ficou evidente que a tentativa de limpeza era inútil. Ela se pôs a percorrer o salão com um olhar desamparado, fixando-o espantada em um determinado ponto:

— Aquilo é um porco?

Seguiu o olhar da sogra e também arregalou os olhos ao ver o grande animal mastigando detritos em um dos cantos. Enquanto olhavam pasmas, o porco puxou várias vezes um monte de junco com a pata, depois de jogou de lado, aparentemente pronto para dormir devido ao calor do meio-dia.

— É mesmo — sussurrou baixinho, não sabendo nem como reagir. Ela sabia de muitas famílias que não mantinham os animais dentro do castelo, mas seus pais não tinham esse hábito. E com exceção dos cães, esse tampouco era um hábito em Cullen. Ela não tinha idéia do que fariam com o animal.

— Sua mãe está reagindo melhor do que esperava. Bem que tentei dissuadi-la de vir — Carlisle Cullen comentou enquanto caminhavam para o castelo, após deixarem os cavalos.

— Tentou?

— Tentei, filho. Não queria que ela visse o lar da infância desse jeito, mas sua mãe é teimosa. Nada iria demovê-la de vir e ver vocês dois instalados. — Ele passou a mão pela cabeça. — Minha preocupação agora é que ela insista em ficar até que o castelo esteja em boas condições, ou que vocês não fiquem aqui enquanto tudo não estiver consertado.

Edward não gostou muito da idéia. A semana anterior, entre viagens de ida e volta até lá, fora exaustiva. Se por um lado as muralhas de Masen precisavam de reparos par que o castelo se tornasse novamente seguro por causa de Bella, ele não queria pensar em ficar afastado de sua esposa. A sedução da cama de casado o fizera voltar para casa todas as noites, porém chegava exausto demais para poder usufruir dela.

Ele olhou para as mãos e procurou fechá-las. A mãe havia tirado as ultimas ataduras naquela manhã e, embora a pele ainda estivesse sensível quando tentava fechar as mãos, ele estava satisfeito com o resultado dos curativos. Logo estariam completamente curadas. Mal conseguia esperar para tocar em Bella e planejava fazê-lo naquela noite. Estava convencido de que não teria o problema do cansaço que se abatera sobre ele na última semana e finalmente poderia se deliciar novamente com toda a doçura da esposa.

— Mas que diabo!

A exclamação do pai fez com que ele olhasse na direção do castelo. Ambos pararam para ver a verdadeira luta que estava travada no alto da escadaria. A esposa, a criada e sua, habitualmente distinta, mãe gesticulavam e gritavam, empurrando para fora do castelo uma enorme porca. As três estavam curvadas, com as mãos nos quadris da porca, obviamente prenhe, forçando-a sair pela porta do castelo.

Rosalie e a tia estavam lá também. Sem espaço atrás da porca, Tânia se limitava a observar com uma expressão duvidosa. A garota estava à frente, procurando atrair com palmas e gritando com toda a força de seus pulmões, como se quanto mais alto gritasse, mais provável seria que a porca a ouvisse e entendesse.

Respirando fundo, voltou a caminhar.

— É melhor nos apressarmos antes que elas se machuquem. Será que não sabem que os porcos têm dentes?

— A pergunta é outra, será que a porca não sabe que sua mãe tem dentes? — perguntou Carlisle, divertindo-se.

Os dois chegaram antes que a porca se enfurecesse e resolvesse morder uma das mulheres. Edward então calmamente usou uma maçã para fazê-la descer as escadas enquanto o pai convencia as excitadas damas a entrar. Os cinco estavam em pé ao lado da mesa quando ele voltou. Lorde Cullen balançava aborrecido a cabeça e a mãe repetia:

— Não, Carlisle, eles simplesmente não têm condições de ficar aqui.

— Ficaremos bem, milady – Bella assegurou, mas lady Tânia era da mesma opinião de lady Esme.

— Sua esposa está certa, milorde. Bella é moça de boa estirpe, é nobre. O senhor não pode esperar que a pobrezinha viva neste chiqueiro.

— Vamos ficar — disse Edward, com firmeza, ao se aproximar do grupo.

A mãe dirigiu um olhar de censura para ele, mas ele não era criança e se recusou a mudar de idéia.

— O castelo ficará limpo e arrumado em pouco tempo agora que Bella está aqui para orientar os criados. Ela cuidará da parte de dentro e eu da área externa. Quando a senhora vier nos visitar, encontrará tudo completamente diferente.

— Concordo com nosso filho, Esme — opinou lorde Cullen. — Esta será a casa deles e os reparos serão feitos com maior rapidez se ambos estiverem aqui o tempo todo, em vez de passarem horas indo e voltando para Cullen à cavalo.

— Muito bem — Lady Cullen aquiesceu de repente. — Então eu também vou ficar para ajudar.

— Esme! — Carlisle a repreendeu. — Se você ficar, você vai simplesmente assumir as tarefas, como faria em casa. Esta casa agora é de Bella. Vamos permitir que ela administre como achar melhor.

— Mas... — ela olhou em volta — não dá para fazer muita coisa até que se torne habitável. Com ajuda tudo seria mais rápido.

— Eu poderia ficar para ajudar — Rosalie prontificou-se.

— É uma boa idéia — disse Edward, dando de ombros quando todos se voltaram para encará-lo. — Ela poderia ajudar e faria companhia a Bella. Isso se lady Tânia permitir — acrescentou e a tia de Rosalie comprimiu os lábios, mas aceitou.

— Certamente podemos ficar. Será útil para Rosalie. Depois de uma experiência aqui, ela estará mais capacitada a lidar com qualquer emergência que uma mulher nobre possa enfrentar — Tânia respondeu, em tom áspero.

— Mas... — lady Cullen começou a dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella protestava:

— Ora, realmente não é necessário.

Ambas foram derrotadas pelo argumento de Carlisle.

— Parece a solução perfeita. Quando chegarmos a Cullen, mandaremos o restante das coisas de vocês para cá. Mas, se a qualquer momento vocês mudarem de idéia e quiserem ir para lá, Edward providenciará um acompanhante e serão muito bem-vindas. — Ele esperou que as duas mulheres concordassem e, em seguida, bateu palmas. — Bom, bom.. vamos embora então. Temos uma longa viagem de volta pela frente.

— Mas Carlisle, acabamos de chegar — Esme protestou.

— Eu avisei que não pretendia ficar muito e que você não deveria se dar ao trabalho de vir — ele a lembrou. — Eu só quis me certificar de que os reparos na última parte da muralha seriam concluídos esta manhã, conforme havia ordenado. Era uma coisa que precisava ser feita antes de Bella e Edward pernoitarem aqui.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Pedi a Irina que preparassem uma cesta de piquenique para comermos na viagem de volta — ele prosseguiu. — Vamos deixar que eles comecem logo a arrumação para que a noite possam, pelo menos, dormir confortavelmente.

Edward conteve a respiração, esperando que a mãe fosse continuar protestando, mas ela deu um suspiro e concordou.

— Bem — lorde Cullen deu um tapinha nas costas da esposa. — Vou deixá-la com as damas para que despeça delas e fique sabendo o que querem que enviemos de Cullen, enquanto vou trocar uma palavra com Edward.

* * *

Edward e o pai caminharam até o pátio. O primeiro assentia com a cabeça a cada vez que o último lhe dava uma nova sugestão sobre o que deveria fazer. Ironicamente, lorde Cullen achava que a esposa não deveria dar conselho a Bella, mas ele não se furtava a dar ao filho.

Estavam encerrando a conversa quando finalmente as damas saíram do castelo. Embora não tivesse a mínima idéia sobre o que teriam conversado, Edward tinha certeza de que era longa a lista de coisas solicitadas por lady Tânia e Rosalie, e não duvidava de que a mãe tivesse dado várias instruções a Bella, pois fazia parte da personalidade dela. Entretanto, o que quer que ela pudesse ter dito não poderia ser a causa de todas estarem fungando e de olhos vermelhos.

O pai suspirou exasperado ao vê-las.

— Parece que vamos estar a três dias de distância e não a apenas meio dia.

— É mesmo. — Edward concordou.

— Vamos, esposa. Elas não estarão tão longe assim — disse lorde Cullen quando elas pararam no pé da escadaria para se abraçar.

Embora relutante para se afastar das mulheres, lady Esme caminhou até o filho, abraçando-o com tanta força que ele temeu que a mãe fosse lhe quebrar uma costela.

— Cuide dela, filho. Ela é uma menina muito meiga.

Edward concordou, embora indeciso se a mãe realmente estaria se referindo à sua esposa. Ele não pensava nela como uma menina. Em Rosalie, sim. Sua esposa tinha a experiência de uma mulher.

— Esme — chamou Carlisle, em tom sofrido.

— Esses homens! — a mãe balbuciou, exasperada, mas finalmente soltou Edward e foi montar seu cavalo.

— Devemos voltar em uma semana para ver como vão as coisas — lorde Cullen reiterou —, mas enviem um mensageiro, se tiverem qualquer problema.

Acenou para os pais e esperou que deixassem o pátio com os criados, seguindo-os com os olhos até alcançarem a colina. Voltou-se então para as mulheres que continuavam paradas próximas à escadaria. Elas também acompanhavam com os olhos o pequeno grupo, como quem vê o derradeiro amigo partir.

Balançando a cabeça, comentou:

— Vou deixá-las a cargo do castelo e com os criados, enquanto vejo o que precisa ser feito aqui fora. Mandem alguém me chamar, se precisarem de mim.

— Está bem, marido — Bella murmurou e até forçou um sorriso.

Ficou satisfeito e cruzou o pátio até o local onde vários homens ainda trabalhavam no reparo de buracos menores na muralha. Nem ele nem o pai haviam acreditado no estado em que Masen estava quando foram inspecionar a propriedade uma semana antes.

Eleazar administrara o castelo desde que seu avô falecera, um pouco depois do casamento dos pais. Embora os pais tivessem visitado o castelo várias vezes quando ele era menino, não se lembrava de ter estado lá nos últimos dez anos, ou mais. Um erro que lorde Cullen lamentou muito ao ver o castelo delapidado como estava. Eleazar já não era mais jovem quando assumiu a responsabilidade de castelão e já estava muito idoso quando morreu, idoso demais para administrá-lo... e teimoso demais para admitir isso, pensou, aproximando-se dos homens para ajudá-los nos reparos da muralha.

Não querendo perder tempo com viagens para verificar o que o castelão fazia, o pai era a única pessoa na região que não sabia que o homem não estava mais em condições para administrar Masen. Os escoceses, que transformaram em negócio o roubo do gado e os constantes ataques ao castelo, estavam bem a par disso. Levaram tudo o que era de valor, inclusive partes da muralha, sem sequer serem notados.

Tudo o que ele e o pai encontraram quando foram fazer a primeira inspeção, foi a muralha destruída, um mero esqueleto do castelo, com madeira podre por todo lado, um bando de criados assustados, cinqüenta soldados precariamente vestidos e um par de porcos e de galinhas.

O primeiro problema a ser enfrentado por Edward foram os soldados. Os homens estavam ressentidos de terem sido negligenciados por seu senhor que os abandonou sob o comando de um castelão incompetente, sem nunca ir vê-los. Gastou boa parte dos dois primeiros dias tentando convencê-los de que as coisas iriam mudar, e mudar para melhor. Só quando finalmente conseguiu convencê-los disso, foi que eles dispuseram a trabalhar afinco e o resultado começava a aparecer. Os homens extras que o pai havia trazido de Cullen também ajudaram muito e, se tudo continuasse assim, Masen voltaria ao seu estado original no outono. Pelo menos na parte externa. Precisavam ainda acabar de reparar as muralhas, construir novos estábulos e oficinas de ferreiro, de sapateiro e assim por diante. Precisavam também procurar gente capacitada para trabalhar em várias funções. Os melhores criados haviam desertado.

Esperava que Bella conseguisse deixar o interior do castelo pronto bem antes. O trabalhado dela era mais fácil, se comparado ao seu. Internamente, era mais uma questão de limpeza; os criados não estariam ressentidos com a nova senhora, nem criariam problemas, como os soldados fizeram.

Ele se sentira bastante orgulhoso de ver como a esposa se controlara ao ver o estado em que o castelo estava. Seu pai tinha certeza de que ela ficaria aborrecida e Edward discordara. Achava que nada deixava uma mulher mais feliz do que arrumar a casa à sua moda, e lá havia muito a ser feito.

Sim, não tinha dúvida de que ela logo estaria com tudo arrumado. Imaginava que, naquele momento, um verdadeiro exercito de criados estivessem espalhados por todos os cantos do castelo, arrumando tudo feito loucos.

— Marido?

Voltou-se e viu a esposa se aproximar, umedecendo os lábios ao observar o movimento dos quadris dela e o balanço de seus seios quando caminhava. Ele tinha grandes planos para os dois naquela noite; não cairia morto de sono na cama. Depois de finalmente ter tido uma noite de amor com a mulher, não conseguira outra por conta do cansaço. Estarem juntos ali, sem dúvida, acabaria com o problema.

— Edward, você me ouviu? — ela insistiu.

— Não — ele admitiu. — O que você disse?

— Disse que perdi os criados.

A olhou atônito. Devia ter ouvido errado.

— O que você disse?

— Bem, quer dizer, não os perdi. Simplesmente não consegui encontrá-los — Bella admitiu. — Não estão em parte alguma do castelo. Não sei mais onde possa procurá-los.

— Você subiu para ver se não estão lá em cima? —perguntou.

Ela olhou confusa para o marido. Realmente não lhe passara pela cabeça, mas era improvável estivessem lá. — Eles não conseguiriam subir, marido. Os degraus estão quebrados.

— Somente dois ou três — Edward esclareceu. — Os outros estão bons. Meu pai e eu subimos para ver como estava tudo lá em cima na primeira vez que viemos aqui. Os criados provavelmente estão lá arrumando os quartos.

— Talvez. — Bella deu dois passos para trás, suspirou e murmurou, indecisa: — Vou subir para ver.

* * *

Deixando-o entretido com o próprio trabalho, ela retornou ao castelo.

Alice estava procurando alguma coisa na parte de trás da carruagem estacionada na frente do castelo, quando passou por ela. Estavam precisando de algum item de limpeza que não haviam encontrado no castelo. Deixou que a criada continuasse o que estava fazendo, e subiu para o salão.

— Onde está lady Tânia? — perguntou a Rosalie, que estava parada examinando o banco que se quebrara quando lady Cullen se sentara nele.

— Ela foi ver se existe um canteiro de ervas atrás da cozinha. Talvez haja alguma coisa que dê par se salvar.

Nem tinha pensado nisso antes. Um canteiro de ervas e plantas medicinais era tão importante quanto um poço de água em um castelo. A lembrança fez com que murmurasse:

— Onde será o poço? Deve haver um. Mesmo que o original estivesse contaminado, Edward e o pai certamente devem ter cavado outro.

— Sim, e precisaremos de água para a limpeza. — Rosalie dirigiu o olhar para a porta. — Posso ir perguntar a ele?

— Se você não se importar? Preciso subir para ver se os criados estão lá em cima.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Por quê? Não é nada seguro e eles não devem estar lá.

— É, também acho, mas Edward sugeriu que eles talvez estejam arrumando os quartos.

Rosalie debochou da idéia e Bella esboçou um sorriso.

— Isso, por favor, vá perguntar a ele onde fica o poço, e eu vou procurar os criados.

A menina recomendou, hesitante:

— Tome cuidado. Esses degraus não parecem nada firmes.

— O piso lá de cima também não. Vou tomar cuidado.

Ela esperou que Rosalie se aproximasse da porta e começou, cuidadosamente, a subir os degraus, segurando-se no corrimão. Não lhe saía da cabeça a imagem de lady Esme caindo no banco quebrado. Com o seu próprio recorde de acidentes durante a viagem para Cullen, não estava nada segura de conseguir chegar até em cima sem nem um arranhão nos joelhos.

Perguntou-se por que estava se dando ao trabalho de subir. Sabia que era uma tolice. Só o fazia para não contrariar o marido. Era difícil acreditar que os criados estivessem trabalhando nos quartos, como ele imaginava, quanto não tinham levantado um dedo para arrumar um pouco o salão... ou a cozinha, uma vez que sabiam que eles estariam chegando.

Se o salão estava em péssimo estado, a cozinha estava em um estado muito pior. O piso, os balcões, as mesas estavam tão estragados quanto as poucas coisas que havia no salão, e, além disso, uma camada de gordura e de fumaça tomava conta de tudo. Os sapatos grudaram no chão ao pisar lá, e ela sentira nojo de tocar em qualquer coisa.

Os criados já estavam cientes da mudança deles e não tinham tomado providência alguma. Por que se incomodariam agora com os quartos? No entanto, ela tinha de ir ver. Afinal, a administração da casa estava por sua conta e precisava tratar de encontrá-los e fazê-los trabalhar.

Estava quase chegando ao topo da escada quando pisou em um degrau que rangeu ameaçadoramente. Instintivamente, ela deu um passo para trás, quando caindo pelo vão deixado por um degrau quebrado que ela acabara de pular. Apoiou-se com ambas as mãos no corrimão, com um joelho encostado na beirada do degrau quebrado e o outro balançando no ar.

— Somente dois ou três — repetiu as palavras do marido, enquanto se agarrava ao corrimão e levantava a perna do buraco. Nem precisava olhar para saber que estava bastante arranhada. A dor que sentia não deixava dúvida. Rangendo os dentes de nervoso e tremendo toda, ela conseguiu se equilibrar.

Recostou-se na parede e ponderou por um momento se não deveria voltar para trás. Como só faltavam alguns degraus, respirou fundo, procurou endireitar-se e manter o corpo o mais próximo possível da parede, decidindo continuar a subir. Imaginava que a madeira do degrau mais próximo da parede resistiria melhor quando pisasse.

Para alívio seu, não houve mais rangido algum dessa vez e ela subiu os degraus que faltavam. Ao chegar ao patamar, de um suspiro profundo e parou par levantar a saia e examinar as pernas.

Ganhara um belo machucado, pensou contrariada e soltou a saia. Só lhe restava torcer para que na volta não tivesse problema alguma na escada.

Foi nesse momento, que lhe ocorreu que deveria ter levado uma tocha consigo. Embora com as portas abertas a luz penetrasse no salão, os corredores lá em cima estavam escuros. Talvez servisse de consolo pensar que, de todo modo, teria perdido a tocha ao cair. Ela começou a se mover devagar, procurando primeiro sentir o chão em que pisava antes de dar um passo. Do salão dava para se ver os enormes buracos abertos nos quartos, e ela não tinha a menor vontade de cair em um deles.

Verificou cada um dos três quartos do piso superior. O primeiro era o maior e provavelmente era o que Eleazar usara. Se assim fosse, ou ele não tinha muita coisa, ou suas coisas haviam sido roubadas depois de sua morte. No quarto tinha somente uma mísera cama velha e nada mais. Os outros dois quartos não tinham absolutamente nada, e ambos tinham pelos menos dois buracos no piso. O último quarto, embora não fosse muito grande, era o que tinha o maior buraco. Bella duvidava que coubesse uma cama nele.

Talvez uma arca, ela pensou parando a alguns passos do buraco e inclinando-se para olhar por ele. Dava para ver bem o salão lá embaixo. De qualquer perspectiva, a impressão era péssima. O madeiramento estava em estado muito precário. Todo o castelo estava horrível.

Balançando a cabeça, ela começou a se afastar do buraco. Virou ao ouvir um rangido atrás de si, quando sentiu uma pancada na lateral do rosto, com se fosse de um pedaço de pau. Tropeçou e caiu na diagonal, o que provavelmente a salvou. Instintivamente procurou cair no chão, mas enquanto sua mão direita bateu com força no piso, sua mão esquerda ficou suspensa no ar e a cabeça bateu numa ponta de madeira quebrada e ela perdeu os sentidos, tendo a sensação de que estava caindo no buraco pelo qual havia pouco olhava.

* * *

N/A: Gurias! Valeuzãoo pelas reviews.. me empolgo demais pra trazer logo pra vcs.

e respondendo a SandraBR, eu não tenho o link da fic original, mas é só colocar no google. Mas não me abandona, tá? :P

Bom, vamos ver como q vão resolver a situação de Masen!

Obrigada, beijos e até amanhã!


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

A primeira coisa que Bella sentiu ao acordar foi a cabeça latejando. Jamais sentira uma dor como aquela. Procurando reagir, ela apertou os olhos, mas isso só fez aumentar a dor.

— Bella?

Reconhecendo a voz de Rosale, abriu os olhos e fitou a menina, confusa. Depois de notar a expressão ansiosa da pequena loira, ela pareceu estranhar o lugar onde se encontrava ao ver a armação de tecido no teto e em toda sua volta.

— A tenda da viagem — sua voz soou baixa e rouca. Ela engoliu em seco, e com dificuldade, perguntou: — Por quê?

— Edward fez os homens montarem para que tivéssemos um lugar para acomodá-la — a jovem explicou. — Você machucou muito a cabeça ao cair.

— Cair... —ecoou, confusa. Seu coração teve um sobressalto ao lembrar que estava no quarto quando levou uma pancada e caiu, ficando antes com a mão suspensa no chão. Lembrava agora também que batera com a cabeça no que parecia ser um pedaço de madeira quebrado. A beirada do buraco, pensou. Depois sentiu que estava caindo por ele.

— Alguém me deu uma pancada — disse— e eu caí no buraco.

— Você levou uma pancada? — Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça. — Edward disse que você deve ter batido a cabeça na beirada do buraco. Seu rosto estava esfolado e havia sangue na tábua do piso.

— Não, alguém me bateu —insistiu, com voz fraca, depois olhou para o outro lado ao sentir os tapinhas que lady Tânia, inclinada sobre ela, lhe dava nas mãos.

— Deve ter sonhado, querida. Você estava sozinha lá em cima — ela afirmou, olhando-a com reprovação. — Nunca deveria ter subido. Teve sorte de não ter rolado escadaria abaixo e quebrado o pescoço. Da altura que foi, se não tivesse ficado presa pela saia que se enroscou na ponta de uma tábua, você certamente acabaria morta no salão.

— Pela saia? —surpreendeu-se.

— Sim, milady — Alice aproximou-se. — Eu estava entrando no salão com um balde e uma vassoura quando ouvi um barulho e olhei para cima. — A criada levou a mão no peito como se a simples memória fizesse seu coração disparar. — A senhora estava caindo, mas as saia ficou presa em alguma coisa, e a senhora ficou balançando lá em cima, como se fosse uma boneca de pano. — Alice mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. — Eu fiquei lá gritando.

— E eu a ouvi gritar e fui correndo ver o que estava acontecendo — apartou Rosalie.

— E eu também. — Lady Tânia teve um estremecimento. — Não desejo nunca mais ouvir gritos como aqueles. Quase congelei de susto.

— Foram horríveis mesmo — Rose concordou. — Pensei que Alice tivesse se ferido, mas depois vi você pendurada lá em cima. — Ela fez um expressão de pavor. — Ela foi buscar Edward enquanto eu subi correndo para ver o que dava para fazer por você.

— E eu fui atrás de Rosalie. — Lady Tânia apertou carinhosamente a mão de Bella. — A maluquinha estava procurando uma maneira de soltar sua saia para puxá-la de volta, mas eu alertei de que era melhor esperar por Edward. Ela não teria força suficiente para puxá-la

— O tecido estava esgarçando — disse Rosalie irritada com o tom de censura da tia. — Eu fiquei medo que a saia rasgasse e você caísse da vez.

— Essa de fato era uma preocupação — lady Helen admitiu. — Mas se você a soltasse como queria, as duas poderiam ter caído.

— Então foi Edward quem me pegou? —perguntou para acabar com a discussão.

— Foi. — a menina se abriu num sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. — Ele é tão forte... Levantou você com uma só mão. Primeiro se ajoelhou ao lado do buraco, abaixou-se para soltar sua saia e se levantou com você. Em seguida a carregou para baixo e começou a dar ordens para os guardas.

— Guardas? — Bella a olhou, confusa.

— Sim. Quando Alice foi buscá-lo correndo, os guardas vieram com ele — Rosalie explicou. — Todos pareceram congelar no salão quando olharam para cima e a viram, inclusive Edward. Ficaram paralisados de medo, claro, então ele pediu que fossem buscar o tecido da tenda e recomendou que segurassem firme debaixo do lugar onde você estava, no caso de você cair antes que ele a puxasse.

— É claro que assim que todos se posicionaram, como Edward havia pedido, ele mesmo já estava junto de você e logo a puxou — Tânia comentou. — Assim que a trouxe para baixo, ele mandou os homens montar a tenda na frente do castelo para que houvesse um lugar para deixá-la até se recuperar.

— É verdade, milady. Seu marido estava tão preocupado que a segurou o tempo todo enquanto os homens arrumavam a tenda — Alice confirmou com um sorriso e ela sentiu o coração vibrar ao pensar que o marido realmente se importava um pouquinho com ela. Foi então que Rosalie aparteou:

— Claro que tinha de segurá-la. Não havia nenhum lugar em que pudesse deitá-la até a tenda ser erguida e as peles arrumadas...

—Vamos deixar Bella descansar — lady Tânia interferiu, dirigindo um olhar sério para a sobrinha ao ver o sorriso que brotava nos lábios de Bella desaparecer ao o comentário da sobrinha. — Precisamos ver o que os homens estão fazendo — ela alegou, pondo-se em pé.

— Os homens? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Sim. — Rose respondeu. — Edward deslocou alguns para consertar a escadaria e o assoalho do piso superior. Os demais estão tirando o junco estragado do salão para que o chão possa ser esfregado.

— Ah... —sussurrou.

— Não se preocupe — disse a menina ao se levantar também. — Imagino que você não deseje vê-los hoje. Descanse e se recupere, nós vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo.

— Por que não desejaria vê-los? —perguntou, cismada.

— Bem... — A pequena loira pareceu confusa por um momento e justificou-se: — Só pensei que se sentisse encabulada depois de tudo.

— Depois de tudo o quê? — quis saber, apavorada.

— Do que eles viram. — Ela parou, como se acabasse de entender que Bella não sabia.

— Vamos, deixe-a descansar. Não há necessidade de contar a ela. — Lady Tânia puxou Rosalie pelo braço, tirando-a apressadamente da tenda.

Dirigiu o olhar para Alice.

— Não há necessidade de me contar o quê? O que foi que todos os homens viram?

A criada suspirou contrariada, mas sabia que a patroa estava bem. Responderia a ela.

— A senhora ficou pendurada quase em pé, só presa pela parte de trás da saia, milady — esclareceu Alice, fazendo uma demonstração de como havia sido.

Bella fitou com crescente assombro.

— Céus!Deu para se ver tudo?

— Não — assegurou a criada. — A saia ficou presa dos dois lados de seus braços e cobriu até acima de seus joelhos na frente. Bem acima — ela completou.

— E atrás? —quis saber.

A expressão de Alice dizia tudo, nem precisava falar mais nada. Repetia-se o ocorrido no dia em que Edward julgara que ela tivesse se afogado: mais uma vez os homens tiveram uma boa visão de seu traseiro.

— Meu marido deve me achar uma estúpida.

— Oh, não, milady. — a criada se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella e apertou a mão dela. — De verdade, ele empalideceu quando viu que a senhora estava em perigo, e não a largou mais depois que pegou no colo. Acho que ele está gostando muito da senhora.

Custava a acreditar, ela nada tinha de uma esposa perfeita. Desconfiava que era mais um pesadelo para Edward. Cansada demais para repassar mentalmente outra vez todos os acidentes e ferimentos que causara desde o dia do casamento. Somente perguntou:

— Onde está meu marido?

— Depois de ver que a senhora estava bem, ele mandou os homens fazer um trabalho e foi até a aldeia. Acho que foi se informar sobre criados.

Apertou os lábios ao ouvir a notícia. Edward devia cuidar da parte externa e ela do interior do castelo. Contudo, suas atitudes desastradas causavam mais um transtorno para ele. Ele precisava agora cuidar também de tarefas que eram da sua responsabilidade. Sua queda o obrigava a acumular mais trabalho nos ombros, além dos que já tinha.

Não, ela não poderia permitir isso. Era tarde demais para impedi-lo de ir à aldeia, mas poderia, pelo menos, supervisionar os homens enquanto ele estava fora. Começou a se levantar, parando meio sentada ao se sentir tomada de dor e náusea.

— Por favor, milady. — Alice imediatamente colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, tentando fazê-la se deitar de novo. — Descanse. A senhora se machucou muito os ombros dela, tentando faz parando meio sentada ao se sentir ara ele. Paen precisava agora cuidar tambem acidentes e feriment.

Cerrou os dentes e afastou as mãos da criada, esforçando-se para endireitar o corpo.

— Quero me levantar, Alice. Minha cabeça vai doer de qualquer jeito, deitada ou em pé. Dando um suspiro exasperado, a criada colocou a mão sob o braço de Bella para ajudá-la a ficar em pé.

Procurou sair logo da tenda antes de ter uma nova náusea. Uma vez lá fora, ficou parada por vários minutos, respirando fundo e dizendo a si mesma que quanto mais ficasse de pé, melhor se sentiria. Pouco importava se não acreditasse muito nisso. O marido continuara a fazer tudo que precisava apesar das mãos machucadas. Ela iria arregimentar alguns homens mesmo com a cabeça doendo.

A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar no salão, ainda apoiada na criada, foi olhar para cima. Ela localizou o buraco pelo qual havia caído, mais uma vez recordando os momentos que precederam a queda. Apesar do que Rosalie e lady Tãnia haviam lhe dito, tinha certeza de ter levado uma pancada. Sua cabeça podia estar um pouco confusa, mas... Ela sentia ainda o golpe assustador e a dor aguda. Lembrava-se também perfeitamente do momento em que caíra, de sentir o vazio sob sua mão esquerda e de bater a cabeça com força na ponta de uma tábua. Sim, tinha certeza de que alguém lhe dera uma pancada. Mas quem? Seria um dos criados?

Não, ela não havia nem conhecido os criados ainda. Não teriam motivo algum para feri-la. Veio-lhe à mente a túnica destroçada. Lembrou-se do cheiro de porco no tecido e de seu breve receio de que alguém estivesse sabotando suas iniciativas, mas logo afastou o pensamento da cabeça. Os dois acontecimentos não deveriam ser relacionados. Estragar sua costura era algo muito diferente de agredi-la.

— Bella! O que está fazendo em pé? — Rosalie correu até ela preocupada.

* * *

A lua cheia estava alta quando Edward entrou no pátio do castelo. A noite fora longa. Sua ida à aldeia fora inútil. Não houve uma única pessoa que se dispusesse a ir trabalhar em Masen. Se fossem servos, Edward poderia obrigá-los, mas ele sabia que os servos haviam fugido muito antes de Eleazar morrer. Os habitantes da aldeia declararam a liberdade de todos. Os camponeses eram livres para fazer o que quisessem desde que ajudassem a cuidar das terras do castelo. Sem saber mais o que fazer, Deixou a aldeia e foi para Cullen. Precisava de criado para limpar e arrumar o castelo, e tinha de consegui-los em algum lugar.

Ele fez o longo percurso até a casa dos pais, explicou a situação a lorde Cullen durante a refeição que fez com ele, depois montou no cavalo e voltou para casa, tendo nos ouvidos a promessa do pai de que cuidaria do assunto. Ele afirmara que no começo da tarde do dia seguinte teriam os criados. Edward chegava assim, em Masen, mais tarde ainda do que havia chegado a Cullen durante a semana anterior.

Foi direto para os estábulos destruídos. Acomodou o cavalo, dando-lhe um pouco mais da ração depois da longa jornada e, extremamente cansado, dirigiu-se ao castelo. O pátio estava completamente silencioso quando o atravessou. Não fossem as sentinelas nas torres, ele diria que o castelo estava abandonado. Em toda a sua vida, nunca vira um pátio tão silencioso e sem atividades. Era até meio perturbador.

O que o incomodou ainda mais, foi o fato de que as tendas não estavam mais armadas na frente do castelo, como a deixara. Essa constatação fez com que ele tivesse um momento de preocupação, mas o pensamento de que Bella devia ter acordado e pedido que a desmontassem o acalmou. Ela provavelmente estava descansando e se recuperando dos ferimentos perto da lareira.

_Melhor que esteja_, pensou e sentiu o coração se apertar ao lembrar da visão da esposa pendurada por um pedaço de tecido no alto do salão. Tinha certeza de que o susto lhe custara dez anos de vida. Ficava doente só de pensar na cena. Ainda mais preocupante era o rosto dela quando a levantou. Ela havia, sem dúvida, batido a cabeça na queda e o sangue lhe escorrida da testa, espalhando-se pelo rosto. No primeiro momento, ele temeu que a pobrezinha estivesse morta e foi com alívio que viu o peito arfando, quando a puxou do buraco e a pegou no colo.

Era difícil dizer se Bella era a mais afortunada ou desafortunada das mulheres. No curto espaço de tempo que se conhecia, ela sobrevivera a um incêndio, ainda que não tivesse sido tão perigoso, a um afogamento e a uma queda mortal.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. A mãe lhe dissera que o destino parecia conspirar contra Bella desde o casamento. Fora esse o comentário dela ao saber da última tragédia sofrida pela nora. Depois, lhe contou sobre o estrago que os cachorros haviam feito nas roupas que Bella estava costurando para ele.

Começou a desconfiar que havia algo mais do que a mão do destino naquilo tudo, embora não tivesse nada de concreto em que basear essa desconfiança, a não ser a percepção de que ocorrera acidentes demais.

Por outro lado, existiam alguns aspectos que endossavam essa possibilidade. Um deles é que, embora a mãe amasse os cachorros, ela os treinara de maneira rigorosa, exigindo deles obediência e bom comportamento. Eles nunca haviam estraçalhado qualquer outra coisa antes. O incêndio na tenda tinha um outro aspecto que não podia ser descartado. A certeza de Bella de ter apagado a vela mesmo quando lhe sugerira que ela saíra apressada e talvez não tivesse se certificado. Não podia esquecer a sinceridade estampada no rosto da esposa.

O acidente mais recente, porém, era o que realmente deixava suspeitas. O pai lhe perguntara como tudo tinha acontecido e ele simplesmente não conseguira explicar. Ambos tinham estado no quarto na primeira vez que foram inspecionar o castelo. Ainda que Bella não tivesse notado os buracos no piso inferior, ela os veria imediatamente ao entrar no quarto. Os pesados cortinados, muito velhos e sujos, mantinham os quartos escuros, mas pelos buracos entrava uma luz acinzentada proveniente do salão. Era impossível não vê-los.

Não, tinha certeza de que ninguém teria tanta falta de sorte assim. Ele precisava conversar com a esposa detalhadamente sobre esse acidente e, dali em diante, mantê-la sobre vigilância. As portas do castelo estavam escancaradas quando Edward entrou. Ele parou para observar o salão. Havia homens espalhados por todos os cantos. Dormiam profundamente. A sinfonia de roncos fazia o barulho de uma verdadeira tempestade. Deviam estar exaustos e não foi preciso olhar muito para entender o porquê. O chão do salão estava limpíssimo, coberto por um tapete de junco recém-colhido. Tudo indicava que a esposa não os deixara descansar enquanto não tivessem removido completamente toda a sujeira e manchas do chão. Embora a luz que emanava da lareira não permitisse enxergar direito, ele imaginava que os degraus da escadaria também tivessem sido consertados.

Acreditava que encontraria outras mudanças ainda, mas já era tarde e estava escuro, teria de esperar até a manhã seguinte para ver. Por enquanto, só queria saber onde Bella estava. Não conseguiria relaxar enquanto não se certificasse de que ela estava bem. Seu olhar percorreu o salão e deteve-se na escadaria. Ele se perguntava se os homens teriam tido tempo de chegar aos quartos. Foi então que viu a tenda em um canto do salão. Fora desmontada do pátio e montada lá dentro. Estava tão cansado que nem tinha percebido. Só podia ter sido idéia dela.

Balançando a cabeça ao constatar a engenhosidade da esposa em providenciar um lugar privativo para eles, se voltou para fechar as portas de entrada. Descobriu que uma delas estava emperrada e na outra não havia qualquer dobradiça, por isso estavam escancaradas. Teriam de ser consertadas no dia seguinte.

Ninguém se moveu quando ele atravessou o salão. Isso testemunhava a exaustão de todos. Depois de passar a manhã rebocando as muralhas e a tarde limpando o castelo e carregando coisas, estavam de fato cansados.

Conseguiu chegar à tenda sem tropeçar em ninguém. Assim que entrou, porém, estancou. Embora tivesse conseguido enxergar o suficiente para atravessar o salão, na tenda reinava total escuridão. Não seria possível de maneira alguma examinar os machucados de Bella e ver como ela estava. Isso também teria de ficar para o dia seguinte. Imaginando que a cama tivesse sido ajeitada no canto direito da tenda, como sempre, ele deu alguns passos naquela direção e esbarrou em alguma coisa no chão.

Desequilibrando-se, ele praguejou e, meio cambaleante, tropeçou, batendo com o pé na pilha de peles. Foi então que perdeu completamente o equilibro e caiu na cama, gemendo ao sentir a dureza do chão. Haviam posto muito poucas peles, embora ele tivesse levantado tantas. Dava-se por contente, porém, de não ter caído sobre a esposa que estava tão dolorida.

Lembrando-se dos planos de fazer amor com Bella aquela noite, algo agora inviável, protestou intimamente quando tirava a túnica. Daquela vez tinha sido por pouco, pensou, quando ela se virou na cama e se aninhou em seu peito.

— Milorde?

Edward estranhou ao ouvir seu nome no meio da escuridão.

— Alice? — perguntou, reconhecendo a voz da criada vinda do lugar em que ele tropeçara primeiro.

— Sim, milorde, mas por que o senhor não está lá em cima com sua esposa?

Congelou, abaixando a cabeça para tentar ver no escuro quem estava junto dele.

— Edward? — balbuciou Rosalie, com voz sonolenta. Ela ergueu um pouco o corpo e passou a mão nas pernas dele, como se não acreditasse que ele estava lá.

Resmungando, Edward pôs-se em pé imediatamente e, aos tropeções, atravessou a tenda, tão perturbado com seu erro que nem mesmo pensou em pedir desculpas antes de fugir para o salão. Movimentando-se rapidamente no escuro, ele pulou corpos e quase derrubou a esposa antes de vê-la.

— Marido? — Bella o pegou pelo braço para que se equilibrasse quando ele quase colidiu com ela.

— O que você está fazendo em pé?

— Ouvi você chegar. Como demorou para subir, achei melhor vir ao seu encontro porque você não sabia onde nossa cama está.

— Ah!

Pegou a mão do marido e o conduziu escada acima. Ele manteve-se calado enquanto caminhavam na escuridão, dependendo totalmente dela para guiá-lo. Para sua satisfação, ao chegarem ao quarto, ele conseguiu enxergar de novo, graças ao brilho do fogo na lareira.

Olhou para a faixa na cabeça de Bella e perguntou:

— Como vai sua cabeça?

— Está melhor. —agradeceu e mudou imediatamente de assunto. — Alice me disse que você foi até a aldeia.

— Fui.

Ele olhou ao redor, observando que não somente o quarto estava limpo e com novo tapete de junco, mas que Bella havia mandado tirar a velha cama que estava lá.

— Pensei que você estivesse na tenda.

Bella levantou a sobrancelha.

— Não, Rosalie e lady Tânia estão lá. Não deu tempo de prepara o segundo quarto para elas, por isso providenciei para que a tenda fosse armada no salão para que as duas tivessem alguma privacidade. Alice está com elas. — Ela deu um sorriso. — Ainda bem que o achei antes que você entrasse lá acordasse as três.

— Eu entrei e acordei as três. Só quando Alice me perguntou por que eu não estava aqui em cima é que fiquei sabendo que estava em lugar errado.

Bella riu e encolheu os ombros.

— Elas já devem estar dormindo de novo, milorde. Todos estavam muito cansados depois desse dia de trabalho. — fez uma pausa e perguntou: — Você conseguiu recrutar algumas pessoas para virem trabalhar aqui? Foi para isso que você foi até a aldeia, não foi?

— Foi. A aldeia não está em melhores condições do que o castelo, mas ninguém quer vir trabalhar aqui. Eles foram muito pressionados por Eleazar e pelos assaltantes. Estão bravos e ressentidos porque meu pai não se preocupou, nem cuidou deles como devia. Tive, por isso, de ir até Cullen. Meu pai prometeu ir até a aldeia de Cullen amanhã logo cedo, e arrumar alguns criados por lá. Devem começar a chegar amanhã por volta do meio-dia.

— Quem bom. Os homens trabalharam muito hoje, mas ainda há muito o que fazer. Será ótimo contar com mais gente.

Bella caminhou até o outro lado do quarto e perguntou: — Você está com fome ou sede?

— Não, comi em Cullen.

— Já é tarde e você parece muito cansado. É melhor eu parar de fazer perguntas e deixá-lo dormir.

Edward começou a se despir, deixando escapar dos lábios um pequeno suspiro. Estava mesmo cansado, e Bella tivera um dia horrível por causa da queda. Nenhum dos dois estava em condições de fazer amor, mas isso não o impedia de continuar desejando que estivessem. _Amanhã_, ele prometeu a si mesmo quando se deitou no ninho de peles ao lado da mulher. Definitivamente faria amor com ela no dia seguinte.

* * *

N/A: Heeyy people! Eaee.. quais os palpites sobre mais esse acidente?

Até q enfim nosso Edzinho tá começando a se ligar q não pode acontecer tantos acidentes assim com uma pessoa. Alguma coisa tem aí!

Obrigada, beijos e até amanhã!


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Edward já havia saído, e um raio de sol se infiltrava no quarto quando Bella acordou. Piscando sonolenta, ela olhou para a janela. Enquanto dormia, alguém havia tirado as peles que, na noite anterior, ela pedira a Alice que pendurasse, para tapar as frestas. Talvez tivesse sido Edward, ou a própria Alice.

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu e Alice entrou, carregando uma bacia de água.

— Já acordada? — a criada perguntou, sorrindo ao cruzar o quarto. — Como se sente?

— Melhor — disse, depois de uma pausa para verificar como se sentia.

Estava contente de que a dor martelara sua cabeça, durante a tarde e a noite anterior, tivesse desaparecido. Bastou constatar isso para que ela se sentasse na cama e sorrisse.

— Estou mesmo bem melhor. Onde está meu marido?

— Ele está trabalhando com os homens na muralha desde que amanheceu — disse a criada, colocando a bacia sobre a arca.

Tirou os pés da cama e se levantou para ir se lavar. Enquanto se lavara, ela começou a pensar no serviço do dia. As arcas que trouxera eram os únicos móveis existentes no castelo e tinham servido de cadeiras e mesas no dia anterior. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo, ela decidiu.

O melhor que teria a fazer seria ir até a aldeia naquela manhã, antes que os criados de Cullen chegassem. Edward havia lhe dito que a aldeia também sofrera muito com a ação dos assaltantes; uma maneira de minorar um pouco toda aquela pobreza e contornar os ressentimentos do pessoal local seria pagar para que toda a mobília fosse feita na aldeia. Era o que esperava.

Mas não eram só os móveis que ela precisaria comprar, pensou ao ouvir o estômago roncar. No momento, não tinham cozinheira em Masen, e o que havia trazido não duraria muito. Desconfiava, porém, que não seria muito fácil de repor tais itens. Pelo menos não no castelo. O único animal que vira por lá era a porca que dormia no salão quando chegaram. Receava que fosse o único animal existente ali.

— Vou avisar os homens que podem começar a trabalhar no assoalho dos outros quartos agora — disse Alice, pousando um vestido limpo na arca ao lado da bacia em que Bella estava se lavando.

— Lorde Edward ordenou a eles que não começassem a martelar antes que a senhora acordasse —explicou ao ver o olhar de surpresa de Bella.

— Há quanto tempo eles estão esperando?

— Umas duas horas — Alice disse, rindo, e acrescentou: — Mas lady Tânia os manteve ocupados limpando a cozinha, enquanto esperavam.

— Duas horas? —repetiu, contraria. Não acreditava que dormira até tão tarde. — Por que você não me acordou?

— Lorde Edward recomendou que a deixasse dormir quanto quisesse, que isso ajudaria na recuperação de sua cabeça.

Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos lábios de Bella. Muito atencioso da parte dele, mas ela tinha tanto a fazer e a manhã já estava quase acabando.

— Só vou avisar que os homens podem começar a trabalhar e já volto para ajudá-la a se vestir — a criada garantiu e saiu do quarto.

Voltou a atenção ao banho, usando água perfumada de roda e um pequeno pedaço de linho para se lavar. Ela ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir uns minutos depois e pensou que fosse Alice, por isso continuou a se lavar colocando um pé na arca para passar o paninho molhado pela perna. Nisso ela sentiu duas mãos se fecharem em seus ombros, teve um sobressalto e se voltou para ver quem era.

— Oh, Edward, você me assustou — disse, de respiração suspensa, lembrando-se depois que estava nua. Imediatamente procurou esconder o corpo sob o pequeno pedaço de linho. Esforço inútil, Edward não deu a menor atenção. Ignorando o pano molhado, ele a pegou pelos braços e a puxou para si até que as mãos e o pano ficassem presos entre eles. Abaixou depois a cabeça e cobriu os lábios dela com um beijo apaixonado.

De início, ficou petrificada, embaraçada e confusa demais para responder, mas o beijo logo fez se esquecer de qualquer constrangimento. Quando a língua quente acariciou seus lábios, ela soltou um suspiro e automaticamente os entreabriu deixando que penetrasse em sua boca. O calor e a excitação que havia experimentado tanto na noite de núpcias quanto na noite em que finalmente haviam consumado o casamento imediatamente começaram a crescer dentro dela. Logo se esqueceu de seu paninho, soltando-o para que pudesse passar as mãos em volta do pescoço do marido. Ela estava recém-saída da cama e nua, mas ele estava completamente vestido. Quando ele deslizou as mãos até suas nádegas e a pressionou contra ele, a aspereza do tecido da túnica e dos calções contrastando com a maciez de sua pele, começou a deixá-la excitada. O tecido roçava na ponta de seus seios, tornando seus mamilos enrijecidos.

Quando Edward interrompeu o beijo e deslizou os lábios pelo seu pescoço, ela ficou na expectativa de que os lábios do marido logo alcançariam seus seios, mas foi a mão ávida que chegou primeiro. Ele começou acariciando com delicadeza a volta de um seio e depois apalpou-o algumas vezes. Tomou-lhe então todo o seio e o apertou, fazendo com que ela estremecesse. Em seguida foi a vez do outro seio, prendendo o mamilo entre dois dedos e brincando com ele até que ficasse mais enrijecido. Só então ele o levou à boca e começou a sugá-lo.

— Oh...— Bella arfava cada vez que ele mordiscava o mamilo.

Ofegante, procurou ficar na ponta dos pés. Sua excitação crescia. A mão que estava em seu seio deslizou suavemente por seu ventre, detendo-se para acariciar e apalpar a junção de suas pernas por um momento, abrindo-as em seguida. Bella estava quase em desespero, agarrando-se aos ombros dele. Os dedos do marido dançavam e exploravam sua feminilidade com frenesi.

— Edward... —sussurrou, não conseguindo controlar a respiração ao sentir o corpo pulsar com aquela insuportável excitação que agora já lhe era familiar.

Levantando a cabeça, Edward procurou os lábios da esposa novamente. Desta vez o beijo foi mais agressivo e mais exigente. Nesse momento, a mão entre suas pernas passou a explorar seus recantos úmidos, fazendo com que ela estremecesse em antecipação. Seus quadris respondiam instintivamente a cada carícia e a mão dele se mostrava cada vez mais atrevida. Ela percebeu que estava cravando as unhas nas costas dele, mas não conseguia evitar de fazê-lo tamanho ao delírio em que se encontrava.

Será que Mike realmente tinha dito que as mãos do homem não eram necessárias na hora de fazer amor? Talvez não fossem em um certo sentido. O marido provara isso ao deflorá-la sem contar com elas, mas, Pai do Céu, ele estava conseguindo levá-la às raias da loucura ao tocá-la daquela maneira. Não conseguindo conter o grito de prazer, sucumbiu nos braços de Edward.

Ela não passava de um trêmulo monte de carne quando Edward a levantou e carregou-a até a cama. Nem mesmo se importou de estar nua e completamente exposta quando ele a deitou. Tinha os olhos sonolentos e parecia meio entorpecida ao vê-lo despir a túnica e abaixar os calções. Dessa vez, não sentiu medo algum. Pelo contrário, apreciou a beleza do físico do marido e todo o vigor de sua ereção quando ele endireitou o corpo e depois se ajoelhou na cama a seus pés.

Estava absolutamente acabada quando Edward saiu de cima dela. Ele deitou ao seu lado e a puxou de encontro ao peito másculo, como se estivesse ajeitando uma boneca. Ela sorriu timidamente, achando o gesto dele, por alguma razão, lindo. Apesar de ter acordado havia pouco, sentia-se cansada demais para tentar entender o que a comovia nesse gesto. Simplesmente fechou os olhos de deixou que a cadência do coração do marido embalasse seu sono.

Era quase meio-dia quando acordou, e o marido novamente não estava mais lá. Ela não se importou; tinha assim privacidade para se lavar e se vestir. Não parecia nem um pouco preocupada de ter dormido a manhã toda e ostentava um largo sorriso ao descer as escadas... até ver a movimentação que ocorria ao lado da lareira no salão.

Parou na escadaria, se apoiou no corrimão e ficou olhando, abismada. A porca que haviam tirado com tanta dificuldade do salão estava de volta. Alice e Rosalie tentavam levantá-la a fim de tirá-la do castelo, mas a porca parecia mais teimosa do que elas e decidira tirar uma soneca ali. Ignorava completamente o esforço que estava sendo feito para levantá-la.

Meneando a cabeça, apressou-se a descer e atravessar o salão para se juntar a lady Tânia que estava parada ao lado da sobrinha, apertando as mãos de maneira ansiosa enquanto Rose cutucava a porca para que se levantasse.

— Rosalie, por favor, tenha cuidado — a tia preocupada, recomendava. — Não dá para vocês pedirem ajuda a um homem para tirar a porca daqui?

— Edward usou uma maçã para atraí-la ontem — comentou ao se aproximar de lady Tânia.

— Bella querida, como se sente? Sua cabeça melhorou com o repouso? Dava para ver que doía muito ontem. — A expressão de lady Tânia se desanuviou por um momento, e ela sorriu para Bella.

— Estou bem melhor, obrigada.

— Tentei a técnica da maçã, mas ela não mostrou nenhum interesse — comentou Rosalie, tirando uma maçã do bolso da saia. Ela ofereceu a fruta mais uma vez para a porca, mas dessa vez também não deu certo.

— Bem, talvez ... — Bella parou. Ela dera apenas uns passos em volta do animal quando viu qual era o problema. — Nossa...

— O que foi? — a menina quis saber.

— Acho que, por enquanto, não poderemos tirá-la daqui mesmo.

— Por quê? — a pequena loira quis saber, parando curiosa ao lado dela para olhar o animal.

— O que foi? — lady Tânia perguntou, sem sair do lugar onde estava, o que fez Bella pensar que a dama estava com medo da porca.

— Ela está parindo! — disse Alice, encantada ao se aproximar de Rosalie e Bella.

— Ah, não — lady Tânia horrorizou-se. — Ela não pode fazer isso aqui dentro, aqui não.

— Milady!

Voltou-se para a porta. O escudeiro de Edward entrava apressado no salão, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Procurando alcançá-la sem cair, Seth falou arfando.

— Lorde Edward mandou avisá-la de que lorde e lady Cullen estão chegando. Eles acabaram de passar pelos portões.

Levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a notícia. Edward havia lhe dito na noite anterior que o pai mandaria alguns criados, mas não fizera qualquer menção de que viria com eles. Devia ter desconfiado disso, pensou, quando alguns minutos depois foi receber os sogros.

Lady Cullen mostrou-se exaltada por causa do ferimento em sua cabeça e disse que não se preocupasse. Ela ficaria por alguns dias para cuidar de tudo até que Bella estivesse melhor. Lorde Cullen soltou um suspiro conformado e saiu para procurar o filho.

— Agora você deve ir se deitar e descansar — lady Cullen a intimou, fazendo-a entrar no castelo, seguida por lady Tânia e Rosalie. — Vou pedir aos criados que descarreguem e arrumem as coisas que trouxe.

— Oh! — Ela parou para observa o salão. — Você já deu uma bela melhorada aqui. — O olhar da sogra percorreu os tapetes de junco espalhados no chão limpo, a escadaria consertada, com os degraus repostos e o corrimão novo. — Já está com uma aparência muito melhor.

— Edward deu ordem aos homens que consertassem a escadaria e o assoalho lá em cima depois da queda de Bella — Rosalie comentou.

— É verdade — lady Tânia concordou.— E ele também mandou os homens limparem tudo enquanto saiu em busca de mais criados. Nós os orientamos até que ela se sentisse bem o suficiente para andar.

— Muito bem. — O olhar de lady Esme mais uma vez pousou preocupado na testa de Bella. — Você deve ir descansar, minha filha. Os ferimentos na cabeça podem ser traiçoeiros e... — ela interrompeu a argumentação ao avistar a porca no canto do salão. — Ora essa, vejo que ela está de volta.

— Pois é. Parece que as portas abertas são um convite para ela entrar. — Bella seguiu a mãe de Edward até o animal. — Na verdade, as portas não estão fechando porque precisam de conserto. Minha idéia era mandar dois homens consertá-la hoje, porém a porca foi mais rápida do que eu. Agora ela está em trabalho de parto, por isso acho que devemos deixá-la aí por enquanto — ela ponderou ao ver a sogra se dirigir para trás do animal.

— Ah, então é isso? — lady Cullen soltou um suspiro. — É melhor então que ela fique sozinha — Ao dizer isso, voltou novamente sua atenção para Bella. — Agora por que você não vai descansar? Temos muitos criados para ajudar e os que estão a caminho logo deverão chegar. Eu é que estava impaciente demais para chegar, não conseguiria suportar o andar das carruagens.

Resistiu o quanto pôde à sugestão da sogra. Dormira a maior parte do dia e havia muito a ser feito. — Acabei de levantar — ela argumentou ao ver a sogra franzir o cenho. — E, coisa rara, o dia está tão ensolarado e bonito! Acredito que um pequeno passeio fará bem à minha cabeça.

Lady Cullen sorriu.

— Essa então é a coisa certa a fazer, filha. Por que não leva Rosalie com você para ter alguém por perto caso haja qualquer problema? Como lhe disse, ferimentos na cabeça são traiçoeiros.

Hesitou, relutando em aceitar a presença da menina. Gostava dela, mas queria dar uma escapada até a aldeia e...

— Seria ótimo, vou adorar ir com você — Rosalie se voluntariou, obviamente ansiosa para se livrar dos serviços que estavam prestes a acontecer no castelo.

O salão precisava de uma caiação, os dois quartos menores ainda deveriam ser arrumados, bem como a cozinha, sem falar do canteiro de ervas. Não podia censurar a menina por querer fugir dessas tarefas. Sabendo que não tinha alternativa, concordou:

— Será ótimo.

— Então vão e levem Alice com vocês para evitar que tenham problemas. Lady Tânia e eu cuidaremos das coisas por aqui. Tenham um bom passeio.

Alice e Rosalie puseram-se uma de cada lado de Bella ao atravessarem o pátio.

— Onde estamos indo? — a pequena loira perguntou depois de passarem pelos homens que faziam a guarda dos portões.

Suspirando, parou e olhou para trás para se certificar do caminho por onde estavam indo, satisfeita de ver que já estavam fora do alcance dos ouvidos dos guardas. Respirou fundo e disse:

— Quero ir à aldeia.

— O quê? — Rose pareceu horrorizada com a idéia. — Mas não podemos...

— Não é longe. —acalmou-a. — Passamos por lá em nossa vinda ontem e não é nada longe.

— Mas Edward comentou ainda está manhã quando tomávamos o desjejum que os aldeões estão zangados com lorde Cullen e ressentidos com nossa presença aqui. Não deveríamos...

— Espero que seja o começo da reparação do desacordo — Bella confidenciou.

— Como pretende fazer isso?

— Bem, não tempos praticamente nada de mobília no castelo, Rosalie.

— Eu sei, não há para a gente sentar, comer ou... — a menina admitiu, em tom seco.

— Então, pensei que poderíamos dar um jeito nisso e, ao mesmo tempo, amenizar um pouco desse ressentimento, se encomendarmos tudo o que precisamos dos aldeões. — Ao ver a expressão cética da menina, acrescentou: — Também pensei em comprar um pouco de comida e pães. Ainda não podemos produzir essas coisas no castelo... e também um pouco de cerveja na hospedaria.

— Cerveja e pão? — Rosalie repetiu devagar, passando a mão no estômago. — Para o meio-dia...

— Pois é, e a senhora ainda nem tomou seu desjejum, milady — aparteou Alice.

— É verdade — Bella sorriu para ela. — Trouxe algumas moedas comigo. Podemos experimentar algumas coisas e comprar um pouco daquilo que gostarmos para o castelo. Quero também tratar dos móveis e de outras coisas. Se a aldeia é tão pobre como diz Edward, eles ficarão felizes de fazer negócio.

— Ou talvez não tenham nada para negociar — argumentou Rosalie.

— Pode ser uma coisa ou outra, só indo lá para saber — argumentou com um suspiro. — Afinal, você quer ou não ir comigo?

— Quero, mas acho que nossa ida será um fracasso.

Meneou a cabeça e virou para sair fora do caminho do bosque outra vez. O dia estava lindo e quente, e ela aproveitaria melhor o passeio se não estivesse tão preocupada com a visita à aldeia. Edward havia mesmo dito que ao aldeões estavam ressentidos, por isso não podia esperar uma recepção muito calorosa, mas contava com que as moedas na bolsinha ajudassem.

— Talvez devêssemos ter ido a cavalo.

A voz de Rosalie a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela olhou ao redor. Embora a cavalo tivesse lhe parecido que a aldeia ficasse a apenas uns poucos minutos do castelo, a pé era bem mais longe. Ainda assim, a distância não era tão grande. Tinha a impressão de que a menina fora muito mimada em Cullen, com criados constantemente à sua disposição, poupando-a de qualquer esforço, inclusive de andar.

— Não pode estar muito mais longe, Rosalie. Estou certa de que é logo ali, virando aquela curva.

A menina fez um ar desdém, depois soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, pois, ao virar a curva, deram exatamente na aldeia.

A aldeia era pequena e não muito próspera. Bella simplesmente não imaginara que fosse daquele tamanho. Era notório que tanto ela quanto seus habitantes, haviam sofrido sob a liderança de Eleazar. As coisas provavelmente seriam mais difíceis do que imaginara.

— As pessoas não parecem nem um pouco hospitaleiras — Rose cochichou com Bella ao passarem por um grupo de mulheres que conversavam do lado de fora de uma fileira de pequenos casebres, na periferia da aldeia. As mulheres se voltaram para medi-las descaradamente, de maneira fria e suspeita. — Não vamos parar para falar com elas, não é?

Sentindo o temor na voz da menina, cedeu à própria covardia.

— Não vamos, não. Vamos direto para o centro da aldeia. Quem sabe lá o pessoal tenha uma atitude mais receptiva.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia — Rose perguntou, visivelmente amedrontada.

— Tenho –respondeu com firmeza, embora no íntimo também não tivesse certeza alguma.

A idéia inicial de visitar a aldeia parecera-lhe muito boa, conforme passavam pelos moradores, só viam fisionomias carregadas de rancor, e ela começava a ter dúvidas de que seu plano pudesse funcionar. Quando finalmente chegaram ao centro da aldeia, ela já pensava em que jeito poderia dar para escapar de lá sem serem atacadas, ainda que fosse só verbalmente.

— Estão nos seguindo — Rosalie murmurou, olhando nervosamente sobre o ombro.

* * *

N/A: Aeeee.. rolou de novo! \o/ Até q enfim né.. nunca vi, tanta coisa ruim pra um casal só...

Heeyy peoople... véspera de Natal e tô aqui postando pra vcs mais cedo!

Mas tenho uma noticia ruimzinha pra vcs.. Vou viajar amanhã cedo e não sei qdo vou conseguir postar o próximo. Vou me esforçar pra não deixar vcs mto tempo sem capítulo, mas como vou pro fimzinho do mundo, não é nada garantido. Mas antes do ano-novo eu tô de volta com mais 1 capítulo de A Esposa Perfeita!

Valeu por todo o entusiasmo! Um feliz natal, cheio de luz e amor pra vcs! Obrigada pelo acompanhamento.

Então, beijos e até logo!


	18. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

Bella não olhou para trás. Estava consciente do pequeno grupo que as seguia. Sua convicção começava agora a ficar abalada. Temerosa de parar de andar, pois isso poderia incentivar os seguidores a realmente fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, olhava ao redor com visível preocupação. Embora tivessem passado somente por casebres na periferia da aldeia, ali no centro, havia várias edificações maiores, tanto de habitação como de comércio. A maior de todas tinha uma placa desbotada na qual apenas se lia "Estalagem". Sentindo um acerto alívio, se dirigiu para lá, procurando caminhar de maneira natural.

As três soltaram um suspiro de alívio ao entrar no ambiente pouco iluminado do lugar e fecharam a porta atrás delas. O alívio durou somente até seus olhos se adaptarem à iluminação precária e conseguirem enxergar um pouco melhor. Estavam em uma sala de tamanho médio, iluminada somente por duas tochas. No local havia duas grandes mesas de cavalete, posicionadas uma de cada lado da sala. Havia também uma porta que, certamente, levava direto à cozinha. Ao todo, havia seis homens na sala, cinco fregueses distribuídos entre as duas mesas e um homem que devia ser o dono da estalagem. Ele estava em frente à porta oposta a elas, de braços cruzados e fisionomia beligerante. Todos as fitavam com ar de desconfiança e profunda insatisfação.

Bella susteve a respiração. Era óbvio que sabiam que elas vinham do castelo. Eram denunciadas pelo próprio fato de estarem a pé, sem falar em suas roupas... ou, esclarecendo melhor, na roupa luxuosa de Rosalie.

Endireitando os ombros, ignorou os olhares ameaçadores a sua volta e conduziu Rose e Alice à mesa da direita, onde havia lugares vazios. Embora as outras duas se sentassem, permaneceu em pé. Imaginava que não seriam atendidas, se ficasse esperando. Em vez disso, perguntou a elas se desejavam comer ou beber alguma coisa. A menina tinha reclamado de fome no caminho, mas recusou com a cabeça. Aparentemente perdera o apetite. Alice também na quis nada.

Colocou um sorriso cordial no rosto e caminhou até o estalajadeiro.

Ela viu um brilho de surpresa no olhar do homem ao se aproximar, mas foi tudo. Ele sequer perguntou o que ela desejava.

_Estão mesmo ressentidos com a nossa presença, _ela pensou, e simplesmente alargou o sorriso. Tinha notado que a maioria dos outros fregueses comiam a mesma coisa, um tipo de pastel de carne. Imaginando que fosse o melhor que tivessem a oferecer, ela apontou para o homem mais próximo e pediu:

— Por favor, quero três desses pastéis que ele está comendo, três cálices de hidromel e uma cerveja.

Voltou a sorrir para o homem e, ignorando completamente a animosidade que pairava no ar, encaminhou-se rapidamente para a mesa, com receio de que, se lhe desse oportunidade, o homem se recusaria a servi-las. Ela então prendeu a respiração, aguardando pela reação do estalajadeiro. Ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar enquanto ela se espremia para se sentar no pequeno espaço entre Rose e Alice, mas, um minuto depois, o homem bufou irritado e entrou na a respiração vagarosamente, agradecida de que, pelo menos, não haviam sido despejadas dali.

As três aguardaram caladas pela chegada do pedido, que não demorou muito. Em poucos minutos, o estalajadeiro voltava, jogando as bebidas em frente a elas.

— Por que você pediu quatro bebidas? — Rosalie perguntou, quando o homem se afastou.

— Quero provar as duas — ela respondeu, mas não explicou nada além disso.

Sorveu vagarosamente um gole de hidromel e relaxou ao constatar que não estava com gosto ruim ou azedo. Teve medo de que o homem pudesse ter posto qualquer coisa na bebida para dissuadi-las a permanecer lá. Bem, mas ainda faltava ele trazer o pastel, pensou, provando a cerveja. Degustou um pouco do líquido. O gosto do hidromel era bom, mas o da cerveja era melhor ainda. Muito melhor.

— Quem faz sua cerveja? — perguntou ao estalajadeiro quando ele chegou com os pastéis.

— Eu. Por quê?

Observou uma mulher parada à porta da cozinha, contemplando-as com frieza. Devia ser a mulher dele. Provavelmente tinha ido até à porta para dar uma espiada e parou ao ouvir a pergunta de Bella.

— Meus parabéns! Sua cerveja é ótima, uma das melhores que já provei.

A mulher ficou com uma expressão desconfiada, na expectativa do que ela pudesse dizer a seguir.

— O hidromel também é bom, mas a cerveja é melhor.

Tanta honestidade pareceu desarmar a mulher. Sua expressão pareceu menos tensa, e ela disse:

— Esse hidromel não ficou tão bom. Geralmente é melhor.

Balançou a cabeça, acreditando nas palavras da mulher.

— Posso saber o seu nome?

Depois de uma pequena hesitação, a mulher respondeu em tom mais baixo:

— Sulpicia.

— Obrigada, Sulpicia. O meu é Bella. — Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso e perguntou: — Vocês poderiam fornecer tanto o hidromel como a cerveja em quantidade maior?

A mulher piscou e respondeu espantada:

— Poderíamos.

— Então peço-lhes que faça o quanto puder dos dois e envie para o castelo.

Sulpicia hesitou, provavelmente se perguntava se não deveria mandá-la para o inferno, mas arregalou os olhos quando Bella a informou o quanto estava disposta a pagar pelo barril da bebida.

Fez-se um silêncio. Sulpicia parecia nocauteada a ponto de não conseguir falar. Bella imaginava que, pobre como a aldeia era, ninguém podia pagar muito por qualquer mercadoria que fosse, e o que ela estava oferecendo parecia uma exorbitância, mas era o preço justo. Foi o que disse então à mulher do estalajadeiro para que não pensasse que ela estava tentando comprá-los a fim de acabar com o ressentimento deles. Ela não havia oferecido mais do que a mãe pagara em algumas raras ocasiões que comprara esse tipo de coisa. Produziam em Swan sua própria cerveja , por isso só em raras ocasiões, como a do casamento, era preciso comprar uma quantidade maior de fora.

— Poderão fazer isso? —finalmente perguntou quando o silêncio se prolongou demais e se tornou bastante desconfortável.

— Claro que poderemos — o estalajadeiro respondeu e a esposa finalmente aquiesceu com a cabeça.

Agradeceu, notando que o homem quase sorria, mas que a mulher parecia ter uma pergunta a fazer, por isso hesitava em voltar à cozinha.

— A senhora vai querer regularmente... — ela finalmente criou coragem e perguntou — ou é só para uma comemoração?

— Vamos precisar regularmente.

Com os olhos arregalados e visivelmente estarrecida, meneou a cabeça várias vezes e entrou na cozinha. O estalajadeiro se apressou em ir atrás dela, e Bella pegou um pastel e deu uma mordida.

— Está bem gostoso — disse depois de engolir o primeiro pedaço, incentivando Rosalie e Alice a também experimentar.

Embora relutantes, as duas começaram a comer, bastante incomodadas com os olhares dos homens que as cercavam. Embora a atitude do estalajadeiro e de sua esposa tivesse mudado em relação a elas, os demais homens continuavam a encará-las com antipatia. A situação era bastante desagradável. Bella, porém, não se deixou intimidar, queria sair de lá, ao terminarem de comer e beber, sem que tivessem se mostrado assustadas.

Ao deixarem a estalagem, elas descobriram que o pequeno grupo que as seguira tinha aumentado bastante. Sentiu que as outras duas estavam com medo. Ela, contudo, simplesmente olhou em volta e se encaminhou com as duas em direção ao que parecia uma padaria. Não sentiu qualquer alívio ao entrar, pois muitos entraram atrás delas e outros se aglomeraram à porta do estabelecimento.

Logo que entraram, não havia sinal do padeiro. Começou a se perguntar o que fazer quando ocorreu um tumulto à porta e ouviu alguém gritar:

— Saiam da frente da minha loja, seus idiotas.

Ela observou o homenzinho rechonchudo entrar, notou a expressão de poucos amigos no rosto dele e temeu sua reação. Com o rosto vermelho e quase espumando de raiva, o homem olhou para elas e falou num tom exaltado:

— Eu não sou Sulpicia, não pense que vai comprar as minhas boas graças, como ouvi dizer que comprou as dela. Agora saiam daqui!

Manteve-se calada e ouviu uma manifestação de aplauso por parte das pessoas que estavam ali dentro.

— Muito bem, senhor... — ela concordou, enchendo-se de calma.

Rosalie e Alice começaram a se deslocar em direção à porta, mas pararam quando perceberam que ela não saíra do lugar, voltando-se ao ouvi-la dizer:

— Mas acho que deve lhe dizer que pouco me importam suas boas graças. Eu só comprei deles cerveja e hidromel para o consumo de duzentos soldados e criados, e tudo o que desejava do senhor era uma quantidade equivalente de pães e bolos para alimentar esse número de pessoas.

Ficou satisfeita de ver a cara do homem quando mencionou a quantidade de produtos que estava querendo.

— Duzentas pessoas? — ele perguntou, abaixando bem a voz.

— Isso mesmo. Sei que a quantidade é muito grande, mas pensei que talvez o senhor pudesse pedir às melhores cozinheiras da aldeia para que fizessem um pouco em suas próprias casas. O senhor teria ajuda e com isso elas ganhariam algumas moedas também —esclareceu, sabendo que o padeiro não teria condições de honrar sozinho um pedido tão grande. — Devo confessar que não entendo sua atitude, senhor — ela acrescentou —, especialmente porque eu não sou nem Eleazar nem Lorde Carlisle, mas a nova senhoria do castelo que precisa dessas mercadorias e preferiria muito mais comprar do povo de sua aldeia, que também precisa comercializar, do que gastar minhas moedas em uma cidade ou aldeia vizinha. Porém, nada posso fazer se o senhor por um orgulho estúpido rejeita esse dinheiro...

Dando de ombros, ela foi se juntar as meninas à porta da loja, como se fosse sair. Mal havia dado dois passos quando o homem falou:

— Espere!

Quase desmontou de alívio, mas ciente dos inúmeros olhos que a observavam, procurou esconder o que sentia, e aproximou-se do homem. Em poucos minutos negociou as coisas de que precisava. Ao dar as costas para ele, o padeiro sorria, com as moedas tilintando em seus bolsos.

Quando passou pelas pessoas dentro da padaria, notou como estavam silenciosas e imediatamente lhe abriram caminho. Ela parou à porta e olhou para um verdadeiro mar de rostos. Não dava nem para ver as oficinas de artesãos que havia por ali, ficando assim em dúvida para que lado ir. Depois de hesitar um pouco, ela perguntou:

— Há algum carpinteiro por aqui?

Várias pessoas, no meio da pequena multidão, levantaram as mãos, mas um homem, sem se dar o trabalho de levantar o braço, destacou-se de todos e, parando na frente dela, disse:

— Sou mestre-carpinteiro.

— Foi o senhor quem fez as mesas de cavalete da estalagem? — quis saber.

Eram mesas de madeira sólidas, embora parecessem facilmente dobráveis, e tinham nas pernas detalhes finamente entalhados.

— Foi. — Surpreendeu-se ele.

Fez um ar de aprovação.

— O senhor precisará de ajuda para o que eu preciso.

— Caso precise, tenho quem me ajude — ele disse, como quem não acredita muito no que ouve.

Sem se importar, informou:

— Preciso de mesas de cavalete novas, para acomodar duzentas pessoas sentadas. Preciso de bancos e de quatro cadeiras para a mesa principal e mais quatro cadeiras para o lado da lareira; não, faça seis cadeiras para o lado da lareira — ela corrigiu o cálculo.

Como lorde e lady Cullen provavelmente os visitaria com freqüência e ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo Rosalie e lady Tânia permaneceriam lá, seis cadeiras pareciam-lhe mais apropriado.

— Também preciso de três camas grandes —ficou em dúvida novamente, ponderando sobre quanto mais poderia gastar naquele momento. Será que valeria a pena encomendar cadeiras para os quartos também? Seria bom ter uma cadeira para se sentar enquanto enxugava os cabelos perto do fogo. Duas em seu quarto possibilitaria que Edward e ela se sentassem perto da lareira nas frias noites de inverno.

Esse pensamento fez com que se decidisse a encomendar. Tinha suas próprias moedas. Seus pais haviam colocado saquinhos de moedas nas arcas entre as várias coisas que lhe mandaram, por isso acrescentou:

— Sim, acrescente seis cadeiras para os quartos de dormir e algumas mesinhas.

Ao terminar a encomenda, houve um longo momento de total silêncio. O carpinteiro então, limpando a garganta, admitiu:

— Mesmo com a ajuda de todos os outros carpinteiros daqui, não vou conseguir providenciar todos esses móveis muito depressa.

— Sei disso, senhor —afirmou, impressionada com a franqueza dele. Um outro carpinteiro teria pensado na quantidade de moedas que isso lhe renderia e prometeria aprontar tudo em um curto espaço de tempo, embora não fosse possível.

Falando com clareza para que muitas pessoas pudessem ouvi-la, disse:

— Embora eu esteja precisando de tudo com uma certa urgência, estou disposta a esperar. Prefiro deixar o dinheiro dessa compra aqui na aldeia.

— O que a senhora gostaria de receber primeiro, milady?

— As mesas, depois as camas, as cadeiras e as mesinhas —respondeu, olhando ao redor e sentindo que o clima havia mudado. Certamente não conquistara todos, mas mexera com eles.

Levantando a cabeça, ela perguntou:

— Há uma mercearia por aqui onde eu possa encontrar ervas?

* * *

— Nossa, você foi fantástica! — Rosalie cumprimentou-a entusiasmada, ao deixarem a aldeia, no final da tarde.

— Fui, não fui? — Bella gabou-se de seu sucesso na aldeia. Por um momento, teve medo de ter feito um grande erro, mas no final dera tudo certo e ela estava satisfeita.

— Não sei onde você encontrou tanta coragem — admitiu Rosalie. — Fiquei muito impressionada, principalmente quando você gritou com o estalajadeiro.

Piscou, confusa.

— Gritei?

— Gritou. — Rose passou o braço nos ombros de Bella e a abraçou efusiva.

— Não acredito.

— Gritou como uma peixeira — Alice assegurou.

Olhou-as apavorada, e ambas caíram na risada.

— Você foi brilhante! Quero ser como você quando me casar — Rose afirmou.

Depois de passar toda uma vida desejando ser diferente, era muito estranho ouvir alguém dizer que queria ser como ela. Mas não podia negar que havia ficado impressionada consigo mesma.

Animada com seu sucesso e com a óbvia admiração da jovem, voltou contente para o palácio. Bastou, porém, entrar no salão e seu ego murchou.

— Aí estão elas! — Lady Esme foi cumprimentá-las, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, apontando para as novidades lá existentes. — O que vocês acham? Não ficou bem melhor agora?

— A senhora... —não podia acreditar no que via. Várias mesas e bancos agora enchiam o centro do salão. Seu olhar se deteve na verdadeira coleção de cadeiras próximas à lareira e, sentindo toda a alegria esvair-se de seu coração, concluiu: — ... a senhora trouxe os móveis.

— Trouxe. Estava em uma das carroças com os criados. Não disse nada antes porque queria fazer uma surpresa para você. — O sorriso da sogra esmoreceu. — Você não ficou contente?

— Está tudo muito bonito e mais confortável —apressou-se em dizer ao sentir que estava sendo indelicada.

— Mas nós acabamos de voltar da aldeia onde encomendamos todos os móveis e todo tipo de coisa — interveio Rosalie, inconformada.

— Da aldeia, você disse?

Bella se voltou para olhar para Carlisle e Edward que entravam. Ambos tinham o cenho franzido.

— Não acredito que você tenha ido à aldeia! — Edward vociferou. — Eu lhe disse que eles não estão satisfeitos com nossa presença aqui. Poderia ter se metido em encrenca.

— Milady se saiu maravilhosamente bem com eles. A mãe dela ficaria orgulhosa — Alice afirmou, com convicção.

— Isso mesmo — Rosalie apartou. — Quando o padeiro foi grosseiro conosco, ela o enfrentou e até gritou com ele como uma peixeira.

Fechou os olhos, gemendo internamente, enquanto as duas narravam suas aventuras na aldeia. O silêncio que se seguiu foi longo. Finalmente, se armou de coragem e abriu os olhos. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela.

— É claro que posso cancelar as encomendas e...

— Não vai, não — Carlisle. — Você fez hoje mais para reparar nossas relações com os aldeões do que tudo o que eu pudesse conversar com eles teria feito. Vamos manter os móveis aqui até que o carpinteiro faça os que você encomendou, depois os levaremos de volta para Cullen. O castelo ficaria muito vazio sem eles.

— E os pães e tudo o mais que você encomendou do padeiro, bem como as ervas serão muito bem-vindos — lady Cullen completou. — As coisas da padaria vão diminuir o trabalho da cozinheira enquanto arruma tudo. Você está de parabéns, minha filha.

Sentiu um alívio no coração. Saíra-se bem, afinal. Seu olhar vagou timidamente até o marido e ela achou ver um brilho de admiração e orgulho no olhar dele. Ficou então à espera de um cumprimento, de uma palavra boa. Mas em vez disso, Edward lhe ofereceu a maça que trazia na mão quando entrou com o pai no castelo. Aceitou a fruta, confusa, depois tossiu de surpresa quando ele lhe deu um tapinha no traseiro.

— Muito bom — o marido lhe disse, com firmeza, dando-lhe mais um tapinha e seguindo o pai até uma das mesas.

O acompanhou com o olhar, incrédula. As mulheres presentes também dirigiram-lhe um olhar de estranheza enquanto se afastava. Um minuto depois, a sogra se voltou para ela.

— Então querida, por que não vai se apresentar à nova cozinheira e ver se ela não fez um refresco para vocês? Acho que depois da caminhada seria bom, não é? Vão que eu preciso falar com meu filho.

Bella a viu encaminhar-se para a mesa e começou a ir para a cozinha, seguida por Rosalie e Alice. Estavam a meio caminho quando um ruído no canto do salão lhe chamou a atenção, e ela lembrou da porca. Ela ainda estava lá, e o escudeiro de Edward a contemplava fascinado.

Curiosa, mudou de direção, indo com Rosalie e Alice até o menino.

— Veja! — a menina exclamou.

Era a ninhada que Seth admirava.

— Ela já teve filhotes — ele comentou, eufórico.

— Não são lindos? — Rose vibrou.

Sorriu diante do entusiasmo da pequena loira. Os porquinhos que se amontoavam um em cima do outro, lutando para chegar às tetas da mãe, eram mesmo adoráveis, com seus olhos enormes e orelhas caídas. Ela observou a movimentação dos bichinhos e um brilho de preocupação passou por seus olhos ao notar que um deles, que era o menor de todos, estava sendo empurrado e não conseguia vez para mamar.

— Acho que é o menor da ninhada — Rose comentou, notando o olhar dela.

A pobre criaturinha era um lutador e não desistia, mas, como era o mais fraco de todos, por mais que lutasse, não conseguiria chegar até a porca.

— Ele é um lutador, mas desse jeito tem pouca chance de sobreviver. Você acha que lady Cullen trouxe alguma coisa que possa alimentá-lo?

Rosalie parou para pensar.

— Podemos ir ver.

Se ajoelhou e pegou o porquinho, aninhando-o contra o peito e acariciando-lhe a cabecinha.

— Está tudo bem, pequenino, sabemos que você está com fome. Vamos batizá-lo de Sansão para que você cresça grande e forte.

Rosalie, também encantada, passou a mão pelo porquinho e, de súbito, ficou apreensiva.

— Nossa, tia Tânia está chegando. Ela vai ficar brava se souber que estamos segurando um dos porquinhos e pretendemos alimentá-lo.

— Então é melhor levá-lo para a cozinha —disse e se pôs a caminho, procurando esconder o animalzinho. Eles a seguiram. Estavam quase à porta da cozinha quando ocorreu a ela perguntar:

— Mas por que lady Tânia detesta porcos tanto assim?

— Não é que os deteste, ela tem pavor deles — explicou Rosalie. — Ela foi mordida por um quando criança e desde então tem medo deles. Ela vai fazer o maior sermão se a vir com Sansão no colo.

Ficou um pouco preocupada, mas logo se lembrou que estava em sua casa. Ninguém tinha o direito de contestá-la, a não ser Edward e lorde e lady Cullen. Embora não desejasse de forma alguma ser indelicada, decidiu que, se lady Tânia a repreendesse, educadamente a lembraria de sua posição na casa.

* * *

— O que foi aquilo?

Edward levantou os olhos da cerveja que bebia com o pai e fitou a mãe sem entender. Ela estava com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão muita zangada no rosto.

— Aquilo o quê?

— A maçã, o tapinha e o "muito bom" — disse lady Esme, impacientemente.

— Um elogio para minha esposa.

— Isso é jeito de se fazer um elogio?

Ele deu de ombros.

— É assim que eu elogio o Meia-Noite.

— O Meia-Noite é um cavalo! — ela rebateu mais irritada ainda, quando o pai caiu na gargalhada, cuspindo a cerveja que havia acabado de pôr na boca.

Ficou agitado. Tinha consciência de que precisava ter gestos delicados para aumentar a auto – estima da esposa, mas era complicado para quem sempre lidara com homens e cavalos. Nunca tivera uma esposa antes. Foi o que explicou à mãe e, à medida que falava, percebeu que a irritação dela abrandava.

— Então você percebeu que aqueles primos fizeram muito mal à auto–imagem de sua esposa — a mãe concluiu com visível alívio.

— Claro, só não sei o que fazer para remediar isso, e não ser elogiando-a quando fizer algo bem-feito —confessou.

— Bem — lady Cullen suavizou sua postura —, para começar, você pode conversar com ela.

Revirou os olhos, exasperado.

— Conversar. As mulheres sempre acham que conversar conserta tudo, quando uma espada afiada soluciona qualquer problema com muito mais rapidez e eficiência.

— Bem, como não dá para cortar com uma espada a imagem que Bella tem de si mesma, e, como sua esposa é uma mulher, talvez valha a pena você tentar minha sugestão — replicou Esme em tom seco. — Foram as palavras ferinas e maldosas que Bella ouviu durante anos que causaram o dano, por isso creio que palavras gentis e elogiosas podem, com o tempo, desfazê-lo. Você também deveria passar um pouco mais de tempo com ela. Faça alguns passeios, ou jogue xadrez à noite, coisas assim — ela sugeriu. — Agora vou falar com a cozinheira sobre os artigos que vão chegar da aldeia. Eles tornarão as coisas muito mais fáceis enquanto ainda está essa confusão. Foi muito inteligente da parte dela ir à aldeia e fazer o que ela fez.

Observou a mãe se afastar e deu um suspiro desanimado.

— Com o tempo — ele repetiu as palavras da mãe. — Não quero levar anos e anos para desfazer o estrago que aqueles primos fizeram. Quero que ela saiba agora que é inteligente, bonita e capaz.

— Hum. — O pai o olhou de maneira compreensiva e abriu um sorriso. — Também vou ajudar. Se nós dois a elogiarmos, levará menos tempo. — Lorde Carlisle inesperadamente se levantou. — Na verdade, vou cumprimentá-la agora mesmo e dizer a ela como foi importante o que ela fez esta tarde na aldeia.

Edward viu o pai dirigir-se para a cozinha à procura de Bella. As palavras dele calaram em sua cabeça. Se o elogio dos dois ajudaria sua esposa a enxergar mais rápido que os primos estavam errados, quanto mais gente a cumprimentasse , mais depressa isso aconteceria. Então se todos os soldados da guarnição e criados o fizessem... Levantou-se de brusco. Precisava falar com seus homens.

* * *

N/A: Ahaaa! PRESENTE DE NATAL!

tô aqui 3 da madruga pra postar esse cap pra vcs antes de ir viajar! :)

um FELIZ NATAL a todas vcs q me dão um presente a cada capítulo.

Bella peixeira! Pelo menos assim o Edward vê do que a mulher dele é capaz!

Bom, vou indo nessa... até logo!

p.s: Sandra, acho q consegui arrumar o errinho no outro capítulo, deixei passar essa! :P Acho q tá certo agora!

Beijão


	19. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

— Posso segurar Sansão? Prometo que não vou deixá-lo cair.

Bella olhou para Seth e sorriu ao ver a expressão compenetrada dele. Estava ficando muito apegada ao menino que havia dias a seguia por toda parte. Passara uma semana da visita à aldeia. Desde o dia seguinte àquela aventura, ele era seu companheiro constante. Devido à sua falta de jeito, o menino quase fora esmagado por uma pedra da muralha, quando acompanhava Edward que inspecionava o trabalho dos homens. Naquela noite, o marido lhe pedira que ficasse com o menino até que a muralha estivesse pronta e estivessem trabalhando em algo menos perigoso. Ela imediatamente concordara, feliz de ser útil ao marido. Seth desde então passara a acompanhá-la onde quer que fosse.

Refletindo sobre a semana anterior, chegara a conclusão de que, apesar de tudo, havia sido muito boa. Os pais de Edward acabaram ficando apenas dois dias em Masen. Lady Cullen concluíra que Bella não estava tão machucada e que não só poderia administrar o castelo, como poderia administrá-lo bem. Ela quase chorara diante desse elogio. Lady Esme tinha confiança em suas habilidades, embora ela mesma até então ainda não tivesse. A cada pequeno sucesso, porém, começava a sentir que crescia a confiança em si mesma.

Na semana anterior, o castelo tinha passado por uma rápida transformação. Uma limpeza completa fora feita, todas as portas consertadas e a porca fora acomodada no estábulo com toda a ninhada, menos Sansão. Bella estava fazendo todo o possível de aumentar as chances de sobrevivência do pobre animalzinho, por isso era um habitante permanente do castelo e, se não estivesse no colo dela, estaria atrás dela de um lado para o outro, abanando feliz o rabinho rosado. O porquinho parecia considerá-la sua mãe, o que divertia e exasperava Edward.

Os últimos dias marcavam a semana em que o marido parecia ter de repente se dado conta de sua presença. Não que a ignorasse na semana anterior, mas agora eles passeavam juntos durante o dia e à noite jogavam xadrez. Ele apenas não conversava muito. Estava chegando à conclusão de que ele era um homem de poucas palavras, embora já tivessem experimentado algumas conversas interessantes. Tais conversas eram como janelas para o íntimo dele, e ela se sentia feliz cada vez que descobria que o marido era um homem bom, honesto e justo.

Posso segurar Sansão? — o menino insistiu e, depois de uma breve hesitação, ela entregou o porquinho ao menino.

Tome cuidado. Ele está gordinho — ela avisou.

Sansão havia dobrado de peso e tamanho em uma semana, graças à orientação de Sulpícia, a mulher do estalajadeiro. Ela tinha ido ao castelo para fazer a primeira entrega de hidromel e cerveja e chegara na hora em que Bella estava tentando alimentar o porquinho. A mulher mostrou-se prestativa e ensinou-lhe a costurar um tecido oleado no formato de cone que lembrava uma teta, enchendo-o com leite de cabra. Bella aceitara de bom grado. Ela gostava de Sulpicia e estavam se tornando amigas. Assim, ao ir até a aldeia naquele dia para comprar mais coisas e verificar o andamento dos móveis, decidira levar Sansão com ela para que ela visse como fora oportuna sua sugestão.

Estavam agora no caminho de volta ao castelo e não via a hora de encontrar Rosalie e falar sobre seu passeio. Desde que haviam ido juntas pela primeira vez à aldeia, as duas se tornaram muito amigas, passando bastante tempo uma na companhia da outra, conversando e rindo enquanto faziam suas tarefas. Rosalie gostaria de ter ido com ela à aldeia, mas a tia não permitira. Lady Tânia insistira em que a menina ficasse em casa para aprender a costurar melhor, pois ainda não conseguia fazer uma costura reta

Desconfiava que a amiga deveria estar muito entediada e ansiosa para que ela chegasse.

— Ele não pára quieto!

Sorriu e olhou para os braços de Seth no momento exato em que Sansão deu um jeito de se livrar dos braços do menino. Ele caiu no chão com um _ploft _e saiu correndo ao lado da muralha. O menino soltou um grito e imediatamente e saiu correndo atrás, fazendo com que o animalzinho corresse cada vez mais rápido. Bella também se pôs a correr no encalço dos dois, preocupada que o menino pudesse tropeçar e cair, como de costume. Como era previsto, Seth caiu alguns minutos depois e, balançando a cabeça, diminuiu o passo, espantando-se ao ver Sansão se virar e caminhar de volta até o menino, fungando-o.

Seth riu com vontade e ficou de quatro, fungando também para Sansão.

Balançou a cabeça ao ver a brincadeira dos dois e se abaixou para pegar o porquinho no colo, tranqüilizando-se ao ver o menino se levantar.

— Você sujou seus calções — disse ela, aguardando pacientemente que Seth procurasse se limpar um pouco, quando um estalo a fez olhar para cima.

Arregalou os olhos assustada ao ver o enorme bloco de pedra que se desprendia do muro. Por uma fração de segundo, ela ficou congelada, mas sua reação imediata foi soltar um grito e empurrar Seth para a frente, tentando afastá-los do perigo.

Um gemido de dor escapou-lhe dos lábios ao ser atingida com força pela pedra, na altura do ombro, fazendo com que os três caíssem. Instintivamente, soltou Sansão para evitar esmagá-lo e ao mesmo tempo procurou não cair em cima de Seth. Seu corpo estatelou-se no chão.

— A senhora está bem, milady?

Ainda criança e mais acostumado a quedas, o menino foi o primeiro a se recobrar e engatinhou até ela.

Levou um minuto para poder respirar. Ainda zonza, esforçou-se para sentar, porém ao ver Sansão se aproximar e se interpor entre eles, esboçou um sorriso.

— Acho que estou bem. E você, se machucou?

— Não — ele respondeu, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. O menino não tinha tamanho suficiente para puxá-la, mas Bella não negaria a ele esse gesto de cavalheirismo. — Lorde Edward vai me culpar — murmurou desgostoso.

—Por que ele faria isso? — ela perguntou surpresa, levantando os olhos para o lugar de onde a pedra havia se soltado.

Bella gelou ao avistar Rosalie saindo de lá. A pequena loira obviamente estava debruçada ali, contemplando-os. Se tivesse olhado um segundo depois, não a teria visto.

— Quando a outra pedra quase me atingiu, ele não quis mais que eu o acompanhasse todos os dias. Disse que eu acabaria morrendo e que um escudeiro morto já era o suficiente.

Voltou a olhar para o menino e sentiu pena ao ver o medo estampado no rosto do pobrezinho.

— Será que agora milorde não vai me proibir de ficar com a senhora e com Sansão também?

Continuou a fitá-lo, mas nada disse. A imagem de Rosalie no alto da muralha não lhe saia da cabeça. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Será que o bloco de pedra realmente caíra?

— Então ele vai! — O menino começou a chorar ao não ouvir uma resposta. — Por favor, não conte a ele o que aconteceu, milady. Por favor, não conte.

— Acalme-se, Seth. Não vou contar — ela assegurou para acalmá-lo, mas tinha suas próprias razões para não fazê-lo. Precisava pensar. Acreditava que Rosalie fosse sua amiga, mas tinha várias dúvidas na cabeça naquele momento.

A lembrança das túnicas destruídas, a pancada na cabeça e agora aquele bloco de pedra que quase os esmagara... e a visão da menina no alto do muro, exatamente no lugar de onde a pedra se desprendera.

Queria acreditar que a garota fosse sua amiga. Gostava dela. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela retribuísse sua amizade. Pelo sentimento que nutria por ela, porém, achava que devia falar com ela antes de informar Edward sobre o incidente. Não. Era melhor, não. Se Rosalie pretendia fazer-lhe mal, seria uma idiota se a confrontasse sozinha, por isso decidiu falar com a menina à vista de várias pessoas, mas suficientemente distante para que não ouvissem.

Bella deu um tapinha no ombro de Seth quando ele agradeceu e se abaixou para pegar Sansão, apressando o menino para entrar no pátio. Haviam passado pelo portão quando ela pensou nos guardas que vigiavam os muros. Com certeza se Rose tivesse empurrado o bloco de pedra, o homem que estivesse naquela parte da muralha teria provavelmente gritado ou pelo menos a visto. Ela se voltou para olhar a torre onde o guarda habitualmente ficava e não havia ninguém ali. Foi quando observou um guarda subindo as escadas que levavam a seu posto.

— Boa tarde, milady. A senhora está linda hoje.

Olhou em volta, sentindo o rosto corar, quando dois soldados se aproximaram.

— Linda mesmo — disse o segundo, ao passarem por ela.

Ainda balançava a cabeça meio confusa por se dar conta de que, de repente, todos pareciam elogiá-la, quando o primeiro soldado disse:

Linda foi meu elogio. Será que você não poderia ter arrumado um outro?

Lorde Edward pediu que a elogiássemos — disse o segundo, dando de ombros. — Não disse para sermos criativos. Além disso, o que você queria que eu dissesse? "Que bonito porquinho, milady".

Bella se voltou lentamente para observá-los à medida que se afastavam. Obviamente, eles não perceberam que falavam tão alto a ponto de ela ouvir. Ela dirigiu um olhar pensativo para o escudeiro do marido.

— Seth?

— O que foi, milady?

— Você ouviu lorde Edward pedir aos soldados para me elogiarem?

— Ouvi sim, milady — Seth confessou. — Ele disse que a senhora precisa ter mais alta estima depois de os insultos de seus primes e que todos nós precisávamos ajudar a... preparar o estrago.

Mordeu o lábio para conter a gargalhada. Ele obviamente trocara "alta" por "auto" e "preparar" por "reparar", mas o mais engraçado fora ouvi-lo repetir os mesmos termos que Edward usava. Meneando a cabeça, ela o apressou a atravessar o pá tio, sem esquecer o que acabara de saber. Havia recebido inúmeros cumprimentos ultimamente, que a deixavam tão constrangida a ponto de querer evitar os guardas do castelo. Agora entendia a razão e... sentia vontade de chorar. Não porque se sentisse embaraçada com isso, nem porque Edward havia feito essa recomendação a eles... mas porque o marido queria vê-la feliz.

Quanto mais o conhecia, mais o amava, pensou. De repente se deu conta do que acabara de passar por sua cabeça. Amor por Edward? Certamente tinha a afeição que uma esposa deveria ter pelo marido, pelo menos era o que devia sentir. Mas não o amava. Ou amava?

— Aí estão vocês.

Afastou os pensamentos da cabeça e sorriu ao ver o homem em questão na frente deles.

— Seth, entre e dê uma polida em minha malha de ferro que está sobre a mesa — Edward ordenou. — E não vá a qualquer outro lugar antes de falar com lady Tânia primeiro.

— Sim, milorde.

Bella fitou o marido com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Lady Tânia concordou em ficar de olho nele enquanto estivermos fora — ele comentou, pegando-a pelo braço e fazendo-a voltar por onde tinha vindo.

— Enquanto estivermos fora?

— Vamos fazer um piquenique.

Só então ela notou a cesta que ele carregava e sentiu-se bastante eufórica, embora notasse que Edward pare cia meio constrangido. Logo viu que aquilo deveria ter sido outra sugestão da sogra. Lady Cullen havia lhe contado a explicação que Edward lhe dera de que o tapinha no traseiro e a maçã haviam sido a maneira que ele encontrara de elogiá-la. Temendo que Bella pudesse ter se ofendido com esse tipo de "elogio" e tentando consertar os maus modos do filho, ela acabara lhe contando. A sogra lhe dissera também que havia ensinado a ele, outros meios de agradar a mulher, inclusive passando mais tempo com ela. Ela ficara contente, uma vez que naquela semana tinha usufruído muito mais da companhia do marido. Pouco importava que os jogos de xadrez à noite e os passeios durante o dia tivessem sido sugestão da sogra. Bastava-lhe o fato de que o marido desejava agradá-la e estava seguindo os conselhos da mãe, para que seu coração batesse mais forte.

Não precisou perguntar a razão de estarem indo fazer o piquenique a pé, pois logo entendeu. Não precisaram andar muito. Edward a conduziu para o bosque, seguindo uma trilha que parecia conhecer bem. Em minutos chegaram a uma clareira onde também corria um riacho.

— Que lugar lindo! — Bella exclamou, olhando curiosa ao redor enquanto ele estendia a pele no chão. — Como você sabia deste lugar?

— Ontem sai a cavalo procurando um lugar bonito para o nosso piquenique.

— E este é tão próximo —ela comentou, sentindo o coração vibrar por ele ter dito que procurara um lugar bonito para levá-la.

Lady Cullen podia ter sugerido o piquenique, mas Edward se dera ao trabalho de escolher o local. Só podia imaginar que ele também estivesse gostando um pouquinho dela.

— Sente-se — Edward ordenou ao terminar de ajeitar pele sobre o chão e colocar a cesta em cima.

Bella sentou-se, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, em seguida colocou Sansão no chão. O porquinho imediatamente se pôs a explorar a clareira. Ela o observou por algum tempo, mas não se preocupou de que ele pudesse ir muito longe. Afinal, nunca se afastava muito dela.

Edward meneou a cabeça achando graça.

— Deveria ter dito a Seth que levasse essa pestinha, mas nem notei que ele estava com você.

Ergueu a sobrancelha.

— É difícil de acreditar que não tenha visto que eu o carregava, milorde.

— Eu estava distraído — ele respondeu, rindo.

— O que pode tê-lo distraído, marido?

— Estava preocupado de ter me esquecido de alguma coisa — admitiu.

Sorriu diante dessa confissão, mas Edward não percebeu. Estava ocupado demais tirando a comida da cesta e a arrumando sobre a pele, com ar concentrado Ela sentiu o coração vibrar ao observá-lo. Como amava aquele homem! Sim, amava o marido. Talvez ele falasse pouco, mas suas ações falavam por ele em alto e bom som. Era cuidadoso nas coisas que lhe diziam respeito; o castelo, seu cavalo e... ela. O lugar bonito que havia encontrado era apenas um exemplo de uma lista de exemplos que poderia citar. Ele tinha assumido o papel de castelão em Masen somente por achar que ela pudesse se sentir infeliz em não ter a própria casa para administrar. Havia ordenado a seus homens que a elogiassem para levantar sua auto-estima. Começara a jogar xadrez com ela e a levara a passear, acatando as sugestões da mãe, para fazê-la mais feliz. Sob seu exterior rude, era um homem bom e carinhoso, era o homem que amava e que esperava que um dia viesse a retribuir seu amor.

Edward levantou a cabeça e abriu a boca para falar, mas ficou petrificado ao ver a expressão do rosto de Bella. Permaneceu boquiaberto por um minuto, depois passou a língua nos lábios, dizendo:

— Você parece tão meiga e radiante hoje.

— Pareço, milorde? —perguntou baixinho.

— Parece. Você está linda.

Ela sorriu e admitiu ainda num sussurro:

— Você faz com que eu me sinta linda quando olha para mim desse jeito.

— De que jeito?

— Como se eu fosse uma deliciosa sobremesa que você quisesse devorar.

— Devoraria — ele retrucou, começando a se inclinar para ela. — Quero devorá-la inteirinha.

Os lábios de Edward foram a única coisa que a tocaram, roçando os seus devargazinho, suavemente, de um lado para outro. Fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel por um momento, deliciando-se com a carícia, mas logo seus lábios se entreabriram e seu corpo procurou se aproximar do dele. Ela queria mais do que a provocação dos lábios, queria um beijo de verdade, queria tocá-lo, queria ser tocada. Entretanto, quanto mais ela se inclinava pan frente, mais ele se retraia, não deixando que o beijo passasse de um roçar de lábios.

Justamente quando pensou que ele fosse enlouquecê-la com tanta provocação, ele pôs a língua para fora e brincou entre seus lábios. A intimidade daquela carícia fez com que ela soltasse um gemido e também o tocasse com a ponta da língua. Edward imediatamente aproximou mais a cabeça para que o beijo se aprofundasse.

Já ofegante, ela retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Então levantou as mãos para abraçá-lo, mas ele as prendeu entre as suas. Ele parecia decidido aenlouquecê-la, ela pensou com uma certa frustração.

— Tire o vestido — o marido ordenou, com voz rouca.

Levou um susto e em seu íntimo se travou uma batalha entre a timidez e a excitação.

— Por favor — ele pediu, com um olhar de súplica.

Respirou fundo e lentamente se levantou. Foi preciso mais um minuto para que ganhasse coragem e então se dobrasse para pegar a bainha da saia e puxar o vestido para cima, tirando-o pela cabeça. No momento seguinte, teve um ímpeto de se esconder atrás do vestido, mas acabou deixando que ele caísse no chão. Ela chegou a lamentar a decisão. Edward não se mexeu, ficou simplesmente olhando para ela, percorrendo com os olhos cada milímetro de seu corpo. Quando já não estava agüentando mais aquele olhar e ia pegar o vestido, ele se ajoelhou e se inclinou para acariciar a ponta ereta de seu mamilo, Mordeu o lábio ao sentir um estremecimento. Edward inclinou-se um pouco mais, para colocar o mamilo entre seus dentes, e ela sentiu o coração dar um pulo no peito quando a língua começou a brincar com seu mamilo.

Ela gemeu e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dele . Ele agora alternava os seios, sugando ora um, ora outro, até que ela estivesse trêmula em seus braços.

—Marido?—A respiração de Bella tomou-se arfante quando os lábios dele tocaram a lateral de seu corpo e ele começou a cobrir de beijos seus quadris. Já não es tava agüentando mais manter-se em pé. Aquilo era um verdadeiro tormento.

Quando ele a puxou, forçando-a a mudar de posição para que seus pés ficassem mais afastados, sua respiração já estava descontrolada, tornando-se ainda mais entrecortada ao sentir os lábios deslizarem por suas coxas, deixando em brasa suas partes íntimas. Ela agora lutava para manter-se em pé, temendo cair sobre o marido de tão bambas que estavam suas pernas. Percebendo a fraqueza da esposa, Edward moveu as mãos para os quadris, tentando segurá-la pelas nádegas enquanto pressionava as coxas macias com beijos ousados que cada vez avançavam mais para cima.

Bella fazia o possível para se manter em pé, mas, apesar do marido tentar segurá-la, suas pernas não agüentaram quando os lábios dele brincaram na parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Ela desmoronou com um gemido e ele a pegou no colo, deitando-a de costas na pele. Ele se pôs de joelhos entre as pernas dela, forçando-a a abri-las um pouco mais. Abaixando a cabeça, voltou a enlouquecê-la com seus beijos.

Bella se agarrou a pele e revirou a cabeça, com a mente em um turbilhão de excitamento, desejo e a necessidade de tocá-lo. Desejava dar ao marido o mesmo prazer que ele lhe proporcionava na cama, mas não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo. Sentia uma necessidade quase incontrolável, mas as mãos dele estavam prendendo suas coxas e ele usava os lábios, os dentes e a língua para levá-la ao êxtase. Ele assim o fez até ela estremecer e gritar. Por um momento, sentiu-se entorpecida de mais para se mexer, então percebeu que Edward havia se sentado para tirar a túnica. Ao se levantar, ele pôs as mãos na cintura, abaixando os calções até os joelhos, Bella ajoelhou-se, ficando na mesma posição em que ele ficara antes. Sua voz soou rouca ao dizer:

— Agora é minha vez de dar prazer a você.

Ele hesitou e dobrou o corpo para acabar de tirar os calções. Quando voltou a endireitar o corpo, ela ficou frente a frente com a rija masculinidade. Ele tinha o membro ereto e duro, bem em frente ao seu nariz, e ela não sabia o que fazer. O marido se manteve imóvel, aguardando o que estava por vir. Resolveu então que tentaria fazer o mesmo que ele havia feito. Inclinou-se e beijou-o na lateral do corpo, deslizando os lábios até as coxas musculosas e finalmente ousou dar um beijo naquilo que havia convencionado consigo mesma de chamar de seu "instrumento de prazer". Surpreendeu-se ao sentir a maciez da pele que recobria algo tão duro. Após um segundo beijo, acariciou-o de leve com os lábios por toda a extensão até chegar à ponta que acariciou com a língua. Depois disso, não sabia mais o que poderia fazer.

— Coloque-o na boca — Edward grunhiu, agoniado.

Fitou-o indecisa e, ao ver a expressão do rosto do marido, perguntou:

— Estou fazendo do jeito errado?

Ele balançou a cabeça e gemeu quando ela prendeu seu membro na mão e, da mesma maneira como ele havia lhe segurado o seio para sugá-lo, ela também o fez. Depois de alguns minutos, ele inesperadamente, se afastou e se ajoelhou diante dela.

O olhou insegura.

— Eu não estava fazendo...?

A pergunta morreu em seus lábios quando a boca dele cobriu a sua. O beijo foi tão apaixonado que ela achou que havia feito a coisa certa. Ele deitou-a de costas na pele e ela passou os braços por seus ombros e se abriu para ele, esperando que a possuísse. Gemendo, ela virou a cabeça e procurou seus lábios, beijando-o apaixonadamente, implorando silenciosamente que ele satisfizesse sua urgência. Edward pareceu entender o clamor da esposa, penetrando-a com tal vigor que um grito rouco escapou-lhe da boca. A cada movimento de seu corpo, ela gemia extasiada, cravando as unhas em suas costas enquanto as línguas se tornavam cada vez mais gulosas. Em segundos, sucumbiu sob o marido, gritando enquanto o corpo se comprimia e pulsava de prazer. Bella nem se deu conta de que ele também se entregava a magia do momento.

* * *

N/A: aainn.. cada vez eu gosto mais desses dois aí!

Bom gente, desculpa a pequena demora em voltar com um capitulo pra vcs, mas aconteceu tanta coisa q só agora q consegui vir...

Viajei pro interior, q me possibilitou atualizar, mas pelo menos tenho o resto dos capítulos adaptados. Tá chegando no finalzinho a fic, faltam 2 então provavelmente termino de postar amanhã ela! Não posto o resto hj, pq foi um dia longo, cheio de coisa cansativa, tipo estar dentro do shopping enquanto rolava um assalto e ficar tempos dentro de uma loja pra poder sair... É a vida, mas to saindo direto daqui pra cama! :

Obrigada pelos reviews! E com mais esse quase acidente, quais os palpites people?

Ahhh.. eu quero um Edward pra mim, todo preocupado com o picnic e totoso desse jeito :S (instrumento de prazer.. ri demais com essa! aheiuhauiehaiuheiuahe)

Bom people, beijos e até amanhã


	20. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

Bella acordou e olhou confusa para o peito em que estava deitada... até se lembrar de como o piquenique havia acabado. Eles não tinham tocado na comida, ela lembrou, e um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios ao pensar que não fazia idéia de como acabara no peito de Edward. A última coisa de que se lembrava era do marido descansando sobre ela enquanto recuperavam a respiração.

— Bella?

Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou o marido timidamente. Por mais curioso que fosse, sempre se sentia constrangida depois do que haviam feito. Ficara completamente nua na frente dele por um bom tempo e agora sentia vergonha.

— Está com fome?

Surpreendeu-se tanto com a pergunta quanto pelo fato de que, sim, estava com fome. Assentindo com a cabeça, ela se sentou na pele e pegou o vestido, ansiosa para se cobrir, agora que não estava mais possuída de paixão e de desejo. Edward sentou-se a seu lado e começou a se vestir tam bém, depois foi pegar a comida que já havia tirado da cesta. Milagrosamente, haviam conseguido não esmagar nada. Que sorte, pensou, estava realmente com fome.

Comeram primeiro em silêncio, depois perguntou em que fase estava a reparação da muralha. Sabia que ele já havia deslocado muitos trabalhadores para outros projetos. Apenas ele e uns poucos homens continuavam consertando os pequenos buracos que faltavam no lado exterior das muralhas.

Edward respondeu que estava progredindo bem, o que realmente não queria dizer nada para ela. O que ela queria mesmo saber era se um bloco de pedra poderia ter se soltado sozinho. Não queria acreditar que Rosalie estivesse por trás daquilo.

Houve um outro momento de silêncio, durante o qual refletiu sobre como obter a informação que desejava sem contar nada ao marido. Finalmente perguntou:

E a parte da muralha do lado direito dos portões da frente?

O que tem ela?

— É segura? Quero dizer — tentou então esclarecer —, há ainda pedaços que precisem ser restaurados?

O parapeito interno precisa ser refeito em alguns lugares, mas o externo é sólido.

Não há pedras soltas, nem quaisquer blocos que pudessem cair?

Fez a pergunta e qualquer coisa no tom de sua voz fez com que ele parasse e a fitasse.

— Não deveria haver — ele disse lentamente. — Por que você pergunta, esposa?

Ela abaixou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, voltando sua atenção para Sansão que estava de volta e se acomodara junto dela. Colocou várias fatias de maçã e uma ameixa no chão na frente do porquinho, mas ele apenas cheirou as frutas, não parecendo interessado nelas, e se levantou para explorar um pouco mais o local.

— Por que você pergunta, esposa?

Levantou os olhos, mas hesitou. Receava contar o que houvera ao marido e ele deduzir que por causa da queda de Seth, quase haviam sido atingidos pelo bloco de pedra, e então o proibisse de ficar com ela e Sansão. E também não queria trazer o nome de Rosalie à tona até saber se a jovem estava ou não envolvida.

— Conte o que houve, Bella. Pensa que eu não notei que a manga de seu vestido está rasgada e seu ombro arranhado?

Ela olhou para o braço e suspirou. Tampouco havia notado o rasgo e o arranhão depois do incidente. Mas tinha consciência de uma dorzinha quando movimentava o braço de uma certa maneira.

— Uma das pedras caiu da muralha e quase atingiu Seth e eu quando voltávamos da aldeia — ela finalmente admitiu.

— Mais um acidente — ele murmurou e reclinou-se, com o rosto muito pálido, comprimindo os lábios.

Ela mudou de posição, sentindo-se subitamente culpada. Tinha certeza de que o marido a achava a rainha dos acidentes.

— Quando voltarmos, quero que você me mostre onde vocês estavam quando a pedra caiu.

Assentiu com a cabeça. O sentimento gostoso do passeio desapareceu subitamente e ela ficou triste; o dia se tornou menos ensolarado. Edward devia estar sentindo o mesmo, pois, após um breve silêncio, ele suspirou e começou a guardar as coisas.

— Pegue seu porco e vamos voltar.

Com um suspiro, se levantou e foi pegar Sansão que estava cheirando alguma coisa em uma moita. Quando voltou, Edward também se levantou. Ele deu dois ou três passos na pele e então algo aconteceu. Apertou Sansão nos braços, assustada, Edward cambaleou, escorregou o pé e de repente caiu para a frente, batendo a cabeça na raiz de uma árvore.

Edward? —precipitou-se para ele cheia de ansiedade. A batida que dera na cabeça provavelmente ressoara por toda a clareira tal fora a força do impacto e o barulho que fizera.

Edward? — Largando Sansão, ela correu para o lado do marido, conseguindo, com algum esforço, virá-lo de costas.

Ele estava muito frio, havia um corte em sua testa que sangrava.

Apavorada, abaixou a cabeça e colocou o ouvido no peito do marido, só relaxando um pouco quando ouviu que o coração dele batia normalmente. Ela chorou de pena, mas procurou se recompor. Sentou-se e olhou ao redor da clareira, sem saber o que fazer. Precisava pensar. Ferimentos na cabeça eram traiçoeiros e não dava para saber quanto tempo o marido ficaria desmaiado. Também não tinha qualquer remédio ali para cuidar dele. Quando acordasse, a cabeça estaria doendo muito. Mas quando acordaria? Poderia ficar desmaiado por alguns minutos, horas ou...

Tornou a examinar a clareira e as árvores que a circundavam. Não desejava de forma alguma passar a noite ali com o marido inconsciente e incapaz de se defender. Embora ele tivesse muitos homens fazendo a ronda para afastar assaltantes com sua presença, ela não podia esperar, pois não desejava que Edward corresse qualquer risco por conta disso. Ela também não desejava deixá-lo sozinho para ir procurar ajuda. Não haviam caminhado muito, mas poderia acontecer muita coisa no curto tempo que levaria para ir até o castelo pedir ajuda. Aquela era uma lição que Bella aprendera bem desde o casamento. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer com Edward enquanto ela buscasse socorro. Não, não o deixaria sozinho... o que significava que teria de levá-lo também.

Seu irmão, Jacob, sempre a havia acusado de ser otimista demais, entretanto, por mais otimista que fosse, ela tinha de admitir que as chances de levar o marido ao castelo, ou mesmo para fora do bosque a fim de que as sentinelas os vissem, eram mínimas. Definitivamente não conseguiria carregá-lo, e arrastá-lo pelo mato e pela terra. Isso não faria bem algum a ele. Seu olhar então deteve-se na pele em que ele estava caído e teve uma idéia. Chamando Sansão, se levantou, verificou a posição do marido e achou que funcionaria. Ao virá-lo de costas, ela o recolocara sobre a pele. Pegando a cesta, ela a colocou na pele ao lado dele, parando ao ver os pedaços de maçã e ameixa esmagados no chão. Lembrava-se bem de tê-los colocado ali para Sansão e de ele não ter se interessado. Deveria ter jogado aqueles pedaços fora ou recolocado na cesta. Era óbvio que fora neles que ele escorregara. Tudo por sua culpa. Procurando não pensar nisso, ela se inclinou para pegar as pontas da pele, uma em cada mão. Deu um passo e puxou com força, soltando um sus piro de alívio quando a pele deslizou sobre o capim.

_Muito bem, poderá dar certo, _ disse a si mesma, e começou a puxar a pele. Quando vieram, ela teve a impressão de que o lugar era perto do castelo, agora porém, a distância parecia muito maior. Contudo, persistiu e finalmente conseguiu que saíssem do bosque. Assim que as árvores ficaram para trás, ela parou e acenou na direção das torres. Não tinha idéia se os homens conseguiriam vê-la, pois ela não os via nas muralhas. Suspirando, voltou a olhar para Edward, não contendo um sorriso ao ver que Sansão fazia companhia a seu marido e também estava sobre a pele. Sentindo-se mais confiante, pegou novamente as pon tas da pele e continuou a puxá-la. Não havia caminhado muito quando vários cavalos começaram a sair pelos portões do castelo vindo em direção a eles.

Exaurida pelo esforço, limitou suas explicações ao mínimo. Edward e ela foram colocados nos cavalos para voltar ao castelo. Seth foi ao encontro deles no pátio. O menino já estava a meio caminho dos portões, mas voltou correndo para a escadaria do castelo quando viu os ca valos entrarem. O pequeno escudeiro era suficientemente perspicaz para não fazer perguntas. Ele simplesmente se postou ao lado de Bella enquanto ela orientava os homens para levarem o marido ao quarto. Rosalie e lady Tânia levantaram-se do lugar onde estavam sentadas próximas à lareira quando eles entraram no salão. Sem responder as perguntas que faziam, Bella conduziu os homens escada acima, abrindo a porta do quarto para que o marido fosse transportado para dentro.

— Milady! — Alice entrou correndo no quarto, com uma expressão muito aflita no rosto. — O que aconteceu?

— Ele caiu e bateu a cabeça. Vá buscar meu saco de medicamentos — ela ordenou de maneira brusca, e acrescentou: — Preciso também de agulha e linha. A testa dele não pára de sangrar, talvez precise de alguns pontos.

— Como foi que ele caiu? — perguntou Rosalie, que seguira os homens até o quarto e ouvira a explicação que Bella dera a criada.

— Creio que Edward pisou em uma ameixa ou fatia de maçã e escorregou; perdeu o equilíbrio e foi de cabeça no chão — ela respondeu de forma sucinta, observando os homens acomodarem o marido na mesma pele em que havia sido transportado até que pudessem montar uma nova cama para ele.

Não podia nem olhar para a pequena loira en quanto falava. Não saia de sua mente a cena da cabeça loira dela desaparecendo atrás da muralha.

— Aqui está o que me pediu, milady. — Alice estendeu para ela um pequeno saco onde estavam os medicamentos, agulha e tudo o mais que lhe havia sido pedido.

Agradeceu e foi se ajoelhar ao lado do marido. Edward estava muito pálido, ainda inconsciente, e o corte em sua testa não parava de sangrar. A única mudança nele agora era que tinha um enorme galo na cabeça. Só conseguiu encontrar a linha e a agulha depois de esparramar todo o conteúdo do saquinho sobre as peles. Ao tentar enfiar a linha pelo buraco da agulha, suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela achava que dificilmente iria conseguir.

— Minha criada é curandeira — lady Tânia comentou, após Bella tentar e não conseguir pela terceira vez, — Talvez devêssemos chamá-la, filha.

Abaixou a cabeça derrotada e concordou, mantendo-se calada enquanto esperavam pela chegada da mulher. Mas seu silêncio era apenas externo. Sua voz interior a censurava por fracassar como esposa. Entretanto não seria por muito tempo, disse a si mesma. Começava a ganhar confiança em suas habilidades e a entender que os primos estavam errados. Ela não era uma inútil. Estava se esforçando para ser uma boa esposa. Suas mãos tremiam porque estava muito preocupada com Edward e queria seu bem-estar. Aquilo não era fracasso. Nem era fracasso algum aceitar ajuda quando fosse preciso.

Quando a porta se abriu e a criada de lady Tânia, Kate, entrou, Bella, em princípio, se sentiu aliviada. Kate era uma mulher alta, magra e discreta. Embora sua presença fosse a maior parte do tempo ignorada, quando entrou no quarto para cuidar de Edward, ela se movimentou com a segurança de quem sabia o que deveria fazer.

— Preciso de minhas sanguessugas.

— O quê? —indagou, apavorada. Ela havia sido treinada pela mãe a cuidar dos enfermos com medicamentos. Não concordava com a prática de aplicar san guessugas para fazer os pacientes sangrarem. A mãe dizia que era "uma coisa estúpida e sem sentido fazer sangrar um corpo que já estava sangrando".

— Não. —se ergueu dos joelhos. — Sem sanguessugas.

— Ele precisa sangrar — a mulher disse, enfática. — Precisamos fazer com que saiam os maus fluidos. Já volto.

— Não, não precisa voltar, isso não é jeito de cuidar do meu marido. —irritou-se e, dirigindo o olhar aos homens que circundavam a cama, disse: — Mantenham essa mulher longe daqui.

— Bella, querida — lady Tânia contemporizou, com meiguice. — Acalme-se. Kate sabe o que está fazendo. A mãe dela foi uma ótima curandeira e ensinou tudo a ela.

Voltou-se para a tia de Rosalie, fuzilando-a com os olhos.

— Pois minha mãe é a melhor curandeira que eu conheço e sempre considerou a aplicação de sanguessugas uma prática desprezível.

— Como quiser — disse lady Tânia em tom seco e saiu do quarto, levando Kate.

Bella lamentou por um momento o bate-boca, mas não podia perder tempo, pois tinha coisas mais importantes com que se ocupar. Respirando fundo, ela tornou a pegar a agulha e a linha e se concentrou no que estava fazendo. Para seu alívio, dessa vez suas mãos mantiveram-se firmes e a linha passou pelo buraco da agulha. Era como se o fato de ter descarregado o medo e a raiva contra as sanguessugas de Kate tivessem retirado todo o seu nervosismo. Satisfeita de ter superado o primeiro problema, Bella rapidamente limpou o ferimento e depois se abaixou para dar os pontos. O corte era pequeno e só foram precisos três pontos.

Edward ficou inconsciente o tempo todo, e sentiu-se tensa ao terminar. Ela havia visto homens sobreviver a ferimentos na cabeça muito piores, mas também havia visto alguns morrerem com ferimentos mais leves. Por isso é que eram traiçoeiros, como dizia a sogra. Não dava para saber como evoluiriam.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — Rosalie perguntou ao ver Bella colocar uma atadura na testa do marido para manter o ferimento limpo.

— Não sei — ela confessou, olhando em seguida para Alice. — Por favor, me dê alguma coisa para misturar os medicamentos. Quando ele acordar vai sentir a cabeça doer, e eu tenho aqui um tônico para ajudá-lo a dormir que quero que beba assim que acordar.

A criada deixou imediatamente o quarto para buscar sana bebida. Passado um minuto, foi a vez de os soldados também começarem a sair, deixando Bella e Rose sozinhas.

Elas mantiveram-se caladas por vários minutos. Sentindo-se aparentemente desconfortável com o silêncio, Rosalie limpou a garganta e comentou:

— Fiquei impressionada com a maneira como você lidou com Kate. A presença dela sempre me deixou ner vosa, e eu jamais poderia enfrentá-la, ou tia Tânia, como  
você fez.

— Fui indelicada com sua tia e tenho de me desculpar.

Como Bella voltasse a ficar calada, a menina mordeu os lábios e inesperadamente perguntou:

— Está zangada comigo por algum motivo?

Olhou para ela e não conseguiu mais se conter:

— Eu a vi, Rose. Sei o que você fez!

A menina ficou boquiaberta. As duas se fitaram em mais um momento de pesado silêncio, ambas quase petrificadas. Então a menina murchou como uma flor que não fosse regada há muito tempo.

— Eu... — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e depois despejou: — Me desculpe, Bella, me desculpe mesmo. Fui muito estúpida e má e minha única justificativa é que nós mal nos conhecíamos então e não éramos amigas. Você não imagina como eu lamento isso agora.

Piscou confusa. Embora não fossem amigas quando ela foi golpeada no quarto, já eram amigas quando julgou ter visto a jovem no alto da muralha. Tentou pensar em uma maneira de fazer com que ela falasse, sem perceber que não estava entendendo a que situação ela se referia.

— Deixe eu entender. Conte tudo o que houve desde que você me conheceu.

Sentiu a respiração suspensa depois dessa sugestão, esperando que funcionasse. Quando o silêncio começou a se tornar doloroso, imaginou que Rose não fosse falar coisa alguma. Mas a garota aparentemente estava tentando ordenar os pensamentos e finalmente começou a falar:

— Eu tinha seis anos quando fui a Cullen e sabia que me casaria com Emmet, mas desde o primeiro momento amei Edward — ela confessou.

Bella quase desmaiou de susto ante essa revelação.

Quando chegou a notícia da morte de Emmet — ela continuou —, tive certeza de que era a mão do destino para que eu me casasse com Edward. Não sabia nada sobre você, entende? Ninguém havia me contado nada sobre o compromisso de vocês, e Edward era muito mais velho do que Emmet e ainda era solteiro, por isso achei que não estivesse noivo de ninguém. E então ele voltou a Cullen e foi anunciado que deveríamos nos aprontar para viajar a Swan para que ele pudesse honrar seu contrato de casamento. — Rosalie fez uma expressão de dor. — Temo que tenha odiado você no mesmo instante, sem nem tê-la conhecido. Você estava roubando ele de mim. Odiei você mais ainda quando a conheci.

— Mas por quê? —estava cada vez mais surpresa.

— Porque você era bonita e gentil e... — Ela parou por um instante. — Não importa, quando viajávamos para Hargrove e você me mostrou as roupas que estava fazendo para Edward, eu fiquei arrasada. Estavam ficando muito bonitas e achei tão atencioso de sua parte... Eu imediatamente desejei ter tido aquela idéia, mas mesmo que tivesse nunca soube costurar bem. Quando vi que você estava quase acabando e logo o presentearia, entrei em pânico. — Rose respirou fundo. Precisava de coragem para confessar tudo. — Aproveitei quando ele a levou até o rio, entrei na tenda e pus fogo nas peles e nas roupas.

— Eu havia assoprado a vela... —disse, suspirando, e Rose concordou.

Lembrando-se do segundo conjunto de roupas, Bella perguntou:

— E foi você também quem esfregou carne de porco na segunda túnica e deu para os cachorros destruírem.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros.

— O plano era esse, mas eles são tão bem treinados que não a destruiriam. Eu mesma cortei e rasguei a túnica, depois coloquei os pedaços onde eles estavam para que fossem culpados. — Ela suspirou, visivelmente desgostosa. — Por favor, me perdoe. Contra minha natureza, comecei a simpatizar com você depois que chegamos aqui e vi que você e Edward estavam realmente gostando um do outro. Vocês dois fazem um par perfeito. Sei que o que fiz foi muito errado, e me arrependo de tê-la magoado. Espero que possa me perdoar.

Bella a fitou, ainda confusa.

— Mas e o incidente na muralha, Rosalie?

— Na muralha? — Foi a vez de a pequena loira fitar Bella surpresa.

— Eu a vi na muralha —afirmou.

— Quando? Hoje? — Ela parecia verdadeiramente confusa. — Sim, eu subi lá para pensar. Eu passei por Edward quando ele estava arrumando a cesta do piquenique e vi o carinho com que ele ajeitava tudo... Era mais uma prova do amor dele por você. Sabia que ele pediu aos guardas para elogiá-la por achar que fosse uma maneira de consertar o mal que os insultos de seus primes lhe fizeram? Ele a ama, Bella, e só precisou de umas poucas semanas. A mim que ele conhece há tantos e tantos anos só me vê como uma irmãzinha. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Acho que apesar de tudo amadureci e fui até as muralhas para ficar sozinha. Eu estava caminhando lá em cima quando ouvi uma conversa e parei para olhar. Eu vi que eram você e Seth, mas não percebi que você havia me visto.

Bella se sentou. Tinha certeza de que Rosalie es tava sendo sincera. A menina não poderia fingir tanta inocência e espanto. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia da importância de ter estado nas muralhas, nem fazia a mí nima idéia de que um bloco de pedra quase havia esmagado Seth e ela momentos antes de sua chegada. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido um acidente, Bella pensou vagamente. E talvez ela tivesse sido golpeada e caído no buraco por alguém que tivesse ocupado o castelo sem sa ber que ele logo seria habitado.

— Você deve me odiar agora — disse Rose, sentindo-se infeliz.

— Não, claro que não. —estendeu a mão para pegar a da pequena loira, apertando-a. Era bom saber que a pessoa que considerava amiga não tentara matá-la. Não restava dúvida de que ela boicotara suas tentativas de fazer as roupas de Edward, mas estava realmente arrependida.

— Se você quiser que eu vá embora de Masen, posso voltar para Cullen — propôs a menina, embora isso certamente a faria sofrer.

— Não é necessário, Rosalie. Somos amigas e amigas perdoam as faltas umas das outras. — Ela deu de ombros. — Você errou, admitiu isso e se desculpou. É o suficiente para mim.

— De verdade? Você continua minha amiga?— ela parecia não acreditar.

— Sem dúvida — Bella afirmou. — Gosto de sua amizade.

— Oh, Deus. — Ela se atirou nos braços de Bella, abraçando-a apertado. — Você é mesmo maravilhosa! Obrigada, obrigada. Prometo que não se arrependerá. Daqui em diante, vou ser a melhor amiga que você já teve. —afastou-se de Bella e tomou-lhe as mãos. — Não acredito que pensei que fosse sorte sua ter Edward. Na verdade, hoje vejo que nós é que tivemos sorte de que ele tenha se casado com você.

Bella riu do exagero da amiga, mas ficou comovida com essas palavras. Rosalie então olhou para Edward e disse:

— Vou contar tudo a ele, é claro.

— Não acho que seja necessário —assegurou.

— Você guardaria segredo? — Rose levantou uma sobrancelha e sacudiu a cabeça. — Não daria certo. Um dia acabaria escapando qualquer coisa de sua boca, a história viria à tona e ele ficaria bravo por ter guardado segredo dele. Além disso, ele tem o direito de saber que você não é dada a acidentes, como ele pensava.

— Não sou nada dada a acidentes — Bella afirmou.

Rosalie não pareceu muito convencida. Depois de um minuto de hesitação, Bella perguntou:

— Você acha que pode cuidar um pouquinho de Edward para mim? Preciso verificar uma coisa.

— Claro, pode ir.

Hesitou, pensando em dizer a ela novamente que não precisava confessar suas maldades a Edward, mas mudou de idéia.

— Está bem. Não vou demorar muito. Só quero ir até as muralhas verificar algo. Peça a alguém que vá me buscar quando Edward acordar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Bella passava os dedos, pedaço por pedaço, sobre o local de onde o bloco de pedra havia despencado. Ela se inclinou para olhar o bloco mais abaixo. A conversa que tivera com Rose fizera com que começasse a acreditar que a queda da pedra fora um mero acidente, mas não ficaria sossegada enquanto não visse o lugar de onde a pedra caíra. Ela passou a mão pelo parapeito novamente.

Lá não havia nada que sugerisse que alguém tivesse empurrado o bloco. Não existia marcas de qualquer instrumento cortante. Por outro lado, era difícil de se acre ditar que o bloco tivesse escolhido o exato momento que passavam por ali para cair, pensou, franzindo o cenho ao passar os dedos pelo sulco pontiagudo, no centro do beiral, pelo lado externo de onde o bloco estivera. Inclinando-se mais, ela viu que havia um bloco que se projetava ligeiramente pelo lado externo acima da pedra em questão. Depois de avaliar e refletir bastante, concluiu que não havia sido uma coincidência. Se tivesse meramente se desprendido, o bloco que quase os atingira rolaria para o lado de dentro do castelo, na passarela onde ela estava naquele momento.

Sentiu um calafrio. Alguém empurrara o bloco de pedra para cair em cima dela. Não fora um acidente. Assim como sua queda no quarto. Ela havia sido golpeada e atirada pelo buraco, mas tivera a sorte de ser salva pela saia. Assim, ela era ainda menos propensa a acidentes do que imaginava, e o destino certamente conspirava a seu favor, ainda que alguém conspirasse contra. Bella abaixou os olhos e contemplou o pátio, pensando no assunto. Se não fora Rose, como havia pensado em princípio, quem poderia ter sido?

Na verdade, não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais que pudesse desejar. Rosalie era a única pessoa que talvez tivesse uma razão. Ainda assim, ela acreditava na inocência da jovem. Uma discussão a sua direita fez com que ela voltasse os olhos para o lado e endireitasse o corpo ao ver a tia de Rosalie.

* * *

N/A: heyy heyy.. não deu pra vim ano passado, mas agora eu vim! ahueauiehauiheuae

esse é o penúltimo capitulo. Dependendo dos comentários posto ainda hj o capítulo final!

Eaee, alguns esclarecimentos sobre os acidentes de Bella, algumas dúvidas e um acidente com nosso Edzinho, dessa vez por culpa da Bella mesmo!

Quem falou que a Rose queria o Ed, acertou, muito golpe baixo né? Mas ainda bem que ela esclareceu e se desculpou. E agora? os outros?

Um FELIZ ANO NOVO a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, comentando ou não. Um ótimo 2011 a todos!

Obrigada pelas reviews, beijos e até logo!


	21. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

Edward abriu os olhos e se mexeu um pouco na cama; soltou depois um gemido ao tentar levar um pouco mais de ar aos pulmões. Sua cabeça latejava de dor. Foi só então que se lembrou de ter escorregado nas fatias de maçã e de ter caído. Pensava como uma coisa daquelas acontecera com ele quando o som de alguém assoando o nariz despertou sua atenção e voltou a cabeça para o lado. Rosalie estava sentada no peitoril da janela, chorando. A primeira reação que teve ao vê-la foi de irritação porque provavelmente havia acordado com a choradeira dela. Tinha tanta dor que teria sido melhor continuar dormindo. Seu pensamento seguinte foi o de perguntar a ela a razão do choro. Certamente não era por sua causa. Estava ferido, mas iria ficar bom. Não estava morrendo.

Mas, e Bella? A pergunta ficou martelando em sua cabeça, e teve a sensação de que o coração fosse parar ao imaginar que a choradeira fosse porque sua esposa se ferira novamente... ou tivesse sido morta dessa vez.

— Onde está Bella? — A pergunta soou mais alta e cheia de apreensão do que ele desejava.

A menina parou de chorar e voltou um rosto surpreso para ele. Desceu então do peitoril e foi até a cama.

— Você acordou!

— Onde esta Bella? — ele repetiu a pergunta. — Ela está ferida? E por isso que você está chorando?

— Oh! —se mostrou embaraçada ao perceber a confusão que suas lágrimas haviam causado e, imediatamente, negou: — Não, Edward, ela está bem. De verdade.

Novamente relaxou na cama de peles, dando-se conta de que a preocupação quase o fizera sentar-se. Não agüentando a dor que aquele movimento causava, ele suspirou e perguntou:

— Então por que você está chorando?

Rosalie se sentou na beirada da cama e deu um suspiro.

— Por causa de tudo que tenho para lhe contar.

Edward aguardou um pouco e como ela simplesmente continuasse lacrimosa, ele perguntou impaciente:

— O que é?

— Você vai me odiar.

Edward não estava com paciência para suspense, por isso, disse em tom seco:

— Diga logo do que se trata, Rosalie.

— Fui eu que destruí a túnica e os calções que Bella estava costurando para você.

— Quais?

— Os dois conjuntos — ela sussurrou. Ao perceber que Edward ia abrir a boca para falar, mais do que depressa continuou: — Bella tinha assoprado a vela na tenda. Eu reacendi de propósito para incendiar as peles e as roupas que estavam em cima delas. Depois, em Cullen, quando o novo conjunto estava quase pronto, eu esfreguei a carne de porco do jantar na túnica, esburaquei a túnica e provoquei os cachorros com ela. Deixei depois os pedaços com os cachorros porque sabia que a culpa recairia neles. — Ela agora amassava o lencinho na mão. — Contei tudo a Bella um pouco mais cedo, pedi desculpas a ela e disse que pretendia contar para você. Ela me disse que não era preciso porque o caso fora com ela e ela já havia me perdoado...

— Ela perdoou você?

— Perdoou — Rosalie confirmou. — Ela é muito compreensiva.

A olhava cheio de espanto. Ficava contente de que a esposa fosse compreensiva, mas não conseguia entender a história.

— Mas por quê você fez isso? Você nem a conhecia direito quando pôs fogo no conjunto pela primeira vez e ela sempre havia sido gentil com você, como no dia do  
casamento em que tentou defendê-la quando você falou aquela bobagem sobre sua prima grávida.

Rosalie apertou os lábios.

— Na realidade, aquilo foi intencional. Foi mesmo para insultá-la, embora hoje, quando contei tudo, não mencionei esse fato.

— Por que fez tudo isso? — A confusão começou a se transformar em raiva por causa da esposa.

— Eu estava com ciúme — ela admitiu com ar triste, depois levantou o rosto, implorando com os olhos. — Eu amo você, Edward. Sempre amei. Fui para Cullen sabendo que ia me casar com Emmet, mas foi por você que me apaixonei. — Rosalie tinha um ar de desamparo. — Foi por amor. — Ela deu um suspiro profundo. — Acho que eu queria que ela se sentisse tão infeliz quanto eu. Ou talvez fazer com que você a achasse inútil e desajeitada.

— Bella não é nem uma coisa, nem outra.

— Eu sei — Rosalie admitiu. — Mas, antes do casamento, os primos dela me fizeram acreditar que fosse, o que só aumentou minha revolta porque achei que ela não merecia você. Acabei conhecendo ela melhor e desde então sei que ela e inteligente, boa e engraçada, e espero um dia vir a ser metade do que ela é para você como esposa. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Gosto muito dela, por isso não fiz mais nada para tentar desmerecê-la a seus olhos desde que chegamos aqui. — Esboçou um sorriso melancólico. — Também depois de todos os acidentes que ela sofreu desde que chegamos, nem precise me incomodar, mas não teria feito mais nada. Gosto dela, de fato, Edward, e só posso pedir desculpas.

Soltou a respiração aos poucos. A jovem parecia sincera, pelo menos quanto a estar arrependida. Ele não acreditou nem por um minuto que ela o amasse. Era coisa de criança aquilo, e logo passaria. O comportamento dela em relação a Bella, porém, havia sido horrível e não sabia como proceder.

— Então Bella ficou sabendo de tudo isso e assim mesmo a perdoou? — ele perguntou.

— Ela é realmente uma pessoa muito boa.

— Fico surpreso de que você tenha contado tudo a ela.

— Bella praticamente me induziu. Foi a coisa mais estranha.

— Como?

Ela estava zangada e disse que sabia de tudo o que eu havia feito e tinha me visto. Acabei confessando e ela então pareceu confusa e me perguntou se eu havia estado nas muralhas mais cedo, como se fosse alguma coisa importante.

— E você esteve hoje lá?

— Estive. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Estava me sentindo mal por não ter procedido bem com ela, e perceber que você havia se apaixonado por ela só fazia me sentir pior.

Fixou os olhos em Rosalie ao ouvir essas palavras. Ela havia percebido que ele se apaixonara por Bella? Não podia ser. Tinha, sim, alguma afeição, mas amor? Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para a janela, um desfile de lembranças passou por sua cabeça. Ela conversando durante a viagem a cavalo; com a roupa suja de ovo de codorna depois de ele colidir contra ela; brava por achar que ele preferia a cama de chão batido; sorrindo alegre por derrotá-lo no xadrez; olhando com ternura para Sansão; agarrando um pedacinho de linho como se pudesse esconder sua nudez. Não havia dúvida, ele a amava. Por mais contraditório que pudesse parecer, amava cada pedacinho daquela mulher. Ela era muito humana, muito tímida, muito prestativa e simplesmente perfeita... para ele. Sim, ele a amava. Droga, como aquilo havia acontecido?

— Eu pensei em ficar sozinha na muralha — prosseguiu a menina, fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para ela. — Claro que quando vi tia Tânia descendo de lá, quase desisti, mas me escondi sob as escadas e esperei que ela passasse, depois subi. Estava caminhando pela passarela quando ouvi vozes e me inclinei no parapeito e vi Seth ajudando Bella a se levantar. Ela deve ter escorregado ou tropeçado... — Meneou a cabeça, rindo afetuosamente. — Por mais que eu goste dela, ela é mesmo propensa a acidentes. Naquela queda pelo buraco do quarto ela quase me levou também. Nossa que susto levei. — Fez uma pausa para suspirar e o fitou. — Bem, acho que Bella me viu olhando pelo parapeito. Ela primeiro ficou muito aborrecida porque eu estive lá, depois pareceu hipnotizada quando eu expliquei que estive lá para pensar. — Rosalie se levantou, hesitante, e perguntou: — Se você quiser que eu saia...

— Não, não — disse. — Não há razão para você sair.

Ela deu um suspiro de alivio e, para surpresa dele, a, jovem se inclinou e o beijou no rosto.

— Obrigada, Edward — disse, endireitando o corpo, e atravessou o quarto.

— Espere! — chamou quando a viu abrir a porta.

Ela parou e se voltou para ele.

— Onde está Bella?

— Ela foi até as muralhas, mas talvez já esteja de volta agora. Tia Tânia passou por aqui a procura dela por alguma razão e eu disse que ela estava lá. É possível que minha tia já a tenha encontrado e já tenham voltado. Quando eu chegar lá embaixo, vou dizer que você já acordou. Bella vai ficar feliz. Ela estava muito preocupada. Saiba que ela o ama tanto quanto você a ama.

Rosalie saiu e fechou a porta devagarzinho atrás dela.

Edward a viu sair, sentindo o coração na boca por vários motivos. Primeiro, por ter acabado de descobrir que ama va a esposa. Segundo, porque Rosalie dissera que Bella o amava também e, terceiro, porque temia que a esposa estivesse correndo um sério perigo naquele momento. A mente dele processava rapidamente todas as pequenas peças daquele verdadeiro quebra-cabeça. Ficara comprovado que alguns daqueles acidentes não haviam sido acidentes, como o incêndio na tenda e o afogamento. Mas, e a queda pelo buraco? Na ocasião, ele achara difícil de acreditar que ela não tivesse visto um buraco daquele tamanho. A porta do quarto se abriu, tirando Edward de suas divagações. Era Alice que entrava com um largo sorriso iluminando o rosto.

— Lady Bella vai ficar feliz de saber que o senhor já acordou. Ela estava tão preocupada!

—Espere! — disse, quando ela ia saindo do quarto, provavelmente para avisar Bella de que ele estava consciente.

Alice parou, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

— Feche a porta e venha até aqui — ele pediu, não querendo que ninguém ouvisse o que ia dizer.

— Pois não, milorde?

— Bella comentou com você alguma coisa sobre aquela queda do quarto, no primeiro dia em que chegamos.

Ela hesitou, pensativa.

— Acho que não, milorde... Na verdade, ao acordar, ela só disse alguma coisa como ter levado uma pancada e depois caído...

— Ter levado uma pancada? —ficou tenso. — Por que ninguém me contou isso antes?

— Bem, ela estava sozinha lá em cima, quem poderia tê-la agredido? Lady Tânia achou que lady Bella tinha sonhado quando estava inconsciente — acrescentou, justificando-se.

— Lady Tânia disse isso, então?

Edward imediatamente lembrou de que Rosalie havia dito que se escondera debaixo da escadaria ao ver a tia saindo das muralhas quando ela estava indo para lá... Isso queria dizer que lady Tânia estava lá quando o bloco de pedra "caíra" e quase atingira sua esposa. Mas por que Tânia tentaria matar Bella? Foi então que subitamente veio-lhe a mente o estranho acontecimento durante a viagem ao qual ele não dera maior importância. A raposa morta, a carne de coelho e os sinais de que alguém havia passado mal no bosque, atrás da tenda da esposa. E se a carne estivesse envenenada e a raposa tivesse morrido depois de comer um pedaço dela?

— Você sabe se Bella jogou fora atrás da tenda uma perna de coelho assada, na primeira noite de nossa viagem? —perguntou, fazendo com que a criada se sobressaltasse com uma pergunta tão direta depois de um silêncio tão longo.

— Não sei, milorde. Sei que lady Tânia pediu a Rosalie que levasse uma perna de coelho assado para lady Bella na hora do jantar. — Alice deu de ombros. — Mas não tenho idéia se ela comeu ou não.

Edward tirou os pés para fora da cama, sentando-se para levantar.

— Milorde, o que está fazendo. O senhor não deve se levantar!

— Preciso ir até as muralhas. Bella está precisando de mim —afirmou, ignorando a dor que sentiu ao ficar em pé.

* * *

—Boa tarde, lady Tânia.

Tânia congelou ao se voltar e dar de cara com Bella. Era tão grande a expressão de ódio nos olhos dela que Bella, por sua vez, se assustou. Então, como em um passe de mágica, a expressão do rosto de lady Tânia se transformou dando lugar a um sorriso. Ela começou a andar lentamente na direção de Bella.

— Olá, querida, imaginei que você estivesse aqui e vim avisá-la para tomar cuidado. Não é seguro se debruçar no parapeito do muro como você está fazendo. Acidentes acontecem...

— Sei disso — Bella concordou e inconscientemente deu um passo para trás. — E parece que acontecem bastante comigo.

— Você parece mesmo propensa a acidentes — ela comentou, aproximando-se mais.

— Por quê? —perguntou, recusando-se a fingir ignorância. No momento em que captou aquela expressão, entendeu que lady Tânia estava por trás dos atentados. Só não entendia o porquê. Certamente não seria porque Rosalie tinha uma paixonite por Edward?

Lady Tânia parou, meneando a cabeça, não ti nha dúvida de que ela se debatia entre admitir ou jurar inocência. Finalmente, ela suspirou e deu mais um passo.

— Não quero fazer mal algum a você, Bella.

— A julgar pela expressão que vi em seus olhos um minuto atrás, é difícil de acreditar.

— Acho que me traí. Desculpe. Temo que seja somente um sentimento de frustração que cause toda a irritação com você. Por que você não morreu?

Não tinha idéia de como deveria responder uma pergunta tão direta, por isso deu mais um passo para trás. Tânia recapitulou os acontecimentos.

— Por quatro vezes, você deveria ter morrido e por quatro vezes escapou. Eu...

— Quatro vezes? —a interrompeu, perplexa. Só se dera conta de duas.

— Você sobreviveu duas vezes a envenenamento. So breviveu a queda do buraco do quarto, e sobreviveu ao bloco de pedra.

— Envenenamento?

Lady Tânia ficava cada vez mais exaltada.

— Em nossa viagem para Cullen, eu coloquei veneno na carne de coelho que pedi a Rosalie levar para você. Era um veneno forte e devia tê-la matado na hora, mas em vez de acordar com gritos de que você havia morrido, acordei na manhã seguinte e a vi andando pelo acampamento depois de se banhar no rio.

Bella não se conformava de ter pensado que fora o tratamento duro que Edward havia imposto a ela no lombo do cavalo que mexera com seu estômago. E provavelmente foi o que a salvara de morrer naquela noite.

— Como isso não funcionou — prosseguiu, avançando mais um passo. — Eu fiz um cozido na noite seguinte, usando como desculpa a dificuldade de Edward de comer com as mãos enfaixadas. Dobrei a dose de veneno no cozido, mas mesmo assim você sobreviveu. A única reação que teve foi a de sentir maior cansaço.

Não fora o cozido envenenado que a fizera sentir-se cansada. Tinha costurado a noite toda, e o veneno não funcionara porque simplesmente não havia comido o co zido. Ficara satisfeita com o pão, o queijo e a maçã que Alice lhe levara. Mais uma vez, fora salva pelo destino. Nem se incomodou em mencionar isso a ela. Em vez disso, disse:

— E a senhora me golpeou na cabeça para que eu caísse pelo buraco...

— Golpeei. Eu voltava do jardim quando ouvi você dizer a Rose que ia procurar os criados no piso supe rior. Aguardei na cozinha e, quando ela foi ver a questão do poço e você já estava lá em cima, subi atrás de você. Aqueles degraus eram perigosos, mas consegui subir rapidamente a escada e não arranhei a perna, como você.

Não respondeu a provocação, estava cada vez mais perplexa.

— Encontrei uma tora de madeira em um dos quartos e levei comigo. Quando a vi, você estava inclinada, olhando pelo buraco. Antes que eu pudesse chegar e empurrá-la, você começou a voltar para sair do quarto, então minha alternativa foi usar a tora. — Ela comprimiu os lábios. — Mais uma vez você escapou da morte. Se não fossem os gritos de Alice, eu teria soltado sua saia. Mas eu sabia que o socorro não tardaria e fiquei com medo de que me vissem pelo buraco, por isso me escondi em um outro quarto até Rose chegar lá em cima e depois apareci atrás dela, como se tivesse acabado de vir de fora.

— Quero acreditar que a senhora não a impediu de tentar me puxar porque temesse que ela me deixaria cair — disse Bella, dando mais um passo para trás.

— Não. Ela é forte e se tivesse insistido para que eu ajudasse, poderíamos ter salvado você. Eu, porém, ainda tinha esperança de que sua saia esgarçasse e de que você morreria antes de Edward aparecer para salvá-la, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Então a próxima coisa foi tentar fazer com que um bloco de pedra caísse sobre mim.

Um lampejo de fúria passou pelo olhar de lady Tânia e ela respirou fundo. Em vez de admitir, simplesmente disse:

— Você tem sorte demais.

— E isso a incomoda.

— Cada uma das vezes, corri grandes riscos. Será que você não vai morrer?

Lady Tânia já se mostrava descontrolada e pronta para se atracar com ela. Aquela não parecia a mulher maternal e bondosa que conhecera desde o casamento e não conseguia entender a razão por querer vê-la morta.

— Por quê? —perguntou.

— Ora, por quê? — ela a fitava como se ela fosse estúpida por não entender a razão por trás de seus ataques. — Por causa de Rosalie.

— Por causa de Rosalie? —olhou para ela, como se a julgasse louca.

— Não me olhe desse jeito, — Lady Tânia adiantou-se mais dois passos.

— De que jeito? — inconscientemente deu mais dois passos para trás.

— Como se eu fosse louca. Não sou louca — ela gritou, exasperada.

Fosse ou não louca não vinha ao caso. Queria que ela lhe dissesse o que a interessava:

— A senhora me mataria porque Rosalie tem uma paixão infantil por Edward?

— Não seja ridícula — murmurou a tia da jovem se impacientando. — Eu a mataria porque Emmet morreu.

Piscou confusa.

— Não entendo o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.

— Emmet estava noivo de Rosalie e Masen iria ser a residência de casados deles, de acordo com o contrato nupcial.

Franziu a testa surpresa. Aquilo era novidade para ela. Ninguém havia mencionado o fato e isso fez com que se sentisse meio mal de estarem morando lá quando aquela deveria ter sido a casa de Rosalie e Emmet. Percebeu então que lady Tânia a encurralara em uma parte das muralhas em que o parapeito interno estava faltando. Se a mulher a atacasse naquele momen to, ela cairia da passarela no pátio abaixo. Seria seu fim. Ela continuou andando para trás, esperando se proteger em um pedaço em que o muro ainda estivesse intacto dos dois lados.

— Mas o cretino foi para a Cruzada e acabou morto. Edward teria sido um bom substituto para o irmão, mas ele já tinha firmado um compromisso com você. Se você es tivesse morta, poderíamos obrigar os Cullen a honrar o contrato nupcial, bastava Edward substituir Emmet.

— Mas por que a família de Rosalie haveria de querer isso? —perguntou para mantê-la falando até chegar a um ponto mais seguro da muralha. Não tinha dúvida de que ela tinha a intenção de matá-la. Ela não estaria confessando tudo aquilo se pensasse em deixá-la viva. — Bonita como Rosalie é, ela logo arrumaria um outro marido. Ela...

— De nada adianta a beleza sem a riqueza por trás — lady Tânia rebateu de imediato. — Infelizmente, meu irmão não foi um lorde tão bem-sucedido quanto nosso pai. Embora procurasse manter sigilo, ele já havia perdido praticamente tudo, com exceção do castelo, quando firmou o contrato de casamento de Rosalie. O dote prometido para o casamento dela com Emmet deveria ser meu. Deveria ser dado ao meu noivo quando me casasse, mas ele morreu jovem e meu irmão nunca mais se preocupou de tratar de um outro casamento para mim. Não queria gastar o dinheiro. Em vez disso, com a morte da mãe de Rose ao dar a luz ela, me tornei a mãe de minha sobrinha. Não tive marido, mas ela se tornou minha filha. — Tânia respirou fundo. — Eu a criei como se tivesse saído de mim. Cuidei de seus machucados e resolvi qualquer problema que surgisse no caminho dela. Vou resolver esse também. Ela é boa demais para se casar com um barão de menor importância, ou para se deitar com alguém rico, mas idoso. Não possa nem pensar em ver isso. Ela merece um marido forte, bonito e abastado como Edward, e ela o terá.

Ao dizer isso, ela investiu contra Bella que rapidamente recuou, desesperada para chegar a uma parte mais segura da muralha, mas a mulher foi atrás dela feito uma valquíria, com a capa esvoaçante, para agredi-la. Ela empurrou Bella para trás. Por um momento, Bella se apavorou, pensando que não tivesse sido suficientemente rápida e que não existisse um parapeito atrás dela, mas então bateu com as costas no muro e caiu, fazendo no mesmo segundo uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento a Deus. Mas claro que lady Tânia não pararia agora. Sabia demais.

Deixando escapar um grito de raiva, a mulher agarrou-a pelos ombros e tentou arrastá-la dali, aparentemente pretendendo atirá-la pelo vão existente no muro. Pega em uma luta desesperada, Bella não notou algo roçar em sua perna, mas abaixou a cabeça distraída e alarmou-se ao ver Sansão bamboleando entre os pés das duas, passando primeiro pelos seus e depois pelos de lady Tânia. No exato momento em que passou pela cabeça dela de que o porquinho poderia ser esmagado, lady Tânia olhou para baixo e viu a criaturinha. Por um momento, ela soltou Bella que, surpresa, se apoiou no muro, enquanto lady Tânia começou a retroceder apavorada. Sansão imediatamente a seguiu, grunhindo e guinchando aos pés dela, fazendo com que a mulher entrasse em pânico. Gritando agora de medo e não mais de raiva, continuou a andar para trás, desesperada para fugir da inocente criatura.

Com as costas doendo, tentou se recompor e gritou para avisar que lady Tânia estava chegando à parte desmoronada da muralha, mas a mulher estava apavorada demais para ouvir e, em choque, viu a outra dar mais um passo para trás e desequilibrar-se. Reconheceu, pelo pavor que ela tinha estampado no rosto ao sentir que iria cair, a mesma sensação que experimentara quando sua mão sentiu o vazio do buraco no quarto. A mulher caiu para trás, soltando um grito de horror.

* * *

Com as pernas subitamente fracas e tremendo muito, soltou a respiração vagarosamente e se sentou na passarela. Queria ficar lá por um bom tempo. Não tinha vontade alguma de ver o resultado da queda de lady Tânia. Nem tinha o menor desejo de encarar Rosalie naquele momento. Na realidade não sentia urgência alguma de sair de lá. Ficaria ali quietinha, pensando, por um bom tempo. Sentir Sansão fungando em seu joelho, por sobre sua saia, fez com que abaixasse os olhos. Ela pegou no colo o dedicado animalzinho que salvara sua vida apenas por estar ali e o acariciou, apertando-o contra o peito.

— Você salvou minha vida, Sansão.

— Salvou mesmo.

Levantou os olhos, sobressaltada, e viu Edward caminhando pela passarela em sua direção. Parando a sua frente, ele se curvou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Edward desviou o olhar dela para Sansão, e seus lábios esboçaram um pequeno sorriso.

— Bom trabalho — disse, acariciando o lombo do porquinho. Sua expressão, no entanto, tornou-se séria ao fitar Bella novamente. — Pensei que a tivesse perdido. Vi que você estava sendo acuada por lady Tânia quando atravessava o pátio para chegar a escadaria. Quando estava no meio do caminho, ouvi que ela gritava com você, e pensei que chegaria tarde demais.

— Ela bem que tentou —confirmou. — Tinha esperança de me tirar do caminho, assim poderiam obrigá-lo a cumprir o contrato nupcial com Rosalie, no lugar de Emmet.

— Como assim? — Edward quis saber, surpreendendo-se.

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu —confirmou. — Parece que a família de Rosalie passava por dificuldades, e lady Tânia tinha receio de que eles não encontrariam um outro marido adequado para a menina, se não o forçassem a assumir o contrato. Mas para que isso desse certo, precisavam que eu saísse do caminho. Graças a Sansão, o plano não deu certo.

Edward soltou um suspiro profundo.

— E por causa disso ele viverá até ficar velho; sem precisar ter medo algum de acabar em nossa mesa. — A voz dele estava embargada e Bella viu como ele estava pálido.

— Você está bem, milorde? — ela perguntou, preocupada. — Foi grave o ferimento em sua cabeça. Você não deveria estar em pé e correndo por aí, deveria estar descansando.

— Estou bem e sinto que sou muito afortunado porque tenho uma esposa perfeita.

Negou com a cabeça.

— Não sou perfeita.

— Você é perfeita para mim, Bella. Você é inteligente, bonita e capaz. E a esposa que eu sempre quis ter. — Beijou-a nos lábios. — Só queria fazer com que você visse seu valor.

— Creio, milorde, que estou começando a ver. Mas isso é uma coisa que talvez eu precise conseguir por mim mesma. Cada coisa que consegui realizar fez com que me sentisse melhor comigo — ela explicou, com delicadeza.

— Fico contente. — Inclinando-se um pouco, deu um beijo na testa da mulher. Depois, pegou-a pela mão e começou a caminhar até as escadas.

— Bella, acho que devemos conversar mais.

Ela piscou várias vezes.

— Devemos?

— Sim, Alice me falou sobre coisas que você omitiu de mim. Se eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, teria resolvido tudo de maneira mais rápida. No futuro gostaria que você fosse mais aberta.

Não sabia o que dizer, mas achava que ele estava certo.

— Marido?

— Sim...

— Se é para sermos mais abertos um com o outro, há uma coisa que quero lhe dizer.

— Então diga.

— Eu te amo muito.

Edward parou e dirigiu um olhar surpreso para ela.

— Eu te amo, Edward — Bella repetiu, levantando o queixo confiante. — E não é o tipo de amor devido pela esposa ao marido. Eu o amo tanto que às vezes meu coração até dói só de pensar em você.

Ele fixou o olhar no rosto dela por vários segundos, como se nunca mais fosse vê-la de novo. Então inclinou a cabeça e a beijou de uma maneira como nunca a beijara antes.

— Eu também te amo, Bella — ele disse comovido.

Assim dizendo, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da esposa e continuaram a caminhar.

*FIM*

* * *

N/A: and that's the end, people!

Sim sim, lady vaca tânia por trás de todos acidentes mais sérios da Bella. E quase q mais um desse ocorreu.

E bá... vcs são loucas de esperta, eu levei eras até me ligar na Tânia, dã pra mim!

E finalmente a declaração obvia de amor entre eles!

Bom, eu queria agradecer a todas que acompanharam a fic, me estimulando a adaptá-la. Já tinha pensado em várias outras, mas agora que eu tive coragem.. aheuhae E com esse retorno fico mais motivada a trazer outras estórias tão boas quanto essa a vcs! Obrigada pelo apoio e tudo mais!

um beijo a todas e até a próxima!


End file.
